Falling Skies The Resistance
by ChristieMariex3
Summary: CHAPTER 35 UP! The skitter stood over me. I could feel my heart pounding on my ears. Every sound became muffled. I was sure I was about to pass out. Everything became so slow. "Kristen!" Someone called. I hoped with everything that it was Ben. "Get down!"
1. Chapter 1  Hurt

**Falling Skies**

Chapter 1 - Hurt

**I sat on my bed looking at a strip of old pictures from a photo booth of me and Ben and smiled. Damn. He's been away for so long ... words couldn't even begin to say how much I missed him. A tear ran down my cheek.**

**"Hey, you okay?" Jimmy asked peering around the door. He was a good kid. I'd grown pretty close to him since being in the 2nd mass. There was only a year age difference between us, less than that even. I never expected to become a soldier at 14 and I'm guessing neither did Jimmy at the age of 13.**

**"Hey, yeah. I'm fine" I wiped the tear from my face "you **_**can **_**come in you know"**

**Jimmy smiled and sat besides me. Don't mean to sound big headed but I think he has a crush on me...**

**"Can I look at that?" Jimmy gestured to the strip in my hands.**

**"Sure" handing it over I could feel a lump in my throat.**

**Jimmy snorted softly and smiled "You really love him, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, guess I do. Never thought about it before ... well you know"**

**"You can cry in front of me you know. Everyone cries. It's better to just, let it out" Jimmy held my hand cautiously. Perhaps trying to not give me the wrong idea.**

**I cried with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. Jimmy just sat there silently supporting me.**

**After I let it all out i wiped my eyes "You're a good friend, Jimmy. You know that?"**

**"Nah, it's nothing. You didn't mind the whole 'holding your hand' thing did you? I mean I'm not trying anything. I know you're still with him-"**

**"Jimmy, chill. I know. Like I said, you're a good friend" I smiled.**

**"Weaver sent me here. He wants us all at his office. Some mission or something I'm guessing"**

**I nodded "Okay. I'm fine now, let's go"**

**"Okay" Jimmy smiled and opened the door for me.**

**I grabbed my guns and put them in their holders at my sides and we went to meet up with the others.**

**"There you two are" Weaver called when we walked in. **

**"Sorry, complications" I smiled.**

**"Right, we've heard of a possible armory here" he pointed on a map layed out on his desk "I want you all to scout the place out check for any weapons but be wary, there could be skitters scouting the place too. You leave tonight"**

**We all nodded. All together there was me, Jimmy, Tom, Hal, Karen, Mike, Anthony and Dai. It wasn't long after that we all prepared to leave. The armory wasn't far out of the center of town but that still meant it was extremely possible that there were skitters or mechs there. **

**"We're going to need a plan before we leave" Tom said.**

**"I might have one" I smiled and whistled. Biscuit came running and barking "I've been training him. He can fetch a ball and comes back as soon as you call him or so he has when he had Jimmy for a distraction"**

**"What's a dog gonna do?" Dai asked eyebrows creased together.**

**"Well in all fairness what would you rather? Use one of us as bait or a dog?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Not actually a bad plan" Anthony smirked.**

**"You sound surprised" I tried hide my smile as I loaded up my hand guns. I preferred snipers and hand guns to machine or semi-auto ones. Snipers were more powerful and acurate and hand guns were just easier. Another thing I didn't think I'd be doing at 14 ... thinking about which guns were my favourite.**

**"If there's so much as a scratch on him though, I'm gonna kill Weaver" I said as we started walking and they laughed.**

**"C'mon, Biscuit" Jimmy called him along.**

**We got to the armory and crouched down searching for signs of skitters or mechs. Tom signaled to a car we could hide behind and do my plan. I really hoped biscuit didn't get hurt. Wouldn't be able to forgive myself. We crouched behind the car. The place was silent. Dark. Spooky. I passed the ball to Hal who threw it towards the armory and biscuit followed as trained. He started barking and we all knew something was here. A mech came marching out from behind the wall.**

**"Biscuit!" I whispered but he kept barking as the mech targeted him.**

**Jimmy ran out "Biscuit come here!"**

**"Jimmy no!" Hal called but it was too late. The mech spotted us. I grabbed Jimmy as the dog ran ahead of us and the mech started firing.**

**We ran the way back to the school.**

**"I'm sorry, I, I didn't know what I was thinking" Jimmy mumbled.**

**"Obviously wasn't thinking much" Hal mumbled and I kicked him.**

**Tom looked at Hal and then to Jimmy "Don't worry, at least we know there are mechs and the dogs safe" he chuckled "We'll go back tomorrow night"**

**I got in, unloaded my guns and placed them on the floor besides my bed and then lay back and fell asleep easily. I could feel tomorrow was going to be a long day.**

**I was woken up early by biscuit jumping on me "Okay, okay. I'm up"**

**I yawned as he ran out. **

**"Figured you couldn't kill a dog for waking you up" Hal was leaning against the lockers outside.**

**"Bet girls passed out when they saw you standing like that when this place was still a high school" I gestured to him.**

**He laughed "Maybe. I've been thinking ... about Ben"**

**I quickly looked up at him.**

**"When we save him, maybe ... I mean what if he's changed?" Hal looked actually scared.**

**"Oh, please. It's Ben. Couldn't even change his mind if you tried" I smirked.**

**He chuckled "Suppose you're right"**

**"So, chill and focus on getting him back for me" I smiled and so did he.**

**I'd grown closer to Hal than I was before after Ben was captured by the skitters. We both cared about him. To Hal he was his younger brother and to me he was the only thing left in my life. Sounds pretty sad I know but with my mom and dad either dead or missing and the rest of my family dead, there was only Ben left. He was my world now. The one single thing I cared for and loved.**

**"I've known you for like 2 and a half years now, Kristen. That tough exterior doesn't fool me" Hal smirked.**

**"Still worth a shot" my face fell.**

**"Hey, we just moved in together" Karen said to Hal "Hey, Kristen"**

**"Hey" I smiled.**

**"Wait, what?" Hal looked confused.**

**"C'mon I'll show you"**

**Hal looked at me.**

**"Don't look at me! I don't control you. I'll see you later" I waved him off and he left with Karen.**

**I didn't feel like breakfast so I went outside and sat on the grass round the back of the school. Anne came over not long after. I'm guessing she saw me, the lab was visible from here.**

**"Hi" she sat down besides me.**

**"Hey. Shouldn't you be looking out for patients?" That came out a bit wrong. It sounded like I was telling her to go away but I really wasn't.**

**"You're a patient" she smiled her long black hair was easily blown with the wind. Almost like it was weightless "How you holding up?"**

**"A hell of a lot worse than I expected and I know that sounds bad but ..."**

**"You can talk to me" she smiled "Patient doctor confidentiality still applies"**

**I smiled. Probably would be a good idea to tell everything to someone. Who better than Anne? "Ben used to be just like a high school crush. Course I loved him but it wasn't really strong love, I mean we both knew it wasn't going to last. Teenage relationships hardly ever do. But since he's been gone he's the only thing on my mind and I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong ... I mean I love him more now than ever. I've never been this overwhelmed" I chuckled "Ugh. I feel so soppy"**

**Anne laughed "You're a teenage girl. It happens. If you ask me, you and Ben sound like a pretty perfect couple. Sounds like it could last"**

**I smiled broadly "I'd give anything to have him back"**

**"C'mon" Anne helped me up.**

**"Kristen!" Tom Mason called. I liked Ben's dad. He'd been pretty good to me since losing my parents. Anne and I both turned to him. "We're going back to the armory tonight"**

**"No problem" I called back "Better get ready" I said to Anne after he left.**

**"Okay, I'll see you later" she smiled and I jogged into the school.**

**I got my things together, I did nothing all day so I was actually looking forward to going to the armory tonight.**

**"You ready?" Tom asked.**

**"As I'll ever be. Where's Jimmy?"**

**"Click's taking his place"**

**I sighed "that's gotta hurt"**

**"Trust me it wasn't my desicion. We gotta go" Tom opened the door for me and we left.**

**_**_please leave reviews :) it would mean a lot xx_


	2. Chapter 2 Prisoner

_Before I start I just wanna say thanks for the amazing reviews! It means a lot to me :) well I update everyday so here's chapter 2 ... LOVE YOU ALL xx_

Chapter 2 - Prisoner

**I felt so terrible. Jimmy had to be heartbroken. It was obvious how much he tried and wants to become a soldier. Like I said, he was a really good kid. It was my fault. I came up with the plan. Although, I had no clue what the plan was this time.**

**We were behind the wall and Tom whispered** "Okay. We're in and out that's it. We're just here to scout the place out"

**We all nodded and stayed crouched down being wary from the mech from the previous night. The place looked like any common warehouse really. Crates and boxes everywhere! Click went ahead. I heard sudden gunshots and someone groan. It was Click who fired his gun. He'd been killed by two arrows, one in the chest, one in the stomach. But then, who got shot?**

**I crouched down behind a crate as Tom yelled from behind a stone pillar **"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"How's this instead?" **Someone called back. Who the hell? **"You throw your guns towards us and show yourselves first?"

"I don't think so" **Tom said.**

"Okay then. We'll just test out our weapons on these lovely pair" **a different guy brought out Hal and Karen and I sighed.**

"Stand down" **Tom said and I stood up and threw my gun belt to one of them.**

"Serach them"** the one said bluntly. I'm guessing he was the leader. He was doing all the talking.**

**One walked over to me **"touch me and you'll lose that arm" **I growled.**

"I'll take my chances"** he smiled. Ugh! I hated it when people never took any notice cos I was 'just a little girl'.**

**He went to search me and I bent his arm back behind him as he groaned in pain **"Told ya"

"Kristen, it's fine let him go" **Tom said to me and I released his arm.**

**He stood up at backhanded me across the face. A quick shriek ripped through my teeth at the pain felt like the crack of a whip.**

**Hal struggled in the one man's arms.**

"That's enough! I'll take her" **a woman appeared. She was quite pretty and had wavy dark blonde hair. Might have called her beautiful if she wasn't a part of this. I reached up to touch my cheek. My fingers became warm. Wet. I saw the dark red blood stream down my fingers.**

"Here"** the woman passed me a tissue.**

"Thanks" **I said my face emotionless. I wiped my hands and my cheek. Hadn't bled for a while. Started to forget what it felt like. Although I hadn't missed it. We heard a mech stomping outside.**

"See! You fire a gun and they come running! Move now!" **We ran underground as the mech demolished an entire wall as it errupted through it.**

**They took us to a theater. Or at least that's what it looked like to me. They tied up all our hands and put us on the chairs. There was a dead skitter just layed out on top of a statue. How could they just leave that thing there? One layed the guy who was shot on the stage.**

"So, who's the leader of you lot?" **the man asked us.**

**We all looked at Tom.**

"I'm guessing it's you then" **he sat on the stage. **"So what's your name? Where you from?"

"Tom Mason. I'm second in command of the 2nd massachusetts" **Tom replied.**

**He nodded **"The resistance" **he chuckled **"Name's Pope. John Pope. I'm the leader of this gang" **he held his hands up. At least I could put a name to him.**

"Gang" **Tom snickered.**

**Pope didn't find it very funny I guessed **"So what do you call these?" **he gestured to the dead skitter.**

"We call them skitters"

"Ah, I guess I can see where you're coming from. We call 'em cooties. You know like from when you were a kid"

**Tom simply nodded **"I remember"

"Where's your base?" **he rested his head on his hand.**

"John F. Kennedy High School" **Tom smiled broader.**

"So why are you ... and your little army, here?" **Pope pointed to all of us, his eyes widened a bit on me. I'm guessing it's cos I was pretty young.**

"Scouting. We were told it was an armory. Ordered to check it out" **Fair play to Tom. He was answering all Pope's questions and kept a smile on his face.**

**Pope's eyes fell on me **"How old are you, kid?"

"14" **I replied my lips in a straight line.**

"And you're a soilder?" **he sounded surprised.**

**I simply shrugged.**

**Pope picked up a bottle of beer from the stage.**

"Can I have one of those?" **Tom gestured to his hand with his head.**

**Tom eyed him up for a few seconds before smiling **"Yeah sure, why not" **He gestured for Tom to stand up so he did. Pope untied Tom's hands and grabbed one. Tom's head was turned to the guy who was shot. For the first time I noticed a gun besides him. Perhaps that's what Tom was looking at.**

**Pope suddenly went close to his face **"What would you do?"

**For first Tom didn't answer. Pope pulled out a gun and put it to Tom's head. I gasped.**

"We can get you weapons! Supplies!" **Hal shouted. Thank God he was quick thinking. They didn't stand a chance against Weaver and the rest.**

**Pope put the gun down **"What?"

"We have guns and supplies at our base. I can get you them. You get them and let us go" **Hal replied.**

"Fine. Go talk to your 1st in command and tell him we'll make a deal" **Pope pointed to him **"Maggie, take him outside"

**The woman who I'm guessing name was Maggie or perhaps Margaret put a bag over Hal's head and led him outside much to Karen's dislike. God I hope he was quick.**

"Better hope your leader makes the deal" **Pope passed the beer to Tom and they both sat down.**

**It was complete silence while we waited for Hal to return. Eery. Pope and Tom sat apart just keeping their eyes on eachother and the wounded one kept his eyes on Karen much to her disgust. Hal was brought back about 45 minutes later with Anne. What was she doing here?**

"What's this?" **Pope grumbled.**

"I'm a doctor at the 2nd mass. I can help your brother" **I didn't know they were brothers!**

"Fine. But don't try anything" **he moved for her to go up on stage and she knelt down besides his brother **"I'm leaving you lot in charge. Margaret, Cueball, keep an eye on 'em. Especially him" **Pope eyed up Tom.**

**He then left with two or three others.**

"Hey, you" **the brother gestured to Karen **"Stand up, let me have a look at you"

**Karen stood up and turned around. Hal looked pretty pissed off. So did Margaret. Her jaw was locked tight. She quickly pulled out a side arm and shot Cueball then before Pope's brother could finish saying **"What the-" **Maggie shot him too.**

**She untied me **"Why did you...?"

"Let's just say when I first came here, they wern't very nice" **she replied as I untied the others.**

"C'mon we can still catch up to them if we go now" **we followed Margaret outside and started running towards the school.**

**A flare was fired into the air.**

"What's he doing?" **Hal said.**

"Giving an ultimatum" **Margaret replied.**

**We caught up to them loading up an orange truck. **

**Tom gave his own ultimatum "**Pope! Either join or die!"

"I'd rather die!"

**We fired at them killing two of them which just left Pope and one other. He jumped in the truck leaving the other to be killed by the ship. We ran through the trees to keep hidden from it as it flew overhead and further away. We ran into Weaver with Pope captured.**

**We all sighed. Thank god! I quite liked Weaver. He wasn't half bad.**

"Margaret?" **Tom got her attention **"You're free to join us. We have food, shelter and could always use another soldier?"

"Sure, why not" **she replied. Margaret seemed pretty cool.**

**I was looking forward to getting back. Needed some rest and a bath.**

**_**_well sorry it took so long to put up. Been a busy day. Please review and hope you liked it :) love you all thank you xx_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

_**Just wanna say thanks to all my readers the amount of people who've read my first chapter is overwhelming! Thank you all! Well I know the last two chapters have been just remakes of the episodes but don't worry they're not all like that. This is a flashback episode dedicated to my best friend CaitlinLouise13. She's stuck with me all the way, never let me down and is always there when I need her :) Well hope you like it xx**_

Chapter 3 - Memories

**I lay on my bed. That pain in my chest and stomach slowly creeping back as memories of Ben flashed in my head. There were so many good memories and hardly any bad ones if there were any! I stared at the ceiling thinking about the time when we first met. I've grown up a hell of a lot since then but it always made me both smile and cry at the memory.**

_(Flashback)_

**I was shaking slightly. I was so nervous. Being the new girl was never a good thing. But it was the start of the year and maybe I wouldn't be the only newbie. I looked at my timetable. Yep this was the right class. B26. English. Better lesson than any. I breathed in deep and swollowed hard. Ugh I feel sick. I knocked on the door. The taps sounding like crashes to me.**

"Come in"** I heard a woman call. She sounded nice...**

**I walked in, the whole classes eyes on me, but I tried not to look at them.**

"Hi, um, I'm Kristen. The new girl?"** I whispered.**

"Oh, yes. Kristen. Well, I'm Miss Johnson. Just have to find a place for you to sit..."** she seemed really nice too, but my first impressions have been wrong before.**

"You can sit by me"** a boy called out **"I mean, if you want to"

**I looked up at the boy. My heart thudded. Great! Been here two minutes and I already had a crush. His friend had moved across it made me blush and giggle.**

**The whole class chrorused **"Whoooo!"

"Shut up"** the boy laughed and so did I.**

"Do you mind Kristen?"** Miss Johnson asked.**

"No, course not"** I smiled and she gestured to the seat.**

**I walked over and sat down. In between two boys ... uh-oh.**

"Hey, I'm Ben. Ben Mason"** he held out his hand. I shook it firmly. He was actually really good-looking. He had beautiful dark blonde curls with deep sea blue eyes and tanned skin. Unlike me. I always had skin the colour of milk.**

"Hi. I'm Kristen Marshall. What about you?"** I turned to the other boy.**

**He looked up a bit surprised **"Oh, um, Elijah Stephens"

"This is going to sound random"** a girl behind me said **"but you have beautiful hair"

**I laughed **"Thank you"

"I'm Ella. And this is Caitlin and Sally" **she gestured to the girls on either side of her. Ella's skin was pretty pale perhaps paler than me but Sally and Caitlin's skin was darker. Ella had totally awesome punky hair, Caitlin had beautiful sleek brown hair whilst Sally's was quite elegant with her blonde ringlet curls.**

"Well, at least I already have friends in this place"** I joked.**

**Caitlin signaled for me to come closer so I leaned over the table to she could whisper in my ear.**

"Won't be long before you have a boyfriend too" **she gestured to Ben with her eyes.**

**I followed her eyeline and saw Ben looking at me. I blushed and giggled.**

"What did you say?"** Ben tried to hide the smirk on his lips.**

"Me? Nothing"** Caitlin pulled an innocent face.**

**I turned back and started talking to Ben.**

"So what are you usually into?"** I asked **"Strange question, just trying to figure you out"

"Suppose I'm a bit of a bookworm"** Ben smiled. Ah god. The way he made me feel already...!**

"Really? I love books. Nothing more relaxing to me"** I smiled.**

**His face lit up and I giggled.**

"My dad's a university proffesor so I guess I get it from him" **he shrugged.**

"A University proffesor?"** my eyes widened. Wow!**

**Ben laughed **"Yeah. Nothing special"

"Nothing special? That's amazing! I'd love to have a dad who's a University proffesor" **I twisted my hair with my fingers.**

**We spent the lesson talking. Damn! He was so cute! Eventually the bell went and it was dinner time. I hadn't come in 'till 3rd period.**

"C'mon, I'll show you around. You can trust me. Just stick with me and you'll be fine" **Ben's smile made me go soft.**

"Yeah, okay"** I nodded lightly.**

**Ben gave me a tour of the school and left the main yard for last. There was loads to this school. The best part to me had to be the amazing art room! Nothing better to me than chilling in the sun with a pen and paper and drawing or writing. They were always the two things I found relaxing. Well, that and the amazingly long, late phonecalls you have with your best friend.**

"Hey, guys. This is Kristen. She's new here"** Ben introduced me to two of his other friends.**

**I looked past them and noticed a bunch of older kids playing football. One stood out to me most. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with jeans. He was pretty hot, although I could tell definetly not my type. **

**Ben followed my eyeline and sighed **"Of course"

"What?"** I asked leaning against a wall.**

"All the girls go for my brother"** he rolled his eyes.**

"Your ... brother?"** he left me confused.**

"Black shirt"** Ben groaned.**

"He's your brother?"** that I didn't expect. They look hardly anything alike. The boy's hair was jet black and shortish and he was seriously dark.**

"Yeah. Hal"

"What made you think I liked him or something?"** I smirked. Was he jealous?**

"Most girls do"** he shrugged.**

"I'm not most girls"** I pursed my lips.**

**One of Ben's friends, Kean, looked a bit pissed off.**

"What's up with you?"** Eli asked him.**

"Bad day"** Kean kicked a football and we could all see it was headed for the Principal's head.**

"Run for it!"** Caleb, another of Ben's friends shouted.**

**Ben grabbed my hand and we ran into the school and split up down the corridors. Me and Ben stopped when we reached the library. We crouched down trying to stay un-noticed and slid down the wall in the back corner of the room. We both laughed quietly.**

**I looked down at our hands. I'd known him less than a day and it was already like this? **

"Oh, sorry"** Ben went a bit red. He went to let go but I held on tighter.**

"It's fine"** I smiled **"Hmph, never had a boy best friend before..."

"I'm your best friend"** Ben smiled showing his teeth.**

**I got up and pulled him up with me** "So far, yeah"

**He stared at me for a second looking as if he was thinking "think it's safe to go back yet?"**

"Probably"** I shrugged** "worth a try anyway"

"Okay"** Ben led me back outside and we met up with the others.**

**I noticed Sally look at our hands as she smirked so I blushed and let go quickly.**

"That was too close" **Caleb said out of breath.**

"What happened?"** Caitlin laughed.**

"Kean kicked the ball into the principal's head"** Ben explained.**

**The girls laughed and Sally blushed and looked to the floor when her eyes met Eli's. Ah, I wasn't the only one with a high school crush. She looked up at me and a cheeky smile spread across my face. She put her finger to her lips and I laughed.**

_(Back To Reality)_

**It took me till morning to realise my flashback was actually a dream.**

"Hey, Kristen"** Hal whispered peeking through the door **"You, uh, decent?"

**I laughed and sat up **"yeah, come in"

"I finally got a bit of good news"** he smiled broadly.**

"And that would be...?"** I raised both eyebrows. My fringe was getting long.**

"We're going to try and rescue Ben. You coming?"

**I shot up. Feeling dizzy and my vision going black **"Got up too fast"** I laughed shaking my head **"And of course I'm coming!"

"Come on then!"** Hal and I rushed to get my things together and ran outside.**

"You look lovely"** Tom joked.**

"I just woke up don't start on me"** I warned him jokily.**

"Only now?"** Anthony asked.**

"Yeah, why? What's the time?"** I rubbed by forehead with my index finger.**

"1:30 in the afternoon"** Karen laughed.**

"Oh, God"** my eyes widened as my stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed. **"Can we just go save my boyfriend, please"** I looked at the floor embarrased.**

**We started walking. I stuck next to Margaret. Felt safer and confident with her.**

"So, where are we going? I didn't ask about this at all"** my eyebrows creased together.**

"A hospital in town. I know the layout and I know where they're keeping Ben and the others"** she hardly ever smiled though.**

"Ah right. Okay. Least I know what we're doing"** I shook my head to get the hair out of my eyes.**

"No lecture on if you can trust me?"** Margaret asked.**

"Nope. I do trust you"** I didn't look at her to see her reaction.**

"Really? Why?"

"You're asking me why I trust you?"** I chuckled.**

"Suppose"** she shrugged.**

"Don't know. I just kinda like you"

**She smiled at me and I smiled back in responce.**

**It was about 40 minutes before the hospital finally came into sight.**

_As usual please review love you all :) and thanks to DaughterOfApollo101 for your support xx_


	4. Chapter 4 Change

_Chapter 4 - Change_

**We based on the roof of a near-by building. There were a whole load of kids here. About two dozen give or take.**

"Ben's on the roof"** Tom said and passed me the binoculars. I felt my heart go strange when I saw him. At least he was alive. I passed them over to Anthony then.**

"Looks like they're scavaging scrap metal"** Hal suggested.**

"That's exactly what they're doing"** Tom replied.**

"They flew here in spaceships and turn kids into slaves just to collect old toasters and coper wire?"** Margaret asked.**

"What do they want it for?"** I added.**

"Don't know"** Tom crouched down against the small wall** "But it's gotta be for something"

"How many you wanna grab?"** Anthony asked.**

"As many as we can get"** he loaded up his gun.**

"Okay then. Let's see what we're up against..."** Anthony looked down **"Two mechs ... one skitter"

"Five of them, six of us"** Tom got his gun ready.**

"Pretty good odds"** I added.**

"Okay we got one shot at this-"** Anthony started but never got a chance to finish as Karen accidentally knocked over a loose piece of tiling. We all hid but knew it was no mech started firing signaling they knew we were here. We ran for it. As much as we didn't want to we didn't have a choice this time.**

**Eventually we reached back to the school. I started to feel sick. I ran over to the drain and threw up.**

"I'm so sorry, Kristen"** Karen seemed so upset.**

**I chuckled **"not your fault"** I sat on the floor.**

"This is too much stress for a 14 year old to be going through"** Tom felt my head.**

"I'm fine. Everyone gets sick"** I could feel the cold sweat dripping off my forehead.**

"Are you sure?"** Dai asked.**

"Yeah, positive" **I got back up and followed them inside.**

**Tom was like ambushed by parents of missing kids asking if they'd seen any.**

"Hey, hey. Give them some space"** Mike shouted **"Everyone has missing kids. Even me with my Rick. Perhaps you could all put pictures up on the board and I promise every soldier will have a look before and after every patrol"

**Everyone rushed to put their pictures up.**

"Thanks"** Tom smiled.**

"No problem"** Mike replied.**

**I went to find Jimmy as Tom walked off talking to Mike and Anne.**

**I searched the whole school. Where the hell is he? I searched almsot everywhere in the building...**

**I saw a bunch of soldiers coming out of one room. Perhaps he was in there. I creeped in quietly. Porter, Weaver and Tom were there talking.**

"We succesfully took the harness off three kids, but, they died shortly later"** Porter said. They obviously hadn't noticed me **"A doctor has a theory ... we just need a child to try it on"

**Tom sighed** "Ben"

**I gasped. No! They'd kill him! I'd rather leave him harnessed than see him die at 14! I ran out after they finally noticed me and Tom was about to come after me but Weaver stopped him. I felt physicly sick. I calmed myself down. Breathe. He'd be fine. He had to be. I walked into Jimmy.**

"There you are" **I smiled pushing that thought to the back of my head.**

"Hey. You been looking for me or something?"** he smiled back.**

"Yeah, thought you could cheer me up a bit"

"Nice to know you only bother with me when you need me for something"** Jimmy smirked.**

**I laughed **"You know you're my best friend"

"Until your boyfriend gets back"** he tilted his head.**

"He's my boyfriend, it's different"** I pushed my hair behind my ear.**

"Yeah, course" **he said sarcastically.**

"I think I might do a bit of target practice. Fancy tagging along?"** I gestured to the door.**

"Yeah sure. I'm bored"** Jimmy shrugged.**

**We practiced with bow and arrows. Used to be one of my hobbys, archery. First time I ever did archery was with my old best friend Abbie. Oh my God. I'd forgotten my friends. I dropped the bow and sat on the floor. Half of my friends were missing the other half harnessed. Abbie, Caitlin, Sally, Ella, Eli, Caleb, Kean and ... Ben. I'd lost all of them.**

"You okay"** Jimmy asked.**

"Yeah, just felt like a bit of a rest"** I lied.**

"C'mon. Let's go inside"** Jimmy held out his hand and I took it so he could help me up.**

**We went back inside and walked into Tom **"We're going back tonight. You feeling up to it?"

"Yeah course"** I smiled.**

**Tom smiled broadly **"Ben would be proud of you"

**I laughed **"Thanks"

"I'll come get you later"

"Yeah sure"** I nodded and Tom left.**

**A woman came up to me and Jimmy almost straight after** "Are you soldiers doing anything?"

"Umm, not at the moment, why?"** Jimmy replied.**

"I know it's not your job and it probably seems stupid but, would you mind helping out with the younger ones? Like I said, I know it's not your job, but Matt, personally asked for you"** she gestured to me.**

**I felt kinda touched **"Sure, why not. I don't do babies, though"

**She laughed** "Don't worry, just todlers. Thank you for this"

**We went into the hall. Matt was sat on a bench on his own. He looked so depressed. Poor kid. Must be taking it worse than me.**

"Hey, you okay?"** I went over to him.**

**He just hugged me. I laughed a bit surprise.**

"I miss Ben"** he said.**

"Me too, Matt. Me too"** I gently smoothed the top of his head** "We'll get him back. I promise"

**I never knew Matt loved Ben this much. I mean sure he was his brother but he adored him. I'd always seen Matt and Ben together and noticed how much he idolised him. Everyone could see that.**

**Matt looked up at me and smiled. We both sat down on the bench.**

"Ben told me about you before you were dating" **Matt said.**

**My eyes widened and my heart skipped **"Really? What- What did he say?"

**Matt laughed lightly **"he said you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen"

**My heart melted** "You're lying"

"Nope. I almost threw up though"** Matt scrunched his nose.**

**I laughed **"You look like him"

**Matt smiled** "My mom and dad always say that"

"Just proves it even more" **I got up **"C'mon let's go have some fun. Think we both need it"

**We just messed about with the other kids and Jimmy told them soldier stories before they fell asleep. Most of the crap he came up with made me laugh. Trying to make himself seem big. I sat at Matt's side until he drifted off to sleep and then Tom came for me.**

"We're leaving" **he said.**

"Okay"** I whispered** "See you later, Jimmy"

"Yeah sure"** he waved me off.**

**We all looked at the pictures of the missing kids before we left. There were so many.**

**We waited until daylight to attack. Hal and Karen were in a near-by building waiting for the explosion which would signal that they had Ben. Tom and Mike were behind cover scouting to find him. Dai and I were around the corner. I had to look out for the explosion to signal Dai to bring the truck around.**

**We were there a while. Perhaps he was on the roof again. But eventually he had to come down so we'd wait all day if we had to.**

**The explosion interupted my thoughts. I jumped in the truck and Dai spun around the corner. We both got out. Mike was carrying a kid but it wasn't Ben. It must have been Rick, his son. Hal and Karen were no where to be seen.**

"I'm going back for Ben"** Tom turned back.**

**I saw a mech appear on the roof **"Tom watch out!"

**It tried to shoot him and the car behind us blew up throwing Tom into the air and knocking him out as he hit the floor. Dai dragged him into the truck as the mech was on our tail.**

"We can't just leave Hal and Karen!"** I protested.**

"Mike grab her"** Dai shouted.**

**I kicked and screamed as he picked me up **"Let me go! I won't leave them!"

**Dai drove away as fast as he could and we went underground to wait for it to pass. I sat there in silence next to an unconsious Tom and wiped the blood off his forhead. How could they just leave them?**

**Tom woke up he was still bleeding. He looked around. **"Wh-Where's Hal ... and Karen?" **he mumbled.**

"We had to leave them behind, Tom, there was a mech on our tail we had no choice"** Dai said.**

"I'm going to find them" Tom got up.

"Tom, take this. It's all we've got but it'll work"** Dai handed him a shotgun.**

"Tom, wait"** I got up **"I didn't want to leave-"

"I know, Kristen. It's okay"** he smiled.**

"Here"** I handed him the wetened cloth I used to clean up his head.**

"Thanks. Go back to the school with Dai and Mike. They need you"** he sighed.**

**I nodded. Is it wierd that Tom was becoming like my father? Especially since I was seeing Ben...**

**Tom left and so did we. We made our way back to the school and Dai and Mike rushed Rick to surgery with Anne and the new doc.**


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting

_Chapter 6 - Waiting_

**I sat against the lockers outside waiting to hear if Rick was okay. After saving him it was only right that I at least made sure he was okay. 'Sides it would give me some constellation on whether or not Ben would survive if we saved him. I waited about 2 hours altogether and finally Anne came out.**

"Hey, how is he?"** I didn't bother getting up.**

"Stable"** she sighed.**

"So, he'll be okay?"** I got up that time.**

"Looks like it"** Anne smiled.**

**I sighed with relief **"thank god. At least now I know I'll get Ben back"

"You should get some sleep. You look exhausted"

"It's cos I am" **I laughed lightly **"Takes me a while to fall asleep anyway. Longer I'm up, easier it is for me to sleep"

"Bad tactic to go by" **she raised her eyebrows.**

"Hey, if it works right?"** I smirked.**

"Suppose. But still, I'm a doctor. You should follow a doc's advice" **Anne nodded.**

"Hardly ever used to. Even when I fractured my foot I kept walking on it" **I laughed **"I used to be a teen rebel if you know what I mean. Guess it was the way I was brought up"

**Anne sat at my side and I sat back down **"I have a few. Tell me more"

**I laughed **"Okay ... I didn't have I guess what you would call good relationships with my parents. Me and my dad did hardly anything together so he knew nothing about me and that caused the occasional argument and my mom ... well, we didn't have a mother and daughter relationship. Sometimes she just sat there and ignored everything I said"** tears dripped down my cheeks and I chuckled** "It's a bit of a touchy subject"

**Anne's smile faded to become pity **"I'm sorry"

"What are you apologising for? Not your fault" **I breathed in deep through my nose and wiped the tears** "I, sort of, calmed down after I met Ben"

"Just needed to find that something or ... someone, to have faith in" **she smiled again.**

"Yeah guess so"** I smiled broadly and yawned** "guess I _am _ready to go to bed"

**Anne smiled and Tom came over.**

"Did you find Hal and Karen!"** I stood up.**

"I found Hal ... Karen's been taken prisoner" **he sighed and I gasped.**

"Oh, no"** Anne said **"How's he taking it?"

"Blames himself"** Tom looked so down.**

"Pretty bad thing to keep saying to your doctor, but I'll see you tomorrow"

**Anne smiled **"See you tomorrow"

"Night, Tom"** I said turning around.**

"Good night, Kristen"** Tom smirked.**

**I went to bed. Stressful day. I always drifted off easily when Ben was with me. Even during the invasion. Whenever I couldn't sleep he'd come lie next to me and wrap his arm around me.**

**I smiled as I closed my eyes.**

**I got up feeling sick and in a cold sweat. Ugh. Maybe I should go see Anne after all.**

**Someone knocked on my door. I tried to stand up but fell back to my bed.**

**I groaned **"Come in"

"You don't look so good"** Jimmy said.**

"Jimmy, thank, God!"** I stood up but almost fell over.**

"Woah! I got you"** Jimmy caught me.**

"Think I'd better go see Anne"** I laughed faintly.**

"Good idea"

**Jimmy helped me to the chemistry lab.**

"Kristen?"** she gasped and took me to a bed **"It's okay, Jimmy. She'll probably come see you when she's better"

**Jimmy left and my sight went blurred. Then black.**

**I woke up feeling a lot better but still warm. I sat up and screamed as I saw a skitter!**

"Kristen, Kristen! It's okay" **Anne comforted me.**

"What the hell is that thing doing here"** my teeth ground together.**

"Tom caught it. We brought it here, to study it"

"What happened to me earlier?"** my eyes were still on the skitter.**

"Dehydration. When was the last time you drank anything?"** she was washing her hands and Dr. Harris was checking on Rick.**

"About three days ago perhaps"** I only now realised it **"I never felt thirsty"

"Well just keep drinking water through-out the day and you should feel better" **Anne passed me a bottle.**

"Thanks. Where's Tom and the others?" **I asked.**

"They've gone out. Hal did come to get you but you were unconsious"

"Great. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"** I stood up pulling the IV needle out of my hand. Ow!**

"Well, you're free to help out around here"** she looked at me.**

"Yeah sure, why not?"** I smiled. Be cool to know what it would be like to be a doctor.**

"Better go tell Jimmy you're okay first. I think he's found a new friend" **Anne gestured to the window and I saw Jimmy with a girl walking on the grass. It made me smile. Finally! She had ****smooth wavy dark brown hair in a high ponytail. I noticed side-bangs that cover her right eye. She had really dark skin ... perhaps she had spanish heritage.**

"Nah, I'll tell him later"** I smirked.**

**Anne laughed **"looks like you've been replaced"

"I know! Son of a bitch"** I sat back down and Anne laughed.**

**I only now realised Harris had left.**

"I'm just going to pop out for a minute"** Anne's eyes flickered to the skitter **"you gonna be okay on your own?"

"Sure, I can handle a skitter"** I shrugged and she left.**

**I stared at it for a few minutes before getting up and walking over to the cage that it was in. It looked at me strange. As if it recognised me. They all looked the same to me. Perhaps I'd met it before ...**

**I put my hand against the cage and it put his hand on mine. I gasped for a second before smiling. No! I couldn't start to like these things! They took everything from me! I snorted and stood back.**

**It groaned pityfully. Why did I have to find everything cute? I turned back. Hesitantly, I opened a small hatch in the cage and rested my head on it. I looked at my hand and slowly reached out my hand to it. It wrapped it's fingers around mine as if it was holding my hand. I sighed.**

"Why?"

**It didn't answer. Course it didn't. It seemed like they had a sorta soft spot for kids. I let go and closed the hatch back up just in time before Anne came back.**

"I, uh, I'm gonna go see if Jimmy's alone again" **I said and walked out as Anne said **"Umm, okay"

**So many thoughts going through my head. Perhaps if they all cared like that ... maybe I didn't have to worry about Ben as much. Perhaps they cared for him. I mean of course I was still gonna get him back! I needed him back! Just ... ugh so many complicated things to think about.**

"Kristen!"** Jimmy called behind me.**

**I turned around and smiled as I saw the girl standing nervously at his side. God it was like I was his mother or something.**

"Hey, Jimmy"** I walked over to them.**

"This is Cecilia Gomez. We, uh, met while we were scouting"

**I shook her hand **"Hi, nice to meet you"

"Likewise"** she smiled** "I have to go, Jimmy. I'll see you around, Kristen"

"I'm sure you will" **I waved as she left.**

**I turned back and looked at Jimmy a massive smile spreading across my face.**

"What?"** he smiled back broadly.**

**I hugged him **"I'm so proud of you!"

**Jimmy laughed **"Shh!"

**I laughed **"Awh, my Jimmy has a crush!"

"Will you be quiet she might hear you! And hey, your Jimmy?"

**I smirked** "Yeah, you're like my brother. You know that"

**I put my arm over him.**

"Well, yeah I'll give you that one"** he nodded.**

"God, she is gorgeous"** I whispered.**

"I know"** he smiled.**

"Aaaaawh!"** I squeezed him.**

"Oh, bugger off"** Jimmy said and I laughed.**

**I was creased! I was laughing so much. I was never gonna let this one down.**

**I headed back to the chem lab but what waited for me came as a bit of a surprise. There near the cage was Rick, wearing the harness again. Harris, Anne and Mike.**

**"Stop it! Just stop it!" Mike pulled the harness off Rick causing him to pass out.**

"W-What did I miss?"** I mumbled.**

**It wasn't a whole lot of time before Tom, Hal, Dai and Anthony came back on motorcycles. I ran into Lourdes in the hall eating. I sat down besides her.**

"Mind if I sit here?"** I asked.**

**She smiled **"course not"

**Lourdes was really beautiful. It was obvious to pretty much everyone she liked Hal. Probably even Hal himself. The others soon all came. And we sat around the table with Weaver and a few others behind us.**

"Shouldn't we say Grace?"** Lourdes asked.**

"Sound like a perfect idea"** Tom said and we all held hands. Mine with Tom and Lourdes.**

**We said Grace and then ate. At least finally I had a nice relaxing, easy day. Course wouldn't be another one for a few months. Ah well. Relaxing days were boring anyway.**

_**Please leave reviews :) I really wanna know what you think keeps me going :D thank you xx**_


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning

_Chapter 6 - Beginning_

"Hey, Kristen. Don't suppose you mind doing my shift tonight do you? I'm on guard up the roof. Only till 3"** Anthony asked me as I walked through the hallway, the Twilight: Eclipse book in my hand.**

"Sure, I'll do it"** I put the book under my arm** "Just don't get used to it"

"Thanks. I owe you" **he patted my arm as he walked past.**

"Don't forget it" **I smirked and Anthony laughed.**

**I quickly stopped at my room to grab a few things before going to the roof. A clear sky. Perfect. It was beautiful up here. In places you could see over the trees and the houses and grass patches all around. Course in other places you could see buildings that had been totally destroyed if you looked far enough. I started walking around when I came to a stop as I saw Jimmy walking just below me with Cecilia. I crouched down so they wouldn't notice me. Cecilia took Jimmy's hand and put her head on his shoulder. She suddenly stopped in front of him and kissed him. Awh! My little Jimmy was growing up. Now to ruin the moment...**

"Whoop whoop!"** I called down.**

**Jimmy pulled back and looked up. I waved. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Ah I laughed so much I fell over crying. That was classic! Oh...my...god! He is going to kill me but that was totally worth it!**

**Fair play it reminded me of the time mine and Ben's relationship started. When I finally calmed down I layed back and stared at the stars as my mind drifted elsewhere...**

_(flashback)_

"You hungry?"** my mom was in the kitcchen.**

"No, I'm fine. I ate before you got home"** I had my nose in another book. Only thing to do, to be honest.**

**Someone knocked on my door. I sighed.**

"I got it"** I said to my mom.**

**I got up and walked to the door. The book was still in my hand as my thumb kept the page. I opened the door.**

"Hey"

"Ben? What are you doing here?"** I smiled.**

"Fancy taking a walk? I mean I'm bored and, I'm guessing so are you"** he pointed to the book.**

"Yeah, just a bit"** I looked behind me **"give me a sec"

"Yeah sure" **he smiled.**

**I left the door open as I walked to my kitchen **"Mom, I'm going out"

"Now? It's like 9:30" **she was cooking something in a pan on the cooker.**

"It's 9 mom, don't exaggerate"** I smirked **"I won't be that long"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Let me know when you're on your way back or something" **she smiled.**

"Course"** I walked back out and closed the door behind me **"let's go"

**Ben smiled and started walking. I just followed him.**

"Anywhere in particular we're going?"** I asked.**

"Yeah, there's a park not far from here up the road. It's pretty ... quiet at night. Clear sky and everything thought it'd be a good idea for stargazing. If your into that kinda thing"** Ben pointed north as he spoke.**

"Yeah, course I am"** I nodded biting my lip. Bad habit.**

"Well alright then"** Ben smiled broadly as if he was proud that he came up with a good idea. We started walking and Ben quickly wrapped his fingers around mine. It surprised me at first but I didn't think anything of it. We we're best friends. Kinda what best friends usually do if at least one of them is a girl anyway.**

"So, tell me about yourself"** Ben swung our hands back and forth lightly.**

"What do you wanna know?"** I smiled.**

"Hmm, why did you move schools?"** Ben's hand tightened.**

**I laughed lightly **"Long story"

"I wasn't planning on going home anytime soon"

"Okay ... well when I started my old school, I sorta mixed in with the wrong crowd"** Ben looked a bit confused so I explained **"the slags and that"

"Ah right. Continue" **he didn't really take his eyes off me.**

"When you bother with people like that you automatically get a bad rep" **I sighed.**

"And what was yours?"

"An easy fuck"** I laughed lightly again.**

**His eyes widened before he controlled his expression **"so you're not...?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm still a virgin"** I smirked.**

"That doesn't explain why you moved"** Ben said softly.**

"I'm getting to it! One night we were all out, my friends and a few boys. One of them was my so-called-best-friend's crush. He tried it on with me behind a building but I hit him and told him no. When my friends found out the boys stoped talking to them because it was all they were interested in. So, I got into an argument with my friends, not because he tried it on with me, but because I said no and they won't talk to them"** I pursed my lips **"with a rep like that no one really wants you in their group anyway so I couldn't exactly just find new ones"

"Wow. I ... didn't see that one coming"** Ben raised his eyebrows.**

"Yep. My mom was looking for an excuse to move too, so when I said I wanted to move we moved here. Just didn't expect it to be across an entire ocean"** I shrugged.**

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from America. What, you thought I was?"** I chuckled showing my teeth.**

"Yeah kinda! So, where are you from?"** he asked.**

"I'm British. Welsh to be exact"** I smiled smugly. I loved that I was from Wales. I just hated living there. Me and my old best friend promised eachother we'd move to New York as soon as we could.**

"Guess there's a few things I don't know about you"** he smiled soflty.**

"Obviously"** I bit my lip.**

**The park was a lot closer than I thought and we'd already reached the gate.**

"This place is usually deserted in the night and even if there were a few people here it's too big for you two see anyone else"** Ben led me forward.**

"Sounds like the perfect place for a date"** I raised an eyebrow.**

"Could be, I guess"** he shrugged.**

**Ben eventually stopped on top of a small hill. He sat down and lay back. I stayed stood up for a few seconds.**

"You okay?"** he asked.**

"Yeah ... just thinking"** I lay down besides him and smiled as I looked up at the stars and sighed.**

"It's beautiful"** I whispered.**

**There was a short pause of silence before Ben whispered **"just like you"

"Oh, come off it" **my eyebrows creased together sarcastically.**

"I'm serious"

**I laughed nervously **"what?"

**Ben rolled over me leaning on his one hand **"I really like you, Kristen"

**I narrowed my eyes slightly **"you messing with me?"

"No. Course not. You drive me insane! When I'm away from you I feel like I need you. When I'm near you or with you, there's always a smile on my face and I go crazy! You mean everything to me"

**My mouth was opened a bit in shock before I closed it and swallowed hard, my heart starting to pound against my skin and bones.**

"Say something, please"** he begged.**

**So many thoughts were going through my mind. Did I like him that much too? Was he just screwing with me. I'd only known him three weeks...**

"I don't know what to say" **I looked deep into his eyes.**

**Ben sighed and put his forhead against mine. He breathed deeply. His lips just centimeters from mine. I could see he wanted to kiss me so badly and I felt the same. My stomach twisted as my arms absent-mindly wrapped around his neck. I did like him. It was obvious to me now.**

**He looked into my eyes for a second as he smothed my cheek before slowly and gently leaning in and kissing me.**

**It wasn't anything strong or heavy. As if it was a test for him. To see if it felt right. To me it felt perfect.**

"I think I love you"** Ben whispered.**

"Don't say that!"** I groaned.**

"I just want you to know how I really feel about you, Kristen"** he twisted my hair with his free hand.**

**I sighed. The 'L' word always screwed everything up!**

"Think I..."** I paused swallowing **"I kinda love you too"

**I saw the biggest smile spread across Ben's face, **"really?"

"Trust me. I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't"** I rolled my eyes.**

**He kissed me again. Just a bit heavier this time. His tounge traced my lipline before sliping it into my mouth. But fair enough I did the same.**

**I clutched onto the grass at my side trying to control the emotions and adrenaline rushing through me. 14 year olds should **_**not **_**be feeling like this.**

**Ben rolled back to the side of me and I rested my head on his chest.**

"So, you planned all this, take me to a park just to tell me you like me?"

"Yeah pretty much. Is it wierd?" **he asked.**

"No. I think it's really sweet"** I smiled.**

"So ... what are we? Us? Together I mean"

"I don't know. Are we together?"** I tired to hide the massive estatic smile on my face.**

"If you want to be" **he shrugged trying to act calm about it all.**

"Well, if I'm honest, I don't see the point. Obviously isn't a big deal to you-"

**Ben shot up **"Of course it's a big deal to me! I freaking love you! All I want is to go out with you. To be able to hold you and kiss you. To be able to call you babe or beautiful without feeling wierd!"

**I laughed so hard and Ben didn't look impressed at first.**

"You played me then, didn't you" **he narrowed his eyes at me.**

"Maybe just a little"** I smirked slyly.**

**He laughed **"seriously though, are we dating?"

"Yes, Ben. We're dating" **I smiled as he hugged me tight.**

**I started to get really tired and it started to show.**

"Come on I'll take you home"** Ben took my hand. Different this time.**

**He lifted me up on his back and I fell asleep on his shoulder.**

**I woke up in the middle of the night. But not in my room. I'm guessing it was Ben's. Tom or Rebecca had most probably called my mom.**

**Ben had his arm wrapped around me and he'd pulled my in close. The most perfect day ever. I lay on my otherside and looked at Ben for a few seconds before falling back asleep.**

_(Back to reality)_

**That was a day I'd never forget. I still call it the best day of my life so far. I got up. Better actually start doing my job. I simply did detours around the roof and kept my eyes mostly on the skies.**

**_**_**please leave reviews! big thanks to everyone who's read and those who've reviewed my story :D ... MASSIVE thanks to CaitlinLouise13 and DaughterofApollo101 for all your help and tips :) xx**_


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue

_Chapter 7 - Rescue_

_**Before I start I wanna ask please read and review my best friends story she's an amazing writer and won't update for me unless she gets another 2 reviews. You be doing me a favour :D much thanks here's the link...**_

_**.net/s/6963864/1/Ezra_and_Aria_the_begging_middle_future**_

_**much love :D well enjoy and please review this chapter maybe go for 4? xox**_

"You are going to pay for yesterday"** Jimmy's voice made me jump while I was trying to balance on a wall causing me to fall onto the grass besides me.**

"Oh"** I laughed nervously **"hey, Jimmy"

**He held out his hand for me. Hesitantly, I took it and he helped me up. He looked pretty pissed at me. Whoopsy.**

"Come on, you know I'm only messing around" **I forced a smile across my lips.**

**Jimmy was silent for a minute before a smirk covered his lips **"Yeah, I know. You're still going to pay though"

**I laughed** "I wouldn't bet on it"

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that? You're boyfriend won't be with you all the time" **Jimmy started to look a little evil.**

**I swallowed hard **"You'd be surprised"

"Okay then. Consider this war"

**I smiled broadly. This was gonna be fun. I held out my hand **"War it is"

**Jimmy shook it firmly and we both laughed.**

"Kristen!"** Tom called. I looked over to him. **"Come on, we have to sort out tonight"

**I nodded **"Be there in a minute" **I turned back to Jimmy **"Well, see you around"

"Sure"** the look on Jimmy's face scared me. He was gonna make me pay big time for yesterday. What have I just agreed to?**

**I slowly turned around and walked away hastily. Uh-oh. The sooner we got Ben back to protect me the better!**

**Tom was waiting inside for me **"You look scared. You okay?"

**I gulped **"Fine"** I tried my best not to laugh.**

"O ... kay?"** he looked confused, but so would I be **"I've been coming up with a plan to save Ben. He's still at the hospital, so we know where he is. We have to go to Weaver for a briefing"

**I put my thumb up **"got it"

**What I heard Porter say to Tom the other day flashed in my ears. Ben could die. It was a 50/50 chance Harris' idea was wrong and I'd lose him without a chance of getting him back like I do now. That would be it. I know I won't cope with that. God, I'd lose my mind.**

"You look down, what's up? Thinking about what you heard?" **you gotta give it to Tom, he knew me well.**

"How can't I. To go through this, to save him just to kill him at 14 years old!"** my voice gradually got louder as I came to stop.**

**Tom stopped and turned to me and hugged me **"He's not going to die"

**I paused as I calmed myself **"How can you say that when you don't even know?" **I whispered.**

**Tom pushed me away slightly and smoothed my hair **"Because he has to be. If he isn't I'll go crazy. Heck I'm sure we all will"** he chuckled lightly.**

**I smiled my eyes filling up as I watched the tears hit the floor **"am I the only one who think it's a little strange that you're becoming my dad?"

**Tom laughed as we started walking again **"Nah, just cos your dating my son doesn't necessarily mean we can't think of eachother as family"

"Suppose not"** I smiled weakly as I shrugged.**

**We reached Weaver's and Hal was waiting outside for us.**

"Hey"** he pushed himself off the wall.**

"Hey. You okay?"** Hal knew what I meant even though I tried to make it sound like a casual question.**

"Yeah, fine, you?"

"Yep, why wouldn't I be"** I pushed my fringe out of my eyes.**

**Tom put his arm over Hal and we walked into Weaver's 'office'.**

"What's the situation?"** Weaver asked.**

"Ben's still at the hospital. I have a map of the ground floor. Think I have a plan"** Tom took a map out of his inside pocket and sat next to Weaver **"Now the recon team said that some of the kids didn't come back last night which means they're moving them around but like I said Ben's group is still there but we don't know for how long so we're going to have to move fast, the drugs are all ready to do this" **Hal and I were stood up listening to Tom's plan. I hope it would work **"There are mechs patroling here" **he pointed it out on the paper** "the team have said that there's usually one skitter per group which means that there's going to be a skitter with them pretty much at all times. The others are going to be sleeping in various places around the hospital. We need guys out here keeping an eye on the hallway and then more to go inside and fire at the skitter. There's a window here in the back of the room. We kill the skitter, take the kids and disappear into the forest"

**Weaver nodded **"I know you want to get him out badly but 'cos you're rushing you're missing the flaws. Now as soon as you fire at that skitter they're gonna be onto you and they'll create a circle around you and you fail"

"I can take that risk"** Tom replied.**

"I know but it's not only you in danger here. You're team's at risk, and Ben's at risk. First thing you're gonna do is wake the skitters up so there goes your advantage. Now you wanna stay silent. Keep them asleep for as long as possible, that way you won't have yourselves outnumbered"

**Tom nodded and thought about it grabbing a pencil. Why did this have to be so confusing. I was no help at all. I suck at plans.**

"What if, we keep the skitters asleep the whole time?" **Hal asked walking forward **"I mean there's just one mech there during the day, so we send a team in, break into the back door and just one guy goes in alone, kills the skitter while it's asleep"

"They're not that easy to kill"** Tom chewed on the end of his pencil.**

"You did it"** Hal paused **"almost"

"You go in quietly. It's your best bet. Maybe even your only bet. You figure it out"** Weaver looked at me.**

**We all nodded and began to walk out.**

"Kristen"** Weaver called me back so I turned around while Tom and Hal waited for me** "you seen Jimmy?"

"Yeah, I think he's still outside"** I pointed with my thumb.**

"Okay, you can go now"

**We started walking down the hall.**

"Can we eat now I'm starving"** my stomach actually rumbled.**

"Sounds good to me"** Hal smiled broadly.**

"Not yet. I wanna see Scott first"** Tom turned towards Scott's room.**

**Hal and I both groaned.**

"What you got for me?"** Tom asked walking in. Matt was at his side helping him.**

"Well, skitters communicate using raiowaves, that's obvious. If I could find the right frequency I might be able to pick it up, sort of a warning before hand"** Scott walked over to a little hand powered radio **"only thing is, a skitter walking down the corridor probably isn't transmitting it's just out on their little skitter walk"

"Too bad, thought we could have used it for an early warning system" **Tom mumbled.**

"Sadly, no. See this is from about the 1940s and what you want, we're just not there yet"

"Maybe we should wait to get Ben"** Matt looked up at Tom.**

**Tom shook his head **"we can't wait anymore buddy"

**I looked from Tom to Hal who was messing about with a torch and making shapes with his hand.**

**I laughed **"Are you for real?"

**Hal smirked** "I'm bored"

**Tom got up and we left the room.**

"So what are we going to do about weapons?"** Hal asked.**

"I'm not sure"** Tom looked worried.**

"What about crossbows?"** I said remembering when I did archery.**

**Hal and Tom stopped. Did I say something wrong?**

"That's actually a really good idea. Do we have any?"** Tom asked.**

"It's just insulting when people sound surprised. And course. Got 'em myself"

"Why don't we try them out?"** Hal patted Tom's arm.**

"They're in the weapons room, bottom left cuboard. Don't break them"** I raised an eyebrow **"I'm going to get something to eat, I haven't ate all day"

**Tom nodded **"okay, thanks. Come see us later"

"Don't I always"** I rolled my eyes.**

**Hal patted my shoulder as they walked away. I couldn't wait to eat. I needed it. Whenever I didn't eat my head just wouldn't work properly.**

**I sat down in the hall and started eating. I was on my own. Usually I ate with others but they were all off doing different things. A boy sat down besides me. He looked about 16, or so I'm guessing with Hal.**

"Mind if I sit here?"** he was pretty good-looking. He had hair like Hal but eyes like Ben.**

"Sure, free country"** I smiled.**

**He held out his hand **"Name's Logan"

"Kristen"** I shook it.**

"So, how old are you?"

**I swallowed my food **"14. What about you?"

"Just turned 16. I know I'm asking a lot of questions but what's your story? I mean, you hang around with the Masons a lot, but you call that one Tom not dad"

**I smiled **"you can ask questions and no, they're sort of my family but not by blood. I'm dating the one that's been taken prisoner, Ben. I lost my family ages ago. Half of them are dead, the other half missing"

"Not going so good for you then. Lost your family and your boyfriend. I mean, don't you consider yourself like single since he's been harnessed?" **Logan's eyebrows creased together.**

"We're getting him back along with some other kids. As long as he's alive I'm in a relationship" **I nodded.**

"Fair enough. Gotta give it to you for staying loyal to him. Most girls would've just forgotten him"

"What can I say"** I shrugged** "if you really love someone. So what's your story anyway?"

**Logan smiled when I said I loved Ben **"It's just me and my mom left. My entire family was either wiped out or captured"

**I nodded **"girlfriend?"

"Oh, no. We broke up not long before the invasion. We only came to the 2nd mass a few days ago"

"What was her name?"

"Rachel"

"Pretty" **I smiled. I pushed the plate away from me after I'd finished eating.**

"Fancy hanging out for a bit?" **Logan asked.**

"Sure"** I nodded **"I'm not needed till later"

_**please please please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Relief

_Chapter 8 - Relief_

_**Before I start just wanna say thanks to all of my readers and everone who's favourited/subscribed but please try to review! Let's me know that what I'm writing is good or bad :) Well enjoy... btw be prepared this may be longer than the others**_

**Logan and I walked outside. It was a dull windy day. Hadn't been like this for a while. **

"So, tell me about Ben" **Logan looked at me as I walked.**

**I laughed lightly **"If I did I'd sound soppy and probably a little sad and lonely"

"C'mon. You're gonna rescue him, right? Eventually I'm probably going to meet him"** he rolled his eyes.**

**I sighed not really wanting to but not like I really had a choice. Only Ben ever truly saw my soft side.**

"He's sweet, caring, smart, considerate, funny, amazingly good-looking"** I chuckled thinking **"I love his hair, don't ask me why, he is pretty much my best friend since he was before we were dating, he's quiet but gets along with everyone, and I know I can trust him no matter what"

"Sounds like quite the catch" **Logan smirked.**

"Yeah he is"** I smiled **"What can I say, I'm a lucky girl"

"Logan!" **a farmiliar voice called from behind us. All I could make out that it was definitely a girl.**

**Logan turned around **"Hey, sis"

**Hang on. Did he say sis as is sister or sis and in short for Cecilia?**

**I turned around to find Cecilia jogging towards us. For once Jimmy wasn't with her.**

"Mom wants you to help her with cooking later. And don't forget to go see Mason or Weaver this evening she said" **Cecilia just kept a straight face then a big smile covered her face when she looked at me **"Hey, Kristen!"

"Hey, Cecilia. Where's Jimmy?"** I smirked.**

"I disappeared when he wasn't lokking teehee. Seeing how long it takes him to find me" **shegiggled. I'd already noticed Jimmy sneaking up on her but did my best not to give him away.**

"Gotcha!"** he grabbed her waist and she jumped her eyes widening.**

"Damn it!"** Cecilia looked pretty gutted.**

**Jimmy laughed **"hey, Kristen" **he smiled **"Tom said he wants you to see him as soon as possible"

"Looks like we got both our parents after us ... well, ish"** I shrugged smirking.**

"Looks like doesn't it"** Logan raised an eyebrow.**

"Tell him I'll be there in ten"** I said to Jimmy.**

"Got it"

"I'll tell mom the same" **Cecilia added.**

**They both left and Logan just sat down. I guess not seeing the point in walking any further.**

"Didn't know you and Cecilia were related"** I sat down as he lay back.**

"Yeah, unfortunately"** Logan sneered **"How do you know her?"

**I slapped his leg playfully **"I like Cecilia! You should be proud to have her for a sister. And through Jimmy. He's sorta ... well, kinda my brother. What was that about going to see Tom or Weaver?"

"Ah right. And can't you guess?"** he stuck his hand in the air.**

"Please tell me you don't wanna be a fighter or something like that"** I groaned turning my head to him.**

"Why? Can't be all that bad ... I mean you are"

"Yeah, but when I started I didn't really have a choice. When Ben was captured I became one so I could dedicate my time into getting him back. And I'm probably gonna doing this until the end of this war cos after tonight it'll be my life dedicated to protecting him so I never have to be separated from him and feel this pain ever again"** I just poured my heart out to a guy I met five minutes ago?**

"Sounds like you really love him" **Logan sat up.**

**I looked at my twisting hands **"cos I do. Hmph. Never said it to him though. We both had history with past people and as soon as we said the 'L' word we both started having second thoughts. So the word was never used"

**Logan smirked **"Suppose I can see where you're coming from"

**I smiled then stood up** "Suppose we'd better split. Gotta get my boyfriend back soon or I swear I'm going to die!" **I laughed.**

**Logan held out his hand standing up** "Nice to meet you anyway"

**I hit his hand out of the way and hugged him **"likewise"

**Logan laughed squeezing me a bit then letting go and standing back** "I figured since you had a boyfriend..."

"You can hug me it's not like I'm cheating just trust me and don't do it in front of him"** I rolled my eyes and smirked.**

**Logan laughed **"Sure. See you round"

**I waved him off and went to meet Tom. My heart skipped a little when I realised after all these months I'd get Ben back. But then again, what if Hal was right? What if he isn't the same Ben? I'd seen Rick. He didn't even recognise his own dad! Mike said he's a completely different kid. If Ben didn't recognise me when he woke up... Tears dripped down my cheek at the very thought of it. I couldn't bear that feeling. It would kill me.**

"Hey, Jimmy said you wanted me" **I walked in on Tom and Hal talking.**

"Yeah, we've sorted out a plan"** Tom said.**

"I came to get you but you were with Logan. What were you doing with him anyway"** Tom looked at him disapprovingly **"what?"

"You can chill, Hal. I wouldn't ever cheat on your brother, but it's nice to know you think I'm that kind of girl" **I said coldly.**

"It's not you I don't trust. I know you won't but I don't trust him to make a move on you" **Hal had an expression on his face. Like he didn't like Logan at all. The very mention of him pissed him off.**

"How do you know him anyway?" **I raised an eyebrow walking more into the room.**

"Long story. I'll explain later. Anyway back to my plan-"

"_Your _plan? Okay, now I'm scared" **I joked.**

**Tom laughed and when Hal looked at him said** "you got to give it to her" **then laughed lightly before talking to me **"Come here so I can show you"

**I walked over to the otherside of the table and looked at the map spread out.**

"Okay, we're all going to be waiting here for a signal from Hal. He's going in alone with Rick's harness strapped to his back" **Tom explained before Hal took over.**

"I'm going to sneak in and try to join in with Ben's group. They probably won't notice unless they try to communicate to me. All I have to do is kill the skitter while it's asleep"** Hal shook his head shrugging.**

"You make it sound so easy"** I smirked.**

"Probably is. All I have to do is use a torch, flash once for help, three times for ready"

**Hal looked so confident and I was confident in him. I knew he'd get Ben back. I'd always trusted Hal.**

"Well okay then. Just when 'n' where do you want me" **I paused **"That sounded a little wrong but you know what I mean"

**Tom and Hal both smiled, Hal shaking his head laughing lightly.**

"How about here? 7?"** Tom raised both eyebrows.**

"Sure. Sounds good"** I nodded. I looked at my phone (yes I kept it after the invasion) I had one and half hours left. Wow, day's gone that quick?**

**I decided to have a quick body shower in the girl's locker rooms before leaving. All my stuff was still ready since I hadn't touched them all day so I nice shower was perfect. Relax me a bit.**

**I got out and towel-dried myself and slipped my underwear on still slightly wet but not really caring. I couldn't decide and what to wear before so I brought two outfits with me. Even now I wouldn't wear anything that didn't match in someway. In the end I went with skinny sort of stretchy jeans with a camouflage print and a black vest top and my old favourite black leather jacket. I decided to go with the half gothic look so wore my black/grey biker boots and figerless gloves that showed the back of your hands. Fair play, I looked awesome. I smiled at myself as I put my hair in a high ponytail and a headband that I double knotted to make a bow. Just because I was a soldier never meant I couldn't make the look a good thing.**

**I walked out of the locker room leaving my clothes there until I came back.**

"Trust you to make the fighter look become awesome" **Hal was leaned against the wall directly opposite the door.**

"You know me"** I smirked.**

"I know this is going to sound a bit wrong and I know I've said it before but how did my brother get a girl as hot as you?" **Hal shook it head half smirking half actually confused.**

"And I'm gonna say the same thing as I always do; go get glasses" **I started walking as Hal followed laughing.**

"Why are girls so hard on themselves?"

"Well, some do it for attention, some do it cos they don't wanna seem vain and then some are like me who are just being truthful. Hang on, were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah"** Hal paused** "Figured we could hang out for a bit and you can help me in a bit"

"Suppose there's nothing wrong with that" **I smiled **"help with what?"

"Strapping that thing to my back" **I could hear the disgust in his voice.**

"Sure, course I will" I nodded.

"Cool"** he smiled **"do you wanna go to Anne's now?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Don't know exactly how long it's going to take" **I pursed my lips.**

**Hal sighed obviously not really wanting a harness strapped to his back but I knew he'd do anything to get Ben back just the same as I'd do **"C'mon then"

**Hal put his arm over my shoulder as we walked to chemistry lab.**

"Hey, you ready for this?" **Anne asked shakily. She was washing what looked like blood off one of her hands and when I went to look at the skitter it was dead. Didn't take a monkey to figure out what happened.**

**As Hal nodded and Anne turned around I whispered to him **"Where's Harris?"

"Take a wild guess" **Hal gestured to the skitter laying in a pool of blood. It was a different colour to ours. Much darker and a hint of some other colour in it that I couldn't quite figure out.**

**I swallowed hard. I didn't think that it would do that.**

"Kristen, fancy helping me?" **Anne asked not turning around.**

"Course"** I walked over as Hal sat down on a hospital bed. I held Anne's hand to stop her for a second **"you okay?"

**She looked as if she'd been crying **"yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you"

**I smiled **"Go sort Hal out. I got this"

**Anne smiled in response in a way that said 'thank you' and walked over to Hal **"Take your shirt off, please"

**I grabbed the harness in both of my hands. It was heavier than I expected. I placed in on the bed next to Hal. As I looked at him I smirked and shook the bad thoughts out of my head. It made him laugh. He knew me too well to be able to hide anything from him anymore to be honest.**

**Anne strapped the harness to his back as I held it in place. It had to be strapped slightly tight 'cos of the sharp metal might've scratched his back if it moved easily and it couldn't look loose to the skitters for obvious reasons.**

"How's it feel" **I asked cutting the back of his shirt.**

"Weird" **Hal touched it gently **"Do you have to ruin my shirt?"

"Yep, pretty much" **I shrugged. I cut down to not much before half way and then handed it to him and put it on. I positioned it right and passed him his jacket.**

"You both be careful now"** Anne said clearing up.**

"You know us"** Hal smiled.**

"Let's get outta here"** I gestured to the door and waved to Anne.**

**We met Tom outside with Anthony, Dai, Margaret and a few others to help us get the kids out.**

"Lemme see that"** Tom said and Hal turned round **"well, looks authentic enough"

"Course it does. Two girls did it" **I raised both eyebrows and Tom laughed lightly.**

"You sure you're up for this?"** he asked me.**

**I knew what he meant. If I would crumble under the pressure, scared of doing anything wrong and if anything did I wouldn't go crazy on them.**

**I smiled broadly **"Course. I'm not gonna go mental just yet"

"Well alright then" **Margaret said **"Let's go get these kids"

**We headed for the hospital a small headache creeping up on my brain. I closed my eyes wincing a little then doing my best to ignore it. As we got closer and closer we could hear the mechanical moan of the patrolling mech. Everytime it would pass and go out of sight we creeped closer and closer to the hospital before we stopped behind a car and the other half of fighters I didn't know were behind the car behind us waiting for us to call them forward. Tom made sure Hal knew the signals and gave him like a pep talk before he went into the hospital. I started to get both excited and nervous as Hal slipped quietly through the door. **

**Hal was taking longer than I thought and after a while my knees started to hurt from being crouched for so long so I sat down on the grass against the car door.**

"It's been 20 minutes. How long should it've taken him?" **Tom asked Margaret worridly.**

"Not this long" **she replied.**

**Fear shook through me.**

"I'm going in after him"** Tom said picking up his gun and throwing it over his shoulder. Margaret got ready to go with him as Tom turned to me his hand on my shoudler. My breathing got quicker and I struggled to really breathe at all. I was sure Tom could see the sudden panic and fear in my eyes **"Stay here and watch for the signal. I'll get him, Kristen, I promise"

**I started to feel sick again and I just nodded gently and Tom kissed my forehead. As he and Margaret went inside and Anthony, Dai and I moved forward to the car ahead of us I pretty much realised, Tom wasn't like my dad anymore. He pretty much was.**

**We waited about 5 minutes before a white light shone through the window. Once, twice, three times. Oh thank you God!**

**Anthony signaled for the other group to help bring the kids up. I watched from the car giving them cover fire if they needed it. When all the kids were out I did my best not to look at them so I wouldn't get distracted if I spotted Ben. Hal, Margaret and Tom ran out and I started running with them.**

**Back at the school the kids were rushed into the chem lab with Tom, Anne, Lourdes, Dai and a few others. Hal and I sat against the lockers outside as he threw a ball back and forth across the hallway.**

"What happened to your hand?" **I asked noticing a cut on his wrist and the same colour blood that was on Anne's hand before.**

"I had to shove a knife in the skitters mouth to kill it. Think it bit me"** Hal looked down twisting his arms slightly before going back to throwing the tennis ball.**

**I yawned really tired it was a hell of a lot later than I thought.**

"You can go to sleep you know" **Hal smiled **"I'll wake you up as soon as my dad comes out"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon. You need it. And I promise I'll wake you up"

"Sure go on then. Suppose it can't hurt" **I shrugged.**

"Come here"** Hal said opening his one arm.**

**I moved closer and leaned on him as he put his arm over my shoulders and I closed my eyes.**

**I dreamt my usual random dreams where I was in random places with random people. I'd always heard that if you dreamt about someone they went to sleep thinking about you ... I didn't even know who the hell these people were! How could they be thinking about me? Although I'd always believed that whoever you dreamt about was real at some point whether that would be past, present or future. Strange I know but that's what I believe.**

"Hey, Kristen"** Hal whispered nudging me gently.**

"Huh?"** my eyes opened slightly as I sat up.**

"My dad said the operations are all done. We can go see him now if you want"** Hal said and I noticed Tom standing up.**

"Yeah sure. Course. You two go in I'll go get Matt"** I stood up.**

"Sounds like a great idea"** Tom smiled nodding slightly.**

"What if he's asleep should I wake him up?"** I stretched.**

"Yeah, I think he's going to want to see him as soon as he can"

**I left to go to Matt, Hal and Tom's room in the school. It was down the corridor from my room so I knew exactly where it was. I walked in and Matt was sat on his bed looking a little impatient. I could tell as soon as he saw me he was scared but happy at the same time unsure of what I was about to tell him.**

**I smiled **"He's okay"

**Matt jumped up and hugged me as I knelt down **"Can I see him?"

"Course you can. What I came here for"

**Matt smiled broadly. I'd always said I could see how much he absolutely adored Ben.**

"Can you carry me?"** he asked shyly.**

"Course I can" **I smiled in aw and lifted him up as he wrapped his arms and legs around me.**

**Fair play I loved Matt as if he really was my little bro.**

**I slowly opened the door and saw Hal cleaning what looked like blood from Ben's back. Although I didn't quite know how there was blood in the first place... I put Matt down next to him and Tom pulled Matt onto his lap with his arms around him. Ben was still unconsious. He'd probably be like that 'til tomorrow. I sat at the end of his bed and rested my head next to his just staring at him. I'd got him back. The amount of relief I felt! Only question now is if he was still my Ben. We all just sat around him waiting.**

**Weaver came in to check up and just smiled and nodded at Tom who did the same thing back. I had no idea what that meant. Man talk I guess.**

**Not long after Anne came in and smiled at us. She walked over to the operating table and started cleaning up. Tom got up putting Matt on the chair he was sitting on. As he spoke to Anne I ran my fingers through Ben's hair lightly and slowly. I always loved his hair. I wasn't paying any attention to anything except Ben but I overheard a snippet of Tom and Anne's conversation.**

"You did it, you saved him"** Tom whispered.**

"Yeah, but I still lost one"** Anne replied.**

**One kid died? Sadness and depression shivered down my spine. I didn't even know who it was but to think that he died so young. Had his entire life taken away so early. I breathed in deep trying to control myself.**

**Ben's hand twitched and all of us leaned in that bit closer me resting my hand on the pillow next to his head.**

"Dad, come quick!"** Hal whispered and Tom came over quickly.**

**Ben lifted his head up opening his eyes **"D-Dad?"

**Tom smiled broadly **"Yeah it's me"

**Ben felt my hand on his head and looked up at me the expression on his face unreadable to me.**

"Please tell me you recognise me too"** I smiled nervously.**

"Course I remember you, Kristen. How could I forget my girlfriend?" **Ben held my hand and smiled closing his eyes again. He looked exhausted.**

**The nervousness in my smile turned to unbelievable happiness and for the first time in months happy tears dripped down my cheek and I put my head up against his closing my eyes too. So much relief came over me. I hadn't felt so estatic in ages! I had Ben back and he was still my Ben.**

_**Sorry this was so long I just wanted to bring Ben back asap :) well please review and hope you liked it :D xox**_


	9. Chapter 9 Words

_Chapter 9 - Words_

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter from Staci, DaughterofApollo101, PinkBowsAndLove and Brielle Montegomery! They really mean a lot to me :) xox**_

**I'd fallen asleep when I closed my eyes and woke up in my room. Tom or Hal or maybe even someone else must've carried me to my room. I looked like I'd been tucked in so my best bet was on Tom. I sat up and got dressed in a similar way to yesterday but I ditched the leather jacket and swapped biker boots for black high tops and my hair was in a side plait. It took for me to be putting my mascara on to realise Ben might be awake! I started to rush a bit quicker using a small pocket mirror to put a bright pink lipgloss on.**

"I still think you don't need all that" **a farmiliar voice said from behind me.**

**I felt my heart skip as I turned around **"Ben!"** I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him.**

**He laughed **"Hey. Miss me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" **I raised an eyebrow.**

"Don't know. Do I?"

"Of course I bloody missed you!"

**Ben smiled and dropped me down to my feet and hugged me tight. It surprised me a bit **"Good. 'Cos I missed you"

**I chuckled as he squeezed me. It was the best feeling I'd had in a while. When he finally let go he pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me long and slow. He had his one hand on the wall and the other on my neck.**

"Seems like you missed that too" **I whispered.**

**Ben smiled his forehead against mine and he whispered **"I love you. And I'm sorry I never said it"

"I know you don't mean that, Ben" **I went to walk away but he was holding my hand so he pulled me back.**

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for" **he chuckled lightly.**

"You know I love you. I love you more than anything else in the entire world! I just don't believe you feel the same"** I stared at the floor.**

"What makes you think that?"

"A few reasons" **I slipped out of his hands and turned around making my bed.**

"Like?" **Ben grabbed me from behind my waist.**

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"** I smirked turning around **"And okay. 1, you've seen yourself and you've seen me. When do you ever see a guy like you with a girl like me?"

"You really don't see how beautiful you are, do you-"** Ben shook his head.**

"Wait. Let me finish" **I interrupted **"you don't get nervous around me like I do with you, I'm not always on your mind or so I'm guessing ... And you don't get goose bumps up your arms at the very mention of my name!"

**He sighed **"Give me you hand"

**I was a bit confused but put my hand in his anyway. Ben folded my ring and little finger so it was just my index and middle finger left straight. He put them against his neck and I could feel his pulse. It was loud! And seriously fast!**

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Is it the drugs?" **my voice became strained.**

**Ben laughed **"It's you. That's what you do to me when I so much as think of you"

"Really?"** I smiled.**

"Yes. Can't you tell?" **he rolled his eyes.**

**I leaned in going to kiss him but laughed as I felt his heartbeat getting even quicker.**

**He blushed and I laughed a bit more. I kissed him and Ben said **"I do love you, though. You know I wouldn't lie about something like that"

**I smiled looking into his eyes **"yeah, I know now. Love you too"

**I hugged me tight spinning me around and I felt so ... wow is the only word for it. He put me down and sat on my bed and patted the space besides him so I sat down too cross legged facing him.**

**Ben grabbed my hand** "So how'd you cope without me?"

"Oh, just terrible" **I replied sarcastically.**

**He laughed** "C'mon. Seriously"

**I sighed looking at our hands **"I dunno, Ben. I guess I wasn't the same girl while you were gone" **I looked up at him.**

**He smiled softly and kissed me **"Hmm, you're right. I missed that, too"

**I laughed and so did he. **

**Ben got up and I could see the spikes running down his spine. I hadn't really taken much notice before. I suppose most would've reacted in shock or horror but I didn't really care for it.**

**Ben turned back looking a bit surprised **"Don't you mind?"

"Mind what?" **my eyebrows creased together.**

"You're amazing, you know that?" **Ben laughed softly.**

"Well, I've been told"** I smirked **"But seriously mind what?"

**I honestly had no idea what he was on about. Maybe he was talking about the spikes. Did he really think I'd care?**

"Those"** he pointed to his back.**

"No, why would I?"

"Well, not exactly normal is it" **he mumbled.**

**I laughed **"Ben, do you think I'm normal?"

"Is that a trick question?"** he raised an eyebrow.**

**I shook my head walking over to him **"I love you for you. A bit of metal is never going to change anything"

"Fair play I'm pretty lucky" **Ben smiled.**

**I shook my head laughing **"Course you are" **I said in a sarcastic tone.**

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself" **Ben's done was obviously disapproving.**

"I'm just being truthful-"

"No you're being hard on yourself" **he interrupted me this time. He sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. My stomach starting twisting in knots. **"You wanna know the truth?"

"Sure...?"** I hesitated.**

**Ben pulled me off his lap and to his said and he faced me **"You're the first girlfriend I've ever had-" **my stomach twisted even more **"-so that night when we got together and even the days before that when you just spoke to me, I was so surprised. All of the girls were always all over Hal. Just for once I wanted someone to like me. I know I'm not one of the best looking guys in the world"** my tounge clicked as my mouth popped open but Ben just ignored it and continued **"but I never expected someone like you to like me! I mean look at you, Kristen! You're stunning. You are _the _most hottest girl I know! And you dated and are still dating the 'math geek'"

**I blushed my eyes filling up. Awh crap **"Do you really mean all that?"

"Yes, of course I do"** Ben kissed me.**

"But I'm not st-"

"Kristen, don't even say it" **Ben smirked as I laughed.**

"Fine ... Strange request ..." **I hesitated **"but can I touch them?"

"Sure ... don't see why not"

**Ben took off his shirt and I whistled fanning myself with my hand **"Phew!"

**Ben laughed **"Stop perving"

"Hey, I'm a teenage girl. What else am I supposed to do?" **I joked and Ben turned around. **"Does it hurt?" **I hesitated.**

"A little"** he shrugged.**

"Okay, tell me if I hurt you..." **I gently extended my arms and let my fingers brush against them.**

**Ben suddenly winced **"Argh! Ow! Ugh, God!"

**My hands flew up to my mouth **"Oh my God, Ben. I'm so sorry!" **He burst out laughing and I slapped his arm** "Don't do that to me!"

"I can't believe that works on both you and Matt" **he was bent over laughing and I narrowed my eyes at him.**

**Ben stood up straight and pulled me close to him and kissed me patonately. The feeling was amazing! Like nothing else mattered anymore.**

**Tom walked in and cleared his throat when we didn't notice him. We both shot away from eachother blushing.**

"Figured if you'd be anywhere you'd be here" **Tom smiled at his son.**

"Oh, uh, hey, dad"** Ben smiled back.**

"Uh, Tom?" **I swallowed hard trying to get rid of the embarrassment.**

"Yeah?"

"I have a little idea for tomorrow night. Short notice I know but, I figured it'd be a good idea everyone needs to relax a bit..."

"Go on"** Tom stepped in fully seeming actually interested.**

"Well none of us really got a chance to go to end of year prom, so maybe we should hold one. It's a school so the lights are already set up. We have amps and there's a disco ball in the supply closet next to the kitchen" **I smiled.**

"Sounds like a perfect idea. If you can organise it and spread the word before tomorrow night, I got no problem with it" **Tom smiled nodding.**

"Perfect" **I clapped my hands together smiling broadly and spun around **"You can help me"

"I-I can?" **Ben smirked.**

"Not like you got a choice" **I replied **"I'll leave you two to talk while I start spreading the word. Meet me in the hall later" **I smiled and left.**

**I told a few kids and they agreed to help me so I asked them to grab a few things and meet me in the hall later tonight.**

**I jogged outside and eventually found Cecilia and Jimmy.**

"Hey guys. We're having a prom tomorrow night. Fancy helping me set it up?" **I asked.**

"That's an awesome idea! Course we will! I'll go get Logan to help out too"** Cecilia looked so excited as Jimmy just laughed** "By the way, how's Ben?" **she asked.**

"Fine yeah, thanks for asking" **I nodded.**

**She smiled and started dragging Jimmy along with her **"C'mon!"

**Jimmy mouthed **'thanks' **as I laughed.**

**I laughed walking back inside. Perfect. Word spread pretty easily 'round here. This was going to be amazing! It was exactly what most kids needed.**

**I chewed on my thumbnail in thought. The amount of kids who'd lost everything. Like Jimmy. He'd lost his entire family. I mean so had I but I still had Ben and his family to keep me up. What did Jimmy have? Cecilia and Weaver. I'm pretty sure that was it. Oh, and me of course.**

**Someone wrapped their arms around me making me scream quietly and jump when it cut off my train of thought.**

**Ben laughed **"Sorry, I just couldn't wait for you to come to the hall"

**I laughed back my hand on my chest feeling my heartbeat slowing down.**

"I was on my way there" **I put my hands on his.**

"Still would've meant I have to wait longer"

**I chuckled **"What, two minutes?"

"Still..."** he shrugged.**

"Still sweet tho" **I smiled broadly.**

**Ben chuckled and kissed my neck **"so" **he unwrapped his arms **"what do you want me to do?"

"You can help me out" **I put my hand on his chest.**

"Cool" **he smiled** "got no problem with that"

"Better get started" **I sighed **"Only got one day"

"C'mon then" **Ben seemed happy as usual as he took my hand pulling me with him to the hall.**

_**Well I'll try and update asap. Sorry for the long wait just starting my GCSE classes and all that:L so a bit hectic atm. Thanks to all my readers btw.**_

_**Please Review! xox**_


	10. Chapter 10 Adoration

_Chapter 10 - Adoration_

_**Thanks for tha amazing and lovely reviews from DaughterofApollo101, PinkBowsAndLove , dingdongthewhichisdead & Staci! Well this chapter is dedicated to you all hehe for all the amazing reviews you've left me and for keeping me going :) enjoy ... :D**_

**Ben pulled me all the way to the hall. **

**"So what's my first task?" he still had the smile on his face as he held both my hands.**

**"Well, you know I have a fear of heights ... right?" I bit on my tounge.**

**"Yeah..." he looked slightly confused.**

**I pointed to the ceiling bending my one knee slightly.**

**"Ah, suppose I could do that" he looked back down to me "Got a ladder"**

**"Umm ... somewhere?" I smiled showing my teeth.**

**Ben laughed "You're great help"**

**"Well I did ask one of the other kids to get one for me and meet me here tonight ... didn't give an exact time tho..."**

**He shook his head and looked behind me "Well, they came in time anyway"**

**"Hey, Kristen. We got the ladder you asked for" Robbie was holding the ladder on his shoulder along with his girlfriend, Alice-Jayne.**

**"Thanks, guys. I owe you one" I smiled as they put it down "You got any plans?"**

**"Nope. We were wondering if we could help you guys out actually" Alice walked forward. She seemed pretty quiet. It was Robbie I knew. Alice I'd only met when her and Robbie started dating. There were so many teenage relationships starting or already started around here. Couples like me and Ben were kind of rare, though. You know, dating before the invasion and still together now. Loads of things happen to relationships that started before the initial invasion. Like separation, like Ben and I (But I got mine back!:D) arguments and just when some were captured the other would move on as if nothing happened. The very thought of that disgusts me! I'd never just move on from Ben! Like I said as long as he's still alive and wants to be, I'm in a relationship. No matter who came along or whatever happened.**

**"That's just what we were about to ask you" Ben smiled.**

**Part of me was afraid of them being funny like some was with Rick. I'd heard a few use the word 'razorback'. Ugh that pissed me off! After everything these kids had been through, they still think they have the right to treat them different. Like they were on the opposite side or something. **

**"Hey, babe?" Ben clicked his fingers in front of my eyes.**

**"Huh?" I blinked quickly coming back into reality "Did you just call me babe?"**

**Ben smirked "Maybe. Alice asked you a question?"**

**"Oh, sorry, Alice. In a world of my own" I shook my head "What did you say?"**

**Alice laughed quietly "It's fine. I said what do you want us to do"**

**"Oh, umm ... Robbie! You still got all both our music and stuff don't you?" I pointed to him.**

**"Course I do! Lsten to them pretty much everyday" his tone sounded as if I'd asked what was the colour of snow or something.**

**"Would you two mind being DJs then?" Ben added.**

**"Oh, my, God! That would be awesome! Of course we'll be happy to" Alice seemed so excited.**

**"Then you two can go sort out the playlist" I smiled.**

**Robbie saluted and I laughed. They left and Ben grabbed the ladder.**

**"You gonna help me with this?"**

**I smiled grabbing the other end. We put it up directly below the center of the lights. They'd be easy to turn around onto the ball.**

**"I'll go grab it. Wait here" Ben jogged off.**

**Not two minutes after he left Jimmy and Cecilia walked in with boxes and one Cecilia was holding looked like a big gift box.**

**"Kristen! I have amazing news!" Cecilia came running over.**

**"Hey guys" I paused "What's with the boxes?"**

**"We went scouting earlier. Just came back. I found a street totally untouched but deserted. I remember there was this shop on it. A prom store. The others agreed to grab everything on the way back. We have loads of boxes of dresses and suits and tux's. And none of the dresses are alike so no one will be afraid of wearing the same thing" Jimmy smiled looking quite proud of himself.**

**"Jimmy, you are a life saver!" I hugged him.**

**He chuckled "Just lucky"**

**"Mmm, and so is Cecilia" I winked at her and she laughed blushing.**

**"Here. I saved this one especially for you. You have to promise not to open it until tomorrow night. Be more of a surprise" Cecilia handed me the gift box she was holding.**

**"Umm..." I hesitated but I trusted her all the same "sure. I trust you so I promise"**

**"Yay! I know you're gonna love it!" she squealed "Oh and here's Ben's"**

**she handed me another box. I stacked them on top of one another.**

**"Thanks guys. I honestly dunno where I'd be without you. Fancy hanging out later?" I asked.**

**"I dunno..." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Why not?" Cecilia looked at him.**

**"I just ... I, uh, don't feel up to it" he shruuged.**

**Ben came back with Hal both carrying the disco ball in their hands. Wow. It looked a lot bigger than I remembered.**

**"Right. How we gonna do this?" Hal rubbed his hands together.**

**"In all honesty, I don't have a clue" I scratched my head.**

**"Umm, well, one of us is going to have to go on either side of the ladder and lift it up together" Hal pursed his lips.**

**"Sounds like a good plan" Ben nodded.**

**Hal smiled smugly "What I'm good for, bro"**

**"Yeah, right" Ben snickered and I laughed.**

**"I, uh, better get going. I'll see you later, Cecilia" Jimmy gave her a quick kiss before he practically ran out of the hall.**

**"You don't think...?" She looked up at me.**

**My arms were folded "I really hope not, Cec'. I really do"**

**We both turned back to the brothers.**

**"Here" Hal literally dropped the discoball into my hands. It was lighter than I expected but still massive! I almost lost my balance before Ben caught me quickly from behind.**

**"Careful!" I stood back up straight balancing it on my one hand and arm "Did you have to?" Ben looked at Hal.**

**"Watch out for your girlfriend now" Hal teased and Ben narrowed his eyes before laughing.**

**"Will both of you just get up the ladder and do your jobs?" I gestured to it.**

**They laughed again "okay, okay" Ben said letting go of my waist that I hadn't even realised he was holding.**

**Cecilia helped me lift it up above my head to them and they easily fixed it in place.**

**"Simple" Hal said "Well, if you need me I'll probably be with dad"**

**"Sure thing" I waved as Ben said bye and Hal left.**

**Ben hugged me from behind my waist and I looked at him.**

**"You two are such a perfect pair" Cecilia sighed.**

**I giggled "Thanks. Wasn't always like this though"**

**Ben smirked "Oh, babe, let's not go there again"**

**"Tell me?" she automatically looked interested.**

**Ben laughed "We'll explain later. Right now let's try and finish this thing asap"**

**"Okay" I smiled "Pretty much all we have to do is sort out the wiring. Easy enough" **

**"I can do that" Cecilia jumped up in her tip-toes before her heels hit the floor again.**

**"Good. Ben, mind doing that with her? Just plug in the lights and the amps to the stereo"**

**"Course I don't" he kissed my cheek quickly "C'mon then, Cecilia"**

**I was just going to put up a flyer and put the dress and suit Cecilia gave me in my room and put the rest of the dresses in a closet for people to pick out.**

**I drew out a poster. That was easiest. I put it up next to the board with all the missing kids on them. Probably everyone would see it then. Ugh, only thing now is who's going to help me with the dresses...**

**"Uh, hey. Are you Kristen?" A girl was stood behind me.**

**She was like a gothic really. She had wavy, shoulder length, black hair with multi-coloured highlights in with side bangs covering her right eye like Cecilia's.**

**"Hi. Yeah. Anything I can help you with?" I smiled at her.**

**"Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to ask that" she chuckled "Cecilia told me to come find you and see if you need any help putting the dresses up"**

**"That girl knows me too well" I rolled my eyes "Sure you can help if you want. You'd be a lifesaver if you did"**

**"Course I will" she perked up a bit. That shyness started to fade.**

**"Great! Okay. They don't really need to be sorted but maybe short ones on the side andlong ones on the other" I pursed my lips picturing it in my head.**

**"Sounds good" **

**We started walking "So, what's your name?"**

**"Cassidy. Cassidy Williams" she looked at the floor.**

**"Nice name" I nodded "My last name's Marshall by the way. So how do you know Cecilia?"**

**"We're best friends. Well, we were... how about you?" **

**"Through Jimmy. We're sort of family but like you, maybe we were. Lemme guess, Cecilia with Jimmy all the time?"**

**"Yeah. Is that selfish?" she looked up at me. She was really pretty.**

**"No. Course you're gonna feel left out. S'okay anyway, you can always come hang out with me n Ben" that thought came into my head again "I mean if you haven't got a problem with that..."**

**Cassidy shook her head "Don't worry, I'm not one of those people. The reason I don't like Jimmy all that much"**

**"What do you mean?" my emotions all went flat.**

**"I, uh, nothing forget I said anything" I could see the guilt and regret on her face.**

**I stopped in front of her. I towered over her by at least an inch "No, no. You have to tell me now"**

**She swallowed hard "I over-heard Jimmy talking to this kid. They were talking about the ... the, um..."**

**"Don't worry you can say it" I backed up a bit. I suppose I was a little intimidating even if I didn't mean to be.**

**"The razorbacks. They were saying that they didn't trust them. And ... then you came up in the conversation. About how they didn't know that you could let him hug you and kiss you.." Cass kicked her toes to the floor.**

**"**_**Let **_**him hug and kiss me" my teeth were ground together. Jimmy went over the line! I went to go find him.**

**"No!" she grabbed my arm "Please don't say anything yet. Can we just do this first?"**

**I smiled calming down "Yeah, sure. Good idea" I put my arm over her shoulder "But you need to be more confident with me. Not gonna bite or anything"**

**"Sorry. I'm not usually like this. Just when I meet someone new" she smirked.**

**"Don't need to be" I smiled as we started walking again "Let's sort these dresses out"**

**I took Cass to the costume closet and shoved all the outfits on the shelf and we started sorting the dresses. Me the short ones, Cassidy the longer ones. We were talking about petty things and I came across a dress I thought would be perfect for her.**

**"Hey, Cass'"**

**She turned to me "Yeah?"**

**Overall she was getting more and more confident around me.**

**I lifted up a short black strapless dress. The skirt was layered and showed about an inch of the netting underneath.**

**"What you think of this?" I asked.**

**"It's really nice, yeah" she nodded.**

**"I meant for you"**

**Her eyes went wind for a second "Oh, no. I'm not going"**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I don't have anyone to go with. And Cecilia will be with Jimmy and you with Ben so I'd just be a loner" Cass looked pretty gutted.**

**"We're just going to have to fix that" I smiled grabbing these netted gloves that go up to your elbows and black strappy heels "Here, take these to your room and meet me outside"**

**She looked nervous but did it anyway "okay"**

**I closed the door and went outside. Fresh air was so perfect. I noticed Matt sitting down on the grass staring at something. I followed his eyeline and saw a young girl. She looked about Matt's age. She was on her own laying on her stomach drawing.**

**I sat at his side, my arms wrapped around my legs "She's pretty"**

**Matt smiled "I know. I want to ask her to prom, but she won't go with me"**

**I rolled my eyes. The way him and Ben were alike... "What's her name?"**

**"Lily Williams" he ripped a handful of grass from the ground.**

**"Her sister Cassidy?" **

**"Yeah, how do you know that?"**

**"Just met her. Okay then. Wait here" I stood up.**

**I jogged around the corner and picked up a rose. I took off the thornes and walked back to Matt and helped him up.**

**"Go give her this. And then ask her to prom" I handed him the flower.**

**"What, just like that?" Matt raised an eyebrow.**

**"Just like that" I nodded.**

**He walked over as I watched him and Cassidy came up behind me.**

**"Setting up my sister?" she smirked.**

**I folded my arms "Maybe"**

**"She has a crush on Matt anyway" she chuckled.**

**"All the better then"**

**I watched Lily take the rose and kiss Matt on the cheek smiling. Awh. That was so cute!**

**Lily walked off and Matt came back to me "Thanks, Kristen!"**

**He hugged me as I smiled "No problem. Why don't you go tell your brother? He's in the hall with Cecilia"**

**"Okay!" he seemed so happy.**

**"Right, just you left now" I rubbed my hands together and Cass looked nervous.**


	11. Chapter 11 Dates

_**Massive thanks to all my reviewers! Just a quick warning, got a feeling this is going to be very long. :L apologies :P**_

_Chapter 11 - Dates_

**"So, out of everyone here, who do you like best?" I'd taken Cassidy to the roof. I was a soldier so I was kinda allowed wherever I wanted.**

**"I don't know" she mumbled.**

**"C'mon there has to be someone" I looked at her.**

**She didn't answer and bit her nail.**

**I sighed "Okay. What kinda guys are you into? No offence, but are you into guys like you ... y'know gothic?"**

**Cass laughed "No. Strange I know but" she paused blushing.**

**"You have got to stop being so shy!" I shouted laughing.**

**She laughed too "I like boys who won't look at me and think I'm a freak. But the only boys who won't are desperate from being so ... blech"**

**I chuckled "Right, you have to tell me now, who do you find cute. Pick five"**

**"Okay. Umm" Cassidy looked around her pointing them out "Him, him, him, him and uh...him!" She put much more empasis on the last one. A massive smirk on my face. She had great tase in guys!**

**"Wait a minute, go back to the third one" I smiled.**

**"I just think he's cute I know I don't stand a chance" she smiled broadly.**

**"If he didn't have a girlfriend you actually might" it was Hal but he was of course out of the question with Karen "Right let's go"**

**I started pulling her back down the stairs as she laughed "Could you slow down?"**

**"Nope" I smirked "'Sides, starting to miss, Ben"**

**As we ran down the stairs Jimmy popped into my head. Ugh, he was going to get it. Angry grizzly bears would look tame compared to what was waiting for him! Wait. Calm down. Breathe. You can save all that for him.**

**Cassidy and I both went outside and I spotted the first two boys and the last one. He was the one I was looking forward to most.**

**"Stay here" I told her.**

**I asked the two boys if they had dates and they already had. One had laughed saying "Don't you have a boyfriend?" It was pretty much all resting on the last one.**

**He was talking to some girl. Younger than me. Obviously trying to act older.**

**"Hey, kid. Sling it" I said.**

**She huffed and stormed off. No one ever stood up to me here. Made me laugh so hard.**

**"Listen, babe, I'm not the kind of guy who has girls fight over him anymore" he looked up at me. He had shaggy blonde hair that went down to his eyes so he did the 'Beiber flip'. His eyes were crystal blue. He had a dark complexion and a totally muscular build.**

**I laughed then said coldly "Don't flatter yourself" I did my best to be nice after that "I have a boyfriend and he's the only one who can call me babe"**

**We both laughed "Okay, okay. So what did you come over for?"**

**"Gonna sound wierd at first but hear me out" I started.**

**"Go on..."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Logan Kess. You?"**

**Two Logan's. Uh-oh. That was gonna get confusing "Kristen Marshall. You know Cassidy Williams?"**

**"Oh, yeah" he stared into space for a minute before coming back to reality. That was a good sign!**

**"What's your honest opinion of her? It'll stay between you and me. Swear" I tilted my head to the side.**

**"Okay ... I guess I trust you" wow he trusted me! Wheyhey! "She's really pretty, a good laugh, and really cute"**

**"Okay, just two more questions...?" I smiled.**

**"Go ahead" Logan smiled back.**

**"How old are you? And will you ask Cass to prom?" I pleaded. He was really cute and Cassidy seemed like his perfect match.**

**"14. And sure"**

**I squeeled clapping my hands "She's by the door"**

**Logan got up and walked over to her. Guess some guys found the gothic thing quite attractive. I thought it suited her. I watched sneakily from behind a tree. Logan walked over to her, I could see from here how nervous Cass was. I creeped that bit closer to hear what they were saying.**

**"Hey, Cassidy, right?" Logan asked.**

**She smiled "Yeah"**

**"Listen. I know we don't really know eachother but, I find you incredibly cute" he laughed "so, would you like to go to the dance with me?"**

**"Me? Really?" Cass pointed to herself.**

**He laughed "Yes you"**

**"Sure. I'd love to!" she seemed so estatic.**

**"Wanna take a walk? Y'know, break the ice and get to know eachother?"**

**Cass had obviously noticed me before then as she looked at me.**

**'Go!' I mouthed gesturing with my hand.**

**"Sounds like a good idea" she nodded and they walked away from me. So much romance was going to be going on after tomorrow night. Yuck. I laughed to myself. The laugh soon stopped. I had something I had to take care of. I went to my room and grabbed a pen and paper. I wrote the words 'We need to talk NOW! Meet me outside at half 7. K' and stuck it on Jimmy's pillow. It was half 6 now. Now finally I could get back to Ben!**

**I walked back out and walked into something.**

**"Ben's looking for you"**

**I turned around "Sorry, Tom. And funny enough just about to go find him myself"**

**"Actually, don't want to keep him waiting but, I was wondering if we could have a word" he looked down at me.**

**"Uh, yeah, sure"**

**I had no idea what he wanted to talk about but agreed anyway and we went to his office. He sat on his desk as I stayed stood up.**

**"I might aswell just come out with it. Does Ben's back bother you in anyway?"**

**I sighed and smacked my palm to my face "No offence Tom, and I really don't mean to be cheeky but I'm sick of people thinking I'm that shallow"**

**"I had to ask. I don't think you are or anthing! But I had to ask. I didn't want Ben getting hurt. He really loves you, you know"**

**I chuckled remembering this morning "Yeah, I know. And you know I love him too and I'm going to stick by him for the rest of my life, right?"**

**Tom smiled broadly "I know. I can still remember the night he brought you home"**

**"Oh, God" I smirked biting my lip.**

**"You should've seen the look on Ben's face" he chuckled.**

**I blushed "Don't see why"**

**"You were all he ever spoke about, that's why"**

**I smiled and Ben walked in "There you are"**

**"Hey"**

**"Dad, what have you been telling her?" Ben looked both suspicious and worried.**

**"Me? Nothing" Tom shook his head.**

**Ben looked at me and I laughed. He groaned closing his eyes.**

**"You two can leave now" Tom said "I need to speak to Weaver anyway"**

**Ben dragged me out as fast as he possibly could.**

**"Some things I don't know, Ben?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**"Maybe. But I'd like it to stay that way" **

**I chuckled "Everything all sorted in the hall?"**

**"Yep. What were those boxes you were holding earlier? I forgot to ask" his eyebrows creased together.**

**"Our outfits" I smiled showing my teeth "That I don't have a single clue how they look"**

**"What?" Ben looked confused.**

**"Cecilia picked them out and made me promise not to open them until tomorrow night"**

**"Uh-oh" he said.**

**"Nah, I trust her" I nodded "I think"**

**Ben laughed and kissed me. Anthony and Dai whistled as they passed.**

**I shook my head at them and turned back to Ben "Don't mean to spoil the moment but I have to do something soon. Kinda ... alone"**

**Ben looked a little hurt. I hated doing that! "Sure. How long you going to be?"**

**"It shouldn't take that long. Trust me" Even I could hear the darkness in my voice towards the end.**

**"Okay" he smiled "Don't worry about me. I'll probably be in the library"**

**He went to walk away but I pulled him back "I'm really sorry, it's just ... ugh! I can't say anything without making it sound the opposite of what I mean"**

**"I know what you mean. You don't want me to get involved for my sake" **

**My eye brows creased together "How do you know that? And it sounds like I'm gonna go beat the crap out of somebody"**

**He chuckled "You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to know everything. Now go"**

**I smiled kissing him on the cheek and jogging off to my room. I needed to have a word with Jimmy. The possibility of us arguing ... 75-80% perhaps the chances of me walking back down here still being friends with him ... 10% maybe.**

**I went outside at half 7 sure enough Jimmy was there round the back of the school. I did my best to look and stay calm.**

**"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" he wasn't smiling like he usually did. Jimmy was a pretty bright kid. It wouldn't surprise me if he already knew what I wanted him for.**

**"We need to talk" I replied. I didn't sit down. I already knew this wasn't going to be long. He didn't say anything so I just continued "I know what you said to that kid. About the ... razorbacks" my teeth ground together at the word "And about me"**

**"Kristen, I can explain"**

**"Go ahead. I'd **_**love **_**to hear an explanation" my tone and expression turned to anger and frustration.**

**"You just want the truth? Fine! I'm sorry but I lost my entire family to those disgusting creatures and the razorbacks are half them! I can't even think about them without being disgusted. Rick is an entirely different kid! And you're telling me that's not just a bit suspicious?" he paused walking closer to me so we were almost touching "And Ben's just as bad as any skitter"**

**That did it. I trembled with utter rage and I slapped him across the cheek. It surprised me that I did it but I didn't regret it. Jimmy turned back to me. I could see how red his skin had gone. He looked pretty surprised. **

**I pointed my finger to his chest "From now on, you stay the hell away from me. You're lucky I'm not going to tell Cecilia" I turned around and walked away "Yet"**

**I walked into Ben's room. It was only 8 but he was already asleep. I smiled and left for my room. God, it was warm! I slept above the sheets.**

**I woke in the morning and Ben was crouched down stroking his fingers through my hair.**

**"Morning. Did I wake you up?"**

**"Morning. And I don't think so" I sat up.**

**"Day of the prom" he smiled.**

**"Ugh. Don't remind me" I laughed "Oh" I pulled out the second box from under my bed "here"**

**"Thanks. Hope it looks good on me" he stood up pulling me up with him.**

**"It will" I smiled and he kissed my forhead.**

**"Hmm. I'm more looking forward to how you're gonna look"**

**I smirked giggling "Terrible as usual"**

**"You being so hard on yourself..."**

**I smirked "Ready to put the finishing touches to the prom?"**

**"Yeah, guess so" he rolled his eyes.**

**I laughed.**

**I won't go into too much detail about my day. I brushed my teeth and hair. Me, Ben, Cecilia, Logan Kess and Cassidy all sorted out what was left to do. Jimmy refused to come anywhere near me when Cecilia had asked him to join in. I couldn't help but smirk. I guess part of me hated him right now. Ugh! Why did he have to be such a prick! Anyway we sorted out food, drink, decorations etc etc. Then me and Cass were forbidden to see Logan or Ben until Prom. It started at 7 and it was 4 right now. It took me 2 hours to shower (45 minutes), dry my hair (30 minutes), curl it (30 minutes) and then the basics of my make-up (15 minutes). I only did the basics so I could later match the colours of my dress. I slipped the box from under my bed and put it on my pillow, un-wrapping the ribbon. I took a deep breath. I hope my trust in Cecilia would pay off. I opened the box gently and folded back the crisp untouched paper.**

_**I'll update tomorrow I promise :) well later today to me ;D ... REVIEW! xox**_


	12. Chapter 12 Dance

_**First thanks for all the amazing reviews from Staci, AwesomeChick101, Brielle Montegomery, DaughterOfApollo101&Dante Alighieri1308 :D This chapter is dedicated to Staci (her reviews make me smile) and DaughterOfApollo101! She's always there for me and this was both our ideas put together :) btw ikno this is pretty out of the blue but I figured a nice happy romantic twist would be a good idea. Cant be all doom n gloom xox**_

_Chapter 12 - Dance_

**I lifted the dress up and gasped. It was beautiful! It was a short dress and had amazingly soft material. It was a purple or plum like in colour with a hint of pink and flamingo at the center of the skirt. It had diamonds covered on the chest and had a sash just below where your bra would be. I slipped it on and zipped up the back easily. I turned side to side slightly watching the skirt practically float on the air. It was perfect. The biggest smile spread across my lips and my teeth showed.**

"Do you like it?" **Cecilia had creeped in** "You look beautiful in it"

**I giggled **"Thank you. And I love it"

**I only then noticed Cecilia's dress. It was a bibrant red. Short. With strips of material sown in the shapes of roses covering her skirt.**

"You look stunning Cec'"** I smiled.**

**She blushed** "Thank you. I just hope Jimmy will feel the same" **she looked at the floor.**

**The very mention of his name touched a nerve but I wasn't going to tell her yet. After all she'd done for tonight, I couldn't spoil her day. I'd wait until tomorrow at least **"He will. I know he will"

"Thank you" **Cecilia hugged me tight.**

"You ready?" **I asked putting on my eye shadow and lip gloss to match.**

"Yep, think so. What about you?"

**I slipped mt strappy heels on **"All set" **I turned back to her.**

"Let's go then"** she gestured to the door.**

**I groaned opening it **"Oh, God"

"Chill. Like I said, you look beautiful. I can't wait to see Ben's eyes pop out of his head" **she giggled.**

**I laughed **"I doubt that"

"We'll see" **she looked pretty sure.**

**I walked out and bumped into Cassidy. She looking amazing! **

"Told you that outfit would look great on you"** I winked.**

**Cass laughed **"Okay, okay. Thank you"

"My pleasure" **I smiled.**

"C'mon! I can't wait any longer!" **Cecilia pulled both of us through the corridor.**

**I nervously walked into the hall linking arms with both Cecilia and Cassidy. Logan Kess jogged over to her. The look on his face made me and Cecilia smile and Cassidy blush.**

"Wow" **he said looking her up and down.**

**She laughed **"take that as a compliment"

**Logan held out his hand and she took it and they walked off both waving.**

**I noticed Ben talking to someone I didn't know. A boy. I heard my old favourite band One Direction playing. Hmm, wonder what happened to them. Might run into them one day. Never know right?**

**The boy looked at me as Cecilia dragged me over. I was right behind Ben when the boy said** "Is that her?"

**Ben turned around and his eyes and mouth popped open. I giggled.**

"I'll see you around, Ben" **the boy patted him on the shoulder.**

**Ben didn't take his eyes off me as his mouth went from an 'O' to a smile and he nodded** "Sure"

**The boy walked off.**

"You look ... Wow. Just, amazing. Stunning even" **Ben said to me.**

**I felt the blood rush to my cheeks** "thank you. Don't look so bad yourself"

**Ben was wearing a black suit with a thin black tie and a flower on his pocket that matched my dress.**

"Here" **he put the flower in my hair.**

"I'm going to find Jimmy" **Cecilia said and then whispered **"told ya"

**I laughed shrugging and she left.**

**Ben held out his hand** "Care to dance?"

**I smiled showing my teeth **"Why, of course"

**Ben chuckled as he pulled me in close.**

"I'll warn you now, I can't dance" **I whispered.**

"It's easy" **Ben started moving his feet as a slower song came on. Adele, I think, someone like you **"see"

**I looked at Robbie and Alice and rolled my eyes as they laughed. I smiled and turned back to Ben. We both laughed and I was trying to move in sync with him. It became more and more comfortable and easy as the song went on.**

"Just need to get used to it" **he smiled.**

"Suppose"** I smiled back.**

**Ben kissed me. This kiss was different. Very different. I dunno ... like there was much more love to it than a quick kiss or a bit of teenage fun. Ben pulled me up against him and neither of us wanted to let go.**

"What was that for?" **I looked right into his eyes our noses still almost touching.**

"Just, really love you" **he whispered.**

**I smiled, my heart thudding and knees turning weak **"Love you, too"

**Ben smiled back kissing the top of my head and hugging me tight.**

"What's up with you today?" **I chuckled **"Am I dying or something?"

"No ... thank God. Just feels so amazing to have you back"

**I felt so giddy. Yuch. But laughed anyway. I only then noticed Matt and Lily. Awh they looked so cute. Matt was dressed like Ben, of course and Lily was in a bright yellow tutu with white ballet tights and bright yellow ballet shoes. She looked so cute! Completely different to his sister mind. But Ben and Hal are pretty much nothing alike so I guess I understood.**

**We danced for aaaaages! It was almost 10 which was the end time. Ben spun me around and we both laughed at my skirt when it went up a bit higher than expected and me blushing pulling it down.**

**I looked around, resting my head on his shoulder. Cassidy was holding hands with Logan as he kissed her. Just a peck really. I could see her blushing from here. I looked at Matt and Lily who were hugging but what came next, wasn't very sweet. Cecilia looked furious at Jimmy. He'd obviously let something slip. She pushed him away from her and shouted at him. I'm pretty sure it went something along the lines of 'We're over'. She ran out wiping the tears from her face as Jimmy chased after her. Ben saw Cecilia run out and already knew what I was thinking.**

"Was a nice night anyway" **he shrugged smiling and we both went to run out after them when the music died down and Robbie's voice was amplified.**

"Kristen, before you leave ... Everyone, think we owe a bit of thanks to my good friends here, Kristen Marshall and Ben Mason. They were the couple responsible for all this"

**I smiled as everyone cheered. We both bowed and curtsied for a laugh, chuckled and left.**

**As we ran I took my heels off. The music quieting with distance and Jimmy and Cecilia's voices getting louder. They were outside. I could start to hear the crickets.**

"How could you say something like that? Kristen's supposed to be your best friend!"** I could hear the pure rage in Cecilia's voice.**

"She used to be. Not anymore"

**We appeared from behind the corner.**

"Kristen, why didn't you tell me?" **Cecilia was crying.**

"I didn't want to spoil your day. I was going to tell you tomorrow" **I slipped out of Ben's hand.**

"What have I missed?" **Ben mumbled.**

"I'll, uh, explain later"** I turned to him.**

**Jimmy snorted.**

"Don't start Jimmy cos this time I'll do more than just slap you" **I growled.**

**Jimmy gave me a look that made me boil with rage and fury before he turned to Cecilia **"I'm sorry that I don't see the same as you. But I dont get how you can't see it!"

"Because I'm not heartless and paranoid"** Cecilia replied.**

"Fine!"** Jimmy went to walk away.**

**Ben tried to stop him my grabbing his arm **"Jimmy, wait"

"Get off me! You just stay away from me, freak" **Jimmy srugged his hand off.**

**I went for him but Ben stopped me. Guess I'm a bit of the violent type. Jimmy stormed off into the school.**

"You're too nice you know that?" **I looked at him a smile re-appearing on my face.**

"I'm just making sure you don't get in trouble for fighting" **he looked down at me.**

**I shrugged turning to Cecilia and hugging her **"You okay?"

"No" **she burst into tears her knees going so weak I was the only thing holding her up.**

**We both sat down as she let it all out.**

"I thought maybe I loved him. And he loved me too. But obviously I was wrong. How can he be like that?" **Cec' sobbed.**

"Thoughts and feeling can change people Cecilia. Trust me I know" **Ben comforted her.**

**She unclung from me and hugged Ben instead. It surprised him he looked at me hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.**

**I rolled my eyes and mouthed **_'I'm not the jelous type'_

**He chuckled.**

"So how do you know?" **she asked him.**

"When I was first captured, the thought that kept going inside my head was that I'd never see Kristen again. It changed me. Made me see how much I truly love her. And how much she means to me"

**I had to swallow the lump in my throat and wipe the tear from my eye before he noticed.**

**Cecilia let go and took both our hands and put them together **"You two have no idea how lucky you are to have eachother"

**Ben moved closer to me and put his hand on my leg. I smiled at him.**

"I think it's best if I go to bed" **Cecilia smiled at us both.**

"You sure? We can walk you-"

"No" **she inturupted me **"I'm fine. Think it's better if I go alone. Give me time to think"

**I hugged her and she got up** "I'll come see you as soon as I wake up tomorrow" **I said.**

"Okay. Thank you, Kristen. You know you're my best friend, right?"

**I smiled **"Really? Awh thank you! You too"

**She left trying to hold back the tears.**

"_She's _your best friend?" **Ben raised an eyebrow.**

"You're my boyfriend. It's different" **I smirked.**

**Ben couldn't hold back the laughter.**

**He kissed me and I leaned back. This kiss became a bit heavier and his tongue explored my mouth. I tried to hold in the laughter. I ran my fingers through his hair. I tugged on it when the adrenaline rushed through me. I moaned quietly and the kiss broke off when we both burst into laughter.**

"C'mon" **he pulled me up with him as he got up.**

**I held his hand as we went into the school. We came to a stop outside my room.**

"Stay with me tonight?" **I asked** "please?"

"Course I will"** he smiled brushing my hair behind my ear **"You go get changed and I'll let my dad know"

"Okay"

**He pecked me on the lips and I went inside my room. I took off my make up, well the heavier parts of it, put my hair in a side pony tail and took off my dress. I looked for my pyjamas. Oh, shite. They're in the wash! I was stuck in my underwear! And Ben was going to walk in any minute! I remember that I brought Ben's clean clothes to my room after Cecilia gave them to me. I threw on his t-shirt. Ben was pretty muscular so it went to my mid thighs. I looked in the mirror. Phew. Couldn't see anything.**

**Ben walked in **"Wow. Have to say you look hot in one of my t-shirts"

**I laughed **"I forgot I don't have pj's right now and your clothes are still in my room"

**Ben sat on my bed and took his shirt off. Don't get any ideas. He just never slept with his shirt on. Suppose it's like me not wearing underwear. Totally uncomfortable. I sat down next to him and he pulled the sheet over us as we both lay back.**

**Ben put his arm around me, pulling me tight up against him. I felt so comfortable and warm and everything slowly drifted to darkness and I put my hand on his. Other than all the arguments, tonight was a really good night. Finally, my life was back to normal. No more going insane. Everything was perfect! Everything I needed had it's arms around me.**

_**sorry for the wait, complications :D well review please :) xox**_


	13. Chapter 13 Downhill

_**Firstly wanna say loving the reviews from AwesomeChick101, Staci, DaughterOfApollo101 and Brielle Montegomery! You guys .. or girls rather:L are the ones who are keeping me going so thank you! Means a lot. I may have used a bit of dialouge from the series in the next few chapters so just to let you know :) xox**_

_Chapter 13 - Downhill_

**Ben and I hadn't moved an inch when I'd woken up. Even my hand hadn't fallen off his. I slowly and carefully slipped out from under his arm. I literally tip-toed to my bathroom. Yeah, my room was sort of an en-suite. It's a long story. I brushed my hair, put on a lick of mascara, brushed my teeth and put on a bit of original lip balm. So he wouldn't be able to smell it. I tip-toed back and put his arm back over me in the exact same place as before. Or, so I hoped. I closed my eyes waiting for him to wake-up. It had to be about half an hour so I let my mind drift to all the good times before the invasion. I day-dreamed about when me and my mother were laughing so hard teasing our two dogs. Fair play, they were cheeky. When my mother told them off, the one would bark or stick his tongue out at her. I had no idea how dogs knew about that but I swear he really did. I'd always fall off the sofa laughing. I also thought about the time it snowed and I fell walking into school and I was in tears from laughing so hard. And the time Ben tripped over a table leg in Hollister with me. He had a bruise from that. I know I shouldn't laugh but I did. So did he when he stopped cursing in public. Especially the time Ben stayed over my house one night and I tried to teach him to make pancakes, but he flipped it too high and was stuck to the ceiling for like three days.**

**My eyes widened as Ben streching snapped me out of my dreams. I snapped my eyes shut again and did my best not to smirk. I always smirked when I lied. Ben brushed the hair from my face.**

**He whispered in my ear **"You awake?"

**I opened my eyes and looked at him.**

"Take that as a yes" **he smirked and kissed me **"have you brushed your teeth?"

**I smirked **"no"

"You're a terrible liar" **he lay back down.**

**I blushed **"I'm a good liar when I have to be"

"I'll have to remember that"** Ben smirked slyly and he kissed me his, our tongues twisting together.**

**I couldn't help but giggle **"You're getting too used to that"

**He shrugged** "I know. But you know you don't mind it"

**I smirked and didn't answer. I wasn't going to deny it.**

**Ben chuckled and kissed my cheek standing up and streching then winced **"Ow..."

**I chuckled **"They still hurt?"

"A bit. Just a little sensitive"

**I sat up on my knees and pulled Ben back down so my knees were against his lower back. I masaged his shoulders and he sighed closes his eyes. I could already feel him untense.**

"How do you know how to do that?"** he whispered.**

**I smiled **"Civilian tought me. I was stressed out when you were captured. Obvious reasons. It was all my fault! But, anyway, she helped me by doing this and I asked her to teach me. Said I was a natural"

"It wasn't your fault"** Ben rolled his eyes and I kissed his neck.**

"T'was. But I'm not going to argue" **I still had my nose up against his neck.**

**I smirked slyly and decided to tease him. I let my right hand slip from his shoulder, down his chest and stomach until I reached the top of his jeans. He let me do it up until then and he grabbed my arm.**

"Do you _have _to tease me?" **he looked at me trying not to smirk.**

"Yeah, it amuses me. Besides, nothing stopping you" **I chuckled.**

"Don't start that again"** Ben pulled me onto his lap. I sat with my legs around him.**

**I smirked** "Can't help it!"

**To cut a long story short, Ben made me feel ... different, let's go with different. When I told him about it, he said no chance and all that cos we were under 16 etc etc.**

**He kissed me smiling** "Let's go get breakfast"

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?"

**Ben laughed looking at us both **"Forgot about that"

**Ben looked down and his eyes widened then looked back up at me.**

"What?"** I looked down. I forgot I was only wearing my underwear and Ben's t-shirt and my underwear was showing. I blushed dark red standing up and pulling it down.**

**He couldn't help but laugh as I threw his shirt at him the blood still rushing to my cheeks. **

"Get dressed and get out so I can" **I didn't look him in the eye.**

**He threw on his shirt and kissed the top of my head whispering** "I'll go get changed and wait for you outside"

**I simply nodded before he walked out.**

**I didn't know what to wear! I just went casual and chose skinny dark blue jeans, a navy vest top and my favourite black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I just slipped into converse high tops and put on my fingerless gloves. I put my hair in a high ponytail. Be different for once. I walked outside and sure enough Ben was there waiting for me. **

"How quick are you?" **I snikered.**

"Quicker than you than you, that's for sure"

**I narrowed my eyes at him **"Oh, ha ha. You don't have long hair, or have to make yourself look pretty"

"You're beautiful just the way you are" **Ben put his arm around me pulling me close.**

**I burst into laughter **"Ben, I'm flattered anall, but you haven't even seen me natural"

"Seriously?" **he actually looked surprised.**

"Seriously. My hair is always straightened and I always have mascara on"

**Ben thought about something for a second. I wanted to ask him what it was but doubted he'd even tell me, to be honest.**

**I pretty much stared at him, a smile slowly creeping up on me.**

**Ben looked down at me. He was a bit taller than I was. I was only about 5 foot 4. Ben was maybe 5 foot 5 or 6. He always made me feel short **"What?"

"Nothing"** I turned my eyes back to the corridor.**

"C'mon. Tell me"

**I smirked tapping the side of my nose. Tom and Weaver ran up to me.**

"Kristen, on me!" **Weaver ordered. Whatever it was I could tell something had happened. **

**Ben looked unhappy as I kissed him on the cheek mouthing 'Sorry' and ran with his Dad and Weaver. Weaver also called Mike along the way. Tom handed me a gun. One of the bigger ones. All I knew is that is was a semi-auto. **

"What's happened?" **I asked as we went from running to jogging. We were headed towards the inner town.**

"Someone held Anne at gun point. Stole our supplies and made a run for it" **Weaver replied.**

**My eyes widened for a second. Who'd do that?**

**I noticed three figures turn a corner. Looked like a family. Y'know, mom dad and kid. We followed them and turned onto a street. We all slowed to a walk when we couldn't see them. Staying weary. Obviously at least one was armed.**

"That's what happens when people lose focus, they get careless" **Weaver said.**

"There's no way Anne could've seen this coming"** Tom replied.**

"I'm not talking about Anne, I'm talking about you. Civillians are your responsibility"

**I opened my mouth about to say **_'How is this Tom's fault?' _**but thought better not. Don't particularly want to get on the wrong side of my commanding officer. That'd put me in the doghouse for a few weeks at least.**

**My thoughts were interupted by gunfire. The back window of a car was shattered. We all crouched down, my fingertips spread out gently touching the floor.**

"Leave us alone! I'll shoot, I swear!" **the man called out.**

**We all took cover behind a car. Mike slowly extended his knees but Tom stopped him **"Don't shoot. They still got that kid with them"

"Just, go back, and no-one has to get hurt!"** the man called out again.**

"No-body's going anywhere!"** Weaver called back **"You throw out that medicine and we'll talk!"

**There was no reply but the sound of a single gunfire. I swallowed hard. I wouldn't be able to shoot him. I mean he's a civy. Plus he has a kid! But we couldn't let him take our supplies either. I wouldn't put it past him to shoot us depending on how desperate he was...**

**There was another quick gunfire. Different tone though.**

"Drop it or die!" **A voice shouted, but not at us..?**

"Who the fuuu..."** Tom gave me a look before I could finish **"fudge"

**He rolled his eyes and looked at Weaver who was obviously trying to recognise his voice.**

"Drop it!" **he shouted louder.**

**I heard mumbled voices but couldn't make them out.**

"Who the hell is out there?" **Weaver shouted.**

"Terry Clayton, 7th mass!" **he called back and there was a short pause **"That Dan Weaver?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on up!" **I noticed how croaky his voice was.**

**We all stood up. Thank God cos it was starting to hurt.**

**Mike was about to go after the family but Weaver stopped him **"No, no. Stand down. They wanna leave let 'em go"

"Terry. Good to see you" **Weaver shook his hand as he handed the meds to Tom.**

"Always had good timing"** Mike said a massive smile on his face.**

"Mike. You're a sight"** he shook his hand too then turned to Tom **"Tom, how are the boys?"

"They're good"** he nodded.**

"So, who's this young soldier?" **Clayton looked down at me.**

**I blushed** "K-Kristen"

"There's no way you're shy!" **Tom laughed.**

"I get nervous around people I don't know, kay" **I smirked.**

"Ben's girlfriend, right?"** Terry asked me.**

**I nodded.**

"He's a lucky guy"

**I blushed even more and thought to myself**_ 'Damn it!'_

"You're a long way from home. Last word was that the 7th mass was holding tight outside of Wilmington"

**Terry suddenly looked down **"Yeah, we were. The 7th mass is gone. Game's changed. Skitters hit us, and they hit us hard. They're heading this way"

**We headed back to the school. Weaver and Clayton started catching up and talking about the 2nd and 7th mass.**

**We went into Weaver's 'office' and Clayton got right down to business. Talking about how the skitters took a girl, Megan and that only a few fighters and half a dozen civillians survived. It scared me. **

"I think it would be a good idea if you moved the base to another location. We can give the kids a headstart by coming with me. I have a sanctuary up in some rural land. They'll be safe"** Clayton layed out a map.**

"Woah, woah. What makes you people are just going to hand their kids over?" **It was obvious Tom didn't like this plan and to be honest, neither did I.**

**I figeted impatiently. I wanted to get back to Ben so badly...**

**Weaver eyed me up obviously knowing what I was thinking **"Kristen, you're excused"

**I sighed full of relief **"Thank you!"

**I practically ran to Ben's room. I slowed to a walk when I reached outside fixing my fringe. I slowly opened the door. Hal was asleep and Ben had he arm over Matt on the chair.**

"Sorry. I can come back later-"

"No. I want you to stay. You're my sister now" **Matt interupted my getting up and pulling me next to Ben.**

**Matt sat on my lap as Ben put his arm around me.**

"So, what's it like being a soldier?" **Matt asked.**

**Ben looked at me obviously just as interested.**

"It's hard work. But, it gives you a feeling like ... like you're not useless. You know? Well, deos to me anyway. I hate not having a sort of purpose to me. Like, before the invasion, I was always there for my friends. I never doubted that. Then afterwards, when I became Ben's girlfriend, it just added to it. See, I went througha pretty ... hard stage, and I hate feeling useless because of it. Not just anyone can be a soldier though, Matt. Most need a reason to be able to have the will-power to do it. Like, most new soldiers, it's the missing kids. Obviously, mine was Ben and so was your dad" **I wrapped my arms around Matt.**

"You make it sound so stressing"

"Cos it is" **I smiled **"Still, suppose it's worth it"

**Matt leaned backwards so his head was on my shoulder and I put my head next to his. All three of us fell asleep there.**

**Ben woke me up **"Kristen?"

**I looked at the clock squinting my eyes as they came back into focus. I'd been asleep for an hour or so. Matt was still asleep.**

"Hmm?"

"Figured you wouldn't want to sleep the rest of the day away"

**I lifted Matt up in my arms and gently lay him on the bed where Hal was. He musn't have been able to sleep or something.**

**As soon as I turned around Ben kissed me and whispered **"Been waiting to do that ever since you walked in"

**I laughed blushing **"Awh, I feel loved"

**He chuckled** "I'm gonna go see if I can find Hal"

"Okay. You go ahead. Let me wake up a bit first and unload all of this" **I gestured to the guns under my arms and knife strapped to my thigh **"And I'll follow"

"Sure thing"** Ben kissed me quickly again before leaving the room.**

**I quietly tip-toed outside after about five minutes. I decided to let Matt sleep. I went to my room. I looked at my clothes. An outfit I always loved started sticking out to me. It looked so, perfect for some reason. 'Sides, be fun to make Ben's jaw hit the floor. It was high-waisted shorts, with a crop top with the american flag printed on it. The left shoulder was cut so it slid down your arm a bit. I shoved on a pair of gladiators but I kept the kinfe strapped to my thigh.**

**I then went out to find Ben. I turned the corner just in time to see Jimmy push Ben into the lockers. His back collided with the door and even I felt how much that hurt as Ben winced.**

"Watch where you're walking, Mason" **he growled. He looked so ... evil. That was my thing!**

**I noticed Hal just behind him who saw the entire thing. Oh, he looked pissed off. The thing that made me laugh was that Hal could laugh at or pick on Ben all he wanted before the invasion but no-one messes with his brother. Jimmy noticed him too and spun around. His foot slipped as he ran, but his fall was broken when he put out his hand. Jimmy looked up and jumped and screamed as he saw me. I smirked devilishly at the look on his face. He knew he had no where to run. I threw Jimmy up against the wall, grabbing his coat. I was pretty strong and Jimmy was a lightweight so it was easy for me to lift him up so his feet weren't even touching the ground.**

"Lay one finger on my boyfriend again, and I'm going to break your arms. Okay?" **I smiled as I said it. Add to the crazy effect** "Now, stop being such an ass"

**Jimmy looked pissed at me and didn't answer so I simply dropped him. As he ran past me I couldn't help but miss the old Jimmy. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.**

"Isn't it supposed to be me sticking up for you?" **Ben smirked touching his back.**

"I know. She's taking my job!" **Hal added.**

**I laughed **"I had to. You'd get shit for it cos he's 13 and you're 16. With me it's an entirely different story. And you, you're too nice" **I pointed at Ben.**

**Hal shrugged** "Okay. You have a point. You okay?"

**Ben groaned **"I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable. These _are_ connected to my spine"

**There was a screech as my nails dragged across the metal of the locker leaving behind deep scratches.**

"Damn, Kristen"** Hal winced.**

"Sorry" **I bit my lip **"gotta get it out somehow"

"Wow"** Ben's fingers traced the scratches I'd left behind.**

**I laughed **"I'd make a kick-ass werewolf!"

**Ben and Hal both rolled their eyes.**

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot!" **I smacked my palm to my forehead.**

"Cecilia?"** Ben asked.**

"Yep"

"It's fine. I'll just hang with Hal for a while. You should go see her. She needs you right now"

**I kissed Ben and Hal pulled a disgusted face then chuckled. I slapped his chest and kissed him on the cheek much to his surprise.**

"Give us a sec?" **Ben smiled at Hal.**

"Sure" **he smiled back **"meet you in the hall"

**Ben hugged me from behind the waist and whispered in my ear **"Just wanna say, you look incredibly hot in that outfit"

**I giggled blushing** "Thank you"

**Ben bit his lip obviously trying to get something out of his head. It made me smirk.**

"Go on" **Ben slapped my arse making my eyes and mouth pop open at him **"Needed to know how it felt" **Ben smiled at me.**

**I shook my head laughing as I walked away. Walking turned to jogging after I got outside. I knew exactly where Cecilia's tent was. I didn't know what to do when I got there. I couldn't know, for obvious reasons.**

"Erm, Cecilia?"

"Kristen? That you?" **I could hear she'd been crying. Her voice sounded dry and strained.**

"Yeah, it's me"** I unzipped the door, sat down inside and zipped the door back up.**

**She hugged me tight as I patted her back **"Sorry it took so long. I-"

"Had to go with Tom and Weaver. I know. Ben already came and explained"

**I smiled. I love how sweet and thoughtful my boyfriend was! Still getting used to that word...**

"I kinda take it you're not exactly okay"** I said as she let go.**

"I still have feelings for Jimmy. But I don't want them!"** Cecilia looked so frustrated at herself.**

"It's okay, Cec"** I held her hand **"when Jimmy sees the truth, he'll go back to the Jimmy we love"

"I hope you're right. But how do we make him see sense?"** Cecilia looked at me.**

**I lay back **"I don't know ... yet"

_**Sorry this was so long. Got carried away :P xox anyway review please xox**_


	14. Chapter 14 Hidden

_Chapter 14 - Hidden_

_**OMG Thank you sooooo much for the AMAZING reviews! I loved them all! I keep writing for you guys so yeah u mean something in my life ;D and Staci, yeah it does send you emails:L but you could easily create another email account or i can make one for you if you like :) up to you :D just say in your next review xox - love how that rhymed:P**_

**Cecilia and I started back towards the school. She didn't want to see Jimmy but of course that was kind of un-avoidable. Besides, she needed to show him she's strong. Independable. And also that she's moved on.**

**She held my hand. It was obvious that she was nervous.**

"I don't trust myself, Kristen" **Cecilia said swinging our arms back and forth lightly.**

"What do you mean?" **It was either, trust herself not to hit him or to jump on him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.**

"I don't trust myself not to go running back to him"

"Just think of something else" I smiled "You'll be fine"

**She nodded. I couldn't tell if she was agreeing with me or not.**

**I dragged her to the hall. I noticed Jimmy almost straight away. He was sitting alone just stabbing his fork into his food looking a bit depressed. Of course it took a lot from both me and Cecilia to not go over and cheer him up. Even more for her though.**

"C'mon"** I smiled pulling Cecilia over to the table that was directly across from Jimmy and sat in the exact seats so we'd be facing eachother.**

"Kristen!" **Cecilia groaned sitting down.**

**I whispered **"I know it's hard but trust me, I'm not doing this to hurt you. Maybe, he'll try and give them a chance for you. Just don't look at him at all. Look anywhere except to him"

**She nodded and smiled **"You really think he'd do something for me?"

"Cecilia, seriously? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" **I raised an eyebrow.**

**She blushed** "Ben looks at you with more ... adoration"

**Now it was my turn to blush as I thought about it **"That's different. Ben and I have been together almost a year and we've had to go through the separation..."

"Still"

**I chuckled **"Okay, okay. You win this one. Just give you and Jimmy a while and I'm pretty sure he'll look at you the same"

**Cecilia snorted **"Doubt it"

**I slapped her arm **"Don't think like that!"

**She giggled and was about to speak when Cassidy came over.**

**I jumped up **"Hey, Cass!"

"Hey, Kristen"** she smiled hugging me.**

**Logan K had obviously boosted her confidence but I wasn't complaining.**

"Hey, Cec'. You okay?"

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jimmy look up as Cecilia answered **"Perfectly fine" **with a very convincing smile on her face.**

**Jimmy picked up his plate and walked off muttering something under his breath.**

"Now, my job's done" **I rubbed my hands together **"I shall see you two later"

**They both hugged me at the same time.**

"See you later" **Cass kissed my cheek.**

**I nodded as I walked to Ben's room. It was getting dark already. Ugh. I hated how quickly my life was seeming to be going lately. My biggest fear is growing old.**

**Ben had his nose in a book. Typical. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the title. Gone With The Wind. Hmph. Didn't think that was his type of book to be honest...**

"Romance huh?"** I smirked.**

**I made him jump and he slid it under his pillow **"No idea what you're talking about"

**I laughed **"You're getting much more confident around me"

"Occupational hazard" **he held out his hand.**

**I pushed off the wall and walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap.**

"You never told me about Clayton's plans..?"

**I'd totally forgotten about that until now "Didn't come up in conversation"**

"Do you want to go?"

**It hadn't hit me till now. What Clayton said. About only a few soldiers and half a dozen civillians surviving. If it came down to it; I know more than that in the 2nd mass. Cecilia, Cassidy, Logan, other Logan... Jimmy, Hal, Matt, Tom, Weaver, Mike, Dai, Anthony ... I gulped on the last one, Ben.**

"You know I go where-ever you go" **I replied.**

**Ben lay back pulling me down with him and to his side.**

"Then this is going to get confusing cos I was going to say the exact same thing" **Ben tapped his fingers gently on my side.**

"Why do you always have to be so..." **I sneezed, twice **"Stubborn"

**Ben laughed so hard** "You okay?"

"Hay fever, I think" **I sniffed.**

"I remember that time you scared me cos of that"** Ben tensed up at the memory.**

"You been when we went hiking and I stopped breathing?" **I smiled. The hay fever had done something to me and I couldn't breathe. I had to have an athsma pump before I collapsed to the floor.**

"Yes. Wouldn't leave you alone whenever you had hay fever after that" **he wrapped his arms around me.**

**I laughed **"I know. I loved you staying with me but hated you seeing me like that"

**He chuckled** "You really think how you look matters to me?"

"Okay. When I first walked into the classroom what was your first thought?"

"Well, I uh..." **he paused **"That's not the point"

**I laughed getting up **"It's exactly my point"

**Ben got up with me, resting his head on my shoulder. His cold breath sent shivers down my spine. But the feeling made me knees go weak.**

"Will you cut that out" **I smirked.**

"What?" **he looked a bit taken-a-back.**

"Making me feel like that. If you're not going to let us ... well I'm not gonna go into too much detail"

**Ben smirked slyly and kissed me slowly **"You're right. I'm not"

**I narrowed my eyes at him **"I'm sure you have a evil side"

**He chuckled **"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Haven't decided yet"

**I smirked at him raising an eyebrow **"I'm supposed to be the evil one"

**He smiled **"You are"

**I slapped his arm playfully **"You're supposed to say 'No you're not, babe. You're an angel"

"You know I can't lie to you"

**I growled pursing my lips as Ben burst out laughing.**

"I'm going to get something to eat" **he kissed my forhead as I crossed my arms.**

**I couldn't help but crack a smile **"Okay. I'll probably be there soon anyway"

**He smiled and walked out. I sat on Ben's bed relaxing. Part of me was just dying to cuddle into his pillow and fall asleep but if what Clayton said is right then I might be needed at anytime.**

**I took the book from under Ben's pillow and began reading a few pages as I lay on my stomach.**

_**'You're afraid of what will happen if the war comes. But we don't have to be afraid for us. No war can come to our world, Ashley. No matter what comes I will love you until the day I die'**_

**That quote reminded me of Ben and I smiled. I skipped a few pages.**

_**'Scarlett: [pleads with Rhett as he is about to leave to join the Confederate Army] Oh, Rhett! Please, don't go! You can't leave me! Please! I'll never forgive you! **_

_**Rhett Butler: I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. There's one thing I do know... and that is that I love you, Scarlett. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But able to look things in the eyes as we call them by their right names. **_

_**Scarlett: [struggles] Don't hold me like that! **_

_**Rhett Butler: [holds her tighter] Scarlett! Look at me! I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman. **_

_**[kisses her forhead] **_

_**Scarlett: [turns her face away] Let me alone! **_

_**Rhett Butler: [forces her to look him in the eyes] Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Scarlett. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me, you're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Scarlett! Kiss me! Kiss me... once... **_

_**[he kisses her]**_

**I chuckled. Romances. Ha! **

**I slipped the book back under his pillow. I hesitated before pullingit back out and flipping to the first page. I started reading as I made my way to the hall. I was becoming like Ben. Nose in a book all the time. I was practically in the story before shouting interupted my concentration. I started seeing why Tom and Ben loved reading so much.**

"I don't know about you, back I'm not standing in line with this razorback"** a man called out **"Ones like him are the reason's the skitters are after us" **Since he was looking at him, it wasn't all that hard to see he was talking about Ben. Rage snapped inside of me. Burning out of control like a forest fire. I could feel myselfgetting closer to breaking point. It was as if there were houses representing my self control and the fire was spreading closer to them fast.**

**Hal and Maggie stepped in.**

**Hal warned him off **"The skitters and anyone else right now should know, anyone who messes with my family gets their asses kicked ... by me"

"Okay, okay"** he walked back up against me.**

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" **I said.**

"Listen little girl-"

"No, you're going to listen to me! I'm not a little girl, in this senario I'm the one with the gun. Ben is close to a hell of a lot of soldiers so I wouldn't push you're luck" **I signaled him to bend down so I could speak in his ear **"If I find out you call anyone a razorback again, I'll come find you and personally break yours. It's extremely easy" **I smirked devilishly then my face went flat as he swalled hard and walked away which made me want to smile.**

**Hal whistled **"Remind me to never get on your wrong side"

**I laughed **"yeah, don't know if you heard but back before the invasion some actually called me 'the devil girl' or 'she-devil' for short" **I laughed again **"Apparently when I'm pissed off you could see evil in my eyes. Where'd Ben go?"

"He left. Probably went to talk to dad" **Hal pointed to the door.**

**I grabbed a bottle of water **"People like that just ... UGH!" **the bottle popped in my hand from absentmindily crushing it.**

"Wow"** Margaret said.**

"I ... I have to lie down" **I left bumping into Ben halfway down the corridor.**

"Hey, you okay you look pretty ... pissed" **Ben laughed and so did I.**

"Yeah I am, or I was" **I smiled as Ben put his arm around me.**

"Just going to have to get used to it, Kirsten. There are always going to be people like that" **Ben shrugged **"It's fine"

"No it's not fine! It's horrible! It's disgusting! It's-!"

**My sentance was cut short when Ben kissed me passionately. I could feel my whole body start to un-tense right up until it was just Ben holding me up.**

**I sighed **"I love it when you do that" **he kissed me again and again** "but what was that for?"

"I'm just lucky to have you ... plus it was the only way to shut you up" **he shrugged and I laughed.**

**Ben always knew how to make me laugh or smile. What made me fall for him in the first place.**

"We need to talk" **he said brushing his fingers through my hair.**

**My eyes widened and he laughed.**

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break up with you" **he said and I started breathing again **"Like I'd be stupid enough to do that"

**I blushed **"So ... what?"

"Come here" **Ben pulled me back into his room **"I've been thinking - is that my book?"

**I chucked it aside **"No"

**Ben laughed taking my hand **"I told my dad I want to go with Clayton"

"Oh. Okay"

"You don't seem very happy about it? You're free to stay-"

"You know I'd go if you were" **I gave him a look.**

"I know. I should've talked about it first. I'm sorry" **he did look really apologetic.**

"Yeah, course you are" **I rolled my eyes walking off.**

**I heard Ben groan as he pulled me back, pushed me against the wall and kissed me lifting up my leg to his side with his right hand **"I'm sorry" **he whispered.**

**I chuckled** "You're too easy"

**Ben rolled his eyes smiling and kissed me again and then moved down to my neck. The way he was making me feel!**

"That's not fair" **I growled.**

**He laughed **"Now we're even"

**I shook my head at him. Ben sat on his bed and patted his lap. I smiled walking over, grabbing the book on the way and he lay back with me so my head was resting on his shoulder.**

"Read to me" **I said passing him the book** "Pass the time"

**Ben smiled broadly **"Course"

**He started reading and we stayed like that until nightfall.**

"Kristen?" **Ben had stopped reading.**

"Yeah?" **I was fiddling with his fingers.**

"Promise to answer truthfully?"

**My eyebrows creased together in confusion **"Course I promise"

"Would you stay with me, no matter what? I mean, I know I'm not exactly trusted anymore. And it's just making extra stress for you..."

**I sat up and practically stradled him. I brushed my hair out of the way, leaned down and kissed him.**

"I promise I'm going to be with you and be there for you for the rest of my life. Y'know, if you want me to" **I shrugged.**

"Course I do"

"Eh, you say that now. Give it a few years for me to annoy you" **I smirked.**

**Ben kissed me again. It gradually got heavier and I could feel his heart racing under my hand and I felt mine start racing ages ago. Ben's hands drifted down my side. It tickled and I struggled the urge to giggle. His fingers slowly drifted up my top before he stopped when he reached my bra. He sighed.**

"See what you do to me?" **he raised an eyebrow.**

"I don't see anything wrong with it" **I smirked.**

**Ben tossed me gently at his side **"We're going to get carried away beyond being able to stop very soon"

**I laughed **"I know"

**Ben smiled and kissed my cheek. I felt the ground vibrate, and so did Ben. We both knew what it was and it wasn't long before we heard the moan of a mech.**

"They've found us" **I whispered.**

**I stuck my guns in their holders but Ben grabbed my arm **"I'm not letting you go out there"

"Ben, I'm a soldier. I'm going to get into dangerous situations"

**He stared at me thoughtfully looking deep into my eyes **"You come straight back"** he smiled.**

**I kissed him quickly **"Always"

"Kristen!" **Tom called from down the hall and he waited for me to catch up before we both started running with Weaver, Clayton and Mike.**

"South?" **Weaver asked.**

"I think so"** Tom replied.**

"Jimmy went on tonight's south post!" **Weaver replied. I could hear the worry in his voice. He loved Jimmy like he was his own. Anyone could see that.**

**My heart raced a little. Damn it! I still cared about him. Even after all he's done!**

**We reached the bus. Two men were firing at the Mech from on top of the bus. We each separated as Weaver went inside it to look for Jimmy.**

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" **he called out.**

**Tom and I stepped onto the bus.**

"Any sign of him?" **Tom asked.**

"No" **Weaver whispered.**

**I saw Parker on the chair. Dead. Oh no.**

**The Mech started retreating an after the noise starting quietening we could all hear Jimmy's screams.**

"Skitter! Help!"

"Jimmy!"** I shouted. Tom, Weaver and I ran inside to look for him.**

**We each split up down three different corridors.**

**I heard a loud bang of shotgun fire. I hoped that was Weaver saving him.**

**Tom and I ran in the direction of the gunshot and found Weaver and Jimmy hugging. Jimmy in tears. He looked at me. I looked to the ground.**

**We helped him to the chem lab and he wouldn't shut up! It made me want to laugh.**

**I went to walk out when Jimmy called me back **"Kristen"

**I turned around.**

"Thanks"

**I simply nodded before walking out. I had to meet up with Ben.**

"See. Totally fine" **I smiled.**

"Yeah. For now" **he replied hugging me.**

**I looked up at Ben pretty much staring. Ooft! He was hot!**

"What? Do I something on my face?" **Ben smiled rubbing his cheek.**

**I shook my head **"Nope. Just thinking"

"Thinking what?"** he raised an eyebrow.**

"How hot you are" **I smirked folding my arms.**

**Ben blushed **"I'm sure there's something wrong with you"

"Ben, we both know there's something wrong with me. But I can still see perfectly fine" **I un-strapped my gun holsters and took off my jacket and gloves.**

**Ben hugged me from behind my waist** "You sure 'bout that?" **he whispered.**

**I nodded.**

**Tom walked in and Ben rested his head on my shoulder breathing down my neck again. Man, he drove mefreaking insane!**

"You two had better start packing you leave in the morning" **Tom said.**

"Sure, Dad" **Ben replied and Tom walked back out.**

"Still up for reading to me?" **I smiled.**

"Aren't I always"** he kissed the top of my head before I lay besides him on my side. My head on his chest and my eyes closing as I fell asleep to the sound of his voice.**

_**Well sorry for the wait. Got a lot of GCSE work on my hands :) Ikno in the series the mech came before the scene when Hal stuck up for Ben but I thought it was easier and made more sense the other way around :L anyway please review! xox**_


	15. Chapter 15 Movement

_Chapter 15 - Movement_

_**Thank you for the reviews again :) im starting to really love writing this :D btw staci, not really i'd just tell you the address and password and u can change it when u logged on :) whatever you want to do:) i just want to read any of your stories! :P xox (p.s. my chapters are starting to get longer ...you've been warned) ;)**_

"Kristen? Babe?"** Ben nudged me gently.**

**I woke up quickly** "Huh?" **I was still laying on his chest.**

"We have to get ready. We didn't pack last night remember?" **he gently stroked my hair.**

**I groaned. I hated mornings** "Okay"

**I got up and so did Ben. I shivered. Man it was cold.**

"Here" **Ben put his coat over me.**

**I smiled looking at him. The way he looked at me always knocked the wind outta me...**

**He kissed my forhead **"Go pick up a few clothes and come back here"

**I nodded and walked out rubbing my eyes and yawning.**

**I picked up two bottoms; shorts and skinny jeans and three tops; one crop, one vest, one long sleeve. I simply kept on the shorts and cropped american flag print top and gladiators and just packed a pair of converse. I threw them all in a rucksack. The rucksack used to belong to one of my friends. S'why I always kept it safe. Thinking about them always made a lump in my throat.**

**No, I wasn't going to cry. Not now. I grabbed the rucksack and threw it over my shoulder.**

**Ben must've noticed something **"Hey, are you okay?"

**One of the many things I loved about him. He always knew when something wasn't right.**

**I held up the rucksack and Ben pursed his lips and hugged me **"You can't lose hope. You found me. Nothing stopping you from finding them too"

**I smiled. He was right. I kissed him slowly.**

**He smiled broadly **"What's that for?"

"I love how you're always there for me" **I blushed.**

**Ben put his arm around me** "Sorta my job"

**I smirked **"You weren't always like this though"

"What do you mean?"

"All this kissing me. Saying you love me. Always being there for me"

"I've always been there for you! You just never really used me like that" **he shrugged.**

**I laughed** "Ben, be honest. Around Hal you were an absolute brat. S'why I hit you upside the head with your books so much"

"I still think I have concusion from that" **he rubbed the back of his head.**

"Shouldn't have been such an ass then" **I looked up at him.**

**He chuckled **"Okay, I admit, I used to be a bit of an ass"

"Where'd the 'used to be' come from?"

**Ben looked at me smirking** "5 ... 4 ... 3-"

**Uh-oh. I starting running. Ben waited until zero before running after me. I giggled as we flew through the corridors and outside. The things around us were just a blur to me.**

**Ben had disappeared from behind me. Shite!**

**I skidded to halt and looked around. Couldn't see him anywhere. Oh god.**

**I screamed and kicked my legs as Ben wrapped his arms around me from behind and lifted me up** "Gotcha!"

**I giggled as Ben threw me over his shoulder and started walking back inside** "How'd you do that?"

"I know this place better than you already"** he smirked.**

**I was still wearing Ben's jacket and something was sticking out of the pocket a little. I reached into his inside and I felt something thin but a little stiff and slightly flexible. I pulled it out and it was a photo of Ben and his family. Including his mother.**

"What's this from?" **I showed him.**

"Day out. Is that from my jacket?"

**I nodded then realised he couldn't see me **"yeah"

"Skitters mustn't have taken it. Didn't realise I ever had it" **he took it from my hands. We'd then reached my room and he dropped me back down. He stared at it before looking up at me and smiled handing it back.**

"You okay?" **I asked putting it back and walking in.**

"Fine. Got you haven't I?" **he pulled me close, right up against him.**

"N'awh. You're so sweet"** I smiled.**

**Ben kissed me. His tounge twisted with mine. As my muscles went weak my hand slipped from his neck to his chest. I was sure I heard Ben groan a little frustrated and he - very unexpectidly - lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around him. He gently put me back down on my bed and lay on top of me. I smirked as I kissed him and pulled off his shirt. Would it actually happen this time? Ben lifted my top over my head and kissed down my neck. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around him.**

**Someone just burst in right then without so much as knocking **"Ben, I, uh...-" **he noticed us.**

"Thanks, Cobi"** Ben growled turning his head to him. It was the boy from the prom I didn't know.**

"Well, bro, you know me"** he smirked.**

**Ben caught the look on his face as he looked at me. Y'know my shirt was still off so Ben threw his shirt over me** "Keep your eyes to yourself" **Ben smirked but also looked partially serious **"And close your mouth. You're dribbling"

**I giggled standing up and putting back on my top, tossing his shirt aside.**

"Ben, no offence but she's FIT!" **Cobi whispered quite loudly.**

**Ben laughed pulling me onto his lap as I blushed** "You sound surprised" **he said.**

**Cobi smirked back **"C'mon, Ben. You are a bit of a nerd"

"Am not!"

"Are too"** Cobi and I said the same time and I high-fived him.**

"So, you're the famous Kristen"** he shook my hand.**

"Didn't know I was famous" **I smirked.**

"Are you serious? Ben never shuts up about you. It's always Kristen this and that or me n Kristen..."

**I** **chuckled as Ben blushed lightly and I kissed his cheek.**

"What did you want me for anyway?"** Ben asked him.**

"Believe it or not, but I didn't just come to say hi-"

"What a surprise"** Ben rolled his eyes.**

**Cobi laughed** "I do sometimes! Anyway, your dad told me to come get you guys. We're leaving"

**Ben nodded and tapped my sides **"C'mon then"

**I sighed and got up throwing the backpack over my shoulder.**

**Ben put his arm around me and we started walking outside.**

"So, Kristen. What the hell did Ben bribe you with for you to start seeing him?" **Cobi smirked.**

**Ben hit him playfully **"Thanks"

"No problem" **Cobi patted his shoulder then looked back to me waiting for an answer.**

"Nothing. Ben might be a geek, but he's my geek. Plus he's hot so, yeah" **I smirked as Ben held me tighter and whispered in my ear.**

"Still think you have problems"

**I chuckled **"Only think?"

**Cobi of course looked a bit confused but wasn't going to be nosy and ask what we were talking about.**

**We reached outside and all sat on the wall.**

"Anyone actually have any idea on where we're going?" **I asked. I was sat in between them.**

"Nope"

"Not a clue" **Ben shook his head.**

**I rolled my eyes. Not a clue where we're going but parents still hand over their kids. Hmph. Suppose after last night though...**

"Imma go get my things. I'll only be over there" **Cobi pointed.**

"Sure"** I smiled.**

**Not 5 seconds after Cobi left Hal appeared through the main doors.**

"That four flags? Where'd that come from?"

"Skitter's mustn't have taken it. Forgot I even had it. Remember that day?" **Ben smiled.**

"How could I forget? You threw up on me. Then Matt threw up on me. Was one of the most memorable days of my life!" **We all laughed at Hal's words.**

"At least dad didn't throw up on you" **Ben replied chuckling.**

"I dunno, he was looking pretty green"

**I smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek **"Gonna go speak to Cobi"

**He nodded and I walked away.**

"Hey"** I said walking up behind Cobi.**

"Kristen, hi" **he smiled at me.**

"You okay?"

"Yep. All sorted. You?"

"Same" **I nodded.**

**Cobi looked at me thoughtfully then turned back to putting things in his bag.**

"What?"** I asked.**

"Nothing. It's just..." **he pursed his lips.**

"Spill"** I crossed my arms.**

"You and Ben. You are both so lucky. You only have to look at you to see how perfect you are"

"Everyone says that" **I looked to the ground.**

"Just proves it's true"** he smiled back at me **"Tut tut though. Getting up to what you did before I walked in"

**I smirked and slapped his arm **"You owe me for that. I was so close..!"

"What, so you've never...?"

"No. Not yet anyway" **I smirked slyly.**

**Ben wrapped his arms from behind my waist **"hey"

"Hey"** I turned around and kissed him passionately, putting as much feeling and emotion in as I could.**

**Ben looked a little shocked when I eventually pulled back and shot a confused look at Cobi before asking me **"What was that for?"

**I looked up at him **"I really love you"

**Ben squeezed me tight** "Love you too"

**"You're starting to make me jelous" Cobi moaned walking towards the Clayton.**

**We both chuckled **"Don't worry. I'll find you a girlfriend" **I patted him on the back.**

**Cobi looked worried as I burst out laughing and had to stop walking.**

"So what was all that for?" **I asked Ben smiling.**

"What?" **he took my hand.**

**"Back there. Before Cobi burst in" **

"Oh, that" **Ben rubbed the back of his head nervously** "To be honest, after last night, I really couldn't wait anymore. It's really wrong cos I'm not far off 15 and your 5 months younger. We're underage. I shouldn't be giving in so easily..."

"Ben, it's not your fault. If you wanna blame anyone, blame me. I'm the one who told you I wanted to" **I patted his chest.**

"Still...shouldn't have given in. If it weren't for Cobi, who knows how far it would've gone!" **Ben turned that little bit serious again.**

"Mmm, hopefully all the way" **I smirked devishly biting my lip.**

**His seriousness faded and he chuckled **"Never know. Don't get used to it, though. It ain't going that far again. Not until you turn 16"

**I groaned loadly **"Imma kill Cobi"

**Ben laughed **"Or maybe I'll wait till we're 18..."

"You can not do that to me!" **I narrowed my eyes at him.**

**Ben just smirked slyly.**

"Here" **Hal appeared out of no where and passed the picture from earlier to Ben and Matt slipped under my arm.**

"Thought I told you to hang onto this" **Ben held it out to him.**

"I'm going with you. So might aswell hold onto it yourself dumb-ass" **Hal smirked as he sat down.**

"You're coming?" **Ben seemed really happy about it.**

"Yeah" **Hal simply replied.**

"Ah god. Now I got three of you to take care of" **I rolled my eyes.**

**Hal laughed **"You usually have four, so consider it a treat"

"Your Dad don't count" **I smirked pointing at him.**

**Tom walked over pretty much at that second **"You all set to go?"

"Yeap" **Matt nodded. I loved how cute his voice was...**

"Looks like it" **Ben added.**

**Tom hugged Ben and Hal saying **"love you" **and then pulled me into a bear tight hug. Didn't really expect it to be honest **"Now, you take care of yourself and my boys"

"Don't I always?"** I said running my fingers through my hair.**

**Tom chuckled **"love you too, Kristen. You're family now, whether you want to be or not"

"Yeah I know" **I blushed **"Love you too"

"On me!"** Clayton shouted and we started walking.**

**Matt slipped from under Ben's arm this time and hugged Tom tightly then caught back up with us.**

**It took about 15 minutes for everyone to get comfortable enough to start talking.**

"So what do you think this place's like?" **I asked.**

"Hopefully awesome" **Hal replied.**

"And massive"** Ben added.**

**I laughed and stuck my hand in my pockets. I felt my fingers touch something and pulled it out.**

"Ha. Forgot I even had these" **I said holding it up. It was my dress up geek glasses I'd bought for halloween one year.**

"Lemme look at those" **Hal held out his hand and I passed them to him.**

**Hal put them on Ben and I did my best to with-hold the laughter.**

"Oh, yeah. Very ... Sexy" **I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. Matt, me, Hal and Robbie were all almost on the floor.**

"Thanks" **Ben said sarcastically.**

"Well, what I'm here for. To embarrass you" **Hal patted his shoulder as Ben took them off and passed them back to me.**

**I shoved them on top of my head and Ben took my hand and held me close with his arm around me.**

"You never told me how you two happened" **Hal said.**

**I blushed.**

"Umm, I'll tell you later" **Ben smiled.**

**The walk was so bloody long!**

"Hey, Clayton! Don't mean to nag or anything but, how much longer is this gonna be?" **I called out.**

"Bout another 15 minutes and we'll be there!" **he called back. He was up in front with one of the escorts and Mike was in the back with the other and Rick.**

**Hal stopped pulling out a map when we turned a corner into forestland **"You guys keep going. I'll catch up"

**I nodded and we kept walking.**

"My feet are starting to hurt" **Matt groaned.**

"Mine too" **I said lifting the one up carefully. It throbbed when it left the ground **"Come here" **I held out my arms and lifted Matt up to my side **"Better?"

**He nodded and Ben smiled at me and Matt rested his head on my shoulder.**

_'What?' _**I mouthed smiling.**

_'You' _**he mouthed back and I shrugged.**

**I yawned getting tired and it wasn't even dark yet. Ben squeezed my hand in comfort and I smiled at him.**

**Hal eventually did catch up** "Clayton said it's just up here. Should see it any minute"

**I put Matt down and this beautiful chalet came into view. It was so big! With a porch surrounding each floor of it. It was a dark red-brown colour with flags on the front. I couldn't wait to see the view from the porch upstairs!**

"It's awesome" **Ben said.**

"It's massive" **Hal added smiling broadly.**

**I rolled my eyes shaking my head. They never cease to confuse me...**

"Right, let's get everyone to bed and we'll have a tour in the morning" **Clayton said.**

"Thank fudge for that" **I said and Ben looked at me **"Not allowed to swear" **I winked.**

**Ben rolled his eyes and kissed me.**

"There's always one" **a soldier joked. He looked about 17. I didn't recognise him. Obviously wasn't in the 2nd Mass.**

"One what?"** I smirked.**

"Cute little teen couple" **he replied leaning against a pillar.**

"We're not cute, or little though, now are we?" **I raised an eyebrow.**

**The guy chuckled and held out his hand **"Name's Ross"

"Kristen" **I replied shaking it and he held his hand out to Ben.**

"Ben"** he shook it.**

"Nice to meet you guys"** Ross nodded "You better get some sleep"**

**I streched **"Best offer I've had all day"

**Ben laughed and said thanks to Ross before pulling me inside.**

**We were shown to our rooms and it finally started getting dark. **

**Ben and I had offered to be one of the ones to sleep on the floor. I was an odd girl. Found it much more comfortable than the bed sometimes. My friend always used to say it can be good for your back too. Although, could just be a crappy rumor...**

"You okay?"** Ben asked as I sat next to him.**

"Sure. Always am"** I nodded.**

"Don't lie to me, Kristen"** he smirked.**

**I sighed **"Just, family popped into my head for some reason. You know. All those questions at once"

"Come here"

**I lay back next to Ben and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me tight up against him. He always kept me warm.**

"Get some sleep. It'll be better tomorrow" **he whispered.**

**I nodded and as I closed my eyes I heard him whisper so quiet so that only I could hear **"love you"

**I fell asleep with a smile on my face.**

_**Sorry for the wait. Be much quicker now. Had this massive project to do -.- if it werent for DaughterOfApollo101 mps wouldn't have gotten this done! :D well review please and next chapter will be up soon. A twist in the next chapter too ;D love yooou xox**_


	16. Chapter 16 Sickness

_Chapter 16 - Sickness_

_**Thank you for all the amazing reviews from the last chapter. Put a massive smile on my face. Keeps me going too so thank you sooooo much! :D Staci, thank you :) and i shall do both be a good storyline i think :) Mind giving me a few pointers tho? just to start me off:L like a crush, her background story etc etc... this chapter shall be dedicated to AwesomeChick101 for that amazing review! I really doubt mine's the best though:L but thank you :') and for the other reviewers you'll each have dedications over the next few chapters :) promise 3 xox well enjoy...**_

**When I woke up in the morning there weren't a lot of us there. Ben had disappeared and Cassidy had appeared out of no-where to be lying right in front of me, facing me and just inches away and Cecilia was lying behind me with her arm around me just like Ben always did. It made me chuckle and it woke Cecilia up.**

"Listen, Cec', I love you and all but I don't think I'm that kinda girl" **I smirked as she sat up her arm slipping from around me.**

**She laughed **"Can't blame a girl for trying" **I laughed standing up stretching **"How the hell did we get here?" **Cecilia asked.**

**Our voices woke Cassidy up too **"What the-"

"I got my best bet on the boys. Are we that heavy sleepers?" **I yawned.**

"Looks like it"** Cass held out her hand and I pulled her up to her feet.**

**My stomach groaned uneasily and I rubbed it gently **"Ugh. I feel sick"

"Better not be morning sickness" **Cassidy smirked folding her arms and I gave her a look before we all laughed.**

**Cecilia got up too **"Let's go eat"

**I yawned again and followed them downstairs. I'd love to just stay in bed all day.**

"Seriously though, is it?" **Cass asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.**

"No! It's not!" **I fixed my hair and let it fall down naturally. I hadn't straightened it yet so it was slightly wavy.**

**Cecilia was laughing so much and had to sit down around what I was guessing was a dining table before she fell over. We just decided to sit down and talk.**

**Ben came up behind me and put a plate of toast and eggs in front of me and kissed my cheek **"Morning, beautiful"

**I smiled** "Morning. How the hell do they have eggs?"

**Ben laughed **"Chickens. They even got apple and orange trees down the yard"

**I took a bite...Oh, my, god **"I could live here! So who cooked?"

"Me. Who else?"

"_You _cooked?"

"Don't have to be so surprised" **he rolled his eyes.**

"Just never knew you cooked" **I smirked** "Thank you"

"You're welcome" **he smiled back pretty proud of himself **"I'll leave you to your little mothers meeting"

"See! Why would he say the word mother?" **Cass shouted out.**

"Huh?"** Ben stopped in his tracks.**

"Cass is convinced I'm pregnant just cos I said I weren't feeling well" **I replied and Cecilia bit her lip in an effort not to laugh again.**

**Ben blushed **"Well I hope she's not"

"Why's that? Cos we'll know your secret?"** Cecilia smirked raising an eyebrow.**

"Don't you start" **I shook my head as she had a smug look on her face.**

"Cos it wouldn't be mine" **Ben leaned on the back of my chair.**

**Cassidy eyed him up cautiously **"Okay. You're clear"

**I laughed and Ben said **"Can I leave now?"

"Course you can" **I smiled.**

**He sighed full of relief** "Thank you. I'll be outside if you need me"

**I nodded and started eating again.**

**Cecilia sighed **"Why can't all boys be like him?" **she stared at him as he walked outside.**

**I slapped her hand **"Hey! Back off"

**She chuckled snapping out of it **"Sorry"

**Jimmy was the next person to come over. Uh-oh. He set a plate each in front of Cassidy and Cecilia.**

"Thanks, Jimmy"** Cass smiled.**

"N-No problem" **he smiled back obviously a little surprised she didn't bite his head off he then turned to Cecilia **"Can I ... talk to you, later?"

**Cecilia looked at me her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.**

**I gave her a look as if to say 'up to you'.**

"Uh, sure" **she nodded slowly.**

**Jimmy smiled** "thanks. Hey" **he looked at me.**

"Hi"** I didn't look at him.**

**Jimmy walked away and I looked at Cecilia as I ate.**

"What? Give him a chance to explain himself" **she didn't need for me to say what I was thinking.**

**I shrugged and we went back to casual chatting. Ross had come over and offered us a tour. I turned it down but persuaded Cassidy and Cecilia to go with him. I needed to get changed.**

**I went upstairs and closed the door behind me. No one was here. They were all outside gearing up for football or something...**

**I wore my slightly ripped skinny jeans (yes they're supposed to be like that) my half see through cropped top (don't worry, you can't see anything) and my black boyfriend cardigan. I just threw on my gladiator shoes after that. I straightened my hair and put on a lick of mascara and lip gloss.**

**Someone knocked on the door while I was looking in the mirror.**

"Come in" **I called.**

"Wow" **I recognised Jimmy's voice **"You look ... different"

**I turned around** "Good different or bad different?"

"Uh...is that a trick question? Not looking forward to getting slapped again"

**Even though I did my best not to, I had to laugh **"With Ben back, I have an excuse to look good"

**Jimmy snorted** "Do you need to look good when he's around?"

"Don't start" **I growled.**

"Sorry" **he looked to the floor **"So how come you're talking to me?"

**I shrugged **"You've stopped being an ass for the time being"

**He smirked **"So ... am I forgiven?"

"Depends on if you piss me off again now doesn't it?"** I raised an eyebrow.**

**Jimmy walked further into the room **"You and Cecilia obviously see something I don't ... So I'm going to give him a chance"

"Oh how nice of you" **I said bitterly.**

"Look. I'll admit I've been an ass, but you didn't lose everything!" **Jimmy raised his voice.**

"Yes I did!" **I raised mine too **"I know that I had Ben's family for support and eventually I got him back but don't for one second you think my life is perfect, cos it's not! My life is completely guilt ridden"

"I'm sorry. I just figured since you weren't close with your family..."

**I snorted** "I wasn't. Doesn't mean I don't miss them. Miss my friends more, though... and I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You lost everything, Jim. But you still got me" **I smiled.**

"Really?"** Jimmy smiled broadly.**

"Yes, really"** I rolled my eyes.**

**He squeezed me tight and I hugged him back.**

"So what do you mean guilt ridden?" **he asked stepping back a bit.**

**I sat on the bed and Jimmy sat on the other end.**

"It's my fault Ben was taken. My fault what Hal, Matt and Tom went through"

"I don't get it..."

"When Ben was captured, it wasn't supposed to be him. It was supposed to be me" **I pursed my lips twiddling my fingers.**

**Jimmy's eyes widened **"Go on"

"Maybe I suited better, I dunno" **I shrugged **"But they were chasing us after we ran into a mech. I tripped as we were running and there were two skitters on us. One had caught up and almost grabbed me but y'know Ben. Brainy kid. He grabbed a shotgun from a dead soldier..." **I could hear and see everything from that day as I spoke.**

_(Flashback)_

**The skitter was stood over me. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. Everything became so slow.**

"Kristen!" **someone called. I hoped with everything that it was Ben** "Get down!"

**I covered myself with my arms and my ears covered with my hands. I heard the gun shot and felt blood splatter down my legs. It disgusted me but I had to ignore it. The other skitter came into view and had seen everything. I staggered to me feet as it let out a shriek and ran towards me. It had six legs. I just had two. I could hear it behind me and saw it reach out.**

**Ben pushed me out of the way and the skitter grabbed him before I had the chance to. Weaver appeared out of no where and saw everything.**

"Ben! No!" **I screamed and started after him before Weaver grabbed me from behind **"Let me go! Please!" **I shrieked bursting into tears. He didn't have a choice. We had to get out of there. The mech stunned Ben as Weaver pulled me away...**

_(Back to reality)_

**Jimmy was stunned his mouth open** "I didn't know"

"Not many do. I didn't want to tell Matt or Hal or Tom. I know they'd hate me for what I put them through"

"It wasn't your fault" **Jimmy shifted closer up and stood up besides me holding out his hand.**

**I took it and he helped me up **"That's what Ben says"

"C'mon. Don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting" **he pushed me out the door and to the stairs.**

**I laughed **"Thanks Jimmy"

"What you thanking me for?" **he smirked and I walked downstairs.**

"Did you dress up for me?" **Ben's voice sppeared before I'd even reached the bottom.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist **"you had a part in it, yeah"

"You look so ... well, wow"

**I blushed** "I always used to dress like this if we were going out"

"I know. But I haven't seen you so ... this, in a while"** Ben pulled me closer so his head was on top of mine. He kissed the top of my head **"I know I say it way too much, but I really, really love you"

**I held my hand under his chin and kissed him pationately **"Can never say it to much, babes. Love you, too. More infact"

"Ha! Impossible. And babes?" **he smirked raisng an eyebrow.**

"Just trying it out"** I bit on my lip.**

"You're becoming soft"** he teased.**

"Ugh. Your fault"

"Is it really such a bad thing?"

"Hmm, suppose not" **I shrugged.**

"Hey"** Hal walked in and we let go of eachother **"we're having a rematch. You still in?"

**Ben looked at me.**

"Don't let me stop you" **I brushed off his jacket.**

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"** Ben shrugged and Hal put his arm around Ben leading him out.**

"Sorry, Kristen" **Hal called and I rolled my eyes.**

"Hey, Jimmy!"** I called up.**

**He jogged down the stairs **"yeah?"

"Rematch"** I gestured to the door.**

"Awesome"** he darted outside and I shook my head.**

**I slowly walked outside and sat on the porch and watched them play.**

**It was just 10 minutes in when I noticed one of the boys from the 3rd mass eyeing me up and sighed. Here we go.**

"Hey" **he came over and sat besides me.**

"Hi" **I smiled.**

**Ben looked a bit wary when he noticed. Made me want to laugh. He got jealous far too easily.**

"You from the 2nd Mass?" **the boy asked.**

"Yeap"** I looked at him.**

**It was silent for a minute before he sighed and said **"Listen, I'm just going to come out with it. You seeing anyone?"

"Wow, straight to the point" **I smirked as I paused **"And yes"

**He looked a bit gutted** "Damn"

**I laughed.**

"So, who?"

**I pointed to Ben and he waved. I waved back.**

"Hope he knows how lucky he is"

**I chuckled **"Other way around, actually"

**He smirked** "Maybe it goes both ways. I'll see you around"

**I nodded and he jogged back to the game and straight to Ben. They spoke briefly and Ben laughed. I tilted my head and he smirked at me. I walked inside.**

**The 2nd Mass won. Obviosuly. And Ben came inside.**

"What did he say to you?" **I raised an eyebrow **"and I want exact words"

**Ben smiled **"He said 'you're dating her? Don't take it the wrong way but she is hot, fair play congrats dude.' And I laughed and s- by the way why do people keeping being so shocked when they find out we're dating? It's getting insulting" **I giggled **"Anyway, I said thanks and he told me his name and wanted to know ours, so I told him. Simple as"

"Right, two things, What is his name? And were you jealous back there?" **I smirked holding his hand.**

"His name's Drew, and maybe a little..." **he shrugged.**

"Awh, so sweet"** I teased and he narrowed his eyes at me.**

**Time went on and it reached dark and was time to eat. This place was so beautiful. We were all sat around the table.**

"You know, Rick. When your dad and I were on patrols he always used to talk about you" **Clayton smiled.**

"Don't worry. All the good stuff"** Mike added.**

"What? About how I was always sick? How I couldn't run up the stairs without losing my breath?"

**I wished he'd cheer up for god's sake!**

**Rick hit the plate away from him and looked at Ben **"How can you eat their food?"

"Excuse me?"** Ben replied.**

**I caught a funny smell and taste as I swallowed but thought nothing of it.**

**Ben got up and walked out.**

"I got it"** I stood up and nudged my plate towards Hal **"Take care of that for me"

**I walked upstairs to the porch. Ben was leaning over the edge as I stood besides him. It was silent for a few minutes. I let him think.**

"Listen, I know a lot of people think I don't deserve you ... even me. I mean, like I said before, Kristen, your amazing, smart, funny and absolutely stunning..."

**I blushed about to disagree before my stomach groaned in an uncomforting way **"Ben-"

"Let me finish" **he didn't look at me as he spoke **"But I love you, heck, more than anything else. And if you want to cut yourself from all this then I understand"

**Shock, fear and horror shook through me as I felt my temperature rise to unbelievable levels** "Don't you ever think that! There's nothing that could keep me away from you" **I touched his arm before pain tore through my stomach. I groaned as I fell to my knees, both arms wrapped tightly against my stomach.**

"Kristen! What's wrong? Are you okay?" **Ben asked before the 'stupid question' look hit him.**

**I shook my head. It only made me feel worse **"Think I'm gonna be sick"

**Ben held back my hair as my entire stomach contents came up my gullet. It burned and my eyes filled up at the unexplainable pain it was causing.**

"Hal!"** Ben called out.**

**He must've been a few rooms away cos he appeared on the other end of the porch. He saw me and worry shook through him. I could see the horror on his face from here.**

"Go get someone!"** Ben's voice was strained.**

**There wasn't much left to come up so it just made the pain even worse. My stomach felt as though someone had chucked fire and ice down my throat at the same time.**

**I gasped when I couched up blood **"Ben"

**Ben took my face in both his hands. The vomitting was over ... for now.**

**I felt something wet drip from my nose and watched as the dark red splatters of blood his the varnished wood beneath our knees.**

**I went weak and my eyes started closing. I remember the feeling when I hit the wood and Ben called out my name. Before it was just darkness and silence that remained.**

_**Think this one was shorter this time:P anyway pretty please review and I shall do the next chappie as soon as :D so keep checking ;P xox loveyou!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Betrayal

_Chapter 17 - Betrayal_

**MAJOR APOLOGIES FOR THE WAIT! Well Staci, for you imma start writing it tomorrow:P don't be surprised if it ain't good:L but I think it'll be good to give it a go :D and thanks for that last review, made me smile so much! Your reviews are the best!:D and thanks to SoccerGurl03 (used to be DaughterOfApollo101) ;P and Dante Alighieri1308 for your reviews :D much apreciated :) well i said everyone would get a dedication so this one's to Dante Alighieri1308 for reviewing on most if not every chapter! much appreciated :) much love xox enjoy ... :P**

**Ugh. I felt so sick. My head was banging! I opened my eyes and everything was spinning. I was on a bed? I hurled over the edge. It felt like acid. Although, it probably was. I couldn't make sense out of anything! What happened? Where was I?**

**I sat up my hands on my head. Someone pulled my hand down and held onto it tightly. I looked up and had to blink a few times before I could finally see straight. He smiled at me. Looking nervous and scared at the same time. I could see the fright in his eyes.**

"This is going to sound like such a stupid question if you do, but do you recognise me?" **he almost whispered.**

**I swallowed hard and shook me head slowly.**

**He looked so upset. I couldn't help but crack a smirk.**

**He looked up at me and rolled his eyes **"Do you have to be so cruel?"

"It amuses me" **I whispered. Didn't have it in me to speak any louder **"Would say kiss me but my breath probably stinks of puke"

**Ben chuckled and shifted up and whispered **"I really don't care" **he laughed as I blushed and kissed me **"Doesn't stink at all. So you can stop worrying"

**I smiled **"So what happened? I want from the time I blacked out to now. By the way, how long have I been out?"

"Day and a half"

"My mind is really too screwed to think, what's a day and a half?"

"You passed out Wednesday night. It's now friday afternoon"

**I nodded slowly **"So, story?"

**He smirked and started explaining everything **"They have a doctor here. I mean course they do. Clayton took you to him. You were in such a bad state. Almost pulled most of my hair out waiting to hear if you were okay. When you hit the floor ..." **he paused biting his lip **"I thought ... I thought you were..." **Ben swallowed hard. He couldn't say it. I pulled him down to the side of me and rested my head on his chest. I could feel my heart start getting louder. Why did he always have to do that to me? Ben sighed and continued with what he was saying **"Anyway, when you were finally, stable, he came out and told me he thought it was poisoning. Hal went mental" **he chuckled** "He worries about you too you know. Nothing else happened really, haven't left this room pretty much the entire time you've been here"

"You're free to have a life when I'm not here you know" **I drew patterns on his stomach with my finger.**

"I know. Doesn't mean I actually can" **it was quiet after that and my eyes started closing. I was so exhausted.**

**Ben shifted up from under me. I tried to grab him but had no strength left to hold on. He bent down and kissed my forhead **"Get some sleep. Don't think blacking out counts"

**I smiled, my hand on his cheek before I went weak and let it fall to the pillow and my eyes slowly closed.**

**I dreamt that Ben and I were in my room back at the school. We were talking about something. Just petty little memories from before the invasion. Ben suddenly kissed me and ripped off my shirt. I couldn't help but giggle as I took off his. I leaned back and Ben leaned over me, leaning on his one hand. His other hand was placed gently on my waist and he kissed me so passionately. Ben pulled off my jeans and teased me flickering at my underwear as I chuckled.**

**And then I woke up.**

**OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! I COULDN'T EVEN HAVE HIM IN MY DREAMS!**

**I heard loud whispers coming from outside the door. One sounded like Ben. The other ... Rick? Maybe? I got up. Ugh. That didn't feel good. I had to grab onto the edge of the bed to keep up. Once my body and mind had gotten used to walking again I tip-toed over to the little crack in the door. Ben had Rick held against the wall grabbing his shirt.**

"You poisoned my girlfriend!" **he said. He didn't seem really pissed off. That side of Ben was extremely rare.**

"Sh-She's a distraction. I thought without her you might see what I see and come find the skitters with me. They still love us, Ben. They want us back! I know they do..." **he stuttered and mumbled.**

"When are you going to get it? I _hate _what the skitters did to me and my family! And killing my girlfriend wouldn't change that at all! It would just turn me insane! So from now on I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from her" **he stood back letting Rick go.**

**Rick poisoned me? With what? Why? I mean, did everyone think I was the only thing that would matter to him?**

**My thoughts were interupted when the door hit my foot.**

"FUCK!" **I hopped up and down.**

"Oh, god! Babe, you alright?" **Ben asked.**

**I burst out laughing **"I'm fine. You're not helping me not to swear"

**Ben laughed too **"What were you doing behind the door anyway?"

"I uh..." **I bit my lip looking to the floor.**

**Ben nodded **"Eavesdropping. Kristen I-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I already know what's happened to him. You're forgetting who you're talking to" **I smirked.**

**Ben walked over to me knowing it would probably hurt if I walked and kissed me.**

**I groaned** "That's not helping with my mood"

"Why? Oh, yeah. Well it's only right for you to be pissed with him-"

"No no no no. Not that. I... I'm not saying. I'm fine. Did you just swear?" **I sat down rubbing my foot.**

"You rubbing off on me. And tell" **he always got serious when I didn't tell him things.**

"Well..."

"Kristen"

"I had a dream"

"And?" **he walked closer to me to sit on the arm of the chair I was sat on.**

**I pulled him down before he could say anything and kissed him making sure our tounges danced together.**

"Oh!" **Ben's eyes widened after I broke it off.**

**I blushed **"Yeah"

"So did we...?" **he had such a seductive smirk on his face.**

"No. Think I'd be in this mood if we did?" **I pursed my lips.**

"So, how far did we get?"

"Let's just say I was in my underwear and you were shirtless"** I smiled.**

**Ben pulled me back up and mumbled **"This is getting really hard"

**I closed my eyes and burst out laughing.**

"Why are you- NOT THAT!" **He laughed too as my eyes started watering.**

"Sorry. Sorry. And I know. It's not going to get any easier unless-"

"You know the answer" **Ben raised his eyebrows.**

"Yeah I know. 16 and all that" **I sat on the bed slipping on my shoes.**

"Well..."

**I froze and looked up **"You cannot make me wait for when we're 18"

"No. Quite the opposite actually" **he chuckled nervously as I looked at him confused **"Come here"

**I stood up for what I hoped would be the last time and walked into his arms.**

"I honestly don't think I can wait until you're 16" **Ben shook his head.**

**My eyes widened before I smiled **"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't resist you anymore. It's killing me!" **he chuckled** "Just not here. Wait till we get back to the school, or if we get back to the school, and we'll think about it" **his hands slowly slipped down my back.**

"Don't push your luck" **I smirked narrowing my eyes at him **"And sounds like a great idea"

**I kissed him and Hal walked in** "What are you doing when we get back?"

"Nothing" **I said.**

**Hal closed the door to block our escape **"Think we need to talk"

**I rolled my eyes and sat down on Ben's lap.**

"You guys are only fourteen, so be sure you want to before you actually do" **Hal said.**

**I was actually surprised **"No telling your dad about us? No trying to talk us out of it?"

"No. Hal knows all about this stuff see. Lost his when he was 13" **Ben chuckled.**

**My eyes widened** "Really?"

"Nice one, Ben" **Hal narrowed his eyes.**

"Got no secrets now"** he smirked.**

"Honestly though you gotta ask what's happening to the world" **I laughed.**

**I'd only now noticed how dark it was.**

"We'll be going to bed soon so Cass, Cecilia and Jimmy are probably gonna want to know that you're okay. Robbie and Alice having been asking about you non stop too" **Ben said doing his best to change the subject.**

**It worked **"Yeah. Probably good idea"

**I left Hal and Ben to talk and went downstairs. My feet barely touched the floor when Jimmy squeezed me tight **"Thank God you're okay!"

**I hugged him back **"Thanks Jimmy. I'm completely fine now"

"Yeah. Ben said it was lucky you threw up when you did"

"You're talking?"

"Finally found something in common. We both care about you"

**I smiled **"Awh thanks"

**I was pounced on by Cecilia and Cassidy at the same time **"KRISTEN!"

**I laughed **"Hey, girls"

**Cecilia stood back and Jimmy took her hand and I sighed **"Finally!"

**They laughed and both blushed as Cassidy took my face in her hand **"Ugh I could kiss you!"

"Please don't"** I laughed.**

"Nah can't. They belong to Ben"** she pointed to my mouth and I laughed as she kissed my cheek and squeezed me tightly.**

**Everyone just made sure I was okay before we decided it was time for bed.**

**Rick did look sorry for what he did to me. I suppose when you're really desperate... **"If you want Kristen, you can have my spot on the bed"

"No I'm okay thanks, Rick. Much rather sleep next to Ben" **I looked down to him and saw him smiling.**

**Rick nodded and turned around.**

"Hey, Rick?"

**He turned back and I hugged him. Everyone needs one every once in a while. When I pulled back he blushed **"What was that for?"

"Figured you needed it. I'm always here if you need me, and Ben is too" **I rubbed his arm.**

**He smiled and Mike looked so shocked and mouthed 'thank you' as Rick turned around and slipped into bed. I nodded and sat down next to Ben.**

**He pulled me in tighter than ever but I loved it! Ben put the blanket over us and his hand was on my thigh. I heard him chuckle a little as I closed my eyes and I was obviously suspicious but I ignored it. Ben's hand started drifting up my thigh and to the inside of my leg. I slapped his arm and he laughed. I grabbed his hand and wrapped it around me holding it there so he couldn't move it. He burried his face in the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine at the feeling of his warm breath down my shirt. I did my best to fall asleep and eventually did.**

"Kristen! Kristen, wake up quick!" **Ben shook me as he whispered loudly.**

"What? What?" **I rubbed my eyes. It was still dark.**

"We need to get out of here now. I've got your bag. C'mon! Clayton's made a deal with the skitters to hand us over"

**My eyes widened at the last bit. And I stumbled at my feet and Ben held me close to him.**

"Hal. W-What are you doing?" **A girl asked. I'd seen her before but never caught her name.**

"Clayton made a deal with the skitters. Tell me you didn't know about this!" **Hal looked angry.**

"I was gonna talk to them... make it so you could stay" **she replied sheepishly.**

"Hal come on!" **I started dragging him down the stairs.**

"Dad! Dad, wake up! Dad, they're leaving!" **she called out as I started sprinting out the door with Ben in hand.**

**Hal picked Matt up and as I looked behind me I could see flashlights.**

**I took out one of my guns and cocked it ready to fire.**

**I skidded to a halt and put my hands on Ben's chest** "Go. I can help hold them off but you have to keep running"

"Kristen, no. I almost lost you once I'm not gonna risk it again!"

"Ben please! I love you okay. Now take Matt and run. I'll catch up" **I kissed him with so much passion.**

**He looked hesistant. Course he did **"Promise me you'll catch up"

"I promise ... now go!"

**Ben kissed me again and picked up Matt and ran. Hal, Rick, Mike and I took cover from gunfire behind a car.**

**I fired back as Mike spoke to Hal **"You have to take care of Rick. Promise me, Hal"

**Hal nodded** "I promise"

"Mike I can't leave you-" **I started.**

"Yes you can. You have to. Look out for Rick for me, Kristen. And the rest of them" **he interupted me.**

**I smiled my eyes filling up. Mike knew he'd probably be killed. I couldn't leave him knowing that!**

"Ricky. No matter what, always remember I love you" **Mike held Rick's head against his.**

**A tear ran down my cheek as I hugged Mike and we all go up and ran after the others.**

**As we ran there was a loud bang before silence. Hal, Rick and me skidded to a stop. We all looked at eachother. I was sure I was about to go weak.**

"Go" **Hal ordered and we had no choice but to keep going.**

**As soon as we caught up Ben hugged me lifting me up off my feet **"Thank God! I thought that shot..."

**I hugged him tight **"Promised you didn't I?"

**Ben dropped me back down and whispered **"Where's Mike?"

**I swallowed hard looking to the floor and Ben was smart. He figured it out.**

**We were walking for what seemed like hours! We walked all through the night to make up for time and came to a little town.**

"Hal, everyone's exhausted. We can't keep walking for much longer" **Lourdes said to him.**

"You're right. Don't want anybody collapsing on us..."

**It was obvious Hal was in charge. Only right really being the oldest and being Tom's son who just happened to be second in command.**

"Okay everyone, we'll stop for a bit here. C'mon!" **Hal ordered and everyone went into the house next to us.**

**I put a few to bed, including Matt. They fell asleep as I kissed Matt on the forhead before tucking him in.**

**I walked down the stairs and Ben lifted me off the second step and brought meto his feet.**

"You okay?"

**I nodded **"Little confused, surprised, scared. But other than that I'm fine"

**Ben smiled and squeezed my hand **"It'll be fine. I'm sure it will"

**He dragged me with him to the couch and sat me down on his lap as Jimmy put a DVD on. Everyone settled down and Lourdes began playing he piano that was in the living room.**

**Ben got up and slid me to his side and went over to Hal.**

**I was totally in a world of my own until I looked over and saw Hal handing Ben his jacket.**

"Ben? W-Where are you going?" **I walked over to him.**

"We need the help-"

"No. You can't leave me. Not on your own" **I shook my head.**

"I trusted you, remember?" **He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.**

**I took a deep breath and didn't answer.**

"I won't be long. I'll run as fast as I can. Promise"

**I smiled and nodded. If I spoke I would've burst out crying or screamed at him not to leave.**

"You go straight to the school. You don't stop running, you just keep going" **Hal said.**

**Ben nodded and they looked at eachother for a second.**

"Math geek" **Hal smirked and Ben laughed.**

"Dumb jock"

**They patted eachother's shoulders before Ben ran off.**

**Ugh it hurt when he walked out that door.**

**Matt walked down the stairs not much after.**

"Where's Ben?" **he asked.**

"Gone to get help. How come you're up?" **I replied sitting on the stairs.**

"Couldn't sleep"

"Hey, Matt. Fancy a game?" **Jimmy held up a box with the big word 'BattleShips' on the front.**

"Sure" **Matt smiled.**

**Lourdes and Hal started talking and I started drawing with a pencil and paper I'd found in a draw.**

**It wasn't 20 minutes after Ben left when a farmiliar voice called outside sending fright and terror through me.**

"Hal! C'mon out! We're taking you home!" **Clayton called.**

**I swallowed hard getting up and taking my gun out as Lourdes whispered **"They found us"

_**Right, sorry btw only now figured how to fix my internet -.- some proxy connection thingy anyways, yeah I was thinking about actually writing the Ben and Kristen 'grown up' scene... good or bad idea?:L and not giving spoilers..could be a few chapters yet :P xox REVIEW LOVE YOU! xox**_


	18. Chapter 18 Showoff

_Chapter 18 - Showoff_

_**Thank you for the reviews! :D means so much to me:) well...If I was to write the grown up scene ... lmao ... for a laugh:L what should I do? You got 3 options...**_

_**1. Write it in a normal chapter**_

_**2. Write it in a seperate chapter so if you don't wanna read it you can just skip it :)**_

_**or 3. put a link to a page at the end of the chapter e.g. twitlonger or something...**_

_**ooh yeah, follow me on twitter if you want or drop me a mention :D name's ChristieMarie_x**_

_**Anyways...Enjoy! :D**_

**Hal and I crouched down moving towards the front of the house.**

**I stood up my back against the wall to the left of the front room window and Hal was stood by the door. He opened it. Just a crack.**

"We know about your deal!" **He called out **"You need us alive"

"Well there's a term in war; acceptable losses. One of your friends gets hurt or killed. I could live with that ... can you?" **Clayton replied.**

"Go to hell!" **Hal fired at them and they all took cover behind trees.**

**Hal ran over to the other side of the window and crouched down peeping over the edge.**

**I didn't realise my one shoulder was showing when I stood on something and moved to the side and didn't have a chance to move back before one took a shot and the bullet went straight through my shoulder.**

**I screamed falling to my knees.**

"Kristen!" **I could see Hal was dying to come over.**

"I'm fine. It's just my arm, not like I'm gonna die" **I chuckled looking at the blood on my hand. Ooh, wonder if Ben would get pissed off...**

"What are we going to do now?" **Lourdes whispered loudly.**

"Take the others out back. We'll hold em off" **Hal replied gesturing to the back room.**

**Lourdes went back to wake everyone up.**

**There was another shot and another and another! I looked at Hal my heart pounding. He looked down at himself. He was fine.**

"Keep your damn head down kid!" **a farmiliar husky voice shouted.**

_'Pope?' _**I mouthed.**

**Hal shrugged.**

**It was silent for a few short minutes before a farmiliar voice called out. A different person entirely. But it sent relief rushing through me.**

"Hold your fire! Pope's dead. Clayton it's Tom Mason, I'm coming out"

"It's dad!" **Matt said walking out before Lourdes grabbed him.**

**Hal and I listened to their conversation anxiously.**

"We're not taking any prisoners today, Mason" **Clayton said.**

"You might want to think about that"

"Oh yeah?"** A different person said.**

"Everything you told us is a lie" **Tom seemed calm **"I know you haven't talked to Porter. Cos I have and he's on his way"

**It was silent for a split second which told me that wasn't something they anticipated. I smirked as Clayton replied **"And you're gonna what, you're gonna offer yourself up as a, hostage, is that it? Why?"

"I don't want them to get hurt"

**It was silent again **"Grab his weapon" **Clayton ordered.**

"What makes you think he's telling the truth?" **the man from earlier asked.**

"Tom's smart enough to realise if I even suspect he's lying, imma take it out on one of his boys" **Clayton replied darkly.**

**It was quiet as what I suspected Tom's guns were taken away.**

"Alright, Tom. You call them out" **Clayton said.**

"Hal, Matt, Kristen. Come on out it's all over. Everybody come on out" **Tom called.**

**Hal looked pissed as he shook his head but I smirked.**

**As he got up he whispered to me **"what are you smirking for?"

"Notice how he didn't say Ben?" **I raised my eyebrows and Hal chuckled when he understood what I meant.**

**We all went out Hal and me with our hands above our heads as our guns were taken from us. Matt ran to Tom the instant he saw him **"Dad!"

"Knife" **one held his hand out. **

**I rolled my eyes and shoved my hand down my trousers and unstrapped the holder from my thigh and handed it to him.**

"Dad what did you do?"** Hal whispered angrily at him.**

"You would've kept fighting and they would've killed you and I couldn't let that happen" **Tom shook his head.**

"But going back's just as bad-"

"First rule of combat is survive" **Tom silenced him as I dropped my hands.**

**As we were walking one shoved me three times to walk faster. You know me, very quick tempered and I'd had enough!**

**I stopped and spun around on my one foot **"I swear to god. Shove me one more time and I will grab that gun and shove it up your-"

"Kristen" **Tom interupted and my teeth ground together.**

"Keep walking"** the man gestured with his gun.**

**I sighed and turned back and started walking again. At least he didn't touch me again the whole time it took to get back.**

**As we were walking, for some really odd reason my mind flickered back to the second day after Ben and I started dating and when we got back to school.**

_(Flashback)_

**I got out of Ben's car and kissed him on the cheek.**

"See you in class"** he said and I shut the door.**

**I walked the rest of the way to school and everything was normal. Went to reg, talked the the girls and all that.**

**It was now dinner time and I hadn't seen Ben all day. I was starting to get worried.**

"Right, Kristen. Don't cry on me okay?" **Caitlin said to me as we started walking to fourth period.**

"Cry?"

**She sighed **"I thought it's best you heard it coming from me. Ben ... has a girlfriend"

**I did my best to not smirk **"H-How do you know that?"

"Caleb. He got it out of Ben why he was suddenly so happy but he won't tell anyone who..."

**I put on a sad face **"Oh, right"

"I'm so sorry, Kristen. Ugh! Why didn't he make a move on you? Let's face it your the best he'd probably ever do, and you like him back! So why can't he see it?" **Caitlin looked so outraged.**

"Hey! He could so do better!"

"No he couldn't! I'll admit he's pretty hot but he's a bit of a geek. Kristen, don't take this the wrong way, but you're sort of perfect. You have so many of the boys after you but you go for Ben...and then he goes and gets a girlfriend!"** she paused before smirking** "you should try and steal him!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cos one, I'm not a bitch. Two, I can't...I sorta know her" **I whispered.**

"You knew!"** she almost shouted.**

**I just nodded.**

"So who?"

"Cant say" **I replied **"I promised"

"Hmph. We already have a plan to get it out of him anyway"** she looked smug as she folded her arms.**

"And that would be?"

"Have to wait and see"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Just ask Hal"

**I swallowed hard. But had to play along **"good idea"

**Of course I didn't see Ben for fourth since I had art and Ben didn't take art. So I finally did see him for fifth period which was english and we had a free lesson cos our teacher was out on maternity leave.**

"So, how about a nice game of truth or dare?" **Ella rubbed her hands together as I rolled my eyes.**

**Caleb purposly over sold it **"Yes, Ella. I think that would be a good idea" **he nodded.**

**Ben chuckled knowing he was going to get asked everything.**

"Yeah, go on then" **Ben folded his arms and sat on the table besides me.**

"Okay so Ben. Is your girlfriend in this room?"** Ella asked.**

**Ben had to answer thruthfully so hesitantly he nodded. I widened my eyes at him prentending to be shocked. Everyone looked around the room trying to figure out who it was.**

"Okay Kristen your turn to pick and ask" **Eli said to me.**

"Okay then, Ben"** I smiled at him as he smirked **"how do you feel about your girlfriend?"

**He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously **"Well...I really like her. I mean, she's amazing, stunning, funny, a really good friend, always there for you and just perfect"

"Aaawh!"** everyone chorused.**

**It was Kean's turn **"Right, Ben, last one. And it's a dare" **Ben swallowed hard preparing himself **"And the forfiet is you have to tell everyone. So, I dare you to kiss your girlfriend. Right here, right now"

**My eyes widened for a second as everyone snickered.**

**Ben rolled his eyes and stood up as my heart started pounding.**

**Ben's hand was rested on my neck as he kissed me passionately.**

**Everyone gasped. Ben pulled back and Caleb shouted while pointing at us **"I knew it! See told you!"

**I laughed blushing and Ben didn't take his eyes off me.**

_(Back to reality)_

**I was brought back when I almost tripped over something and when I looked up I could see the chalet again.**

**One guy pulled Matt from Hal but Lourdes grabbed him back **"Hey, I got him. I got him"

"Stay with her" **he ordered.**

"Right, let's get all the kids in the stable, now!" **Clayton ordered.**

**Yuch. This was gonna be fun.**

**I stopped when I noticed Tom had.**

"No I'm not going" **Matt shouted as another held his gun up at Tom** "Dad! No!"

**There was a gunshot and the man fell to the floor as Weaver and Dai walked through the door with their guns up. It was Weaver who fired the shot.**

"Drop 'em!" **someone tried to shoot him **"Okay who's next? Who's next?"

**Everyone dropped their weapons putting their hands on their heads.**

"What's next, Dan? Gonna shoot me too?" **Clayton asked.**

"Only if I have to"** he growled in reply.**

"Tom, so what's the next step in this plan of yours?" **Clayton said to him **"Cos I was thinking maybe..."

**Clayton took out a handgun and pointed it at Hal and Tom shot him in the same instant and Clayton fell to the floor.**

**Tom made sure he was dead before going to Hal **"You okay?"

**Hal nodded obviously a bit shook up **"Yeah, I'm okay" **his breathing was quick** "Did you know they were waiting for us?"

"I hoped" **Tom replied smiling and walked to Weaver **"Wasn't sure you were gonna show up"

"I almost didn't"

"Dad!" **Ben ran down the spiraled stairs.**

"Told you to send the cavarly not come with them"** he hugged Ben as I smiled.**

**Hal hugged Ben too and laughed.**

**Ben pulled me into a tight hug.**

"Ow"** I winced.**

**Ben pulled back **"You alright?"

"Not really"** I pulled down the sleeve of my jacket to reveal my blood soaked sleeve.**

"They shot you?"** I saw something snap in him and had to smirk.**

**Ben only ever got pissed when it came to me and his family really.**

"No this suddenly appeared out of no where" **I replied sarcastically and he lightened back up a bit.**

"Any need to be sarcastic?"

**I shrugged smirking.**

**Everyone gathered supplies from the chalet and got ready to get back to the school. I grabbed my rucksack and thought about who it used to belong to. Jaimee. My best friend. Before she went missing... She was the best friend anyone could've wished for. Wish she was here though. But I still intend to find her one day.**

**When I started walking towards everyone Ben was leaning on a motorbike with a massive smirk on his face.**

"Don't even think about it" **I chuckled shaking my head.**

"Awh come on. Hal taught me before I was taken so I know how to drive. Plus we had a few quick rides after I got back" **he sat up.**

"Ah, that's where you disappeared to ... isn't that Dai's, anyway?" **I pointed to it.**

"He said I could use it to show off"** he smiled.**

**I laughed then sighed **"Fine. But if you crash it and we survive, I will kill you"

**Ben chuckled and started it as I sat behind wrapping my arms around him.**

_**Please leave reviews!**_

**VVVVV**


	19. Chapter 19 Blood

_Chapter 19 - Blood_

_**Warning; long writers note but please read!:L...Right okay I'll do it in a seperate chapter:L just dunno how long that's gonna be yet... Anyways thank you for the reviews:) AwesomeChick101 thank you although I don't think my story is as 'AWESOME' as you say hehe I SAW YOUR PROFILE AND YOU HAVE MY STORY MENTIONED IN IT! YAY! LOVE YOU!:P, Dante Alighieri1308 thanks for that review. I've never been shot so dunno how it feels:L but you're review has given me a few ideas:P and Staci you're always the first :) I have a crapass day most days... just keep the ones who've never let you down closest and you'll be fine. Thanks to a lot of arguments I've completely changed and I'm loving it ;) hehe hope you're okay and one more thing...OMG! Connor looks so lush in those shades ;) hehe ooft! thanks for telling me :) One last thing, I'm going to do a chapter from Ben's perspective, like a little test.. anyway just don't know what to do it on; First time he saw Kristen, the night at the park when they started dating, when his mother died, so I need ideas if that's no problem :) gotta give the readers what they want :D xox well...enjoy!**_

**Ben decided to show off and when we reached the school he skidded to a halt sending the bike skidding sideways. I clutched onto him tighter than before. Ben laughed as he got off and I jumped off myself and pushed him.**

"Don't do that to me!" **I couldn't help but smile.**

"You know you loved the rush really" **he grabbed my hand.**

"Don't tell me you're becoming an adrenaline junkie, Ben" **I raised an eyebrow.**

"Nah, not really. Anyway, no time. You're going to Doctor Glass _now_" **Ben orded already pulling me with him.**

"Why?"

"Kristen, haven't you noticed how bad you've started bleeding?" **Ben lifted my hand up which sent a pain through my right side and I saw blood had dripped down my fingers.**

"Not really. Starting to feel a bit numb actually..." **I tried moving my fingers but realised all I could do was twitch them.**

"Right, that's it" **he lifted me up in his arms.**

"Ben! Put me down!"** I giggled.**

"Not a chance" **he shook his head smirking.**

**Ben carried me all the way to the chem lab as I was starting to feel a bit woozy. Ben put me down and I almost fell over.**

"Kristen, hey hey" **Ben grabbed me.**

"I'm fine. Just feeling numb. Think the poison still not really outta my system" **I smiled at him as Anne came over.**

"Kristen, you okay?" **she sat me down and Ben stood besides me.**

"Have to define okay" **I chuckled and Ben slipped off my jacket.**

"You got shot? B-By who?" **Anne twisted my arm around to get a better look.**

"Not sure. One of them anyway. You know what happened?" **I asked.**

"Yeah. After Ben got back and told Weaver word spread pretty quickly" **she paused putting on gloves and examining my shoulder **"The bullet's gone straight through. Suppose you can consider yourself lucky"

"Lucky?"** my eyes widened.**

"Well if it didn't then you'd have to go through the pain of me having to dig it out" **Anne cut a cotton patch to put over it.**

"Good point"** I nodded.**

"This is going to sting okay? I have to steralise the wound" **Anne put something onto a cotton ball.**

**I nodded and Ben took my hand **"Can squeeze as hard as you like"

"You're going to regret saying that"** I smirked preparing myself for the pain.**

"Ready? 3...2...1..." **Anne put the steriliser soaked cotton against the back of my shoulder and I almost screamed as I winced gripping Ben's hand tightly.**

"Son of a..."** I hissed through my teeth.**

**Ben didn't even flinch although my entire strength was accidently but completely focused on crushing his bones.**

"You okay?"** Ben asked squeezing my hand gently after I'd lightened up.**

**I just nodded and straightened up again.**

"There. Worst part over" **Anne smiled and passed me a wet cloth **"to wash your arm"

"Thanks"** I smiled cleaning off the blood as Anne came over a needle and thread in hand** "you sure the worst part's over?"

**She smiled **"This shouldn't hurt as much"

"Shouldn't?"

**Anne chuckled then held my shoulder** "stay as still as you can for me"

**I nodded while Ben snorted and I gave him a look as he laughed.**

**Anne stuck the needle through my skin and I winced biting my lip.**

"Wuss"** Ben smirked.**

"How about a grab a needle and stick it in you and see how you think it feels?" **I narrowed my eyes at him.**

**He chuckled and I slapped him playfully.**

**Anne moved onto my other side. She looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. I smiled back. Everyone always loved Anne. I mean, how can you not? There's not a single bad thing in her. Kinda ... angelic, in a way. I'd noticed the way she looked at Tom. I'm not sure if I was the only one who'd noticed but it was obvious to me there was something going on, even if they didn't see it yet.**

**Anne fixed a patch across the back of my shoulder and to the front as I passed the cloth to Ben **"You're covered in my blood" **I said when he looked confused.**

**Ben looked at his hand **"Have to start noticing these things..."

**I chuckled as Anne finished patching me up.**

"Thank you"** I hugged her.**

"It's my job" **she shrugged **"But you're welcome"

**Hal appeared in the doorway **"Someone wanted to see if you were okay"

**Matt appeared from behind him.**

"Hey, Matt"** I smiled.**

"Are you gonna be okay?" **he asked walking towards me and Ben lifted him up to sit at my right side.**

"Course I am. You know me" **I smiled and Matt wrapped his arms around my right.**

**I smoothed his hair.**

"You're lucky. Anymore to the left and you could have torn an artery" **Anne said clearing up.**

"Just a lucky day"** Hal said walking over to stand by Ben.**

"Get Tom over and we got all the Mason boys"** I smirked and Tom walked in. I had to laugh. **"Why are you all here anyway?"

"You got shot!" **Hal exclaimed.**

"And?"** I smiled lightly.**

"What do you mean 'and'? Course we're gonna be here for you" **Matt looked up at me.**

"Didn't know you guys cared so much"** I whispered my hands twisting together sheepishly.**

"Of course we care. You're family, Kristen" **Tom nodded.**

**I smiled blushing feeling a lump in my throat. I'd never been so happy or feel like I've belonged so much before.**

"You guys can get out of here" **Tom said **"I want to speak to Anne, anyway"

**I smirked but did my best to hide it and we all walked into the hallway. Matt held my hand.**

"Looks like someone has the rest of the day off" **Hal said looking at Ben who took my blood soaked jacket from my shoulders and replaced it with his.**

**I took in a deep breath and could smell that scent Ben had. Yeah, wierd I know. I don't actually smell him. I don't know if it's something he uses but I could always smell some sort of scent on him. It was beautiful. A bit like passion fruit.**

**I smirked looking at Hal **"Nah, I'll be off out on another mission later"

**Ben scoffed **"No you aren't!"

"Says who?" **I bit my lip in an effort not to laugh and so did Hal.**

"Says me" **Ben nudged me gently.**

**I smirked and changed the way Matt was holding my hand so I was holding his too.**

"Well, I have the perfect idea then" **I smiled.**

"And that would be...?"** Ben looked at me and I let go of Matt's hand.**

**I tossed one of my hand guns to him **"About time you learnt how to fire one of these properly again"

"Awesome" **he smiled flipping it in his hand.**

"Fancy tagging along?"** I asked Matt and Hal.**

**Matt looked up at Hal.**

"Sounds like a pretty good idea" **Hal nodded **"Be fun to see how much my brother sucks"

**Ben gave him a glare before lightening up and pulling Matt under his arm.**

**I chuckled** "Okay then. We'll stick with these for now. Got millions of these kind of bullets" **I grabbed my other gun from it's holder.**

**We made a quick stop in my room so I could grab a few things and went round the back on the school.**

**I set up the stand and paper target in front of us.**

"Right, there's nothing behind it so no-one is to go beyond the stand"** I said steapping back about 10 paces **"Right, Ben, stand here"

**He stood where my feet were **"Where'd you get all this stuff?"

"Mom's friend was a cop. I used to have target practice down the station every week or so. I knew where everything is" **I shrugged.**

**Ben looked at me smiling **"ready?"

**I nodded **"Okay, stand like this. Slightly to the side of whatever hand you're using so the gun is forward a bit. Okay..." **I moved his wrist about **"Keep it loose. Less of a kick to you. If you want a quick fire instead of taking aim you need to sort of imagine the gun's line of sight. Like a laser, y'know?"

**Ben nodded eyeing me up strangely.**

"What?"** I smirked.**

**He shook his head** "nothing"

**I smiled broadly **"Eyes forward"

**Ben looked back to the target.**

"Okay, lift it up. Put the gun so it's at arm's length but inline with your nose. Easier to aim. Look down the sights and fire when your ready" **I stood back a bit and Hal and Matt had sat down the the grass both cross legged.**

**Ben fired the gun. I looked down to see he'd had the center of the head. I smiled broadly **"Natural. Which is just a bit worrying"

**Ben chuckled **"Actually not that bad"

"Take a few shots and we'll see who's better"** I winked and Ben laughing bringing the gun up again.**

**I sat at Hal's side.**

"So, you gonna tell me how you happened now?" **Hal said.**

**Matt was completely oblivious focusing on Ben obviously taking notes in his head on how to use a gun. The thought of Matt so much as touching one scared me but I'm sure he wouldn't go near one so everything's cool.**

**I realised I was talking to Hal** "Oh, uh... nothing much. Ben took me to the park told me he liked me and kissed me. Simple"

"Just like that?"

"Well, not exactly just like that. But that was the basics" **I shrugged.**

**Hal paused. I could tell he was thinking whether or not to say something **"So why'd you choose to take a chance on him rather than pick me?"

**I smirked blushing at the memory **"I liked Ben more. Sorry, Hal"

**He actually looked a little upset. Made me blush even more.**

"So I take it Ben still doesn't know?"** Hal looked up from the ground to me pulling out grass from the roots.**

**I shook my head **"No. Not yet anyway. I will tell him, just don't know when that's going to be"

**Hal chuckled and a gun was thrown into my lap with the cartridge out **"Your turn"

"You are sooo lucky you took it out" **I said.**

"Don't you mean _your _lucky?"** Ben raised an eyebrow and helped my to my feet.**

**I looked at the target as I replaced it. Ben was actually a pretty good shot.**

"Show off!"** I called and I heard the three laugh. I tossed the paper aside and put the new one up.**

**I stood back a bit and Ben jumped back up **"Don't even think about it" **he grabbed my hips and pulled me back and just so happens I was right up against him too **"Stand where I stood"

**I gave him a look and kinda got stuck there just staring at him smiling at eachother.**

**I finally snapped out of it when Hal shouted **"Will you two cut that out! God, you're like Dad and Mom sometimes"

**I laughed and Ben stood back and I noticed from the corner of my eye Ben elbow Hal and Hal push him back. I had to chuckle. I took a total of 5 shots aiming for the heart and head. Of course I could never shoot a person as easy as I could right now. Let alone in the head! I never even shot a skitter in the head let alone anything else! When I finished I handed the papers to Matt so he could count up the scores. I sat in front of him watching him carefully count with his fingers.**

"You give them to Matt?" **Hal looked at me as all Ben could do was laugh.**

"Yeah. He wasn't borderline failing" **I stuck my tounge out at him.**

"You and I both know I wasn't borderline failing! I was almost borderline failing" **Hal smirked and I laughed.**

"Ben won" **Matt said.**

"What? No way!" **I looked at Ben who was laughing so much he couldn't sit up anymore.**

"Yeap. By 5 points" **Matt said.**

**I rolled my eyes **"Ugh. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of this"

"Nope"** Hal replied to me then put his arm around Matt **"C'mon you. About time you went to bed. Me anall"

**They both got up.**

"See you inside"** Hal said and lifted Matt up who rested his head on Hal's shoulder and waved to me. I waved back.**

**I looked up and noticed the sun was setting and it looked beautiful. Ben stopped laughing...finally...and shuffled up to my side. His fingers mimicked someone walking over and took my hand as I giggled. I rested my head on Ben's shoulder and he put his head on top of mine. Ben started playing with my hair and I closed my eyes. I always found it so relaxing when people played with my hair. He rested his hand on the back on my neck and kissed me. I leaned back bringing him down with me. Ben broke off the kiss and leaned on his elbow whislt twisting my hair with one finger and looking deeply into my eyes making me blush.**

"You thought about it yet?" **I smirked.**

"We only just got back!" **he chuckled **"Although it has crossed my mind"

**I laughed **"There's no rush anyway"

"Really? But you were...?" **Ben looked so confused.**

"Yeah I know. But I can't or won't force you into it... Wow. You can see who wears the trousers in this relationship" **I stared at the stars.**

"Yeah. That's not a very good thing" **Ben smiled **"But you realise you've been going through this for a year. I've only just started. And you have a hell of a lot more self control than I do..."

**I chuckled** "Ah well. It's not important right now. Just forget about it and if it happens, it happens" **I shrugged.**

"Fair play, I love you!"** Ben kissed me and I laughed.**

"Course you do"** I said sarcastically **"Love you, too"

"Don't start that again" **Ben looked so serious **"You know I mean it"

**I just looked to the sky.**

"Kristen!"** Ben grabbed my attention again. The seriousness in his face actually made me speechless for a sec. Ben was never serious. He put his forhead against mine closing his eyes and he whispered **"I love you. More than anything else in the world! You're my everything. Without you ... I just wouldn't be the same. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to survive with that kind of pain! I hate what I did to you. I mean if you love me like I love you, you must have been borderline insane! But I promise I'll never put you through that again ... unless I have to save you again"

**I chuckled **"Yeah, eventually that's going to happen"

**Ben smiled **"You know I'm telling the truth, right?"

**I rolled my eyes** "I dunno, Ben. I hope you do. Plus I don't think you you've ever lied to me before-"

"I haven't" **Ben interupted.**

**I put my hand under his chin and he kissed me again.**

"Okay. End of conversation. Just please tell me you believe me" **he begged.**

**As I looked at him I could tell he was hurt. Obviously the fact I didn't really cut him deep. It made me really believe him. It kinda hit me like a ton of bricks. Ben ... loved me. A massive smile spread across my face. Everything he just said... Ben was **_**the **_**sweetest boy ever! And he actually loved me. I couldn't get over it!**

**I nodded still smiling **"I believe you. And I mean it this time"

**Ben kissed me yet again smiling back at me.**

"You know I mean it too, right?"** I asked.**

"Course I do. I wake up every single day trying to figure out why. Or How"

**I rolled my eyes and sat up **"I could make a list if you like. It would only take me a week to write the whole bloody thing"

**Ben laughed and held out his hand** "Mind if I spent the night in your room again? The last few days have done some good. Realise I love sleeping close to you"

**I blushed like the idiot I am and shook my head **"Course not. I love sleeping with your arms around me" **I smiled and so did Ben as he helped me up.**

**He took my hand and wound our fingers together as we walked. I had my other hand rested on Ben's upper arm. Ben was careful not to let himself touch me just incase it hurt. We didn't really speak as we walked to my room and I was getting tired. I yawned.**

"Hmm, I'm tired too" **Ben said and I laughed lightly.**

**We reached my room and Ben sat on my bed. I took of my gun holsters and set it all aside on a chair.**

"Turn around" **I ordered grabbing my pj's.**

**Ben covered his eyes with his one hand. I smirked and tossed my jacket aside. I slipped off my skinny jeans and kicked them on top of the chair too. I turned around about to pull my top over my head and I noticed Ben peeking. I grabbed my jeans and threw them at him.**

"Naughty!"** I laughed.**

**Ben caught them and dropped his hand **"Awh c'mon I've seen you in a bikini. How's this any different?"

**I thought it over **"Suppose you have a point"

**Ben grabbed a book pretending not to be a perv and peek although I always caught him out. I took off my top and grabbed my pyjama shorts. I smirked devilishly. I 'accidentally' dropped my shorts and bent over to pick them up.**

**I heard Ben slam his book shut **"Will you stop torturing me?"

**I laughed slipping into my shorts **"Like I always say; It amuses me"

**Ben rolled his eyes smiling as I put on my pj top.**

"So what were you and Hal talking about earlier?" **Ben asked and I froze.**

"Uh, nothing ... um, important"** I swallowed hard.**

"I heard Hal say 'I take it Ben still doesn't know'"

**I sighed **"Might aswell come out with it. Before, you and I started dating... your brother asked me out"

**Ben's eyes widened **"He... what?"

**I gulped again **"I turned him down though!"

**He blinked a few times **"W-Why?"

"Cos I liked you more. I decided to take a chance on you" **I shrugged.**

**I saw Ben lighten up **"Come here" **he patted the space besides him.**

**I lay down and curled up facing Ben. He put the blanket over us and rested his hand on my arm.**

"Home sweet home" **he almost whispered and I smiled slowly falling asleep as I felt myself wrap around Ben and I put my leg over him. I had to sleep with my leg bent. Just so happened Ben was in the way. I felt him stiffen for a second before relaxing again and I heard his breathing slowly even telling me he was asleep. I looked up at him. He was beautiful while he slept. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.**

_**Okay so yeah REEEEALLY long chapter I know. My hits have halfed over the last like three chapter! le cry! Did I do something? Does it mean my chapters are getting shittier?:L excuse the language ;) ANYWAYS REVIEW! xox**_


	20. Chapter 20 DayOne

_Chapter 20 - Day One_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! :) means everything to me! Can't get over how hot Connor is! fp! anyways be prepared for a few flashbacks in the next few chapters...had a lot of new ideas come to mind. btw don't think imma write the grown up chappie now:L hehe**_

_**SURPRISE! THIS IS A FLASHBACK/NORMAL CHAPTER IN BEN'S PERSPECTIVE! just a one off so this mps won't happen again:L so enjoy! xox**_

**Ben's POV**

**I woke up and Kristen was still snuggled comfortably against my chest. She was so beautiful. As usual I found myself asking how the hell I even got her! And as usual I came up blank. I smoothed her cheek and she wriggled closer to me smiling. She was still asleep. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I never wanted to let her go. I'd never told her, but I plan on spending the rest of my life with her! Or at least I hope I do. If I don't screw it all up again. I loved her so much! I know she knows I love her but I know she doesn't really have a clue how much. I really didn't want to but I had to get up. I kissed the top of her head and slipped out from under the blanket. I chucked on a short sleeved t-shirt and put a shirt over it. I jumped when Kristen put her hands on my shoulders.**

"Do you always have to wake up before me?" **She mumbled then yawned.**

**I leaned in as she closed her lips so we kissed. She giggled blushing a deep red. I always loved it when she blushed.**

"Well, not always but most of the time. Why don't you like me waking up first?" **I smiled.**

"Ben, to be honest whenever I wake up before you I clean myself up, put on a fresh bit of mascara and brush my teeth" **Kristen turned around taking off her pj top. I shook my head to get rid of the bad thoughts. I wish I'd stop thinking like that.**

**I realised I hadn't replied yet **"I've told you before, you don't need all that"

"You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to say that" **she smiled at me.**

**I felt my heart skip when she said 'boyfriend'**

"Doesn't mean it's not true" **I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to kiss her passionately.**

**Cobi burst in **"Morning" **he had a smirk on his face as Kristen darted behind me and grabbed her teddy and threw it at him.**

"Cobi! Learn how to knock!"

**He caught it and shook his head **"You two at it again?"

"Behave" **I narrowed my eyes at him as he laughed.**

"Get out!" **Kristen ordered laughing.**

**Cobi held his hands up and the bear **"Fine. Fine. I'll hold onto this until your finished"

**As soon as he closed the door behind him I kissed Kristen again and gently pushed her to the wall. I could feel the smile in her kiss as she brought her leg up for me to grab which I obviously did. She took off my shirt and just dropped it to the floor. I pulled down her shorts so they dropped down and she kicked them aside. I broke off the kiss and put my forhead against hers as I smirked. I could feel her pulse as my hand touched her neck.**

"I still find it incredibly fun to tease you" **I said and she glared at me.**

**She pushed past my shoulder **"Glad you find it funny" **she sounded pretty wound up.**

"Kristen-"

"No, Ben! I'm sick of you teasing me! You might find it funny, but I sure as hell don't!" **Kristen snapped.**

**I pulled her back **"I'm sorry" **I whispered.**

"No. Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore" **she pushed away from me.**

"Kristen, please. I was only messing around" **please tell me I haven't screwed it up again!**

**She looked into my eyes **"I still find it incredibly fun to tease _you_"

**I started breathing again **"You're gonna pay for that"

"Really? What ya gonna do?"** She asked slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans.**

"Don't know yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something" **I folded my arms smirking.**

"Mmm, looking forward to it" **Kristen laughed.**

"We're a very ... intimate, couple. Aren't we?" **I asked as she looked through her wardrobe for the right top.**

"Just a bit" **she laughed again **"What top do you think I should wear?"

**I walked over and picked one up **"This one**"**

**She looked at it and smiled at me **"You're learning"

**I shrugged then pursed my lips staring at the wardrobe before looking down at her **"Yeah, that's kinda worrying actually..."

**She put on the top. It was a black half see through cropped one. It was the kind that let the one shoulder slip down her arm and on it was a cartoon type face with crosses for eyes and its mouth was smiled but with its tounge out. The image dripped as if it had been slapped on with loads of paint.**

"Okay, big test then... what shoes?" **Kristen smirked at me.**

**I looked at her collection on the floor. She had about a hundred and this wasn't even half of what she used to have. I picked out a pair of shiny black pumps with a white bow on each shoe and handed them to her.**

**She put them on and looked in the mirror **"Ben, I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do now"

**I hugged her from behind her waist and smiled at the picture of us both and there was a knock on the door.**

"Don't tell me he actually has" **Kristen looked at me as I laughed.**

**Unfortunately, it wasn't Cobi. It was Hal. Not that I didn't love seeing my brother. I mean, sure, we've had our differences, but that seemed completely behind us now. Anyway, it wasn't Hal that worried me, it was the look on his face.**

"What's happened?" **I asked automatically.**

"We left before ... so we never knew ..."

**I saw Kristen's smile fade **"Hal?"

"Just before everyone left, Weaver and Dad did a final check around the place" **he paused again **"They found Mike's body"

**I felt Kristen go weak and held onto her tighter to stop her from falling to her knees.**

"We're having a funeral outside in 10. I'm pretty sure he'd want you to be there" **Hal practically whispered.**

**I nodded **"Give us a sec?"

**Hal nodded and left. I slowly let Kristen fall down to her knees. She had her head in her hands gripping onto her fringe shaking her head slowly **"I shouldn't have left him"

"It wasn't your fault"** I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her so she was cuddled against my chest.**

"But I could have stopped it. I knew if I left him alone he'd be killed. But no. I left and followed orders like the good fucking soldier"

**Uh-oh. Kristen never really swore that bad unless she was emotional. Whether that be wound up or devastated.**

**I lifted her head up and noticed a tear on her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb **"There was nothing you could have done. If you stayed they would have either killed you too or given you to the skitters. And as selfish as it sounds, I'm glad you left. If I'd lost you, Kristen, I'd go completely mad"

**She smiled at me and I smiled back. God, I loved her. That just kept running through my mind so many times each day.**

"Do you want to skip the funeral?" **I asked.**

**She shook her head and stood up **"No. I have to go"

"You sure?"** I got up too.**

**She nodded **"Positive"

**I took her hand to pull her close and kiss her. I then hugged her tight.**

"You're pretty perfect, you know that?"** Kristen mumbled.**

"You sure you're not talking about yourself?" **I replied smiling as she looked to the floor.**

"Oh, I'm positive about that"

**I chuckled** "I'm no where near perfect"

"Okay then, name three things that are bad about you" **she raised an eyebrow wrapping her arms around me.**

"Umm...well I'm not exactly a good boyfriend. I'm not very confident. And I'm not always there to protect you. I left you for almost 6 months. And I get jealous extremely easily"

**She looked up at me **"You're an amazing boyfriend! The way you're not really confident is incredibly cute. It's not your fault you were taken, it was mine. And I'm a soldier so yes you're not going to protect me but again, no it's not your fault. And the way you get jealous is actually quite amusing. But, I am never going to leave you. No one is ever going to come before you. Not ever"

**I smiled broadly. She looked so nervous and embarassed. I kissed her.**

"I love you, so much"** I whispered.**

**I felt her cheek burn beneath my hand and chuckled.**

"Love you more" **she smiled looking straight into my eyes.**

"Wouldn't bet on it"** I put my shirt back on.**

**She laughed and straightened her hair and fringe and put an artifical flower in her hair. I just sat there watching her closely in whatever she was doing. She brushed through her hair, put on a lick on mascara and eye liner and brushed her cheeks with a thin bit of bronzer to what I guessed was give her colour or something. I always say and I mean this, I really think she doesn't need any of that! She doesn't wear a lot of make-up. She's allergic to foundation and things like that so she never wears anything heavy. I'm so glad too. I never lied to her, so when I said she was stunning, I mean it. The first time I saw her I thought she was so beautiful. I'd never forget that day. I didn't bother paying attention when she walked until I heard her voice and looked up. There was something about her I couldn't figure out. Then I blurted that she could sit by me before even thinking about it! Turned out good though. Never actually thought we'd be dating three weeks later!**

"Ben? You ready?" **Kristen snapped me out of my thoughts.**

"Oh, yeah"** I smiled and took her hand as we walked out.**

"Hey, what shall I do with this?" **Cobi had obviously heard everything.**

"Umm, put it in a locker. I'll grab it on my way back" **Kristen replied and thats exactly what he did. **

**We all walked outside.**

**Everyone gathered around. I noticed the patch of dirt on the ground and I felt Kristen go weak again so put my arm around her waist. Dai and Lt. Danner were holding out an american flag as Hal stepped forward to speak.**

"Mike was a good man, a good father. I could tell from being around him how much he loved Rick. Like all of us here today he was faced with a decision; he could've run and saved himself, but instead, he stood his ground and fought for us. I'm gonna miss him. We're gonna miss him" **Hal walked back to Weaver's side.**

"Captain?"** Dad said.**

"You go ahead" **Weaver replied and dad stepped forward. I notice Margaret take Hal's hand. Part of me couldn't help but think what if that was Kristen. What if she did say yes to my brother? Would we have ever happened? I had to push that to the back of my head. Wasn't exactly the most appropriate time.**

"If this was a proper military funeral we would have somebody playing taps. It's a song from the civil war. Used to signify the end of the day's work. And in a way it was a lullaby, to tell soldiers that, all was well and it was safe to rest. So rest easy, Mike. We'll take it from here" **Dad stepped back to where he was. Lourdes came out and started singing as Dai and Danner folded up the flag. I saw Kristen scratch her forhead but I knew she was crying and didn't want anyone to see. She hated people seeing her when she was vulnerable.**

**Dai handed the flag to Rick. I was stood besides him.**

**Logan, Cecilia's brother, held out his hand to Kristen** "Want me to take her? Give you a moment"

**I nodded. I didn't trust him but I trusted Kristen **"Sure"

**Kristen took his hand and Logan led her to Cecilia and Cassidy who hugged her tight and walked inside.**

"I don't understand" **Rick said not looking at me **"how people could kill eachother"

"Sorry about your dad"** I said.**

"Why? Killing's in their nature"

"_Their _nature?"

"The humans" **Rick replied. He was starting to creep me out. First posioning Kristen, now this? **"We would never kill one of our own. You should understand that"

**I swallowed hard. The chilling look he gave me. Maybe being kidnapped turned Rick insane...**

**Rick walked off and I walked back inside.**

"Hey dude. You okay?" **Cobi patted my shoulder.**

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks"** I replied.**

"Fancy going out back? It's a pretty nice day. Could play a game of football with a few boys if ya like?"

**I nodded **"Yeah sounds good. Probably should see if Kristen's okay first. She's taking this pretty badly"

"Course. Gotta look after your girl" **he patted my back being careful not to touch the spikes. I forgot about them most of the time **"I'll round up a few and meet you round back"

"Good idea" **I smiled and he jogged off.**

**I tried Kristen's room figured she'd be there.**

"Screw being underage!" **sounded like Cassidy.**

"Cass! Shh!"** Cecilia whispered and I heard Kristen laugh.**

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"** I raised an eyebrow.**

"No idea what you're talking about" **Kristen smiled. She had the bear in her hands.**

**I didn't mind. They were cheering her up **"I'm gonna go play football with a few friends. You okay here?"

"Yeah course" **she looked at me smiling with her teeth.**

"Hey, Ben"** Cassidy said **"So, thought about it yet?"

**My eyes widened and Kristen pushed her off the bed as Cassidy was in tears laughing so hard.**

"I'm just gonna leave" **I said and got outta there!**

**As I walked through the corridor my mind just drifted to the day of the attack...**

_(Flashback)_

**I sat crossed legged at my mother's feet with Kristen on my lap. We were just watching tv. Dad had his arm over mom and Hal had his feet on the table.**

"Hal, feet down" **mom said.**

**Hal sighed and dropped his feet.**

**Matt came through the door **"Thanks, Mikey! See you tomorrow"

"Have a nice time sweety?" **mom asked.**

"Yeah"** Matt nodded and sat next to Hal.**

"It's nice. Days like this. All of us together" **mom said and looked at Kristen while she said it. Kristen looked up and smiled blushing.**

"I'm still sure you'd rather me not be here"** she mumbled.**

"Of course not, Kristen. We love having you here. Almost as much as Ben" **my mom smiled and dad laughed.**

"Mom!"** I groaned.**

**Kristen started playing with my fingers. I wish I could tell her I loved her but I was too scared she'd find it awkward. Especially if she didn't love me back. What was I talking about! Course she didn't love me! Like a girl like Kristen ever would. Sure maybe she found me cute for some deluded reason but that was it. Kristen brought me out of my thoughts when she kissed my cheek.**

"Is it okay if I use your toilet, Mrs. Mason?" **Kristen asked.**

"I told you honey, call me Rebecca. And of course" **mom smiled.**

"Okay. Rebecca. Right"** Kristen mumbled and got up.**

**I listened to her heels go up the stairs. There was a massive explosion and the whole house shook. Kristen tumbled backwards down the steps.**

"Kristen! You okay?"** I ran to her.**

**She burst out laughing **"I'm fine. But what the hell was that?"

**I helped her up laughing at the fact that she just fell down an entire flight of stairs and was laughing! I hugged her tight **"I have no idea. Dad what was that?"

"I don't know" **we all walked outside.**

**There was a thick cloud of smoke in the distance and a fighter jet was coming at us.**

"What's a fighter jet doing that low!" **Hal shouted over the noise of explosions.**

"That's no fighter jet!" **my dad shouted back **"Get down!"

**We all hit the floor and I covered Kristen as the ... whatever it was flew overhead just meters from us.**

"What was that?"** Matt said.**

"Spaceship" **Kristen replied.**

**Everyone looked to her and dad said **"I have to agree with her. Cos that doesn't look human"

**We followed his eyeline and saw something at the end of the street. It had about six legs and was green like in colour. I swallowed hard and pushed Kristen behind me **"Run!" **was all I could make out.**

**We started running as I clutched onto Kristen's hand.**

"Ben, wait. Wait" **she stopped and slipped off her heels leaving then behind.**

"What about your feet? And aren't they your favourite?" **I asked her.**

"Right now, I'm more interested in living" **she smiled.**

**I laughed and we started running again.**

"Tom, where are we going?" **mom asked and kicked off her heels too.**

"Police station. Best place to go" **Dad replied taking her hand.**

**Kristen turned around and screamed. I turned around too and noticed one of those things on our tail. We sped up.**

**I heard some sort of mechanical moan and loud metal footsteps. I dreaded whatever it was. Everyone of us skidded to a halt when a massive robotic figure blocked our path. It shot Matt and he fell to the floor.**

"Matt!" **Mom screeched.**

**Kristen kneeled down and felt his neck **"He's alive. Just stunned" **She lifted him up and looked to an alley way **"We have to keep going"

**We started running again. The things couldn't follow us down the alley so we lost them for now. The station was only a 15 minute walk and I just found out its a 10 minute run.**

**Two army trucks and a tank passed outside the station. There were soldiers out front.**

"We got civilians here" **one talked into his radio.**

"Alright. Bring em in"** someone replied.**

"Go down to the firing range" **the soldier said and dad nodded.**

**We went down the steps to underground. There were so many screams, and explosions and gunfire. We sat against the wall as the building shook.**

"Rebecca, here"** Kristen handed Matt over.**

"Thank you, Kristen" **my mom let a tear slide down he cheek as she cradled Matt in her arms.**

"No problem"** Kristen smoothed Matt's hair.**

"Alien invasion" **Hal scoffed.**

"Who knew"** Kristen sat besides me and I put my arm around her.**

"Can't believe how quick that all happened" **I shook my head.**

**Kristen pecked me on the lips and I smiled.**

"Everything's going to be fine" **Dad said **"I'm sure it will"

**I rubbed Kristen's arm as she clutched onto my shirt.**

"Ben, my mom, grandparents ...everyone. I don't know where they are. What if something's happened" **she went to get up going histerical **"I have to-"

**I pulled her back down** "Kristen, you can't go back out there"

"But Ben"** she practically burst into tears **"What if I've lost them?"

**I hugged her tight **"Everything will be fine"

_**(Back to reality)**_

**I wished that happened though. Everything was fine I mean. I can't begin to imagine what Kristen went through. She saw a couple of friends after that like Jaimee, Caitlin and Staci but never saw her family again. It hurt just thinking about it.**

"Hey, Ben!"** Cobi waved.**

**I waved back and jogged over.**

"Guys this is Ben Mason. Tom's kid" **Cobi inroduced me. There were about 6 other boys **"Ben this is Michael, Rhys, Luke, Aaron, Jake and you already know Logan Kess"

**We got talking as we played. I expected there to be some sort of trouble, you know, about my back, but everyone was completely comfortable and we all got along great. Guess I had more friends round here than I thought.**

_**like I sed one off :) hope you liked it :D review! xox**_


	21. Chapter 21 Past

_Chapter 21 - Past_

_**MAJOR APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT! been rushed off my feet :L Promise I'll try to never make you wait that long again :) AwesomeGirl101, yeah I noticed:L and ikno think it's cos ikno more about Kristen... Staci14, JerichoMackenzieJonas97 and SoccerGurl03 thanks for the reviews :) means a lot btw Staci, the character is based on you yes:L xox OMG DYLAN AUTHORS (JIMMY) SAID I WAS CUTE! HAHA! I WAS SCREAMING! basically i tweeted peter to tell dylan to get twitter he replied saying he sed her werent ready haha and after i said thanks he said and i quote 'dylan said you were cute!' omg i went mental! haha yeah had to tell you :D anyways enjoy xox**_

"What would I do without you girls?"** I smiled putting each of my arms around Cecilia and Cassidy.**

"Don't have a clue" **Cassidy smiled.**

**I chuckled **"Shall we go see how my ... amazing boyfriend is at football?"

**Cecilia laughed **"This is probably going to be fun"

**We all laughed together. I grabbed a bottle of water and went round the back. We saw the boys playing and sat against the wall. I only recognised a few; Ben (obviously), Cobi and Logan Kess.**

"He's actually not that bad" **Cass said tilting her head to the side.**

**I laughed **"Neither is yours"

**I watched as Ben scored a goaland the other boys cheer around his one ruffling his hair. I had to laugh again. Ben only then noticed us and waved. I waved back. I saw one with blonde say something to him and Ben's eyes widen and he shook his head. Uh-oh. Cobi dragged Ben over to us and I handed the bottle to him.**

**He smiled **"Where'd I be without you?"

"I honestly don't know" **I replied as Ben took a sip and handed it back.**

"So, yeah. This is Kristen, my amazing girlfriend" **Ben smiled broadly.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him **"What are you after?"

**He chuckled** "Nothing! Anyway this is Rhys, Aaron, Michael, Luke and Jake"

"Hi"** I smiled.**

"Hey" **the blonde one held his hand out, Luke.**

**I shook it and Logan lifted Cassidy up to hug her.**

"Ben, Cob' we're gonna get out of here before things get soppy" **Rhys said and we laughed.**

"Ok, fancy going out later guys?" **Cobi asked.**

"I'm up for that"** Cecilia smiled broadly then paused **"Can Jimmy come?"

"Course" **Ben smiled. He was perfect fair play.**

"Great meet back here about 6-ish then" **Jake smiled at me and we nodded before most of the boys left.**

"Come here" **I patted the grass besides me and Ben sat down at my side taking my hand **"Ew"

"What?" **he asked.**

"You're sweating" **I laughed.**

"Oh"** Ben chuckled** "Sorry"

"Eh, don't care" **I shrugged and Ben smiled lifting my face up to kiss me.**

"Yuck"** Cobi poked his tough out and I stuck my 'naughty' finger up to him. Ben chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.**

"I'm gonna get outta here. See you later" **Cobi waved as he jogged off.**

**I just got comfy and Jimmy came over.**

"Hey, Cecilia" **he smiled as soon as he saw her.**

"Hi"** she said sweetly and Jimmy held her hand bringing her up to kiss her.**

"Aaaawh!"** I said in a high pitched voice and Jimmy blushed.**

"We're having a little ... get together later, Jim'. If you wanna come you're more than welcome"

**Jimmy nodded **"Yeah, thanks, Ben"

**Ben smiled and I kissed his cheek. What did I do to deserve him?**

"Kristen?"** Hal looked over from the roof.**

**All of us looked up **"Yeah?"

"Weaver wants us to go on a scout over by Boston"

**I sighed **"Fine. Be there in five"

**Hal nodded and disappeared.**

"Suppose I'd better go"

**Ben groaned **"Fine"

"I'm not happy about it either" **I was actually very gutted.**

"How about we spend the night in your room and curl up with a movie?"

"Ben, I love you so freaking much it's unreal"

**He laughed** "Take that as a yes then"

"Deffinit yes" **I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.**

**Weaver, Tom and Hal met me out front. **

"Ready soldier?"** Weaver asked.**

**I nodded **"Yep. Think so"

**We started for Boston. It was long but not exactly tiring since we took our time.**

"Oh, heads up. I told him" **I said to Hal.**

"About... well..."

"Yes" **I smirked.**

**His eyes widened **"how'd he take it?"

**I shrugged **"Changed the subject before he could re-act really"

**I saw the look of nervousness on his face and it made me chuckle.**

**We sneaked into the city and Hal kicked the door down in a house and we walked up to the balcony. We each had something to look through. The massive structure Porter talked about was completely visible from here. Tom and I had camera, Hal a telescope and Weaver had binoculars.**

**We were studying it closely trying to figure out what it was.**

"What do you think it is?"** I asked.**

"I don't know" **replied Tom **"But the flat surface on top kind of reminds me of a aircraft harrier"

"Whatever it is they're using basic materials. Steel, sheeting, copper wire. Aliens from outer space but they still have the arcitecture 101" **Weaver said.**

"What the kids were collecting when we saw Ben"** Hal implied.**

**Tom nodded** "Looks it"

**I was watching the ships disappear over the top when Hal distracted me.**

"Hey, dad. Look right there" **he pointed **"down the south west. The skitters"

**We all looked and saw something was making them restless.**

"Something's got their attention"** Tom said.**

"A bit to the left. Think I see someone with them" **Hal whispered.**

**Two aliens came into view but completely unlike the skitters. They were ... well closer to us. They were twice Tom's size and were blue-like in colour. Two legs, two arms, two eyes. I felt my heart hit my throat as fear shook through me. Well, just found my fear!**

"What the hell man!"** Weaver said as I swallowed hard.**

**A ship flew overhead making me jump and we hit the floor.**

"We need to get out of here" **Tom started towards the door.**

**I nodded as my voice broke **"Agreed"

**We quickly went back to the street.**

"I used to live around here. Nice little place across the river" **Weaver said as we walked.**

"Sounds pretty nice" **I smiled **"Place near the river..."

**Weaver smiled back. I had to give it to him, I did like Weaver.**

"What do you think they were? And how come we haven't seen them till now?" **I was still shaking.**

"I don't know. But perhaps it's a good thing they're finally out" **Hal replied.**

"Maybe not"** We all looked to Tom who was obviously deep in thought **"If they've kept themselves hidden all this time then perhaps now they think they're safe. We always thought the skitters were in charge. Maybe we were wrong..."

**It was silent as we processed what Tom said. He'd never really been wrong before...**

**The sound of metal clink as it hit the floor grabbed our attention and a figure ran across an alley way.**

"You see that?"** Hal said.**

"Yeah" **Tom replied **"If they're following us that means they know we're here"

"Let's go" **Weaver ordered and we ran after it.**

**As soon as we got to the other side of the alley we were shot at! That was beginning to happen too much now.**

"Stay away!"** a woman's voice called out.**

"Don't shoot! We're not skitters"** Tom said holding his hands up.**

"Do we look alien to you?"** Weaver called out.**

"Yeah it's not space men the get me? It's the trash that are all over this place picking up anything that's not nailed down" **she called back.**

"We're with the resistance"** Tom put both guns on the ground.**

**The woman showed herself. She seemed in her late 40s maybe.**

"Where are you from?"** Weaver advanced slowly as Tom picked up his guns again.**

"Oh, I never left"

"Why don't you put that gun down and this'll go a lot smoother" **Weaver said.**

**Hal and I just stood there silently as Tom stepped forward.**

"My name's Tom Mason. We're in the second Mass. This is our first in command, Dann Weaver and this is my son, Hal and daughter, Kristen" **when he called me his daughter I had to smile.**

**The woman looked around **"You'd better come in"

"You three go up, I'll stay here and keep watch" **Weaver gestured to the door.**

"You sure?"** Tom asked and Weaver nodded.**

**We went up to her appartment. She had everything here. Tea, coffee, milk! She made us all cups of see. Hal was staying incredibly close to me being protective. Made me smirk.**

"You have uh... a lot of things here. How did you get all this?" **Hal asked.**

"We've searched most of the shops and things round here. They're empty" **I added.**

"Well, most. Not all" **she sat down and I took a sip of my tea. Never thought I'd love tea so much.**

**I was day-dreaming about Ben ... typical teen ... as she was rambling on about her old neighbours. Think she was a bit on the odd side...although truth be told I'm not normal myself. As usual my daydreams were inrerupted by a motorbike engine roaring.**

**We ran outside and checked for any ships. Nothing. We saw Weaver driving away.**

"He's pulled the spark plugs" **Hal sighed kneeling down besides the bikes.**

"Can you fix it?"** I asked.**

"Yeah. He knows I can, it was just so we couldn't follow him" **Hal then turned to his father** "Where do you think he went?"

"Didn't he say he used to live around here?" **Tom replied with a question.**

**I nodded realising the woman had come down too.**

"Do you have a map?"** I pointed to her.**

**She nodded **"Uh, yes. I'll go...get it for you" **she smiled and disappeared again.**

"Okay don't mean to be nasty, but is it just me or is she a bit...off it?" **I looked at Hal who shrugged.**

"She was separated from everyone she knew...guess that does things to some people" **Tom answered me.**

**I pursed my lips. He had a point.**

**Tom and I narrowed down the possibilities of Weaver's house as Hal fixed the bikes. We narrowed it down to one street. Just had to figure out the right house.**

**I jumped on the bike behind Hal. It felt a little odd wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's brother...but I think I'd rather the brother than the father. Although the part I hated most is I was dating Ben and I did really love him but I always had bad thoughts about how hot his brother was too. I absolutely **_**hated **_**that bit!**

**We drove across town and came to a quiet street.**

"That's Weaver's bike" **Tom called out **"Looks like the place"

**We stopped just outside a house. Tom turned back to us **"You stay out here and keep watch"

**As usual Hal wasn't happy being left on watch duty but he nodded and we sat on the bikes.**

"Wonder if I'll ever get to ride one of these" **I drifted my hand across the street.**

"Ha! You can dream on" **Hal laughed.**

"Why?"** I looked at him confused as he layed back.**

"You really think my brother would let you?" **he raised an eyebrow.**

"Who said he'd have a choice?"** I smirked.**

"He does"

**I laughed. He had a point...**

"Don't you mind always being on watch duty?" **Hal sat back up.**

"Not really"** I shrugged **"Depends on if I feel that I'm missing something"

**Hal chuckled** "Fair enough then. How does Ben seem to you?"

"What do you mean?" **my eyebrows creased together.**

"Does he seem different to you?"

"Well, a bit. Why? You don't think it's him anymore or something?" **a bit ofanger exploded inside me but I wasn't about to let it show.**

"No, no. I know it's still him but...I dunno. There's something different. He's ... I don't know" **Hal scoffed** "Matured"

**I smiled **"I know. Part of me misses the childish bratty Ben too"

**Hal smiled obviously glad I understood.**

"Maybe give him time"

**Hal chuckled **"Yeah suppose"

**We both heard footsteps coming close and we both shot to our feet. The mech moaned and Hal grabbed me and pulled me into the park at the end of the street.**

"What about your dad and Weaver?" **I whispered loadly.**

"I'm sure they'll hear it. I know Kris' but we don't have a choice" **Hal and I hid.**

**All we could do was keep out of sight as we heard gunfire and then a massive explosion and the ground shook as the mech hit the floor. We got up and jogged around the corner back to Weaver's house. I noticed on his doorstep the name 'Sophia Weaver' in handwriting. I felt my chest tighten. I knew she was Weaver's youngest...wonder what happened to her...**

"Dad, I'm sorry we had to-"

"I know, Hal. You did the right thing" **Tom nodded.**

"There was no chance that was coincidence" **I shook my head.**

**Hal nodded **"That thing came straight for Weaver's house"

"The only person who knows where we were is that woman" **Tom scratched his head.**

**Weaver appeared in the doorway **"she ratted us out"

**Weaver ordered us all to head back and see if she was still around. We knocked on her door and she let us in.**

**She blurted out practically everything. About how they brought her food every so often and all **"They told me that they'd bring you back here. T-To keep me company. But they never do...I thought maybe they never found them..."

**What is wrong with this woman!**

**There was a knock at the door and Tom shushed everyone.**

"Have you seen anyone? Did they come back?" **someone asked through the door. Something about her voice ... I'm sure I've heard it before...**

**Weaver peeped through the hole and gave Tom some sort of look.**

"Uh, no. No one new and no, I haven't seen them since they left" **the woman replied.**

"Aren't you going to open the door?" **the girl asked.**

**Hal pushed past and looked through the peep hole.**

"Umm, I can't. I'm not decent"** the woman replied as Hal kicked off.**

"Dad, it's Karen!"** Tom had no choice but to pull him back and shush him up.**

"There's nothing we can do. We'll come back for her" **Tom said.**

"She's been here a few times. Lovely girl, very pretty face. You know her?" **the woman whispered.**

"It's my son's girlfriend" **Tom replied.**

**I stood on my tip toes to look myself and came practically face to face with one of the new aliens.**

**A small wimper escaped my lips and Weaver covered my mouth as my breathing quickened.**

**Tom looked himself and was quick to cover it up and shoot us a worrying look. He looked again and looked calmer. Hopefully they were leaving.**

"You're free to come with us" **Tom said to the woman.**

"No, I ... I should stay here for when my children come back" **she nodded.**

"Well we're heading west if you change your mind" **Tom said and slowly and carefully after 5 minutes we left and went back outside.**

"West?"** I asked.**

"We don't know if we can trust her. As much as I don't want to leave her, we can't risk it" **Tom replied.**

**I nodded and we finally headed back to base. **

**I looked at the time when we got back. 5:30. Well just in time anyway.**

**Ben hugged me as soon as he saw me **"Ugh, I missed you!"

**I chuckled** "Missed you too"

**Everyone started gathering around Pope, Matt and Uncle Scott.**

"What's going on?"** I asked. **

"I dunno. They've been working on something all day" **Ben shrugged and stood behind me wrapping his arms around me.**

**We stood there watching as Pope called out **"C'mon gather round, gather round! I'm only gonna do this once!"

**Eventually everyone gathered around to see what all the fuss was about.**

"Right well we know the score here. Skitters 1, humans, 0. Heck, humans aren't even on the board! Well, we got a bit of mech metal here. Now, whenever we shoot thse things, it takes a whole round just to dent the bloody thing. May I?" **Pope held his hand to a soldier.**

"Captain?"** the soldier asked.**

"Go ahead"** Weaver nodded.**

**The soldier gave his gun to Pope. He fired it at the metal and obviously it did nothing. **

"Your point is?"** someone asked.**

"Bear with me" **Pope replied and handed the gun back to the soldier and limped over to Weaver. Must've got shot...**

"That a 44?"

**Weaver handed him his pistol **"What's your point in all this, Pope?"

"Wait n see" **Pope replied and held up a bullet **"This is a normal bullet but it has a mech metal slug. Watch closely"

**He fired at the metal and it went straight through to hit the tyres behind it. My mouth popped open as everyone cheered.**

**Ben chuckled and kissed the top of my head** "Why don't you go 'round the back and I'll meet you there?"

**I smiled and nodded **"Sure"

**Ben walked off and I started in the opposite direction**

_**Again so sorry for the massive wait :/ REVIEW! xox**_


	22. Chapter 22 Problems

_Chapter 22 - Problems_

_**Thank you for reviews :D soccergurl you're so lucky! I've never been to Hawaii! hope you're having fun :D this is a flashback chapter (I love writing these:P) enjoy! xox**_

"Kristen, wait up" **Logan, Cecilia's brother jogged up behind me.**

"Hey, Logan. Talk about long time no speak" **I smiled at him.**

**He smiled back **"I know right! How've you been?"

"Good, thanks. Wha' 'bout you?" **I started walking again.**

**Of course Logan followed **"Yeah. I've been okay"

"How's you're mum? Haven't even met her yet" **I raised my eyebrows realising that.**

"She's good yeah. Improving everyday I guess. But aren't we all?" **Logan looked at me.**

**I nodded **"Good point"

"Hello, babey girl!" **Cass hugged me tight.**

"Hello, beautiful" **I hugged her back.**

"I'm starting to worry if you two are secretly together..." **Logan said and he hugged Cecilia **"Where've you been lately?"

"Out" **she smirked.**

"Oh, no, Cass! He found our secret!" **I widened my eyes.**

"Quick! Let's run for it before Logan and Ben come!" **Cass played along.**

**Cecilia and Logan laughed and Ben came over talking to Cobi, Logan K and Luke.**

"Ben, I'm leaving you" **I blurted out.**

**Ben stopped in his tracks. Worry struck across his face **"What?"

"I'm in love with Cassidy" **I replied.**

**Cass tighten her arms around me **"She loves me more"

**He couldn't tell if I was serious or not** "A...Are you joking?"

"No" **Cass shook her head.**

"Prove it"** Cobi folded his arms and Ben laughed.**

"Fine, we will" **Cass snorted.**

**We both leaned in but just couldn't do it anymore. We fell to the floor with utter laughter.**

"Okay we were bluffing" **I said sitting up.**

**Ben held out his hand and I took it so he could pull me up.**

"Please don't do that to me again" **he stuck his hands in my back pockets pulling me close.**

**I chuckled **"Ben, I love you, don't I? I'm not gonna leave you for anyone"

"Mmm... you say that now..."

"Never"** I said with my hands on his shoulders.**

**Ben smiled broadly **"I love you, you know that?"

"Course you do" **I said sarcastically.**

"Kristen"** Ben gave me a look before kissing me.**

**Cobi cleared his throat.**

"Sorry, go caught in the moment" **I chuckled.**

"Awh, I think it's really sweet" **Cecilia smiled.**

**Ben and I smiled back.**

"Can you do that thing with Cass again?" **Luke asked me.**

**Ben gave him such a glare it made me laugh.**

"I was joking" **Luke laughed nervously **"...Kinda"

**Ben rolled his eyes shaking his head **"Don't you just love my friends?"

**I laughed** "Nah, I like 'em" **I nodded.**

"See, it's cos we're so cool" **Cobi nudged Ben and we laughed.**

"So, what's the plan?"** Ben asked.**

"Dunno. Wait for the rest of the boys to come, and figure something out" **Cobi shrugged.**

"Might aswell sit down"** Cass said and slid down the wall.**

**We each sat down our backs against the wall.**

"Gonna be dark soon"** I looked across to the mountains.**

"It's winter. Getting colder and darker earlier" **Ben put his arm around me and held my hand with his free hand.**

**I rested my head on his shoulder and thought about the time ... well let's say when we hit a rocky patch.**

_(Flashback)_

**Caleb linked our arms together as we walked down the corridor. We'd been dared to act like 5 year old best friends for the day. Suppose it's not so bad. Caitlin and Kean had to make everyone believe they were seeing and Ella and Eli had to have their hands tied together all day. They never get along, incase you were wondering why that would be so bad? School had just finished. I can't wait to get outta here!**

"Are you okay? You seem ... distracted" **Caleb looked down to me.**

"Suppose you could say that"** I shrugged **"Ben's been avoiding me a bit lately"

"Why?"

"Don't have a clue" **I pursed my lips.**

"Ask him"** Caleb suggested.**

"Scared of what he'll say" **I felt my chest and stomach hurt. I did my best to hold back the tears **"I mean ... what if he ... says he wants to break up with me?"

**He stopped** "Now why would Ben want to do that?"

"I don't know ... you tell me" **it hurt too much so I just let the tears fall.**

"Didn't know you felt so strongly about him" **Caleb took my hand in comfort.**

"Cos I'm not the type of girl who let's her feelings really show. Been there before, turned out in me having a nervous breakdown and falling into depression, so yeah, not going there again" **I put on a fake smile.**

"Come here"** he pulled me into a hug** "I'm sure he wouldn't do that"

**I closed my eyes **"Wouldn't be so sure" **I opened my eyes again and found Ben down the corridor practically glaring at us. He looked so pissed off. He walked in the opposite direction fists clenched.**

"Surely he doesn't think..." **I whispered to myself.**

"Huh?"** Caleb pulled back.**

"Nothing ... uh, talking to myself" **I shook my head **"We'd better split. Caitlin'll be waiting for me"

**He nodded **"Yeah, okay. Talk to Ben. Tell me how it goes"

**I smiled and nodded too **"Sure"

**Caleb walked away and I went outside. I dried my eyes trying my best not to smudge my eyeliner.**

"Hey, you ready?"** Caitlin asked.**

"Yeap. How was your day with Kean?" **I smirked.**

"Don't even go there" **she warned me off and I laughed **"What about you?"

"Wasn't actually that bad. Never been close to Caleb before but he's actually not that bad a friend" **I nodded **"Although, I think it's had a downside..."

"Told you didn't I? And what would that be?" **we started walking.**

"I could be wrong"** I paused **"But I think Ben has some sort of idea that something's going on between me 'n' Caleb"

"If he really knew you, he wouldn't even doubt you" **Caitlin re-assured me.**

**I nodded** "I guess. I'm going over his house later. Probably should ask him about it"

**She nodded too **"Sounds like a pretty good idea"

**I smiled. Caitlin luckily changed the subject and we talked about One Direction the whole way home. Typical teenage girl.**

**As soon as Caitlin left and turned down the street I took out my phone and dialed my mom.**

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. Is it okay if I stop at Ben's before I come home? Don't need me for anything do you?" **I asked stepping into Ben's street. I'd already passed mine.**

"No, it's okay. I have sugarcraft for the first two hours anyway" **she replied **"You know where the key is"

"Yeah, I know" **I nodded. Why the hell did I nod? **"Okay, see you when you get home"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

**I ended the call and put my blackberry back in my pocket.**

**I ran into Hal as I reached the Masons' gate.**

"Hey" **he said.**

"Hey, Hal. Ben in?" **I asked.**

"Isn't he with you?" **then the stupid question look hit him **"Sorry. Stupid question. He should be then"

**I nodded **"Nice day?"

"Uh, it was okay" **Hal shrugged.**

**I chuckled. **

**He let me in and called up** "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering if you were here. How come you didn't walk with Kristen?" **Hal looked at me as he spoke.**

"Long story"** Ben replied.**

"Fancy telling me that story?" **I called up.**

**It was silent for a second and Ben mumbled something neither Hal or me could make out **"Might aswell just come up"

**I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs **"Get ready for World War 3" **I said quietly to Hal.**

**He chuckled and walked into the living room.**

**I walked into Ben's room and closed the door behind me.**

"You gonna tell me what this is all about?" **I asked turning back to him.**

"Only if you be honest with me"** Ben replied.**

"Deal"** I simply replied.**

"You and Caleb are awfully close" **Ben's tone was so bitter and cold.**

**I rolled my arms** "I knew that's what this was about. What the hell do you think is going on?"

"I don't think anything. But I do _know_" **he replied.**

"Ugh. Ben, nothing is going on between Caleb and me!" **I exclaimed.**

"I'm not stupid, Kristen!"** Ben seemed absolutely fuming.**

"No, but obviously you're paranoid! I would never cheat on you, Ben!" **my own anger burst into flames.**

"Why not? He's better looking than I am, he makes me laugh more than you do and you spend more time with him than you do with me"

"He's not better looking than you" **my voice went back to it's normal volume **"he doesn't make me laugh more than you and he certainly doesn't spend more time with me that you do"

"Nights don't count" **his voice went back to the normal volume too but his tone was still flat.**

"Ben, why don't you trust me?" **I brought up my hand to touch his cheek.**

"Because I still don't see why you're with me in the first place" **he pushed my hand away from his face so I let it drop.**

"Ugh! So you are actually saying you don't trust me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" **Ben replied coldly.**

"You wanna know one of the reasons why I started seeing you? Because I thought you were different. But as usual, I'm wrong" **I threw my bag over my shoulder.**

"Couldn't have put it better myself"

**I almost screamed! **"You're a stuck up, full of yourself brat who really isn't worth it" **I went to walk out.**

"Yeah? And you're the high school slut"

**I stopped in my tracks and actually felt my heart being crushed and break.**

"Kristen, I didn't mean it-" **Ben started but I slammed the door behind me before he had a chance to finish.**

"Kristen? What's happened?" **Hal was at the bottom of the steps.**

"Me and your brother have broken up. Tell him I never want to speak to him again" **I replied **"I'm sorry"

**I walked home in absolute anger. My own boyfriend just called me a slut! Well, ex boyfriend now.**

"Kristen, wait up" **Staci came running out of her house. She wasn't in the same school as me but we lived in the same street so we were pretty close.**

**I hastily wiped the tears away **"Hey"

"A-Are you okay?" **She hugged me automatically.**

"Fine"** I put on a fake smile.**

"What's happened?"** she pulled back.**

"Me 'n' Ben just broke up" **I let the tears fall.**

"Oh, baby. Why? You were so good together"

"He thought I was cheating on him with Caleb"

**Staci's eyes widened **"What? How could he even think that?"

**I shrugged **"I dunno. I just wanna go home, lie in bed and listen to music"

**She rubbed my arm **"Okay. I'll come by before school tomorrow"

**I nodded **"Thank you"

"We're best friends. It's what I'm here for" **she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

**I walked home and told my mom I was going to bed and that's exactly what I did. I put my ear phones into my phone and turned on the music to the loudest possible volume as I let the tears fall. The pain in my chest was excruciating. I lay down grabbing a tissue and closed my eyes. I really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. It was only about 5 but spent the rest of the day in my room.**

**I woke up and got ready for school and Staci came over to see if I was okay before she had to leave. Caitlin came by not long after and asked if I fancied walking to school. I suppose it wasn't such a bad idea. I figured it would give me time to think. It took just 5 minutes to explain everything.**

"I swear, if I see Ben today I'm gonna knock some sense into him" **she clenched her fists in frustration.**

**I laughed at how pissed off she was **"It's fine. Just leave it. I wanna forget everything"

**Caitlin put her arm around me and I put mine over her. We laughed the rest of the way to school.**

**We got into registration and I looked at my time table. I groaned and banged my head on the table.**

"What's up with you?" **Jaimee asked.**

**(Just btw, Jaimee and I were like sisters before I moved. My mom had offered hers a job so her and her family moved over here too. Yay! It's cos she loves me so much. Jaimee was stunning and she is truly my best friend)**

"Didn't realise I have english first" **I mumbled.**

"So?"

"So, who do I sit next to?" **I asked.**

"Ah ... right. Just switch places" **Jaimee suggested. Eli had moved up one for Jaimee to sit besides me. He did it for both me and himself. He had one major crush on her.**

"I love you right now"** I smiled.**

"What, you don't love me any other time?" **she raised an eyebrow.**

**I laughed and hugged her **"Awh, you know I do"

**She chuckled.**

**The bell went.**

"Ah, sh-" **the teacher gave me a look so I silenced myself. All the girls laughed.**

**I walked into english and Jaimee sat in my seat. She was casually talking to Ben like I asked her to.**

"What's happened between you two?" **Eli asked.**

"Long story. Basically Ben thinks Caleb and I are such a nice couple" **I said coldly.**

**Ben snorted** "You two deserve eachother"

**That was it!** "Ben, why don't you just go fuck yourself!" **Half of me hated Ben but the other half loved him.**

"Ooh" **the whole class looked at us wide eyed and open mouths.**

"Kristen Marshall! Detention with me after school!" **Miss Johnson shouted.**

**I just rolled my eyes scribbling on my book with my pen.**

**My entire day was spent with everyone asking what had happened and some had said they saw if coming. Apparently we clashed big time. But we were practically complete opposites.**

**Time went on and we finally reached the last day of the school week. Ben and I hadn't spoken since Tuesday and my mom wasn't happy with me for swearing in class and getting an afterschool detention.**

**I was walking down the corridor. My art teacher had asked me to take a note to the music teacher. **

**I stopped quickly and hid when I noticed Caleb and Ben were in the P.E room.**

"Ben, nothing happened! I'm your best mate and Kristen was your girlfriend! If you two weren't so nieve you'd see how much you love eachother! You never shut up about her" **Caleb chuckled **"And Kristen was in tears monday because she thought you were going to break up with her"

**Ben looked surprised and hurt at the same time** "She thought I was going to break up with her? So she was ...crying?"

"Yeah. You better make it up to her and find a way to get her back before she even considers moving on"

**Ben sighed. He looked so gutted all of a sudden **"There's no way she'll take me back"

"What makes you say that?" **Caleb put his hand on Ben's shoulder.**

"I might have ... kinda called her a slut" **he mumbled.**

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I dunno" **Ben shook his head rubbing his forehead **"I didn't think"

**I kept walking. I'd heard enough. I shoved it to the back of my mind and kept my head up as I walked. The rest of the day absolutely sucked. I had three tests, one of them was my english assessment. I failed one majorly, I hadn't finished the english yet so I don't know how I've done.**

**I went out with Jaimee, Ella and Staci after school. They figured I needed cheering up. They did do the trick though. We had a last minute sleep over and Jaimee and me woke up with eyeliner on our faces. Jaimee had massive eyebrows and a moustache and I had cat whiskers and a black nose.**

"Lovely. Thanks girls" **I laughed looking in the mirror. **

"Stac' it won't come off!"** Jaimee exclaimed rubbing her face.**

**Ella and Staci were on the floor in tears laughing so hard.**

"We might be in trouble"** I looked at Jaimee who nodded.**

**Eventually, and luckily, Ella's mom gave us eye make-up remover and it came off a bit... Jaimee hid her black eyebrows with her fringe. It didn't exactly match her brunette hair.**

**I went home that afternoon and actually spent the entire saturday doing homework. God, weekends suck without Ben...**

**No! No more Ben in my head! Ugh! I screamed into my pillow.**

**"I'm fine, I'm fine" I was talking to myself again "I'm not fine" I groaned.**

**I went to bed early. Well, earlier. I was asleep by 11.**

**My phone rang and it woke me up.**

**I had to blink a few times. Who the hell would be calling now? I looked at my clock. 3am? What the fuck!**

"This had better be good" **I mumbled to myself and answered the phone without even looking who it was.**

"Can you come to your window? Please?" **Ben practically whispered.**

"Ben? What are you doing? Its like 3am!" **I whispered back being sure not to wake up my mom.**

"Please?"** he simply repeated.**

**I sighed and kept the phone to my ear as I walked over and opened my window and half leaned out.**

"What do you want?"** I asked.**

"To talk"

"Well? Talk"** I replied.**

"I was kinda hoping you could come down..." **he shrugged a bit **"I brought pizza"

**I had to chuckle **"How the hell did you get pizza at 3am?"

**I saw him smile **"Its Saturday. Everything's open. So will you come down? If you do you should probably bring a couple of plates"

**I shook my head at myself and closed the phone and window.**

"Why? Why am I such a sucker for him?" **I mumbled to myself **"What am I talking about? He's bloody perfect. That's why"

**I crept downstairs, again being sure not to awake my mum. I grabbed two small plates from the kitchen and slid the door open stepping into my back garden. He was sat on my chair swing.**

"Thought you'd gone back to bed"** he smiled.**

"You said you wanted to talk" **I simply replied and sat next to him.**

"Hungry?"** he looked at me in a way I'd never seen before. Couldn't quite make it out. He opened the box and the smell whipped through my nose. I felt my stomach rumble. Didn't think I was that hungry.**

"I'm always hungry"** I half smiled **"Y'know if you eat after 9pm all the food you eat gets stored as fat"

"yeah, like you have to worry about that" **Ben said and I blushed **"Where'd you get that from anyway?"

"My wii fit" **I mumbled picking up a slice as we laughed. I rubbed my arm **"Probably should've grabbed my jacket"

"Here"** he took off his coat and put it around me.**

**He was so warm. I blushed again **"Thank you. Won't you get cold?"

"Nah I'll be okay" **Ben shrugged.**

**I smiled looking to the floor talking to myself in my head. First sign of madness...**

**Ben took a bite looking at me obviously thinking how to start **"I'm really, really sorry"

"About what, Ben?" **I looked at him.**

"Everything. Over re-acting, not trusting you, being as jealous as I was... For calling you a slut"** Ben put the pizza box and plate on the other side of the chair.**

**I was dying to kiss him or at least smile. But I had to stop myself. I put the plate on the grass. I could eat it later.**

**I remained silent now knowing what to say at all.**

"Kristen forgive me please!"** he begged **"I...I...dunno Ben. You called your own girlfriend a slut!" **I looked to the floor.**

"I know and I regretted it the moment the words came out of my mouth. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I didn't mean it! Please forgive me! It won't happen again I promise"

"Yes it will though. There will always be that bit of jealousy or doubt in your mind!" **I replied.**

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm always going to get jealous when I see you with someone else. I just... Honestly don't get why you're with me. So I'm always paranoid that you're gonna come to your senses and leave me for someone better"

**I slapped him without even thinking about it **"Don't ever think that! I'd never do that to you! There is no better than you, Ben"

**He looked surprised before smiling **"So will you forgive me and take me back?"

**I breathed in deep **"So you wanna be seen going out with a slut?" **I asked raising an eyebrow.**

"But your not though! I was so stupid to ever say it. Its not what I really think. No one thinks it. And I'm so, so sorry Kristen. Please. I need you to forgive me. You mean so much to me and its killing me!"

**I swallowed hard as Ben shifted up closer to me. He knew exactly what made me give into him. He was just an inch away from me **"You have me wrapped around your little finger"

"Other way around. I just know you so well"** he smirked **"Well?"

"Well what?" **I asked.**

"You know what" **Ben replied **"If you want me to get down on my knees and beg, I will. Watch me"

**I laughed and he got down on his knees and put his hands together in my lap **"Please, Kristen" **I looked at him and I could see he was really begging.**

"Get up"** I rolled my eyes smirking.**

**Ben sat at my side again. So close our legs were touching. I took his hand **"I forgive you, and of course I'll take you back" **I smiled broadly.**

**Ben looked so ecstatic and he kissed me so passionately. He gently pushed me down so I was lying across the swing chair and he was leaning over me. I was smiling so much as he kissed me and couldn't stop. Good thing too, cos I didn't want him to. It went on for about 15 minutes in total before he finally broke it off.**

"You have a beautiful smile" **Ben looked straight into my eyes.**

**I chuckled** "Ben, I've already taken you back. You can stop now"

"I'm serious" **he smoothed my cheek with the back of his fingers.**

"Oh, bugger off"** I smirked.**

"No chance. I don't want to leave" **he chuckled.**

**I smiled **"Good. Cos I don't want you to either"

"My brother knows I'm here so ... I could always stay..." **he suggested.**

"Sounds like a great idea"

**He smiled and kissed me again.**

"Shall we go inside?" **Ben asked looking towards the house.**

"Getting cold aren't you?"** I smirked.**

"Maybe a bit"** he admitted.**

**I laughed **"C'mon then"

**We took the pizza up to my room practically tip-toeing the whole way.**

**We just spoke watching a DVD as we ate.**

"I'm surprised you're not tired"** Ben had his arm around me.**

"Me too"** I put the plates and empty box besides my bed. It was times like this I wanted to tell him how much I loved him but I could never bring myself to. He's never really said it before. He said it on the night we got together but I just figured that was to persuade me to go out with him.**

**Out of no-where Ben kissed me and everything just changed. He pulled me on top of him so I practically straddled him and he had his hands on my hips as he kissed me. I couldn't stop let alone wanted to. Images flashed in my head of ... Well you know.**

**Ben eventually had to break it off** "Kristen, stop, stop"

"Why?" **I sat upright.**

"Cos you're driving me insane that's why"

**I laughed.**

"That's not helping" **Ben chuckled and I laughed even more.**

**I leaned in close to him again **"Well, my mom's a heavy sleeper ... I do have a double bed. Perfect opportunity" **I smirked.**

**Ben bit his lip obviously tempted** "We can't"

**I sighed **"Why not!"

"Because you're 14!"

"And?" **I smirked **"So are you"

**Ben chuckled** "Not the point"

"It's exactly my point" **I was still smirking slyly.**

**He pulled me down to kiss me again.**

"It's getting annoying now" **Ben mumbled frustratingly.**

"What is?"

"You"** he gently stroked a lock of my hair.**

"Me?"** I sat upright. God, I hope my mom doesn't walk in right now...**

"Well not you exactly. Just the way. Can't particularly resist you. Which sounds purvyer than I thought it would" **Ben chuckled.**

**I had to laugh.**

"Will you stop laughing!"** he exclaimed.**

**I bit my lip trying to hold it in but couldn't even hold in a giggle. I burst out laughing and so did Ben.**

"Awh, c'mon, Ben. Live a little" **I teased him leaning down until I was less than a centimetre away.**

"You have got to stop teasing me"** he smirked** "And I am living. But neither of us will be if we did and someone found out!"

"Hell no! It amuses me"** I smirked right back **"And simple solution; don't tell anybody"

**Ben brought himself up so his lips met mine again.**

**I blushed ferociously** "Nice way to shut me up"

**He shrugged **"It was worth a shot"

"You know if it takes a load of talking for you to kiss me I don't suppose that would be so hard but its going to get really annoying for you" **I raised an eyebrow** "I mean I've been told I can talk for Wales but I usually just-"

**He kissed me again **"It doesn't take for you to talk for me to kiss you. Just thought I need an excuse to"

"And why would you think that?"** I tilted my head to the side.**

"You honestly say you like kissing me?" **Ben raised an eyebrow.**

"Like hell"** I scoffed and leaned forward a bit **"although, I do love it"

**He chuckled **"Course you do" **he said sarcastically.**

**I kissed him **"Have I proved it yet?"

**Ben flipped us around so he was leaned over me. He smirked **"Not really"

**I chuckled and he just kissed me his hand slipping down to my hip. Ben gently kissed my neck and I bit my lip giggling.**

**His phone rang on my bedside table.**

**I grabbed it before he could. I look at it. It was Hal. I had a really good idea. I held in my breath for a few seconds before answering. Ben looked at me confused.**

"Hey, Hal" **I practically panted.**

"Hey"** he sounded confused probably at me being out of breath **"What did you do? Kill my brother?"

**I chuckled **"Nope. He's just a bit tired. Think I've worn him out. But y'know, its understandable. Being his first time and all"

**Ben's eyes widened **"Give me the phone!"

**I was laughing so much as he put the phone to his ear **"Hey, Hal"

**I couldn't hear what Hal was saying only what Ben was.**

"No! Nothing happened! Well, nothing like that anyway. We've started dating again ... Haven't we?" **Ben asked me.**

**I rolled my eyes** "no I've been kissing you for the past ..." **I looked at the clock **"Hour for fun"

**He chuckled** "Yeah I'm going to spend the night here. Will you stop being so dirty minded! Don't you dare! Mom wouldn't believe you anyway"

**I laughed. Didn't take a monkey to work out Hal was teasing him.**

"I dunno. Tell them I woke up early or something. Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow ... Hal! Bye!"

**I was laughing so much **"What did he say?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. C'mon. Better get to sleep before we won't wake up till 5"** Ben lay at my side and put his arm around me. I only now realised how tired I was.**

_(Back to reality)_

"Kristen, you okay?"** Ben snapped me back to the present.**

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thinking" **I shook my head.**

"About what?"

"When we broke up" **I replied.**

**His facial expression changed **"A week I'd gladly forget. I was such a ... yeah, back then"

**I laughed at how Ben never really swore **"Mmm, me too. Well, except that saturday night. And neither of us were perfect"

**Ben smiled broadly** "Yeah that was fun. Y'know, and don't take this the wrong way, but I doubt we'd be together to be honest if it wasn't for this invasion. We did clash before and now we're just stronger than ever. Made me realise how one in a billion you are, how much you mean to me and how I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"

**I smiled **"Ditto"

**Ben kissed the top of my head **"My brother still thinks something went on!"

**I burst out laughing **"Awh, it's only cos he's proud of you"

**Ben rolled his eyes** "I know. He's never going to let it down though"

**I chuckled** "I think it's hilarious"

**He rolled his eyes **"Suppose it is a bit"

"I'm getting tired already"** I streched.**

"I'm sure the boys won't be long" **Ben held me tighter.**

_**Yeah this one was SUPER long!:L Sorry for that:L this turned out crapper than I expected. Again, sorry for that. And sorry for the language:L Anyway's REVIEW! xox**_


	23. Chapter 23 Surprise

_Chapter 23 - Surprise_

_**Sorry for the bit of the wait :) well this one has a bit of a surprise in it for you :) I didn't even plan this:L wrote it off the top of my head so excuse any crappiness XD I know I havent put up that new one where it's Ben's sister but I'm writing it now and AwesomeChick101 that last review made me laugh so much :D massive thanks to SoccerGurl03 :D have to admit one of my close friends even if we are in entirely different countries:L enjoy! xox**_

**The rest of the boys came running over about 20 minutes later. **

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late" **Rhys panted bent over, his hands on his knees.**

"What the hell have you been doing?" **I chuckled.**

"Race. Aaron...had a...bet" **he took a breath between every couple of words.**

**A girl stepped forward a bit **"Hey, Ben" **she eyed me up warily before smiling at him.**

"Oh hey, Ellie" **Ben replied **"This is Eleanor. She was one of the girls harnessed with me and Rick"

"Oh" **was all I could make out.**

"Kirsty, right?" **Ellie gave me such a look.**

"Kristen, actually"** I smiled back darkly.**

"C'mon, Ellie. You should at least know that" **Ben wrapped his arm further around me.**

**She glared at his arm before snapping back from insanity. Great. I already knew what this bitch's game was. She was very pretty with sleek slightly wavy black hair with a side parting. She was in leggins and a red jumper with red hightops.**

**Cassidy was eying her up practically glaring at her. The boys wouldn't figure it out yet but we already knew.**

"Yeah, course. I was kidding"** she replied.**

"Logan, can we go please?" **Cass took his hand.**

"The boys only just got here" **he smiled at her.**

"I know, but..."

"C'mon then" **he threw his arm over her.**

**Ben stood up** "C'mon"

**I smiled as he held his hand out "**How did you know?"

"Who you talking to?" **He helped me up.**

"Mind if we tag along?"** Jimmy hugged Cecilia from behind her waist.**

"Course not" **Ben replied. I knew they were still wary of eachother but at least they were making an effort and didn't hate eachother anymore.**

"Sorry guys. Another time, yeah?" **Logan said.**

"Yeah course"** Cobi smiled. I slipped out of Ben's hand to hug him and then skipped back to Ben.**

"Why did you want to leave?"** Logan asked Cassidy when we were a safe distance away.**

"You seriously didn't just see that?" **Cecilia was just as frustrated.**

"See what?"** Ben asked.**

"Boys, so nieve" **I smirked** "Eleanor hates me"

"What? No she doesn't. Where'd you get that from?" **Ben replied.**

"Oh, I dunno"** I shrugged **"Maybe it was the way she glared at me or tensed up when you touched me"

"She likes you Ben. So she hates Kristen" **Cass folded her arms.**

**Ben looked surprised** "You sure?"

"Positive" **Cass nodded.**

"Oh, I forgot!"** Jimmy exclaimed **"Scott's holding like a movie night in the hall. Apparently someone found a projector and film on a scout"

"That actually sounds good" **I smiled **"Pick me up a bit"

"Yeah it should be starting soon"

"Why don't we head there now?" **Ben suggested.**

"Sounds awesome"** Logan smiled.**

**We walked into the hall and Hal and Matt were already there.**

"Hey, we saved seats for you guys"** Matt smiled.**

"All of you"** Hal added and the others smiled.**

**Matt hugged me tight and I hugged him too picking him up.**

"You're extremely light for an 8 year old"** I smiled at him.**

"Is that a bad thing?" **he mumbled.**

"No. Basically it's just me saying that my 8 year old cousin was over weight and I'm glad I can pick you up" **I smiled broadly.**

"Kristen?"** Lourdes jogged in the hall **"Can I kinda steal you?"

**I kissed Ben** "If I'm not back just go to the library or something"

**He nodded and let go of my hand.**

"What's up?"** I asked as we walked.**

"I need to show you something. I mean we're close right?"

"Course we are"** I nodded.**

**Lourdes smiled. I was a lot closer to her before though.**

"We need to start getting closer again"** I pursed my lips.**

**She nodded **"Deffinately"

**We stopped and she opened the door for me. The windows were open slightly and Anne and Tom were stood around a dead skitter.**

"Kristen?"** Tom looked up.**

"I figured she should know. I mean, you can't deny how much he means to her" **Lourdes said.**

**Anne nodded.**

"what's this about?"** I asked edging closer. The skitters back had been cut open. You could even see it's spine.**

"Here" **Anne passed me a pair of gloves **"look closely"

**I shoved them on and touched the skitter's spine **"Is that metal?"

"Something like that" **Tom replied. Something about him. He looked ... broken.**

"I'm sure I've seen this be-"** my face became completely emotionless **"How the _hell_ is there a harness _inside _a skitter?"

"Kristen, you know how I do check ups on everyone especially the harnessed children?" **Anne seemed cautious.**

**I nodded not at all seeing where this was going.**

"Well, I saw Ben earlier. His skin is changing. He couldn't feel anything at all and it's extremely tough..."

**I felt myself about to be sick. Anne obviously saw it and she quickly passed me a bucket. I threw up my breakfast on my knees all in one go.**

"So you're saying not only did I lose Ben once, but I could again? And this time never get him back?" **I wiped my mouth.**

**The room was silent. No way in hell was I about to let them take him from me again! My devastation turned to rage.**

"I'm sorry, Kristen. I thought you ought to know" **Lourdes whispered helping me back to my feet.**

**I hugged her **"No, I'm glad you did, Lourdes" **I started smiling again **"Thank you"

**She smiled back.**

"Is it okay if I go lie down?" **I asked.**

**Tom nodded **"Course. I'll come get you if I need you"

**I nodded and started towards my room. I felt sick again...**

**I bumped into Eleanor in the corridor.**

"Oh, sorry"** I mumbled about to walk away.**

"It's only a matter of time, you know"** she called me back.**

"Huh?"

"Ben will eventually see that I'm better for him than you" **she sneered.**

**I laughed** "And what makes you think that?"

"Listen, uh, Kristen. You're pretty and all, but that's all you've got going for you. You hardly have time for your own boyfriend, and you can't give him what he wants, I can" **she had a devilish smirk in her face. Ugh! I just wanted to reach out and throw her out a window!**

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are? Ben loves me, if you got a problem with that then tough, love. Nothing you can do is going to change that! So if I were you I'd keep my distance" **I frowled fiercely.**

"Hmph, we'll see" **she walked off.**

**I grabbed my jacket and pulled it up to cover my scream and I kicked the wall.**

"Woah"** Hal was smirking** "What's up with you?"

"That little bitch! Thinks she can take Ben away from me!..." **I sighed and slid down the wall **"probably can"

**Hal burst out laughing and sat besides me **"Her? C'mon, Kristen. Be serious for once will you? You know Ben loves you, he even says it in front of me!"

**I chuckled **"But she does have a point ... with everything getting worse I hardly have time for him anymore"

"You have enough time with him, trust me. Yeah, Ben might miss you a lot but all he ever does is talk about you when you're not around. You mean everything to him" **Hal put his arm around me.**

"I'm not so sure..."

"Well I'm positive" **Hal pushed me to my feet **"Fancy a walk? Sounds like you need to get a few things off your chest"

**I nodded **"Wait, Ben's waiting for me in the library-"

"Kristen" **Cobi appeared behind me **"Hope you don't mind but we've kidnapped Ben. He did protest and say he was waiting for you but he didn't have a choice"

**I laughed** "It's okay. I'm gonna hang out with Hal for a bit anyway"

"Cool. See you later" **he waved running off.**

"Well, guess I'm free" **I turned to Hal.**

**He smiled **"Good. C'mon then"

**Hal and I went outside. It was really dark and there were a few dark clouds spread across the sky.**

"So what's bothering you?"** he asked.**

"I dunno. I guess everything's getting a bit serious and I don't believe Ben loves me as much as I love him so I'm really insecure about everything"** I twisted my hair **"Guess everything's getting to me"

"He loves you more than you think, so you have no need to be insecure or worry about girls like whoever that was back there" **Hal replied.**

**I smiled** "You've already actually picked me up"

"Natural me see" **he winked.**

**I laughed **"No, you just know how to get inside a girl's head"

**Hal shrugged** "Well, that too"

**I laughed. Hal joked around for at least an hour. He cheered me up completely.**

"Suppose I'd better get you back to Ben"** Hal stood up and pulled me up too. Ah shite. I had a mini crush on my boyfriend's brother. Great. Although, after talking to Hal, he's kinda made me realise ... Ben's the love of my life. Not just a boyfriend.**

"Yeah, guess so. Thanks, Hal. I needed this" **I smiled.**

"Anytime"** he hugged me and I jogged back indoors. **

**I couldn't wait to see Ben and give him a massive hug and tell him how much I love him. However, when I reached my room - thought I'd check there first - what I found made that rage re-appear.**

**Ben was sat on my couch along with Eleanor. I saw Eleanor move forward and go to kiss Ben. My hand flew up to my mouth about to cry when Ben stood up.**

"What do you think you're _doing_? I have a girlfriend!" **I'd never seen Ben so outraged. Made me smile.**

"Kristen? C'mon Ben, you could do so much better! Like ... me, for example" **she went to kiss him again! My nails dragged along the walls with utter rage!**

"I'm surprised I've even got her! Kristen deserves better than me. But I love her and ... I think she loves me too. She's everything to me and no offence, but you are nothing compared to her. She's stunning, kind, sweet, caring, considerate and selfless. Unlike you who's obviously a stuck up cold hearted cow"

**I gasped with a smile on my face as Ellie looked taken aback **"Don't come crawling back when you come to your senses"

"I wouldn't come crawling to you and I just did. You stay away from me Ellie and you _especially _stay away from Kristen"

**Ben's eyes widened when I walked into the room leaning against the door frame **"Kristen I-"

**I held up my hand **"I already heard everything. Eleanor, think its about time you left"

**She gave me such a dirty look as I just looked smug** "Just keep my offer in mind" **she whispered to Ben and he stood back from her.**

**She passed me bumping into my shoulder. Now I was pissed. My tounge glided across my teeth and I was about to go after her** "Kristen"

**I turned back.**

"Leave her"

**I took a deep breath and closed and locked the door so no one could piss me off even more cos I knew I'd snap.**

"I'm sorry, should've listened to you" **Ben pulled me over and we were both stood with our backs against the wall side by side.**

"Yes you should have"** I smirked** "But it's in the past"

"I love you. You know that right? And you also know There's nocompetition with anyone?" **Ben was just centimetres away again with his both hands on the wall.**

"I still don't see how you can love me as much as you say..." **I twisted my hands together.**

**Ben kissed me **"Cos you're you. That's how"

**I blushed smiling **"What about, Megan fox or something?"

"Huh?"

"You said there's no competition with anyone. Not even her?" **I raised an eyebrow.**

**Ben chuckled **"No one"

**I pulled his shirt close so he could kiss me again. As usual it intensified over time.**

"Love you too"** I whispered as he smiled. Ben kissed me again. Extremely passionately. His kiss moved down to my neck. Now insane wasn't even the freaking word! My mind was going crazy. I know I can't wait any longer!**

"Ben, I swear if you stop this time then its tuff. I'll tie you to the bed if I have to!" **I pretty much whispered.**

**He laughed** "To be honest, this time I wasn't planning on stopping"

**I smiled broadly **"Really?"

"Yeah"** he put his hands on my hips and stopped kissing my neck to look at me **"I mean, if you want to"

"Course I do" **I smirked.**

"Well alright then"** he smirked back and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around him and kissed me again lifting my vest over my head.**

_**No worries I'm not actually going to write what happens ... leave that to the dirty minded people;) yeah so you can click on the next chapter with no worries :P sorry this was rushed I was up till 12 doing it and still have 2 hours of homework and im up at 5:30 O_o REVIEW! xox**_


	24. Chapter 24 Hysterics

_Chapter 24 - Hysterics_

**Ben had his arm around me and my head was rested on his shoulder with my hand on his chest. We were still boiling!**

"Ben?" **I started drawing patterns on his stomach.**

"Yeah?" **he looked down at me a massive smile across his face.**

"Did we actually just do that?" **I chuckled.**

"I ... think so" **Ben was just as surprised. He lifted up the covers a little **"Yep, looks like it"

**I laughed and kissed his cheek** "I love you, fair play"

**I was positive I saw him blush **"Love you more"

"Course you do" **I said sarcastically.**

"I do!"

"Not" **I corrected him.**

**He chuckled as I got up wrapping one of the blankets around me** "Ben, where's my underwear?"

"I haven't got a clue" **he laughed **"Why? It's like 2am, where would you be going?"

"No where, I just can't sleep naked. Too wierd" **I scrunched up my nose.**

"We just did that and you find sleeping naked awkward?"** Ben sat up.**

**I just shrugged **"I'm a wierd girl"

"Kristen, don't like take this awkwardly, but ... was it ... y'know, okay?" **he looked so nervous.**

**It made me laugh as I blushed. I found my underwear on the sofa **"Don't take this offensively, but that was pretty amazing"

**Ben smiled **"Why would I take that offensively?"

"Cos, I didn't really expect it"

"Ah thanks" **he smirked.**

**I slipped on my underwear. Just have to find my bra... **"I said don't take it offensively!"

**We both laughed. I threw Ben's boxers to him** "Here"

"Thanks" **he put them on under the covers.**

"Aha! How the hell did it get up there?" **my bra was on top of my wardrobe.**

**Ben burst out laughing **"I'll get it" **He stood on a chair and dropped it down for me.**

**I smiled **"Thank you"

"Fancy watching that movie?"** he jumped down from the chair.**

**I nodded **"Sounds good"

"Which one?"** Ben asked walking to the tv.**

"Not a clue"** I replied dropping the blanket and putting on my bra.**

"Okay then" **he sat on the floor looking through my DVDs **"What kind of movie?"

"How about something that can make me laugh?"

**He held up three things** "Well we have Russell Howard Live, Grown Ups or either one of the Hangovers"

"Hangover Part 2!" **I almost shouted.**

**Ben laughed and put it in the tv **"Okay then"

**I scanned through some of my movies. Breaking Dawn Part 1 stood out most. Quite odd but one of the things that pissed me off most about the invasion is that it was just before Part 2! I waited 312 days to see that movie before the bloody invasion! Not that I counted or anything...**

**I had a sudden thought **"What do you think is gonna happen to the power?"

"What do you mean?"** he stood up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight against him.**

"Well, there's not a lot of power because there's no one to man the stations. We only have power here because of the solar panels the school fitted in ages ago"

"Good point, I don't have a clue. Why anyway?"

"Dunno. I was studying it in physics before the invasion" **I replied.**

"Fair enough"** he smirked and kissed me passionately **"You understand nothing's really gonna be the same now right?"

"You think I mind?"** I smirked and kissed him back.**

**Ben chuckled and we snuggled back up into bed as he started playing the movie.**

**I woke in the morning on my own. The bed strangely felt empty without Ben... I got up and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and put my make up on. Have to look at least decent. I stared into the mirror smiling broadly. It suddenly hit me. I can't believe what we did! I laughed to myself running my fingers through my hair and breathing in deeply. I touched my neck remembering when Ben kissed it and went weak. I clutched onto the sink in an effort to stand up. I had to shake the thoughts from my head and walked back to my bed. I saw Ben's short sleeve T-shirt on the end of it and threw it on for the time being. In case anyone walked in. His scent turned me insane again and I bit my lip smirking.**

"Morning" **Ben walked in with some cereal.**

"Hey"** I smiled broadly.**

"Thought you'd enjoy breakfast in bed"

**I took the bowl from him with a smile still on my face **"you didn't have to"

**Ben shrugged** "I know. But I wanted to"

**I blushed and started eating. He read a book until I was finished. Didn't take long, about 10 minutes really...**

"sleep okay?"** Ben asked as I put the bowl on the windowsill.**

**I nodded** "perfect actually"

**He smiled and pulled me close to kiss me.**

"I love you"** I smiled broadly looking straight at him.**

"Kristen, I've already given in to sleeping with you. You can drop the act" **he rolled his eyes smirking.**

**I smacked his arm **"you know that's not true!"

**Ben chuckled **"Yeah, I know. Love you too"

"so, who've you told?" **I asked.**

"me? I-I haven't told anyone"

"Ben, it's me you're talking to"

**He sighed **"I might have let it slip to Cobi"

**I groaned **"Why him?"

"Sorry. Technically it wasn't my fault" **he held his hands up.**

"How you figure?"** I raised an eyebrow.**

"Well, basically ... He said to me 'so, how was Kristen' then I y'know gave him a look before it slipped 'how do you know about that?' So yeah, he tricked me!"

**I laughed **"So, did you answer him?"

**Ben's eyebrows creased together **"Answer what?"

"How was I?"

**Ben blushed **"No, course I didn't"

**I could tell he was lying.**

"Okay, maybe I did after that" **he smiled nervously.**

"What did you say?" **I smirked.**

**He chuckled lightly** "I ... said, you were pretty amazing"

**I smiled broadly** "Really?"

"If you weren't would I be gripping onto your shirt cos we're this close?"

**I didn't realise until now. I laughed **"Didn't notice"

**Ben kissed me so passionately we just ended up standing there losing track of time completely.**

**I laughed looking at Ben when I finally pulled back .**

"What?"** he smiled.**

**I rubbed his lips with my thumb **"You're covered in lip gloss"

**He chuckled and shrugged **"Don't care to be honest"

**Ben kissed me again as I giggled like a little 8 year old.**

"You know Dai's back"** he brushed his fingers through my hair.**

"Really? How is he?"

"He's wounded" **Ben pursed his lips **"But he's on the mend"

**I nodded **"Good. Have to go see him later"

"Listen, this is probably going to sound a bit ... egocentric, but do you mind if I hang out with the boys for a while? Then tomorrow I'm all yours?"

**I smiled **"Course I don't mind. I've been ordered to report to Weaver later anyway, he's going to need me for this massive attack thing, gives me a chance to have a nice few hours with Cecilia and Cassidy anyway"

**Ben kissed my forhead **"I'll probably come see you later"

**I nodded as he walked out.**

**I automatically got dressed and did my hair. I decided to wear my shorts since I was going to spend the day inside. I had high waisted red shorts with a long sleeved black skin tight top. I just threw on any old red shoes.**

**As soon as I walked out the door I was pounced on and hit the floor.**

"Nemo, Nemo. Down, boy" **I chuckled.**

**His tail was wagging like crazy with his tounge sticking out.**

"I swear if you dribble on me I can't control my actions"

**The dog barked and I sat up and smoothed his head **"Where's Jimmy?"

**His head turned to outside.**

"Go get him for me"** I patted his back and he trotted off.**

**I stood up dusting myself off. About 5 minutes later Nemo returned pulling Jimmy aking by the sleeve.**

"Nemo! What are you doing?" **Jimmy stumbled a bit.**

"Hey"** I smiled.**

"Oh, right. Been training my dog to do things without me knowing, Kristen?" **Jimmy raised an eyebrow.**

"Hmm, funny that. How it's _me _training _your _dog" **I smirked smoothing Nemo.**

"Okay, good point"

"Ha, this is nothing anyway. Check this out. Nemo?" **the dog looked at me. I joined my hands together in a way like they looked like teeth and Nemo growled and snarled showing his** "Good boy"

"Wow, how'd you do that?" **Jimmy's eyes were opened wide.**

"Easy"** I smiled **"Go try yourself"

"Think I might" **he smiled.**

"I'll tell Cecilia where you are" **I smiled back.**

**Jimmy nodded** "Thanks"

**He led Nemo off and I spun around towards the hall.**

"Boo!" **Someone jumped on my back.**

"You're lucky you're light"** I smirked.**

**Cass wrapped her legs around me **"Forward march!"

"Really, Cass?"** I chuckled.**

"You wanna be a soldier, you get treated like a soldier"

**I smirked and started walking **"Where's Cecilia?"

"Waiting for us in the hall" **she rested her head on my shoulder **"This is actually really comfortable"

"I know" **I smiled remembering something** "This is how I made Ben carry me the night we started dating. Pity I can't do it anymore"

"Hmm, it is"** she nodded **"Anyway, c'mon"

"I'm moving, I'm moving" **we both chuckled.**

**We got into the hall and Cecilia was sat down with a girl. She was very pretty with short blonde hair. She was slim and looked pretty tall even though she was sitting down.**

"Kristen"** Weaver walked to me **"I put her with your friend. A new group has come in and she's one of the younger ones. I thought you could make her feel a bit at home?"

**I nodded** "Yeah, course. Still wanna see me later?"

"Yes, you need to be briefed. Where were you last night?" **Weaver looked confused at Cassidy before looking back down at me.**

"I got, um ..." **THINK OF SOMETHING! ANYTHING!** "Distracted"

**Weaver nodded** "Okay, I'll be in my office"

**I nodded back.**

**Cass dropped down and stood in front of me** "Oh, my, God. You and Ben did it last night didn't you?"

"What? No. What gave you that idea?" **Uh-oh.**

"You tensed up when Weaver asked where you were"

"Oh, right" **I chuckled nervously.**

**Cass jumped up and down squeeling quietly **"Tell me everything! Well, except the details of what you actually did"

**I laughed **"No. That's our business"

"So you're saying you did?"

"I never said that"

"You never said you didn't" **she smirked slyly.**

**I chuckled** "Fine, we did but shh!"

"Oh"** Cass nodded and zipped her lips winking.**

"Move!"** I laughed pushing her towards Cecilia and the new girl.**

"Speak of the devil"** Cecilia smiled** "Kristen, this is Tori"

"Hi" **the girl said. She was half shy **"My name's Tori Madilia"

"Oh, hey, Tori"** I smiled shaking her hand **"Mine's Kristen Marshall"

**Cass leaned down and whispered into Cecilia's ear. Cecilia's eyes automatically widened **"You never!"

"Will the both of you shut up" **I whispered loadly.**

"What am I missing here?" **Tori smiled.**

**I sat next to her** "Well, you're one of us now so you might as well know. But it stays between us four! Ben and I ... kinda went all the way last night" **I smiled** "Ben being my boyfriend"

**Tori laughed **"That's ... nice"

**We all laughed **"Think you're gonna fit right in Tori. So how old are you?"

"14" **she replied to Cassidy.**

"Boyfriend?"** Cecilia asked.**

**Tori suddenly got shy** "Yeah"

"Then you'll deffinitely fit in" **I chuckled **"Cos so do we"

"Really? All of you are in a relationship?"

"Yeap"** my mouth popped on the 'p'.**

"Kristen's obviously in the most serious mind" **Cass smirked **"She's been seeing Ben for a year now"

"Almost" **I smiled.**

**Cecilia explained** "Kristen's seeing Ben, I'm seeing Jimmy Boland and Cassidy's seeing Logan Kess"

**Tori nodded taking it all in.**

"What's your boyfriend's name?"** I asked.**

"Bailey Krall"** she blushed.**

"He sounds nice" **Cecilia smiled.**

"Yeah, suppose" **she shrugged.**

**We just got talking about Tori's back story and all that and time seemed to fly by.**

"Crap"** I exclaimed jumping from my seat.**

"What?"** Tori asked.**

"I have to go see Weaver" **I replied grabbing my things.**

"Isn't he your first in command?"

"Yeah, we're pretty close"** I smiled **"Suppose you could say I'm pretty high up in the ranks. It's really only cos of my family"

**I had to jog off and knocked twice before walking into Weaver's room.**

"Sorry lost track of time"** I said as I closed the door.**

"Just don't let it happen again" **Weaver replied **"Come here"

**I nodded and walked over to a massive board with what looks like a map on it.**

"We're going to be splitting up here to cover all sides. I have Pope making explosives and we're going to take a leg out of the thing..."

**I took everything in as he explained. This was going to be big ... very big.**

**I decided to walk outside for a bit. See if I could find Ben. As I walked someone slapped my arse through the corridor.**

**I stopped in my tracks and turned around to find a boy smirking at me. He had pitch black hair that falled to his dark brown eyes. He was dark skin toned and was pretty muscular. He would have seemed good looking to me if he didn't do what he just did. He must have been about 16 **"Hey, baby"

**I pulled a disgusted face **"Touch me again, and I'll break that arm" **I growled.**

"Ooh, fiesty"** he smiled bigger.**

**I was about to scream at him when Hal walked over.**

"Hey, you know Kristen?"** Hal asked.**

"Ah, so that's your name" **the boy smirked in a way that wanted me to slap him **"No, just met actually"

"Right, well Kristen, Bailey, Bailey, Kristen" **Hal intoduced us. My eyes widened. Bailey? Ah God not again.**

"Bailey Krall"** he smiled and kissed my hand.**

**I put on a fake smile **"Kristen Marshall"

"Ease off a bit bro" **Hal chuckled **"That's my brother's girlfriend"

"Sorry, didn't know" **Bailey still smirked at me.**

**I had to count in my head to keep calm. 1 mississipi, 2 mississipi...**

"You off to find Ben?"** Hal asked.**

**I nodded** "Yeah"

"Think I saw him by Scott's room earlier. Might wanna check there"

**I smiled **"Thanks"

"See you later"** Bailey said and I just smiled before walking away. Yuck.**

**Ew ew ew ew ew. There was no way I could tell Tori about that. We'd only just met! No way was I about to tell Ben or Hal either. God knows what Ben would do and Hal would lose it. Just had to forget it. He's an ass and hoopefully Tori will see that. But what if she doesn't? Who else had Bailey tried it on with? Ah god so many thoughts! Giving myself a headache...**

"Woah"** I was pulled through a door into an empty classroom.**

"Kristen, I need your help" **Ben looked so afraid.**

"Of course, anything"** I took his hand.**

"I...don't know what I am" **he gulped.**

"What do you mean?"

"My spikes aren't going away and ... you know how Skitters communicate on radio waves?"

**I nodded.**

"Scott was trying to use an old radio to block the radio waves. He couldn't hear it but I could. Not to mention the fact that it hurt"

**I swallowed hard and nodded **"Oh, okay"

**He knew me too well** "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" **I whispered.**

"Babe, please. If you know something tell me" **he practically begged.**

"Come to my room?" **I looked up at him.**

"Sure"** Ben smiled and kissed my forhead.**

**Ben held my hand the whole way to my room.**

"Why are we here?"** he asked as I was rumaging through some things.**

"I need to show you something"** I mumbled in reply.**

**I found the large mirror I was looking for.**

"Take your shirt off for me?" **I turnedback to him.**

"O...kay"** he took it off.**

"Good, now stand here"

**Ben came to stand in front of my bathroom mirror.**

"Promise not to freak out"** I pursed my lips.**

**He nodded.**

**I lifted up the mirror to show Ben his back. He seemed to freeze for a second **"What is that?"

**I explained everything in less than a minute **"Anne thinks you're changing. It seems into a ... skitter" **I started feeling dizzy again.**

**Ben turned to me looking upset** "Are you going to leave me?"

"What? NO! Why the hell would I do that?" **I asked.**

"Kristen, I'm practically only half human" **he whispered playing with my fingers.**

"No, you're fully human, just a little bit extra" **I smirked.**

**Ben smiled shaking his head** "Dating almost a year and you still manage to confuse me"

**I chuckled **"I love you, Ben. And like I said, nothing is going to change that"

**Ben kissed me tangling his fingers in my hair **"Love you, too"

**Hal burst in **"Kristen, I need you"

**Ben put his shirt on **"Go ahead"

"See you later"** I kissed him on the cheek and went with Hal**

_**sorry for the wait :) hope you enjoyed it :P REVIEW! LOVE YOU! xox**_


	25. Chapter 25 Resistance

_**Okay, Maybe I'm a day late ... hehe sorry:L Well after the very long wait, here is chapter 25 for you :D Enjoy and REVIEW! ;D xox**_

Chapter 25 - Resistance

**I ran out into the corridors with Hal and was met by Maggie and Jimmy too. **

"What's going on?" **I asked as I followed.**

"Jimmy?" **Hal said.**

"Weaver's imprisoned Tom"** Jim explained.**

"What? Why?"** I almost came to a stop before my pace picked up again.**

"My dad was supposed to go on sentry duty tonight with me, but sent margaret with me instead. I think after my dad confronted Weaver about what happened with us that was the tipping point for him. Jimmy says he's being held in the electrics room by Danner"** Hal explained.**

**I nodded. How could I not have noticed this? **"Why do you need me then?"

"Kristen, let's be honest here, you are a pretty good soldier, even for you"** he smirked.**

**I elbowed him gently **"I'm a great soldier considering" **I laughed **"You okay Jim?"

"Fine. Why wouln't I be?" **he shrugged.**

**I gave him 'the 'you know why' look before we came to electronics.**

"Kristen, Maggie, you guys stay on guard out here, only come in when Jimmy opens the door" **Hal gave us orders. In all fairness, Hal was actually probably the best soldier I've ever met. I'd be glad to have him watching my back anyday. Or I suppose, as his brother's girlfriend he was always watching over me, since they were all convinced they count me as family. I'd never really tell them but I didn't count them as family, not really. They, however, **_**were **_**my family.**

**I nodded.**

"Wait, hold up here, me?"** Jimmy said.**

"Yeah, you're going in there since none of us can. Go take this in and tell Danner Weaver's ordered you to bring my dad food. He'll open the door and then you create a distraction to give my dad a chance to fight back. He'll know something's up, he always does"** Hal rolled his eyes, obviously picturing a memory.**

"How am I supposed to create a distraction?"

"I don't know, drop the tray or something"

"What are you gonna do?" **Maggie asked Hal.**

"I'm staying with you guys until Jimmy opens the door. Then I'll go in and help my dad, simple enough plan"** he looked pretty confident.**

"Let's hope this works"** I looked at him.**

"It will"** Hal's confidence showed a few cracks but he still looked confident enough.**

**We all nodded and Hal and Maggie stood back as I knocked on the door for Jimmy since he had the tray in his hands. I practically ran over to stand behind Hal.**

**Jimmy went in and we all listened on closely. Maggie was keeping check on the corridors. We all heard the tray drop and got ready to go in, there were sounds of a struggle between Danner and Tom and Jimmy eventually opened the door. Hal was the first in and I helped Jimmy up off the stairs to keep watch with Maggie. Checking if anyone had heard anything.**

"Dad?"

"Hal! Quick, help me tie him up" **Tom looked relieved.**

**Hal passed his dad a few pieces of wire and Tom tied both Danner's hand and feet together. I walked in and took off my headband to put around his mouth. It would make it obvious that I was here, but Weaver was going to find out anyways.**

"Sorry, Lieutenant"** I patted his head before we ran into the corridors and towards Anne.**

**We stopped by a classroom.**

"Wait here a minute"** Tom ordered and walked in.**

"What's he doing?"** I whispered.**

"Talking to Pope"** Maggie replied.**

**I didn't get why, but I've been missing out on a lot lately caught up with Ben and all that, of course, I didn't exactly mind...**

**Tom was back out soon enough. He was on complete gurard holding the gun tightly against his side. We reached Anne's and I sat on the counter.**

"Someone care to fill me in on everything?" **I asked.**

**Tom turned to me **"basically, I accused Weaver of abusing these drugs he'd been taking that he got from Lourdes. He ended up ordering Pope to seperate the bomb into four seperate charges which is basically just a suicude mission. We can't risk losing anyone else so I told him it was a bad idea but he just didn't listen. I later found out, when Dai woke up that the 4th and 5th mass have gone. There was an attack, that's how he got hurt. Porter's ... probably dead" **I felt a bit sick when he said that **"Then I went against his orders to go with Hal on sentry duty and he had Jimmy and Danner take away my weapons and imprison me"

"Wow, sounds like everything's falling apart" **I swallowed hard.**

"It is"** Jimmy implied.**

"Weaver's coming!" **Maggie whispered loudly.**

**We each ran in seperate directions; Hal, Maggie and me behind counters, Jimmy into the med room and Tom hid behind a curtain waiting for Weaver to walk in with a hand gun.**

"Anne" **I heard Weaver's voice **"Tom has escaped from custody, apparently he was seen here earlier today, have you seen him?"

"N-No, I haven't seen him since this morning" **Anne replied sheepishly.**

"I-" **Weaver started but was inrerupted when Hal, Maggie and me stood up.**

"Drop it"** Tom ordered holding the pistol to Weaver's head when he held up his gun at us.**

**Weaver sighed and Tom took it from him. We all kept our guns on him until Hal took away all his weapons.**

"What are you playing at?" **Weaver looked a bit pissed off to be honest...**

"Trying to make you see sense"** Tom replied **"Don't you remember what you told me? To be a good leader you have to have the civilian's faith, well it goes both ways, Weaver! You need to have faith in your soldiers and civilians or you're not a good leader at all"

**We all heard a gun being cocked up and turned to find Pope holding a gun at Tom. Margaret went to hold hers up at him.**

"Hold up, you're fast Maggie but not that fast" **he turned back to Pope when Margaret dropped her gun **"Sorry, Cambridge. But ... I couldn't bring myself to defuse those charges. If I had to choose between following orders, and killing cooties ... well, cooties win everytime"

"Dad, I thought you talked to him?"** Hal whispered loudly.**

"I did"

"Well done, Pope. Now drop your gun before you hurt somebody. You have nothing anymore" **Weaver said to Tom.**

"That's where you're wrong" **Tom refused to back down **"When I went to see Pope, I knew I couldn't trust him, so I defused the charges myself"

"Where are those charges?" **Weaver seemed beyond pissed now.**

"Hidden, safely. Now listen to me for once in your life!" **Tom threw his gun to the floor as Hal looked even more cautious **"To do this attack you're going to need to have faith in your civilians, we can't do it alone!"

**Jimmy finally showed himself **"Captain?"

"Jimmy?"** Weaver looked as if he was calming down **"Lower your weapon"

"What?" **Pope looked confused at him.**

"Lower your weapon"** Weaver repeated.**

**Pope did as he was ordered to and Weaver sighed** "You'd better be right about this"

**We all finally chilled out and went out into the corridors. I got back to breathing normally, I started drifting off not paying any attention to what Tom and Weaver were saying. After Weaver had ordered us to round everyone together in the hall I really kinda blanked out. My mind drifted to what would happen if all this went wrong. What would happen to Tom, Hal, Weaver, Ben. Not to sound selfish but what would happen to me?**

"Hey"** Ben made me jump when he touched my arm. He looked worried as he read my facial expression **"Are you okay, babe?"

**I nodded **"I'm fine, just worried s'all"

"About what?"

"This attack, and if it goes wrong"** I pursed my lips.**

**He hugged me tight and I hugged him back even tighter **"Everything's going to be fine. I trust everyone here to never back down, so I'm positive everything will go to plan"

"Hope you're right" **I half smiled.**

**Ben kissed my forehead **"I'm always right" **he winked.**

**I laughed **"You know how to make me laugh"

"What I'm good for"** he pecked me on the lips and grabbed my hand** "So, what do you have to do?"

**I sighed **"Round everyone up into the hall, basically"

"Any chance I can help?" **he looked kinda pleading.**

"Of course!"** I smiled **"Like you'd even have to ask"

**Ben smiled right back and we round everyone we cold find up into the Hall where Tom stood on the benches besides Weaver, taking his place in second in command.**

"Well, to explain everything, Dai has returned and it is now believed that we may have lost the 4th and 5th mass. Now, Colonel Porter's orders were to abort the mission if we cannot confirm the excistance of the other masses, and now it looks like we may have lost the Colonel himeslf ... however I believe that if they are still out there, well god damn it they will not back down. So we need to be there to back them up. Now I know this is a lot to ask ... but I'm going to need 50 fighters for this mission, those who will volunteer, meet me out front" **Weaver looked a bit ... I don't know, hard to explain, not gutted, but not happy ...**

**Ben clutched onto be tighter. He was hugging me from behind my waist both hands on the opposite waist. It was kind of his silent way of telling me not to even think about it.**

**People left, some I knew and was close to ... Anthony, Alice-Jane's dad, and Pope but I wasn't close to him anyway.**

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you" **I smirked whispering to Ben.**

**I saw the corners of his lips twitch in an effort not to smile in such a serious matter. Ha! **"Good"** he whispered back.**

**Weaver walked out leading them to the trucks that were already ready to leave. We all went out and Hal pulled up in a bike. No, of all people that could go, at least not him!**

"Hal, you don't have to do this" **Tom said to him.**

"I do, Dad, if not for Ben, then for Karen"

**I felt as if I was about to have another break down. I've lost too much to lose anymore.**

**I hugged Hal tightly **"You swear to me that you'll come back!" **I ordered.**

**He laughed and hugged me back **"I swear" **I let go and he hugged Tom **"See you when we get back"

**Tom nodded** "I'm proud of you, Son"

"Thanks Dad" **Hal smiled and we watched them all drive away.**

"Fancy taking Matt for a walk in the forest?" **Ben asked me **"If that's okay, Dad"

"Course it is" **Tom nodded looking to Matt.**

"Yeah, sure"** I smiled showing my teeth.**

**Matt looked actually pretty happy about it.**

"Kristen!"** Cass jumped on me again.**

"You have to stop doing that"** I laughed as Tom looked at us weird** "I know, we're so normal"

"Yeah, course you are..." **he chuckled and Ben burst out laughing along with Ben and Lily.**

"Hey!"** Cassidy and I both said at once.**

"I'll see you later, Ben. Be careful"

"Always"** Ben replied to his father.**

"What do you want?" **I raised my eyebrows to Cass.**

"Logan wants to take me out on a date, but mom wants me to look after Lily, so ... do you mind?" **She practically begged.**

"How can you go out on a date?"** I chuckled.**

"Think of it as a youthamism"

"Oh, right" **I laughed **"Yeah sure, we're taking Matt for a walk anyway. I'm sure Matt would love Lily to come"

**I could actually feel Matt giving me evils.**

"Great! Thanks, love ya!"** she kissed my cheek and helped me up.**

"You weren't gonna get off me if I said no, were you?"

"That was my plan, yes"

**I laughed** "Go see Logan, you got about two hours"

**Cass almost jogged off and I shook my head at her. Cecilia was with Jimmy no doubt. I'd go see her and Tori later. Started to miss Tori actually...**

**Ben and me just took the kids to the big patch of trees behind the school. It was full of tree swings and things like that from before when this place was still a school. We were there for about an hour playing about with them before finally sitting down on a patch of grass. We both watched as Lily and Matt played tag hide and seek. Matt was hiding behind a tree trunk as Lily tip toed around the grass being careful to not give away her position by crunching any leaves or snapping any twigs. I had to laugh.**

"I wish I was that age again"

"Why?" **Ben turned to me.**

"Things were a hell of a lot simpler" **I looked to the grass. It swayed ever so gently with the breeze and a few strands of my hair blew in front of me.**

**He shrugged **"I suppose, I still prefer this age, though"

"Why?" **I repeated his previous question.**

"I've never been this ... happy in a way" **Ben touched my arm, his cold skin against my warm skin sent a cold shiver through me but I didn't mind **"If my mom was still here I really wouldn't care about this invasion"

"Ben, it was an invasion seven months ago. Now this is just another war"

**He looked at me obviously deep in thought.**

"What are you thinking about?"** I asked.**

"The future, basically, in general" **Ben turned back to check on Lily and Matt. She found him and they were now chasing eachother around the thick and thinner trees.**

"What do you see?"

"Us ... in a house ... blue, for god knows what reason" **he chuckled.**

"Well, blue isn't bad for a house" **I shrugged smiling.**

**He smiled back **"It is my favourite colour"

"What else do you see?" **I was actually really intruged.**

"Two kids. One boy and one girl. This is actually really detailed ..."

"How so?"

"Well, the girl, she's the spitting image of you now but with my kind of hair. She's sat on the porch next to us on her phone. She's about 14 or 15. The boy looks more like Hal with dad's eyes, he's in the yard playing catch with Hal and his kid"

**I laughed **"sounds too perfect"

"I know, can't blame a guy for dreaming" **Ben smirked, shrugging and taking my hand. He pushed me down to the grass and leaned over me. He kissed me, tangling his fingers in my hair.**

"Ewwww"** Lily and Matt chorused.**

**Ben and I both laughed.**

"You'll be like this soon enough" **I sat back up.**

**Lily and Matt widened the gap between them **"No"

"Yeap. I give you till you hit about, what would you say, babe? 11?" **Ben looked to me.**

**I nodded **"Around about there"

**Lily and Matt both looked eachother up and down **"Blech"

**Ben and I were laughing so hard.**

"Fair play, you two are so cute" **I smiled.**

"Can we go home now, please?" **Lily looked at me, her arms folded. Just like her sister sometimes...**

"Yeah sure"** I replied and Ben helped me up.**

_**Sorry for the wait! REVIEW! xox :D**_


	26. Chapter 26 Normality

Getting dangerously close to the end of series 1 now O_o gonna have to do some serious guess work to write the next chapters for this so you'll have to excuse it if the next few chapters go downhill a little bit ... :P well I have a new laptop so I can now update my story at least once a week for you :D enjoy! xox oh and review! xox

_Chapter 26 - Normality_

**Ben and I walked back towards the school hand in hand as we watched Lily and Matt sprint ahead of us in a race to beat eachother. **

"Oh god, I hope Cass was decent before Lily gets there..." **my eyes widened**.

**Ben laughed so much he had to let go over my hand as he bent over laughing.**

**I smacked his arm **"It's not funny, that's a oermenant scarring for a child!" **I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Better get there before them then, shouldn't we"** he smiled and winked at me **"C'mon, I know a shortcut" **Ben grabbed my hand and we ran around the side of the school. **

**We cut through like 5 classrooms, including climbing through a window or two and jumping over a few chairs and tables. I laughed so much and he almost fell over once, I caught him just in time.**

**We got there before Lily and Matt and I knocked on the door **"Cass, you decent?"

**I heard her laugh** "Yeah, Come in guys"

**We both walked in and Ben sat besides Logan.**

"How did you know there was two of us?" **I asked as Cass hugged me from behind.**

"When you're not on missions, when are you and Ben ever apart?" **she replied.**

**I noticed Ben look up at me from the corner of my eye and resisted to smile** "When I'm in the shower?"

"Wouldn't put it past you"** Cass mumbled and I elbowed her as Logan laughed and Ben blushed.**

"Same goes"** I replied and Cass pretended to look shocked **"Where's Cecilia, anyway?"

"In the hall I think with Tori, Jimmy and Bailey"

"Right, let's go then"** I pulled her through the door as she laughed. I heard one of the boys sigh and they followed.**

"Ever wonder how we're their bitches?"** Logan whispered to Ben who chuckled nodding slightly.**

"Because, girls always come out on top, we're just the better half of the species" **I almost shouted to them.**

"You go, Kristen"** Cassidy cheered me on and I had to smile.**

"Craaaap" **I groaned and stopped**.

"What did you forget?"** Ben raised an eyebrow.**

"Take a guess"** I pointed to my belt.**

"Do you always have them on you?"** Logan asked.**

"Yeap, pretty much. Or at least, during the day anyway. Ben go to Scott's, Cass and Logan, you two get to the hall. I'll come see you later. Ad try and find Cecilia, I need to speak to that girl!" **my voice gradually got louder as I almost ran down the opposite directon to them.**

**I got to my room quick enough and found my hand guns and put them into their holders. An old jacket caught my eye in my wardrobe from back when I lived in Wales. I couldn't help but think of that time, I could never truly tell whether or not it was years I'd like to forget. I mean, it had it's moments...**

(Flashback)

"Hey girl, heey"** my best friend Abbie sat at my side in reg.**

"Hi" **I laughed **"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, much" **she nodded **"can't really have another day off anyway"

"Wel, you could, just might miss out on a bit"

**Abbie chuckled **"Exactly. Like I don't have enough to do, couldn't deal with anymore homework"

**I sighed** "I know. I hate this school"

"Don't we all"** she rolled her eyes.**

**Jaimee walked in **"Sorry, miss. Bus was late"

**Our reistration teacher nodded bluntly and returned to her laptop. Even the teacher's suck at this school.**

"And you give me crap for being late"** I smirked at her as she walked around me.**

"Bus was late" **Jaimee repeated smiling.**

**Abbie, Emily and me all shook our heads at her.**

"What do we have first anyway?"** Emily asked us all.**

**I had to love these girls. After my argument with Nicki, Ashley, Charlotte, Crystal and Claire they sort of took me in. I'd always been close to Abbie, we just drifted aoart a bit in year 8 and 9 when I started talking more to the other girls. Of course, back then I had no idea what I was getting myself into and I'm pretty glad we had that argument! I'd missed Abbie so much. She was always there to cheer me up when my depression would kick in, always be the one to make me laugh or smile. She truly was my bestest friend in the world and yes, I sound like I'm four but hey, we never grow up, we just learn how to act in public. Emily and Jaimee had joined me and Abbie after they argued with their own group and we all sort of fit together like puzzle pieces. We were all an equal balance of being totally different and being exactly the same.**

"Not sure"** I replied **"Art I think I have"

"Ugh, why did you three tak art?"

"Why did you take Geography?"** Abbie replied to her.**

"I like Geography"** Em' brushed her sweeping fringe across her face.**

"Well there we are then"** Jaimee almost chuckled.**

**I had to love how we did that. Always like answer for someone else. Abbie had fine, light brunette hair. She used to have bright highlights that looked stunning but they were practically faded now. She says she's going to dip dye her hair blonde, bet that's going to look beautiful on her. She had almost babylike features; big eyes, soft cheeks all the things like that. Jaimee had thick flowing curls, the type that were massive locks but was completely natural. She was absolutely stunning! She had a pale face but the rest of her was pretty dark, just about darker than me. She had bright sky blue eyes and a sweeping fringe like Emily's just a bit bigger. Emily was probably the smallest of us. Not height wise but in almost every other aspect. She had shoulder length dark brunette hair with the top layer almost completely highlighted with blonde. She had a small face and always looked so natural.**

**The bell rang and we walked out. The boy I'd had a major crush on for like a year would walk past every now and then. Just the other day he was behind us walking up the tunnel and Abbie and Jaimee decided to shout up at me saying things like** "Jaimee, isn't Kristen's skirt nice" **or **"Kris, thought you said you were wearing a skirt not a belt"** I practically ran ahead of them calling back "Bugger off!" and laughing so much. I was never the kind to take things seriously.**

"Meet me in the hall after first"** I hugged Emily and she started in the opposite direction. Jaimee eventually broke off too. She took art too but the GCSE art classes were split in two. Jaimee was in one and Abbie and me were in another.**

**W gossiped about all the normal things we'd talk about. I was always the quiet one who'd just sit there drawing. The end of the lesson came and we all met up with our other friends. There was about 12 of us all together in our group of friends. I gave Ella a massive hug, she was so tall but also so pale! I still loved her like I loved Jaim', Em' and Abbie though.**

"Hey, Kristen. You okay?"** Ella asked.**

"Yeah I'm good thanks"** I smiled **"Have a nice Christmas and all that?"

"It was okay" she shrugged and I laughed.

"C'mon let's go to biology" **Ella pulled me along with her as I chuckled.**

**I passed Crystal past the corridor. She pretended to cough and in the middle of it said **"Slag"

"Why don't you go fuck another ten boys, Crystal? Make it a solid 500?"** I sneered.**

**She almost screeched and lunged for me but Charlotte held her back **"Take no notice of her. She's having a bitchy day" **she said to me and Crystal huffed and stormed off **"I miss you, Kristen"

"Miss you too"** I smiled. She was one of the only two that weren't as bad as the others, and were really my friends. She squeezed me tight.**

"I have to go. Mail me later or something, do some catching up"

**I nodded** "Yeah, sound like a nice idea"

**Charlotte smiled and walked up the corridor.**

"How can you still talk to those girls after what they did to you?" **Ella didn't like them at all to be honest.**

"They were just sticking by their friends, not all their fault"** I shrugged **"Just wanna forget most of that"

**Ella nodded and took my arm again.**

**My life was so normal right now. I just wanted to have something exciting in my life but when you life in Wales, what are you supposed to do?**

"Kristen" **a voice I didn't recognise called from behind me. It was the boy I liked. A shot of nervousness filled the pit of my stomach.**

"Hey"

"Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Of course"** Ella replied to him in a almost sing song voice and skipped off. We both laughed at her.**

"What's up, Niall?"** I tried to stop myself from blushing.**

"You still like me? Right?" **he asked.**

**I couldn't hold back the blushing that time** "Umm, maybe"

**Niall laughed** "Okay, take that as a yes. Are you busy this friday?"

"Don't think so, why?"

"Fancy coming over? Go for a walk or something maybe?"

**I nodded blushing even more ferociously **"Yeah, sounds good"

"Great, umm I'll ask Jaimee for your number later"** he smiled.**

**I smiled back **"Sure"

**He nodded and was pulled off by one of his friends.**

**I was attacked by the girls **"What did he say?"

"He ... asked me to go out on a date ... s'all"** I shrugged smirking.**

**The girls all screamed and we jumped up and down laughing.**

"Girls, behave!" **Our head of year told us off and we silenced still snickering.**

"Girls, you can come in now" **our biology teacher peered around the door and we slipped into the classroom and into our seats. All the girls still smirking at me as I looked to the floor ruffling my fringe.**

_(Back To Reality)_

**That date actually went pretty well. Although it was nothing like the dates Ben and I went on and I just liked Niall I absolutely adored Ben. I was still a different girl back then. I wanted excitment in my life and I guess I got it. I still really miss the girls though, once this is over, Ben ctually promised me he'd do everything he could to get us back to Wales for about a week just to see if they were still ... I swallowed hard, yeah that. I really hope they're still okay.**

**I jogged to Scott's room and found Tom, Ben, Scott and Anne in there. **

"Damn it! Thing must've run out of gas"** Uncle Scott exclaimed **"I told those kids at the motor pool to check it was full"

"I think there's a spare can in the store room. Ben, wanna give me a hand?"

"Sure"** he nodded and kissed me on the cheek before leaving with his dad.**

"I'm going to head back to the clinic - unless you need me?"** Anne asked Uncle Scott.**

"No, no you go"** he smiled.**

"Mind of I help?"** I asked Anne.**

"Course not" **she smiled broadly and we left.**

"See you later, Uncle Scott"** I smiled and he smiled back.**

"So what do you need help with?"** I folded my arms as we walked.**

"Just sorting out a load of things really"** Anne replied.**

**I nodded** "Doesn't sound that hard, so I'm sure I can do that"

**She laughed **"In the middle of a war and you're still like a typical teenager"

**I laughed too** "Yeah, I'm not one to act my age"

"I would've thought you act very mature for your age"

"Well, yeah, I can when I have to. But whenever I can act childish again I'll just go for it"** I shook my head smiling.**

**We got to the lab pretty quickly and I just helped Anne put the right things in the right boxes. Wasn't that hard. They all had labels and the boxes were sorted out in colours to where they're supposed to go.**

"Anne, we need help"** Ben rushed in **"Scott's hurt"

**We ran to Scott's room and I grabbed Lourdes along the way. Scott was on the floor blood on his head.**

"Uncle Scott! What happened?" **Anne looked worried as her and Ben lifted him to his feet.**

"I- I..." **he could hardly speak.**

"Kristen, get Tom and bring him to the lab"** Anne ordered me.**

**I nodded and jogged out.**

_Yes this is short but it's a rush cos I'm late with the update and didn't want to keep you waiting :) i'll try my best to update tomorrow :D xox REVIEW xox _


	27. Chapter 27 Stupidity

_'Mrs Barry Pepper' that idea is so amazing I'm going to do that! If you dont mind of course hehehe xox CHAPTER DEDICATION TO JerichoMackenzieJonas 97! :D helljumper09 no i totally get where you're coming from :) yeah this has probably been a romance more than anything else, with the story line I'm going with, there wont be a whole lot of romance in the next couple of chapters or so :) so I hope that changes your mind a bit on the story xox_

Chapter 27 - Stupidity

**I slowed to a fast walk through the corridor. If I was Tom, where would I be...? Someone grabbed me from behind.**

"Jesus!"** I almost jumped out of my own skin.**

"Sorry" **Cecilia laughed.**

"Cecilia! Bloody hell I've missed you!" I** hugged her tight.**

**She giggled **"Missed you too"

"Hey, Tori" **I smiled broadly pulling her into a hug.**

"Hi, Kristen" **Tori wrapped her arms around me.**

"Kristen, we need to find my dad" **Ben jogged up behind us.**

"Aaaawh" **I groaned.**

**He pulled me along with him **"Girls, I promise later I'll bring her to you"

**Tori and Cecilia both nodded. Even they knew Ben never went back on his word.**

**We both ran down the corridors to Ben's old room and sure enough his dad was there with Matt sat at his desk.**

"Dad, we have a problem" **Ben said to Tom.**

**He automatically jumped up and walked to the corridor with Ben. **

"You go I'll catch up"** I called to them then turned back to Matt **"Hey, you okay?"

**He just nodded.**

"Where's Lily?" **I smirked.**

**Matt looked to the floor trying not to laugh** "How should I know?"

**I laughed** "Come here"

**He slinked over and hugged me** "Love you, Kristen"

**My eyes widened. Matt never said that he loved anyone, not even Ben **"Love you too, Matt" **my voice shook **"Why don't you go find a few of your friends? Keep you occupied for an hour or two"

**He nodded** "Yeah, okay"

**I kissed the top if Matt's head** "I'll see you later"

**We walked in seperate directions as soon as we were out of room and my walk soon became a run and I went straight to Anne's.**

"Rick was hanging from the ceiling like some crazy bat, don't ask me how. He must've been there a while cos he knew exactly what to take in order to knock out the transmitter" **I heard Scott say. Oh-no, not again.**

"Kristen, gimme a hand?"** Lourdes looked at me.**

"Sure"** I nodded, walked over and carried one of the trays to the counter. When I turned back, Ben had gone **"Where'd he go?"

**Tom shrugged and I figured he knew something. Better I stay out of it ... **

**Tom left and so did Lourdes and Scott which just left me and Anne **"So ... how's you and Tom going?"

**I kicked my feet back and forth on one of the beds.**

Anne stopped in her tracks,** "W-What?"**

"Awh, c'mon, Anne. I'm surprised I'm the only one that's noticed" **I laughed.**

**I noticed her blush **"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Course you don't"** I replied sarcastically **"Just keep lying to me Anne. I-" **My sentance was cut short by a gunshot **"What was that?"

"I don't know" **I saw fear stike through her obviously remembering the other day.**

**For about a minute neiter of us could move plus I didn't want to leave Anne on her own so I couldn't bring myself to leave either.**

**Much to my relief Ben jogged in seconds later **"Kristen"** he hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.**

**I blushed **"What's gotten into you?"

"Just haven't done this is a while"

**I was confused, hadn't done what?**

**My question was answered when he kissed me passionately.**

**I giggled like a little girl and Anne chuckled **"What was that for?"** I asked.**

"I just, love you"

"Love you more"** I whispered **"What was that shot anyway?"

"Misunderstanding"** he explained.**

**I was confused .. again but didn't want to go through him explaining everything.**

**Anne went into the supply closet and Ben pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear **"How about we have an early night? Haven't really spent some time together in a few days"

**I brightened up a bit **"Yeah, I'd love that. Actually, can we go back to my room now? Not for that" **I chuckled **"But I just want to get my mind off all this for as long as I can"

**Ben understood completely** "Sure"

**We went back to my room hand in hand. We hadn't spent a lot of time together in a while. All it had been is work with this attack going on, I barely saw him anymore, or the girls for that matter.**

**Ben looked as if he had an idea** "Kristen?"

"Yeah?" **I didn't really even look at him as I threw my jacket aside. I'm starting to get worried whether or not.**

"Stay here and don't leave the room" **he practically ran put before I had the chance to say okay.**

**I sat on my bed kicking my feet back and forth. What could he have planned this time? He always knew how to surprise me, or put a smile on my face so I knew it was something good, whatever it was.**

**He returned about twenty minutes later **"Figured you'd need this. C'mon"

**I took Ben's held out hand and he led me outside, putting his jacket over me and we walked around the back of the school. Ben had gotten everyone together; Cecilia, Cassidy, Tori, Logan, other Logan ... Jimmy, Bailey, Rhys, Cobi, Luke, EVERYONE! I giggled with delight as I ran into the girls' arms.**

"Thank you" **I smiled at my amazing boyfriend.**

He shrugged in reply "You needed it, I did it"

**I kissed him on the cheek before sitting between Cassidy and Tori and Cecilia was laying on her stomach in front of me. Ben was behind me cross-legged with his legs wrapped around me and his head rested on my shoulder. Tori was resting her head on Bailey's soulder hand in hand.**

"A bit tired Tor'"** I smiled.**

"Lil' bit. Didn't sleep much last night"** she replied. You could tell she was a little tired from the sound in her voice. A bit ... croaky.**

**I smirked and Ben caught on** "Oh, really? What did you get up to that kept you up all night?"

**Everyone burst out laughing even Tori and Bailey.**

"Nothing!"** Bailey looked a little embarassed. Never took him for the shy type...**

"We're not like you two"** Tori turned to him and I felt Ben blush against my cheek and laughed.**

"Why, whatever do you mean?"** I purposely oversold it and she chuckled.**

"Hold up here" **Rhys sat down next to Jimmy **"What are you on about? Not like you two?"

**Now it was my turn to blush **"Not exactly that hard to figure out now is it"

"Are you serious? Ben, why didn't you tell me? High five, mate"** Rhys nodded and Ben laughed and high fived him.**

**I almost glared at Ben, not being serious of course, and he turned his head in an attempt to hide his laughter.**

"So, who was on top?"** Jake smirked.**

**Ben was about to open his mouth before I interupted **"It's private!"

**I saw Michael point to Ben and mouth **_**'You?' **_**and Ben nodded slyly so I elbowed him as everyone laughed.**

"Can we get off this subject now please!"** I chuckled.**

"Yes, can we?" **Jimmy was smiling as he rolled his eyes playfully.**

"Yeah, yeah, okay"** Cobi replied to him **"We had to ask"

**We talked about the little things. Some serious, some not so serious. The boys were taking the piss out of Cobi cos he's apparently never dated anyone. I know I shouldn't say it cos I'm with Ben and all that but it kinda surprised me. I mean, he was kinda hot.**

"How though? Almost everyone here's dated or is dating someone"** I played about with the laces of Ben's trainers.**

"I was just never that confident or anything around girls. Not saying I didn't get any offers, cos I did!" **he was quick to defend himself** "But ... I dunno, just didn't bother basically"

**I pursed my lips.**

"Fair enough like" **Cecilia looked up at him.**

"So, my beautiful girlie"** Cass cuddled my one arm **"What's the plans?"

"Well, my even more beautiful girlie" **I giggled **"I don't have any"

**She laughed. **

"Aren't you a good planner"** Logan Kess said to me.**

"Yeah, it's one of my many skills" **I replied smiling showing my teeth.**

**Everyone just laughed, even Ben.**

"What?"** I asked innocently.**

"Kristen, Jimmy, I need you" **Tom appeared out of know where.**

**We both sighed and I kissed Ben on the cheek as he hugged Cecilia **"See you later"** we both chorused and ran after Tom.**

**He had rounded everyone up at Weaver's office.**

"Right, here's the score. The skitters know where we are and there's a pretty good chance they're going to attack soon. I was hoping we could wait until the strike team came back, but it seems too big a risk now. We need to evacuate the civilians as soon as possible" **Tom explained**.

"What? How do they know where we are?"** I blurted.**

"That's not important" **Tom was protecting someone, I could see it... **"Right now we need to start evacuating all the civilians. We'll set up a new base. We can walk them through the tunell behind the school"

"Wait, if the skitters smell a scent they'll be al over this place"** Margaret pointed out.**

"That's why I'm staying here, with a small group of volunteers. We can draw out their fire, give the civilians at least a chance of escaping"** he replied.**

**I nodded taking this all in.**

"Well, Kristen and I can go spread the word. Get everyone to start packing up"** Jimmy suggested.**

"That's a good idea"** Tom nodded **"You have a good mixture of soldiers and civilians in your group, that should start word going"

**Jimmy and I both nodded and left. It didn't take much for word to spread, Cecilia knew a lot of the civilians so she was the biggest help. Eventually everyone was rounded up, packed up and ready to leave.**

**I hugged Tori, Cassidy and Cecilia tightly. They all looked worried, but not for themselves, for me.**

**I reassured them **"I'll meet you on the other side. I promise"** I knelt down and hugged Matt tighter than anyone else **"I love you, little bro"

"Love you, big sis"** Matt just went along with it and I wanted to cry. I was saying goodbye to almost everyone without even knowing if I'd ever see them again...**

**I jogged into Scott's room shortly after that where Ben, Scott and Tom was.**

"Now you got seven minutes" **Tom had his back to me **"You too, Kristen"

"What? No, I can't leave!" **I protested.**

"You can and will" **he took on the father role pretty strongly with that one.**

"Okay"** Scott sighed **"Good"

"No, not good. I can do this, Dad!"** Ben stuck up for himself.**

"I know you can, but if this attack comes I don't want either or you here"

"But what if they change the frequency? Scott'll never find it"

"He kinda has a point..."** I mumbled quietly.**

"I agree" **Scott added **"I'm sorry, Tom but he's right. This could be our one shot, and if it doesn't work it doesn't matter where any of us go"

**Tom thought it over.**

"Dad, I know what they're saying about me and Rick; that we're infected by these harnesses, I could use what the skitters did to me to get back at them. You have to let me"** Ben almost whispered towards the end.**

**Margaret appeared besides me **"Hey, Scott has mechs inside a mile"

"If I say run you run!"** Tom ordered to the both of us and we nodded **"Kristen, you protect him and Ben so the same"

"Of course" **I smiled lightly. Didn't have it in me for a full smile.**

**I wanted so badly to go out with them and fight but I had to protect Ben, even if I hadn't been ordered to...**

**We could all see through the window besides where they were waiting the mech stomping towards the school. Everyone was preparing themselves to fire.**

"Open fire!" **Tom ordered.**

**Everyone gave it all they could, the mech jerked in different directions as it was hit with its own metal. It managed to get a shot out and sent a few people into the air. The soldiers kept firing until the mech was knocked off his feet and skidded across the tarmack as it died.**

**We all laughed in delight.**

"Guess those mech bullets really work huh?" **Scott chuckled and Ben wrapped his arms around me from behind.**

**I felt the ground shake beneath my feet and everything starting to shake. In the distane about seven mechs were marching in formation towards us. Ben and Scott rushed to find the frequency as I was in a bit of shock.**

**Scott fiddled with the frequencies as Ben reacted differently to every one.**

"There, right there, I'm feeling it"** Ben pointed.**

**Scott turned it again as I stood besides Ben.**

"Aargh"** he winced.**

"There?"** Scott asked.**

"No, back a bit, back a bit"** Ben groaned and doubled over in pain as I held him tight to my chest **"There it is"

"Are you okay?"** I asked Ben worried as he gripped onto his hair.**

"I'm fine" **he tried to smile but it hurt too much.**

**I let him go to look if it was working.**

"I don't get it"** he said leaning on the window **"The mech's are still coming!"

"Well, we have the frequency, maybe the signal's not strong enough" **Scott scracthed his head in confusion. Funny how people really do that isn't it?...**

"The flag pole"** I whsipered looking up.**

"The flag pole" **Ben repeated louder **"Kristen's idea of course" **he added, scared I thought he tried to steal my idea. It made me laugh **"Could it work?"

"Well, it's metal..." **Scott grabbed two jump leads and I hooked one of each lead to the transmitter.**

**I turned back to find Ben half out the window with the other ends of the wires **"Ben, don't you dare!"

"Ben, wait we can get one of the soldiers" **Scott added.**

"There's no time" **he argued and jumped out before I could grab him.**

**Worry struck through me.**_** Please, don't let him get hurt. Please, don't let him be taken away from me again**_**, I repeated over and over in my head.**

"Ben!"** Tom noticed.**

"Dad, we need to make the signal stronger!" **Ben almost shouted.**

**Tom grabbed the leads from him and connected them to the pole.**

**Ben fell to his knees almost screaming in pain gripping onto his hair. I went to jump out after him **"Ben!"** but Scott grabbed me before I got the chance.**

**I struggled in Scott's arms until I heard a sound I'd never heard before.**

"Is that the mechs?"** I asked Scott **"Crying?"

"Sounds like, doesn't it?"** He replied with another question and I nodded.**

**A wide smile appeared on my face as we watched them start to retreat.**

"They're retreating!"** I said in an almost sing song voice.**

**Scott and I both laughed hugging and jumping up and down. I watched Tom almsot run Ben inside after everyone had gotten over it.**

"Scott-"

"Go on, bet that really hurt him. And I'm still transmitting so he's going to be in a bit of pain..." **Scott interupted looking a little guilty **"He needs you"

**I hugged Scott tight and I practically ran to Anne's room and found Ben sat on one of the beds. **

"Hey, b-" **my slap across his face cut his sentance short **"What was that for?"

"Don't ever to that do me again" **I breathed and hugged him tight.**

**He laughed as he hugged me back **"It hurt, a lot. So I'm not planning on doing that again anytime soon"

"Good"** I closed my eyes and smiled.**

**I stayed with Ben as he got used to the pain a bit more. It hit nightfall soon enough. We just layed out on the bed of my room. Ben's head was rested comfortably on my chest as I stroked his hair.**

"Want a drink?"** I asked him.**

**He nodded softly **"Please"

**I smiled, I loved him fair play. I kissed the top of his head and slipped out from under him and his head fell lightly to the pillow **"Be back now" **I walked out and ran straight into Hal **"Hal!" **I hugged him tight almost jumping on him.**

"Hey"** he chuckled **"Miss me that much?"

"Pfft, no"** I smirked. Damn lying thing.**

"Come with me, I need to find my dad"

**I nodded** "Can't be long though, need to get back to Ben"

"Why what's happened?"

"Scott's still transmitting so it's still hurting him"

**Hal pursed his lips obviously a little worried for his brother **"Okay, I'll have to go see him later"

**We walked through the corridors in a rush to find Tom until we eventually ran into him.**

"Dad"

"Hal, thank God you're back" **Tom looked relieved **"You okay?"

**Hal shook his head** "I'm fine, Dad. But, the fourth and fifth never turned up"

"What about Weaver?" **Tom looked concerned.**

"He's with Gibs, Pope and Anthony at the west leg. They're trying to complete the mission any way they can"

"Themselves? That's suicide"** Tom tipped his head to the side **"He's gotta know that"

"That's why he sent me back"** Hal replied **"I think they couldn't live with themselves if they didn't at least try"

"Wait, you just rode all the way on from Boston and you didn't run into trouble?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They must all be retreating, perhaps wondering what just hit them"** Tom rubbed his chin **"Maybe that means an opportunity"

"What?" **I was confused.**

"Kristen, tell Scott I want that transmitter and an antenna fitted onto a car" **Tom started jogging in the opposite direction.**

"What, why?" **my eyebrows creased together.**

"I'll meet you there" **and Tom disappeared around the corner.**

**Hal looked at me and I shrugged **"Go tell Scott for me. I need to get some water for Ben"

**He nodded** "Yeah, of course" **and Hal and me walked in seperate directions.**

**I got a bottle of water for Ben and jogged back to my room. Ben had gotten up.**

"You feeling better?"** I asked handing him the water.**

"Yeah, much, thank you"** he took a sip and handed it back to me so I could have some.**

"No problem"** I smiled blushing and kissed him on the cheek.**

"Guys, give us a hand?" **Hal walked in.**

"Yeah sure"** Ben agreed without even knowing what it was.**

**We all went outside. The temperature had really chilled through the day! We wired up the transmitter from Scott's room and an arial to a car we had in storage.**

"I wish you'd change your mind" **Hal said **"Or at least let me come with you"

"No, you need to look out for your brothers and sister"** Tom smiled weakly.**

**I blushed a little how they considered me family. Tom hugged me and I stepped to the other side of the car as he hugged Hal and Ben. I had a sudden idea, quite a stupid one at that, but I still went for it.**

**While they were hugging, and distracted, I slipped into the passenger side door and onto the back seat, covering myself with a blanket. I heard Tom get in and felt the car start moving. I just had to stay still now until the next stop. It wasn't a very long drive. I imagined Ben and Hal had already noticed I'd gone and also probably already figure it out too.**

**Tom got out first and about two minutes later I followed sneakily.**

"C'mon help me get in the back here" **I heard Tom say to Pope about an unconsious Anthony and he then noticed me **"Kristen! How- What are you doing here?"

"I might have ... jumped into the back seat when you weren't looking" **I mumbled nervously.**

**Tom shook his head at me, he knew there was no point in arguing. I was here now.**

"You need to get him back to the school" **Tom said as him and Pope put Anthony onto the back of the car.**

"Tom, the back of the truck, a little something that might come in handy" **Pope suggested and Tom pulled out an RPG** "All the normal RPG just with a mech metal shell"

**Tom nodded** "Thanks. Kristen, go with him"

"No, I'm staying with you" **I refused.**

"Kristen-"

"I'm staying with you!" **I raised my voice a little. I was not leaving Tom alone!**

**He sighed and turned around.**

"Hey, guys" **we turned back to Pope **"Good luck" **he nodded.**

**Tom and I both smiled and started walking.**

**We searched the grounds for any sign of anyone else left alive. This place was absolutely trashed! Cars tipped over, fires spread out here and there, shattered roads and pavements...**

"Tom!"

"Weaver!"** Tom looked actually really relieved.**

**Weaver was a little hurt but not fatally wounded.**

"Where's everyone else?" **I asked.**

"Gone, I think"** he looked upset, a little insane maybe... **"We saw smoke come from the other legs, we think they were taken out before they got a chance"

**Oh no, Alice-Jane's dad...**

"Looks like they're being called home"** Tom was looking up. All the ships were returning to the docking pad at the very top.**

"Why?" **Weaver held himself up on the car we found him in.**

"We jammed their frequency. Messed up their communications. Maybe we rattled their cage, maybe they're confused ... maybe a little scared"

"Tom, how good are you a shot?"** I bent back a bit trying to see the whole sky.**

"Pretty good, I guess"** he shrugged **"Why?"

"Hit one as it goes in, and the whole thing'll explode. Just like a car crash, hit one and all the rest explode"** I replied thoughtfully **"Kinda a domino effect, right?"

"That is actually not a bad idea" **Weaver looked up with me.**

"You sound surprised"** I smirked at him.**

"Worth a shot"** Tom shrugged and aimed the RPG up towards the top of the structure. He fired it and hit a ship right before it went in. The explosions were coming out the sides!**

"Good shot"** Weaver mumbled **"I think we got their attention!"

"Bullseye!"** I laughed then it faded **"_Now _we should get out of here"

**Weaver and Tom both agreed and we left as fast as we could in the car. I was in the back staring out the window on look out for any followers. I felt the car stop and when I looked Karen was stood in the middle of the road. We got out of the car slowly.**

"Karen, did they send you here?"** Tom stepped forward a bit.**

"That's right"** she replied in a very flat, dead tone **"They brought me here because they don't understand"

**I swallowed hard as a massive ship almost floated down in front of us. I had no control over my legs as I backed up two steps. Even Tom was afraid. The door opened and we all pointed our guns as one of the taller ones appeared. **

"Really need to think of a name for these guys"** I whispered.**

"They didn't expect...resistance, on this level" **Karen continued seeming completely oblivious to the ship and alien stood behind her although she obviously knew it was there** "They find that, interesting, and want to talk"

"Interesting?"** Tom looked shocked **"You thought this would be easy?" he slowly walked forward "superior forces, superior weapons ... you murder millions! Steal our children! And now you want to negotiate! What the hell do you want from us!"

**I stepped forward along with him, no way were they taking another person from me.**

"I don't give a damn what it wants, Imma blow this one straight to hell" **Weaver held up his gun.**

**I held up mine** "I'm with Weaver"

"Don't" **Karen said softly.**

"After all the people they killed? Give me one good reason!"

"Because of Ben"** Karen looked to Tom.**

**I gasped anger fired up out of absolutely no where.**

"Ben?" **Tom asked.**

"W-What about Ben?" **I said through my teeth.**

"The harness is a process. And Ben isn't free from it, they'll call him back. Unless you go with them" **Karen looked literally posessed.**

"She's lying, Tom you don't want to do this" **Weaver turned his head to him.**

"No I don't, but that skin on his back, and the signal. They still got a hold over him"** Tom stepped forward and I followed slightly.**

**Ew, wonder if they saw... yeah, that...**

"Tom think about this!"** I still had my gun aimed up.**

"They can force you, but they don't want that" **Karen almost smiled. Turned me sick to think that wasn't her anymore**

**It was silent and still.**

"Tom"** Weaver whispered.**

"I can't let them take Ben back" **he shook his head.**

**Karen held her hand out and Tom went to take it.**

"Wait"** I stopped Tom from walking forward **"Can anyone go?"

"It depends"** Karen answered me.**

"Okay then, take me instead of him. I may be young but I know just as much as he does"

**Karen turned to the alien as if they were talking.**

"Kristen, no-"** Tom started.**

"Both of you think about it will you!"** I demanded cutting his sentance short **"Who's more important to have around? Me, a 14 year old soldier? Or Tom, an experienced, well knowleged second-in-command?" **Weaver looked at me, he knew the answer. I turned to stare up at Tom** "Let me go instead. You're more important than I am"

"What about Ben? Think about him, Kristen. He'd be devastated" **Tom whsipered.**

"I'm sure he'd prefer his dad than his girlfriend" **I put on a fake smile. I maight be giving my life up, offering myself to be harnessed, offering myself up to never be this girl again... I turned back to Karen **"Well?"

**She nodded** "You can take Tom's place, if you wish"

**I hugged Tom tightly and then Weaver** "I love you, both of you"** I smiled and I took her hand instead **_**'come find me' **_**I mouthed turning back and Weaver and Tom both looked too shocked to move, too shocked to speak as they both nodded and watched as the alien, Karen and I all disappeared into the blinding brilliant white light.**

_Well, hope this makes up for the long wait :D hope you liked it and REVIEW (I will try and update faster but I'm mps going to need a little longer now having to come up with my own stuff:L mail me if you have any ideas and I'll see if I can use them :D) Love you! xox_


	28. Chapter 28 Forgetful

_Please, be patient with this chapter and excuse the rambling on! I'm trying to imagine what I would be like if I was her, so yeah really sorry if it's bad! xo_

Chapter 28 - Forgetful

**Ugh, my head hurt so much. I felt so sick. I picked myself up off the grass. It was dark ... I blinked loads of times until my eyes came into focus. I reached up to my head and felt the blood, I must have fell, maybe? I'm not sure. God I can't remember anything! Only two questions were stuck in my mind; where was I? And **_**who **_**was I? I was right in the middle of town. I must have fallen unconsious in this park. I started to walk, I was incredibly weak... I jumped over the fence, my knees almost gave out underneath me when my feet hit the ground. I walked slowly over to a tall tower building, it had reflective mirrored windows so at least I could see what I looked like. I leaned my blood covered hand on the window leaving behind a print as I studied myself. I was slim-ish, not skinny but not that far from it, my brunette hair was layered, full fringe, damaged a little towards the end. Must use straighteners although it didn't quite look that way now. It was wavy, but looked surprisingly clean? Where had I been? And how long have I been there for? I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and licked it so I could clean the blood on my forehead. It wasn't even a deep cut, it's more the impact that looked nasty. I saw a sign to my right. It read; John Hancock Tower, Boston. Right I know where I am... I needed to find out what happened so headed back to the park.**

"It's so quiet..."** I mumbled to myself. The place was silent! I crouched down where I woke up and saw nothing **"Must have hit my head further back... hmm, talking to yourself, first sign of madness... how can I possibly remember what everything is called but not have a clue who I am?" **I laughed frustrated and panicking. I looked around and looked up. For the first time I noticed something, the tower, half of it was shattered on the street besides it! My eyes widened but the tower wasn't important to me right now. I started to walk in the direction my feet were facing, basically this is the direction where I must have fell. As I walked further and further I started seeing things a little unusual. Collapsed trees, fire marks on the ground? Things demolished. I saw where I fell, I must have tripped over this thin tree and hit my head on the pathway. I could see the light pool of blood on the floor. It was still wet when I touched it, I haven't been unconsious for long... I had flashes in my head. It hurt, so much. I remembered ...**

_(Flashback)_

**I was running. As fast as my legs could possibly carry me, thanks to them I was stronger and faster so I had the advantage. The mech chased me with skitters on either side. With what I know now, I couldn't hurt the skitters anymore... I felt the vibrating floor beneath my feet getting worse and worse, they were getting close. The mech fired at me hitting down a few trees that surrounded us. The shots got closer and closer until I was sure the next one was going to hit. I gulped as I panted, my hair was flowing behind me. It fired once more and missed my legs by not far off an inch! I looked behind me not seeing where I was going, they were too close! I couldn't let them catch me, god knows what they call a punishment! I fell straight over a thin three that had collapsed from the last hit. I hit my head straight on the floor, it hurt enough to make me want to cry but I had to keep moving. I could feel the warm, wet blood trickle down my face. I started feeling faint and was losing track of things ... what was I doing again? I turned back and remembered, my heart quickened and started sprinting again. I jumped over the fence before I couldn't run anymore. My legs got weak, that whack on the head really did something ... my eyes closed, I re-opened them but they closed again and I felt myself slowly fall to my knees and to the grass beneath me.**

_(Back to Reality)_

**So, I was running? Why? I heard a farmiliar mechanic moan come from back towards the park. My first instinct was to run and that's exactly what I did. I eventually found a good pace and my running became quite smooth and easy. I didn't stop running for a good few hours!**

"Can people usually do this?"** I found myself questioning my own mental health. I finally stopped, only slightly out of breath. I scratched the palm of my hand as I looked around. This place was different to the other part of Boston, if I'm even still in Boston. It was mostly forestry and a simple town with a few streets. Dawn was aproaching and I was starting to see things I thought I recognised. I started to remember the street I was on. I knew some sort of way. Like it was a way home... I followed my deepest instincts and turned when my head told me to. It brought me straight to a school. It looked a little battered with a fort looking thing out front. I found myself staring at it, the stone sign outside read; John F. Kennedy High School. I think he was some sort of president? Without any control over my feet, I walked inside. I must have stayed here or went here once. Flashes happened again. A stronger one this time, it hurt even more as I fell to my knees.**

(Flashback)

"Hey, Cass"** I smiled at her. She was on her own sat on the grass.**

"Hey, Kristen" **she smiled weakly.**

"What's wrong?" **I sat besides her.**

"Nothing, just thinking really"** she shrugged. **

**I hugged her tight **"You know you can talk to me"

**Cass put her head on mine** "I know, honestly, I'm just thinking"

**I nodded **"Okay, I believe you. How's you and Logan?"

"Pretty good actually, yeah"** she smiled **"I don't think I ever said thank you"

"What for?"** I asked.**

"You were the one who set us up"** Cassidy blushed a bit.**

**I shrugged **"No problem. You probably said thanks at some point anyway"

**Cass smiled at me before Cobi appeared behind the corner **"Kris?"

**We both turned to him** "Yeah?"

"Ben wants you. He said if you're not busy..."

"Do you mind?"** I asked Cassidy. **

"No, course not"** she smiled broadly **"You've cheered me up enough already"

**I smiled back** "I'll come see you later. Cobi, keep Cass company" **I ordered him and he nodded as I left.**

_(Back to Reality)_

**Okay, so I knew a Cassidy, Cobi and Ben. Only thing now, is what were they to me? Friends? Relatives? Something a little more? The school was deserted. The opposite of what I wanted to find... I fell to my knees crying. I felt broken hearted without knowing why. I'd lost everything, somewhere in the very back of my mind I remembered everything and it was killing me. I just want to find someone I know! I sobbed into my hands for at least a half hour before pulling myself together. I swallowed hard, my throat was dry. I lifted myself up, I couldn't give up. Right now there was someone out there, someone who knew me, everything about me, and hopefully someone who would be happy to see me. I explored the school until I came to a room that was all too familiar to me. The bed was made and clean clothes were layed on the bottom of the bed with a note that read; **

_Kristen, incase you ever found yourself coming_

_back here, I know these are your favourites. Don't lose_

_hope I will find you. Love you forever, Ben xxxxx_

**I started crying again and ran my fingers through my hair. Whoever this Ben was, I cared about him so deeply. Next to the clothes was a strip of pictures from a photo booth. They were of me and some boy. Perhaps this was Ben? We'd obviously been together a while... I swallowed hard to stop the tears and picked up the clothes. There was a rucksack on the pillow which felt as if it had something inside. I un-zipped it and found a brush and straighteners along with a bag of make up. I smiled, Ben obviosuly knew me too well. I looked again and noticed three bottles of water too and energy bars that were set to go off in late 2014. Depending on how long I've been gone for, I'm sure they're still in date. I drank some water and ate one of the bars. God, I only now notice how hungry I am. I got changed. Ben had left me a black crop top with a shoudler than slipped down your arm slightly, with a black bra and underwear and highwaited red jeans. I was pretty stylish for the middle of what seemed like an alien invasion. I fixed myself up and packed everything in the rucksack and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed a barber jacket that had been left behind for me and was about to head out the door when I saw another note. This one read; **

_Head East xxxxx_

**I smiled and shook my head slowly. I did exactly what the note said. I had the pictures in my pocket, a rucksack on my back and nothing more. I was depending my entire life on someone I didn't even know anymore. Was this such a good idea? Yeah, what else do I have to go on? Luck had brought me this far...**

**As I walked east, or what I hoped was east ... I found a tunnel behind the school and figured I was headed in the right direction... As I walked I found myself stuck in deep thought as I started to feel newer emotions. I really started to like this Ben boy, I started to feel as if I missed that Cassidy. I think, maybe, she's my best friend... I walked and walked until my feet started to hurt and I figured it would be best if I slept.**

"I wonder..."** I looked up. It wasn't exactly safe to sleep alone on the floor, but in a tree... perhaps... I threw my rucksack up and it caught on the branch. I found my footing and climbed up the tree. One snapped beneath my weight and I let our a short scream before finding a good path to take. I climped up far enough so I was out of sight to anyone who didn't look up but not high enough to seriously injure myself if I fell. I was so tired. I'd walked through the whole night. **"Suppose it's not normal to sleep when the sun comes up, but ah well, guess I'm not normal"** I actually found myself quite comfortable and my one leg swayed back and forth as my eyes slowly closed.**

_yes I know this was really short but I didnt want to keep you waiting...sorry! rest will be up as chapter 29 tomorrow or saturday I promise! :D xox_


	29. Chapter 29 Torture

Chapter 29 - Torture

"Psst! Hey, umm, girl!"

**I opened my eyes, the sun blinded me so much I fell out of the tree. I almost screamed before someone caught me **"Thanks"

**He dropped me back to my feet **"No problem. Sorry about waking you up ... it's broad daylight, you're on your own and sleeping up a tree, figured you needed a little help"

"Yeah, just a bit"** I chuckled. I have a weird laugh... I finally got my sight back and could see what this boy looked like. He had dark hair that sweeped across his forhead. He had a defined face with dimples when he smiled. He was gorgeous! Then I remember I'm supposed to have a boyfriend. Behave yourself, Kristen.**

"You lost or something?"** he asked **"I'm Louis by the way, Louis Bishop"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm Kristen ... something" **I laughed.**

"Lost your memory?"

**I nodded tucking my hair behind my ear **"I hit my head. I don't remember much at all to be honest"

**Louis looked sorry for me **"Why don't you come back to my camp? We can look after you until you get your memory back"

**I smiled** "'If', you mean, but yeah, if it's no trouble. I won't take up much space or anything-"

**Louis stopped me from speaking anymore** "It's fine. Honestly"

"Thank you"

"No problem" **he nodded. He had a lovely smile ... stop it Kristen! You're in a relationship! I think... **"C'mon, it's this way"

**I followed Louis through the forest. We stopped for a little while just admiring the view on the hill we were on. He looked my up and down and his eyes got a little stuck on his waist as he reached out to me. I jerked away slightly before trusting him and letting him get whatever he had noticed. He lifted up a hand gun and studied it pretty closely.**

"Where'd you get this?"** he dropped it in my hands.**

"Not sure"** I just practically stared at it.**

"You were a soldier"** Louis's voice was full of realisation.**

"What? I'm like 14 or 15"

"Yeah, but you can have young soldiers now. Kristen, most of the population has been wiped out. They can't stop kids over 12 if they wanna fight anymore, you, I mean, look at you!" **he stood up.**

"What about me?"** I looked down at myself.**

"You have two guns, you're wearing fingerless black gloves, you have a knife strapped to your leg and you even have one of these" **Louis held up a mobile phone** "Not that it works or anything. Why do you even have it?"

"Music?"** I guessed, only thing I can think of.**

"Could be..." **he shrugged** "Most probably"

**I nodded and Louis held out his hand to help me up. I was hesitant at first but eventually took it and he pulled me to my feet **"You're surprisingly light"

**I looked down to my stomach **"Ah, thanks..."

**He laughed** "I didn't mean it like that"

**I smiled. I finally found someone who could cheer me up, even if he didn't know who I was.**

**Ben's POV...**

**I had my head against the desk. I'd gotten further and further into depression everyday she's not here. Now I know how she felt, this was absolute torture! I was gone for six months, Kristen's only been gone for two. Hal, Dad, Lourdes, Cass, Cobi, Cecilia, Jimmy... everyone was affected by this. I guess I never actually realised how close she was to so many people. I heard someone know the door and walk through. I'd given up hoping that the next time someone knocked on my door it would be to say they'd finally found her about two weeks ago. I didn't even bother to lift my head off the table as I heard the door open.**

"Ben?" **it was Jimmy. I never expected us to get as close as we are now, it was only because we were probably the most determined to find her and went out searching for a month straight.**

"What's up?" **I still didn't lift my head.**

"Just ... came to see how you were. There's not much to do anymore..."

**I finally lifted up my head to look at him. I didn't care if another guy saw that I'd been crying **"I'm coping, I guess"

**Jimmy pursed his lips. Guys couldn't talk like girls could, I just wish I had my girl back. My mouth twitched, I never call her my girl... **"Want some company? The boys wanted you to come out..."

**I thought it over and was about to say no, but I had to stay strong like Kristen was. She stuck with people who could keep her sane, maybe the same would work for me** "Yeah sure. Might be good for me" **It was actually pretty hard to lift myself up off the seat and drag myself out the door.**

"You will find her you know" **Jimmy reassured me **"She can't be that far away"

**I nodded forcing myself to agree with him even if I had lost all hope **"Thanks Jim', means a lot"

"No problem" **he smiled lightly.**

**As soon as the boys saw me Cobi pulled me into a man hug **"You look like crap, bro" **he chuckled.**

**I smiled weakly **"Thanks, feel like it too"

"You'll find her, mate" **Rhys was sat against the wall **"I bet my life right now, she's out there waiting for you"

**I smiled a little bigger **"Thanks, Rhys. I really hope so" **I sat besides him and stared up at the stars. I had to wonder where she was right now, and if she was okay. So many questions suddenly flooded my head. What if she wasn't okay? What if something happened? What if they harnessed her? I couldn't let her go through all that! Something sort of snapped in my head and I lunged to my feet **"I gotta go look for her"

"Wait!" **Aaron almost shouted** "Let me get my stuff first. Logan, go get your sister and Cassidy and Tori. I'm sure they'll wanna come"

"Wait, what?"** I practically stared at him.**

"Ben, Kristen means almost as much to us as she does to you. Plus it's killing us seeing you like this, mate"** Michael replied for Aaron.**

**I had to crack a smile **"You don't have to, I mean, we don't know what we're gonna run into"

"I know, but we want to, and hey, what can get through us?" **Rhys smirked folding his arms.**

**I had to laugh, where would I be without these boys?**

"Right, everyone go get everything you think we'd need and meet back here in ten" **Jimmy ordered.**

**We all nodded and split up. We were all back before the ten minutes were even up!**

"You really sure about this now guys? And girls" **I added when Cass gave me a look.**

"Positive"** Luke nodded.**

**We set off without hesitation into the trees.**

**Kristen's POV...**

**Lousi and me eventually reached his camp. I was so shy and afraid, what would they think of me? Would I like it here?**

"Hey, dad, do we have room for another person in the camp?" **I heard Louis say. I was safely hidden behind him.**

"You'll have to ask Daniels but I'm sure he'll say yes, why?" **it must have been his dad who replied.**

"I found this one in the forest" **he stepped aside and I began to tremble **"She can't remember anything but her first name really. But she is- I mean, was, a soldier"

"A soldier? Look at you" **his dad seemed so nice **"What's your name hun'?"

"Kristen" **I almost whispered.**

"Well, Kristen, make yourself at home! I'm sure Louis will be willing to show you around" **he smiled broadly **"I'll go talk to our leader for you"

**I smiled in return **"Thank you"** I said a little louder this time.**

"C'mon"** Louis grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. He showed me around he camp **"Basically, we have the kitchen, where we sleep, where we wash, where we train, and where we can just hang out and chill"

"Pretty okay place you have fair play" **I smiled dropping my bag then remembering who packed it and frowned.**

"What's wrong?"** Louis noticed my sudden change of mood straight away.**

**I sighed and let my knees give out until I fell to the floor and lay backwards. I took the note from my pocket **"I found this, at a school I recognised. I think it was my old base and from this one memory I have, I think he's my ... boyfriend" **It was difficult to get that word out as I handed him the note that was left on my clothes.**

"Sure sounds like it"** he replied after reading it and handing it back **"Which school was it from?"

"Umm, John F. Kennedy I think"

"That's where the second mass are based" **Louis looked straight at me **"You were a soldier in the second mass?"

"Umm, I dunno, maybe? What's the second mass? And when I went there it was deserted"** I swallowed hard.**

"Probably you mean! The second mass is only probably the best fighting group left in the states! Got a real army man for your first in command. Deserted? They must have moved base ... unusual..." **Louis was deep in thought.**

**I have a headache and new what was coming. I was remembering something again. Something Louis said had triggered a memory...**

_(Flashback)_

**I was actually pretty nervous. When your crush invites you into his house, that's usually a good sign, although I was so scared I felt sick and was trying to hide my shaky hands.**

"Are you okay? You look a bit ... pale" **Ben moved closer to me, which didn't help.**

"I'm fine, just don't want to give your family a bad impression, I don't take critisism and people generally not liking me very well" **I kicked my toe to the pavement.**

"I'm sure they'll love you" **he opened the gate muttering something.**

"What was that?"** I raised an eyebrow.**

"I said why wouldn't they"** he shrugged smiling.**

**I laughed **"Of course you did"

**Ben's smile widened and he walked in and dropped his things to the floor behind the door. I chuckled and shook my head as I put my things onto the bannister. **

"Mom, I invited my umm, friend Kristen over for dinner if that's okay?"

**You could tell from the way his mother looked at him, Ben was supposed to be the angel of the house. Ha, perhaps I bring out the other side of him ...**

"Yeah, of course. Make yourself comfortable, Kristen" **Mrs Mason gestured to the living room.**

**I sat down and Ben sat at my side **"You didn't say anything about staying for dinner" **I muttered.**

"Well, can't exactly just leave you out" **Ben shrugged passing me the remote for the TV.**

"I could've come back another day" **I whispered.**

**Ben shook his head chuckling and put his right arm over the back of the couch. I leaned into him and he put his arm over me.**

"Kristen?"

**I snapped out of it. I was sat upright with Ben's hand millimetres away from my back. **

"Stupid daydreams" **I muttered and folded my arms as I flicked through what was on.**

**Ben laughed **"I'm going to the bathroom, be back now"

**I nodded and as soon as he was out of sight ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed. **_**Stop it, just stop it **_**I said in my head.**

"Uh, hey"** a young boy, almost the spitting image of Ben was stood at the end of the sofa. The same hair, eyes, face, everything!**

"Hi, Matt, right?"** I remember from when Ben talked about his family.**

**He nodded **"Are you Hal's girlfriend?"

**I laughed **"No, no. Too old for me"

**Matt shrugged and sat besides me. He seemed pretty okay for a kid **"What's on?"

"Nothing very exciting to be honest" **I pursed my lips **"Want it?"

**He took the remote from me **"Thanks"

"Gone two minutes and you've already given my brother control of the TV" **Ben re-appeared from behind the couch **"Now you'll never get it back"

"She can have it of she wants it back" **Matt just kept his attention on the TV.**

"What? You never give it to me or Hal!"

"That's different"

"How?" **Ben sat back down.**

"I like her"** I could tell Matt was trying not to smile as I burst out laughing.**

"Fair play, I love your brother" **I said to Ben who rolled his eyes **"I'm Kristen by the way" **I held my hand out.**

**Matt shook it** "So why are you here if you're not Hal's girlfriend?"

"Matt, don't be rude" **Tom told him from the dining room.**

"It's okay, Mr Mason. It is his home after all" **I said to Tom, funny how I only call him Tom in my head.. **"I'm here with Ben"

"So you're-"

"No, Matt. She's not my girlfriend" **Ben interupted as I held back the laughter blushing.**

"I don't get anyone here sometimes" **Matt's eyebrows creased together in confusion.**

"We're just ... close friends" **I explained.**

"Very close from what I've heard" **I recognised the voice straight away.**

"Now, now Hal, no need to be like that cos you got dumped today"

**Ben burst out laughing this time and Hal gave me evils as I chuckled sticking my tounge out. Hal stuck his two fingers up to me sneakily and I stuck my middle one back up at him.**

"Dinner's ready"** Mrs Mason called and we all sat down.**

**Mrs Mason's cooking was absolutely amazing! **"This is the best thing I've ever tasted" **I chuckled.**

"Glad you like it" **she smiled at me.**

**It really didn't take us long at all to eat. Shorter than I'd first anticipated.**

"Why don't I show you round?"** Ben offered.**

**I smiled blushing lightly when he held out his hand** "Sure" **I took his hand and he took me upstairs.**

"Ben, your house is massive!" **I whispered chuckling.**

**He smiled at me** "S'not that big, yours isn't far off"

"Yeah, but it's still a bit smaller. I mean, really, look at the bathroom" **I pushed the door open. The colours were dark but were filled with candles or little lights on the wall that you could adjust the brightness to, a seperate jacuzzi and bath and shower in basically every room. I had the seperate lush shower and bath but without the jacuzzi...**

**He just shrugged **"Still, no biggy..."

**I shook my head as he looked as if he was thinking **"Wanna see my room?"

"I thought you said no one was ever allowed in your room?"

"I'm sure I can make an exception for you"** was he ... flirting?**

**I blushed a deep red and looked to the floor **"Awh, do I really mean that much to you?" **I looked at him smirking.**

"Nah, not really, but I'm bored so..."

**I laughed and slapped his arm as he laughed too.**

**Ben kicked his door open lightly. His room was pretty amazing. I jumped on his bed** "I love your room!"

**He chuckled** "I bet yours is much better"

"Nah, mine's all purple and black. Suppose I'm a little on the gothic side..."** I stared up at his ceiling.**

**Ben sat at my feet resting his head on my knees **"I quite like those colors"

**I smiled **"Thanks"

"No problem" **Ben smiled** "You are a goth anyway"

"Am not!" **I grabbed his pillow and hit him with it.**

"Oh, like that is it?" **He raised his eyebrows.**

"Uh-oh..."

**Ben grabbed a pillow from his sofa and we ended up in a pillow fight. I giggled as we ran around the room, we were like two four year olds sometimes.**

"Okay, okay! You win!" **he cried and I laughed and tossed the pillow aside. Ben hit me once more **"I lied"

**I pulled the pillow off him and chuckled **"Play fair"

**He laughed and sat at my side. I lay across Ben's bed, it was really comfy. He lay at my side leaning on his elbow** "It's deffinitely weird to have a girl for a best friend"

"Ditto" **I laughed **"But, y'know, other way around" **I closed my eyes. I was surprisingly tired.**

**I felt Ben's lips meet mine and my eyes snapped open before they slowly drifted closed again. I was too shocked to kiss him back and Ben took that the wrong way. He broke it off** "I-I'm so sorry, I ... wasn't thinking. Just p-pretend that never happened!"

**I smiled lightly **"Ben-"

"Kristen?" **Mrs Mason called up.**

"Yes?"

"Your mom wants you home"

"Oh, okay" **my voice dropped a little.**

"I'll, uh, walk you out" **he couldn't look at me. I didn't know what else to do but grab my things as Ben led me back outside, closing the front door behind him **"I'm really sorry"

"For what?" **I smiled.**

**Ben rolled his eyes** "you know what"

**I smiled bigger shaking my head **"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" **I pulled him close and kissed him **"I was too surprised to do that earlier, but yeah, like you said; Forget it ever happened right?"

**I walked home putting my earphones on and leaving Ben pretty speechless.**

_(Back to Reality)_

"Kristen? You okay?" **Louis looked a bit worried.**

"I'm fine, this happens when I remember something" **I mumbled.**

"What did you remember?"

"Me and Ben, before the invasion ... he invited me to his house, it was before we were dating. We were best friends apparently..." **I pinched the bridge of my nose. I swear I smell blood.**

"Maybe you need to get some sleep ... you can have my bed of you want. I'm the one who woke you up earlier, I'll get a bed set up for you"

**I smiled **"Good idea, thanks"

_**I'm only gunna say one word other than this...REVIEW :P xo**_


	30. Chapter 30 Reunited

_**Just to clear up, Louis' name is pronounced like Lou-ee not like Lewis:L it's a touchy subject when people get that mixed up -.- hehe sorry:L well after a long wait, CHAPTER 30!... xox**_

Chapter 30 - Reunited

"Listen, um, even if you can't remember him" Louis chuckled "You still have a boyfriend, and ... I know that-"

"Spit it out, Louis" **I laughed.**

**He laughed too** "Do you mind if we shared a tent?"

"No course not, much better than being alone or being with someone I don't know" **I shrugged.**

**Louis smiled **"Great, make yourself at home"

**I walked in and sat down **"It's actually really snug"

"Welcome to my humble abode" **Louis lay back.**

**I smiled **"I still don't know what that means, abode"

**He looked to the top of the tent and smiled** "Me niether" **Louis paused **"Kris'?"

"Yeah?" **I twisted my fingers together. I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing, my common sense told me deep down I was missing that Ben.**

"I have something kind of important to tell you"

"What's that?"

**Louis sat up **"About a month ago, a few soldiers from the second mass came through here. There were about five, he said they were looking for someone called Kristen Marshall. Is that you?"

**I shot up **"I think so!..."

**Louis laughed at my sudden excitment **"Daniels told me that even the first in command came. They told him if you ever came through here that we were to tell you that they went north from their previous base"

"Why am I only now finding this out?" **my eyes widened.**

"We were waiting to see if you were okay. Losing your memory can be pretty traumatic..."

**I nodded **"Well, I'm sure I've been through worse"

"Tomorrow, if you like, we can go and look north of the school. Never know what you find" **he shrugged.**

**I almost jumped on Louis **"Louis, that would be amazing! Thank you!"

**He laughed **"No problem. Hey, better get to sleep, we'll set off early tomorrow"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" **I smiled lightly sitting cross legged facing him.**

"I'm the only kid our age here. So really, you're the first friend I've had in like eight months" **Louis looked to the floor.**

**I smiled **"I feel priviliged"

"Get to sleep" **he chuckled pushing me back.**

"Get to sleep yourself!" **I ordered and eventually after a long two hour talk, that's exactly what we did.**

**I woke in the morning in the tent alone, my stuff was packed in the rucksack in the corner and I noticed that Louis had put his blanket over me. I smiled, potential best friend in the future...**

**I sat up and stretched, god I felt pretty terrible. My stomach rumbled and my throat was dried up. I couched lightly, it hurt badly though.**

"Kris', you decent?"** I heard Louis voice.**

**I chuckled **"Ow, yeah, come in"

"Your voice sounds nasty..."

"Thanks" **I rolled my eyes as he sat at my side.**

**He laughed** "Here" **Louis passed me a glass of water.**

"Thank You" **I smiled broadly and drank it all in one go** "Sorry"

"It was your not mine" **Louis smiled and set it aside **"When will you be ready to go? It's just me and you going, so we can go whenever you're ready"

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah, umm, Daniels will explain to you, he wants to see you when you're ready to leave"

**I nodded **"Well, I'm ready now. Let me just brush my hair, put this on and I'll be all set" **I held up my mascara.**

**Louis laughed **"Typical girl, okay. I'll go tell Daniels"

**I nodded again and Louis went outside. I brushed through my hair, my fringe was over growing a little, I swept it to the side and did my eye liner, eye shadow and mascara. I guess I was still a typical girl even with all this... not necisarily a bad thing...**

**I folded up the bedding and went outside. Sure enough, Louis was at the side of a man, who I guessed was Daniels. He was tall, dark, strongly built, deffinately the type you don't want to get on the wrong side of!**

"Hey, Kristen. Welcome" **he held out his hand.**

"Thank You"** I shook it quite lightly, I guess I was pretty weak...**

"I'm guessing that you're wondering why I'm sending you and Louis alone"** he towered over me. It made me gulp.**

"Uh, yeah, not to like, question your judgement or anything but we're both only like 14 or 15" **my voice was quite confident actually, I guess I questioned people a lot.**

"Yes, well, you can tell you were a soldier" **Daniels smiled **"Basically, my camp is dying out, our children have been kidnapped, most of our men have been killed. We need to stay here and protect our base for as long as possible. But, I need a favour, I suppose, I'm kind of advantage"

**I raised an eyebrow **"Go on..."

"Well, your first in command, Dan Weaver, came with the search party. To us, that means that you either mean something to him, or you're someone important in the Second Mass ... and we were wondering, if you think your commander would let us join you?"

**I nodded **"If I'm that important, I'm sure I can pull a few strings" **I had to crack a smirk.**

**Daniels chuckled **"Thank you, we appreaciate this. You all set, Louis?"

"Yeap, ready to leave, sir" **Louis replied. Sir?**

"Well, I'll leave you to it, we need you back here in four days otherwise we'll send a search party for you" **there were two sides to Daniels; Soft and Sweet, but Commanding and Stern. Hmm, I'm a good judge of character too. He walked away and I threw on my backpack.**

"Let's go"** I smiled.**

"Well, alright then" **Louis smiled right back and we headed off back towards the school.**

**Ben's P.O.V...**

"We've been searching for hours guys. I appreciate all this but you're exausted. Why don't you head back and I'll catch up?" **I was so tired, but I had to keep looking.**

"No way, Ben. We're not going back until we find her, and we will find her" **Rhys' voice became a whisper towards the end.**

**I smiled weakly before it faded** "But ... what if ... I mean..." **I sighed **"What if we never find her?" **I swallowed hard. I wasn't going to let myself get emotional now, I'm a guy for god sake!**

"Don't you dare say that!" **Cassidy snapped. She's taking this just as bad as me, heck, I think her and Kristen were closer than I ever was with her **"We will find her, and we both know that you won't stop till you do, if we turn back, god knows what will happen to you alone, Ben. And what's Kristen gonna feel like when she comes back and you're not there?"

**Cassidy's words really kinda hit home. She was right, if, I mean, **_**when **_**Kristen gets back, she's going to need me there. God knows what she's been through! I nodded **"You're right. Are you sure about this now guys? There's no turning back if we go further..."

**Everyone nodded** "We're positive" **Aaron answered.**

**I smiled and we kept walking. We walked for another two hours before we couldn't walk any further and had to make camp. Michael, Luke, Aaron, Cobi and Rhys had all learnt how to make traps for any skitters in the woods so they surrounded us with them. Skitters were all over the woodland recently, no one could figure out why. It took me a good hour before I could even begin to fall asleep. Cobi was snoring away at my side, he could sleep through anything, I've learnt that in the past month.**

**My dreams were the normal things. Kristen invilved of course. Often they'd become nightmares, of her getting kidnapped, becoming a skitter, or sometimes even worse... this one was different though. We were running down a garden, I was chasing her as she giggled her little four year old laugh. It always made me smile. I caught her and we fell to the ground, I saw her blush, she was so cute when she blushed. I leaned in to kiss her and out lips were millimetres away... A tree snapping and a short scream cut off the dream and woke me up. Cobi was still asleep. I nudged him and he groaned mumbling something like **"I'll eat the sandwhiches tomorrow" **... what does this kid dream about? **

**I kicked him **"Cobi, wake up! Think we caught something"

**He sat up slowly **"Why has something always gotta wake me up?" **he groaned.**

**I laughed** "Wipe the dribble from your cheek, Cob'"

**He rubbed his face with his sleeve as we slipped out.**

"You guys hear that?"** Jimmy asked us.**

**I nodded **"Think it came from over there"

**Cecilia stayed hidden behind Jimmy, the rest hadn't woken up. Jimmy and me held up our guns as Cobi cut the rope loose.**

"Ow!"

"Okay, we didn't catch a skitter"** Cecilia laughed.**

**I kept my gun held up, just in case as Jimmy untied the sheeting to reveal who we caught. It took me just a few seconds to recognise her. Her beautiful baby face, her brunette sleek hair, her dark green eyes.**

"Hmm, having a gun pointed at me, not exactly the welcome back I was expecting" **Kristen stared at my hands. **

**I was too stunned to speak as I dropped the gun.**

"You gonna give me a hug?"** she smiled.**

**I fell to my knees and I wrapped my arms around her squeeing her so tight as she hugged me right back** "Kristen!" **I sighed **"I've missed you so much!"

**She giggled just like in my dream **"I've missed you too" **Something about her seemed different but I wasn't going to ask what.**

"You know this means I'm never letting you out of my sight again" **I put my forehead against hers.**

**The tears streamed down her face as she laughed looking so happy **"Yeah, I know. Just kiss me please?"

"With pleasure" **I chuckled and my lips crushed hers. I'd forgotten how soft they were and how much I loved kissing her. I felt her twist my curls. She hasn't changed a bit.**

"I hate to break the moment" **Kristen suddenly looked a bit upset** "But I have something to tell you..."

"What is it-?"

"Kristen! You okay?"** A boy about our age appeared looking out of breath.**

"I'm fine, Louis" **she replied.**

"Can't leave you alone for a minute!"

**She giggled, it made me jealous... **"I was exploring!"

**The first thing that sprang to my mind is that she was going to tell me she'd started seeing someone else. I felt my chest start to hurt... **"Oh, I get it"

"What?" **Kristen turned back to me.**

"What you wanted to tell me" **I looked at Louis.**

"Louis?"** she laughed **"No, Ben, I'm not dating him. He helped me find you. See, the thing is..." **she struggled to speak **"The thing is..."

**Kristen's P.O.V...**

"I have amnesia"** I finally finished.**

"Oh" **Ben didn't quite know what to say. I tired to ignore the people around me for the time being. They were strangers to me right now **"Then how do you-?"

"I remember a day or two from my entire life" **I explained **"One of them is when I went to your house for the first time"

**Ben chuckled at the memory and smiled broadly.**

"What?"** When he smiled, I couldn't resist smiling back.**

"You remembered something. That means you're eventually going to get most of your memory back. Of course you're not going to remember everything, but still..."

"Really? You sure?" **I was now so happy again.**

"Yeah, I've seen loads of these kind of things back at the base" **something clicked in Ben's head** "The base ... we need to get you home!"

**I smiled **"I'd love to, but I have a favour to ask..."

"Anything" **Ben kissed me and I blushed a deep red.**

"Well, Louis' group, it's pretty small, they're being picked off one by one basically, they want to know if they can come and join the second mass?"

"Why are you asking me?"** Ben rasied an eyebrow **"Kristen, you're a higher rank than any of us here"

**I smiled in surprise and delight** "Seriously? Ha, awesome!" **I looked up at a boy and girl holding hands and suddenly got a headache **"Oh, no"

"What is it?" **Ben was holding my hand in an instant.**

"She's remembering something"** Louis explained and a few days flashed back into my memory. **

**I was on my own, on the roof and I saw that boy and girl kissing and decided to embarass him. Cecilia and Jimmy, I remembered some sort of prom and some sort of argument and I remembered slapping Jimmy.**

"Oh, my, god, Cecilia! Jimmy!"** I hugged them both at the same time.**

**I felt them both un-tense **"I was worried you weren't going to remember us then" **Jimmy laughed.**

"How could I forget my fake brother" **I smirked and turned around **"You were one of the first I remembered"

**Cobi smiled looking a bit surprised **"Me?"

"No, the man standing behind you" **I said sarcastically.**

"You haven't changed" **Cobi hugged me tight.**

**I laughed** "That's a good thing!"

"Why don't you two spend the night here and we'll head to Louis' base in the morning?" **Ben hugged me from behind. He made my knees go weak. I was sure I was in love with this boy...**

"Sounds great" **I nodded and Louis smiled at Ben.**

"I really appreciate this, guys"

"No problem, Louis" **Cobi patted his back.**

"Louis, why don't you and Cobi have the spare tent we got set up, incase someone managed to trash one of them, and Kristen can sleep with me" **Ben stiffened **"That is, if you want to. Cos if you don't I totally understand if you don't ... I mean, I won't exactly mind if you'd rather stay with Louis-"

**I pressed my finger to his lips **"I'd love to sleep next to you"

**Ben smiled lightly, as if ... I dunno, he was touched? Maybe?** "Then it's sorted. Cobi, why don't you show Louis around?"

**Cobi nodded **"Yeah sure"

**I hugged Cecilia tight **"You'd better go back to bed"

**She smiled **"Cass is gonna be estatic when she sees you in the morning! Hey, guys, no one tell them she's back yet, make it a surprise!"

**Ben laughed** "Actually, we should. Wait till everyone's awake and just act as normal as possible as if Kristen's been her all along"

"Tomorrow is going to be so funny"** I clapped my hands together and Ben took my hand and led me to the tent.**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"** Ben asked as I sat down.**

"Yeah! It's kind of hard to explain, Ben. But, even though I don't remember anyone straight away, I still feel the same that I did for them. I mean just now, with you, I just felt an adrenaline rush go through me from my fingers to my toes!" **I chuckled.**

"Really? So ... you still like me?" **he sat at me side.**

"No, you ass!"** I rolled my eyes at him.**

"Oh..."

"I do _love _you, however"

**Ben smiled and kissed me again. We snuggled up and he pulled me in tight against him and wrapped his arm around me **"It feels so amazing to have you back, Kristen" **Ben whispered.**

"Ditto"** I smiled.**

**Ben chuckled **"You really haven't changed. I love you"

"Love you more"

"Don't start"** he laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head before burying his face in my hair.**

**This was it. I was home, I had the love of my life back with his arms around me. What more could a girl ask for? Now all I gotta do is start getting my memory back...**

_**Okay yes, I know the last few chapters have been boring and the next one or two will mps be aswell and I am sorry for this but I promise I have plenty of drama lined up for you :D REVIEW! :D xox**_


	31. Chapter 31 Ouch

Chapter 31 - Ouch

**FIRSTLY! Anyone who likes One Direction should read this :D I love it and it's by my best friend (You may have heard her name mentioned in this; Abbie :D) Plus I'm in the story too! :D I love it and I know you will so please just leave her a few reviews? She'll love me forever and it'll really brighten her day like you guys do mine when you review :') ... link... (just put www. in front of it :P)**

**/s/7343343/1/ - much love :D Well here's Chapter 31! :D xox**

**Ben and I did some catching up as we waited for everyone to wake up.**

"So, why was I taken in the first place?" **I asked.**

**Ben looked thoughtful for a few seconds **"You gave yourself up ... for me" **He looked right into my eyes.**

"I sound so noble" **I blushed.**

**He smiled **"For two months I wished you hadn't, but was so glad, grateful and actually touched that you did"

**I smiled a little embarassed.**

"What happened to you, Kristen?" **Ben tucked my hair behind my ear and brought his face close to mine.**

"I ... I ..." **I struggled to look him in the eye for more than a few seconds **"Don't know" **I whispered **"I might remember if I wasn't so bloody clumsy"

**He looked so confused **"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I lost my memory before or not, but I was being chased and I fell and I don't remember much before then"

"Chased?"** Ben immediately looked concerned.**

"Yeah, um ..." **I felt a lump in my throat.**

"It's okay, Kristen, I won't ever let them get to you again" **Ben didn't really know what to do. He hardly even touched me, afraid it was moving too fast because I didn't really know him anymore. I kissed him, letting him know it was okay. Ben didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I could feel the relief every kiss gave him and it made me smile so much my teeth showed.**

"What?"** Ben smiled just as much. I love it when he smiles.**

"Nothing"** I bit my lip in an effort not to laugh.**

"C'mon, tell me" **He played with my hair as he looked at me.**

**I shifted as Ben burying his hand deep in my locks made me just want to fall asleep. He took that the wrong way and his smile faded a little as he began to pull his hand back. I stopped him and his smile re-appeared and he tangled his fingers in my hair again.**

"It's just, the way you make me feel"** I smiled blushing yet again. **

**Ben almost beamed** "How do I make you feel?"

"Don't make me go all soppy" **I smirked.**

**He laughed** "C'mon, I'm interested"

**I looked to the ground** "Words can't even begin to describe it. It's not fair!"

"What's not?"

"This! I feel like we're on our first date or something! I'm nervous, self consious, constantly worried about what you're thinking! It's so annoying because apparently we've been together not far off a year, I should be more confident!" **I was so pissed off.**

**Ben laughed so much and kissed me again **"I love you"

**I started getting emotional and felt a tear drip down my cheek **"Love you too"

**His mood suddenly changed and he got pretty depressed and stared at the ground **"How can you say that when you hardly even know me anymore?"

"Like I said, I still feel the same about everyone, just takes me a bit to remember them"

**Ben chuckled** "I really have missed you"

"Me too" **I hugged him.**

**Ben wrapped his arms around me tight **"I promise, I am never letting you go again"

**I smiled and pushed Ben down onto the pillows so his back wouldn't hurt. The spikes brought back a few days into my head of when he got back, some nice, some not so nice moments. I rested my head on his chest as he twisted my hair with his fingers. Him playing with my hair made me fall back asleep. My dream seemed a bit too real to be a dream, maybe I'm remembering something...**

**(Flashback)**

"I wasn't mad at you"

"'Kristen, you'll be the death of me'?" **I quoted coldly.**

"_That_ was simply a statement of fact" **Ben almost smirked.**

**I tried to turn away but he held me close again.**

"You were mad" **I sighed clutching onto his arms.**

"Yes"

"But you said-"

"That I wasn't mad at _you_" **he finished my sentance **"Can't you see that, Kristen? Don't you understand?"

"See what?" **I demanded.**

"I'm never angry with you ... How could I be? Brave, trusting ... Warm, as you are"

**I swallowed hard **"Then why?" **I whispered.**

**Ben spun me around to look at me and brushed his fingers slowly through my hair **"I infuriate myself. The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to-"

**I pressed two fingers to his lips **"Don't"

**He removed my hand from his mouth but kept it held against his face **"I love you, it's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true"

**He was so distracting ... Ben's lips were a centimetre from mine, I clutched onto him tightly as I stared at his mouth before realising where we were. We both stood up straight and the drama class clapped.**

"Very, very good, Ben and Kristen! Extrememly well presented adaptations of Bella and Edward" **Our Drama teacher Mrs. Edwards stepped forward **"And of course to our Carlisle and Esme; Caleb and Jaimee"

**We all smiled although the look of complete jealousy was clear on Eli's face. I nudged Ben and he smiled once he followed my eyeline.**

"Why don't you four go sit down and you can relax now. Eli, Sally, you're up" **Mrs. Edwards gestured for them to stand.**

**Sally, of course, loved the fact that Eli had offered to work with her, but it was only because he wanted to make Jaimee jealous. I never had the guts to tell him she liked Caleb... I couldn't do that to him... I have to be honest though, just three weeks I had to go without Jaimee before she was offered that job by my mum. It brightened my day completely! Plus Abbie's visiting in a few weeks! I screamed when I found out, good scream, not bad scared scream...**

**While they were up me and Ben sat next to eachother towards the back of the crowd, we wouldn't get caught talking then.**

**I caught Ben staring at me **"What?"

"Nothing" **he snapped out of it **"Just, got a little caught up in all that. Forgot we were acting" **He chuckled.**

**I laughed too **"In all honesty, me too"

**He smiled and looked to his shoes deep in thought. That was pretty common for Ben; Over thinking things.**

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just ... nothing, don't worry" **he smiled at me.**

"Spill"** I ordered.**

**Ben opened his mouth to speak...**

"Ben, Kristen?"

**We both froze and turned to the teacher preparing ourselves for a telling off **"Yes, miss?"

"Would you two pop up to the office for me please, grab any deliveries I have and put them in my room? I'm going to be in here all day, so I won't get a chance"** she smiled lightly.**

**We both started breathing again** "Sure"

**Ben and I both got up and walked out.**

"Where's her room?"** Ben whispered.**

**I burst out laughing **"You'd be lost without me"

"I'll give you that one" **Ben smiled and turned the wrong way down the corridor.**

**I spun him back around to the right direction **"You're good in tests but that's about it"

**He chuckled **"Hey!"

**I shook my head and pushed him forward. We got to the tunnel before talking again **"It's too cold" **I mumbled through my chattering teeth.**

"Yeah it is a bit" **Ben replied looking up at the clear blue sky. Always colder with a clear sky... **"Here" **Ben wrapped the sides of his coat around me clutching me close against him. **

"Kristen?"** Ben snapped me out of my daydreams.**

**I'd stopped walking and he was a few steps ahead looking at me** "Sorry, day-dreaming"

"Come here, you're shaking" **Ben wrapped his arms right around me and snuggled me up under his coat. I wrapped my arms back around him and pinched myself. Nope not dreaming. I smiled broadly and Ben chuckled.**

"What are you laughing about?"

"Those two"

**My eyes widened and I turned around to find two girls in our year looking at us and whispering. As soon as they caught me looking they quickly scarpered.**

"Ah, that's gonna kick start a few rumours" **I groaned and started walking.**

"You care that much that people would think we're dating?" **Ben caught up with me.**

**I didn't know what to say; Yes, might just give him the idea I like him, which, yeah okay I do, but I don't want him to know about it. But no, would most probably hurt his feeling. I just shrugged.**

"That's not an answer" **he smiled.**

"Exactly"** I smirked picking up the pace at which we were walking.**

**It took us about 10 minutes to go up the the office, grab two packages and head back down the tunnel.**

"Awh c'mon! Just a little peak!" **Ben wanted to look inside.**

"No!"** I laughed **"I'm not getting in trouble over your nosy-ness!"

**He chuckled** "We won't get in trouble"

"Hey, you're the geek, I'm the rebel, let's keep it that way" **I smirked.**

"Pfft, no. I'm no geek and you're deffinately no rebel"

"Willing to put a bet on that?"

"Bring it on, bitch"

**I laughed so much at how he sounded. I always say that when people said **_**'wanna bet'**_**. He was just copying off me trying to make me laugh and it worked. The box was in the way of my feet so I couldn't see the ice I was about to slip on. I slipped on my left foot down the solid metal steps and landed on one of them sideways not only twisting my right ankle but landing straight onto my arm. I shrieked out in pain, my foot throbbed.**

"Kristen, you okay?"** Ben dropped the box and jumped down from the fifth step down to me.**

"Yeah, I'm- OW!" **I tried to stand only to fall back on my ass.**

**Ben put the boxes in the corner and lifted my one arm over his shoulder **"We need to get you back inside. Ready?"

**I nodded and he lifted me to my feet. I occasionally tried to walk on it, only to almost collapse. We only got to the end of the tunnel before I had to stop **"Ben, wait, wait"

"What's wrong?" **he stopped and I only now realised how close we were. I almost swallowed my tounge.**

"Umm ..." **I lost my train of thought **"My other leg, kinda hurts hopping on it"

"Easy enough fix"** Ben smiled broadly and the first thing that came into my head was**_** 'uh-oh'**_**. Ben lifted me up off my fet and cradled me in his arms like a husband would carry his new wife. I almost swallowed my tounge again ...**

"Ben!"** I whispered loudly **"You're just trying to make people think we're dating now aren't you?"

"What? Me? Nooo..." **The corner of his lips twitched in an effort not to smile.**

**I shook my head again **"Just get me to a teacher"

**He put on a serious face **"Yes ma'am"

**I rolled my eyes laughing.**

**(Back To Reality)**

**I woke myself up and I was still snuggled up against Ben's chest. He lay there stroking my hair.**

"You weren't asleep long"

"Didn't feel like ten minutes to be honest. How long was I out for?" **I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.**

"About half an hour" **he sat up with me and leaned his head on my shoulder.**

"Not bad"** I put my head on his** "Ben, remember the time I hurt my ankle slipping on ice in the school tunnel with you?"

"Yeah? How do you remember that?" **Ben sat facing me as I yawned.**

"Because I just did"** I chuckled** "And what did I do to it? Broke or just twisted?"

"Sprain, close to a fracture mind" **he pursed his lips **"Another time I hurt you"

"What?"** I laughed** "I slipped on ice"

"Yeah, but I made you laugh and lose attention"

**I shook my head** "It wasn't your fault"

**He smiled **"That's your opinion. Anyway, everyone's up now, so you ready?"

**I nodded **"Yeap"

"Alright then. Wait for the cue, you'll know it when you come to it"

**I smiled** "Got it"

**Ben stepped out and it was pretty quiet **"What's for breakfast?" **I heard him ask.**

"Just making some toast" **a farmiliar voice, Cassidy, replied.**

"Why is that black?"** Cobi asked.**

**"**I accidentally set a piece of bread on fire" **Cass said and I giggled.**

"Hey, Kristen, you hungry?"** Ben called to me.**

**I was about to reply when Cassidy spoke **"Ben, I think you're hallucinating. Kristen's not here, remember?"

"Well, I can eat"** I called back and the entire outside was silent.**

"I ain't bringing it in"

**I pretended to sigh and stepped out **"Just can't get the staff these days"

**Cassidy, Logan, a few boys I didn't recognise and a girl that flashed in my head, Tori, all stared at me open mouthed.**

"What? Do I have something on my face?" **I played along **"Did you draw on me?"

"What? No!" **Ben needed to laugh so much.**

"Am I going nuts?" **Tori asked.**

**Cassidy shook her head** "Not unless we're having the same dream"

**Cecilia, Jimmy, Louis, Ben, Cobi and me all had to laugh.**

"What have we missed? I mean ..." **Cassidy was bewildered** "Oh my God, you're back!" **She pounced on me.**

**I laughed **"Yes, I'm back"

_**One Word; ... REVIEW ... xox**_


	32. Chapter 32 Doubt

**JerichoMackenzieJonas 97 ... Niall = mine ... just saying ... ;) YES I KNOW THIS IS BECOMING BORING BUT ITS JUST BECAUSE OF THE STORY LINE I WENT WITH :) ME AND SOCCERGURL03 HAVE MANY PLANS FOR THIS STORY :P btw, if someone's just pretending to be SoccerGurl03, go get a life, please?**

Chapter 32 - Doubt

"How? When? I mean ... Oh, my God!"

**I laughed **"Chill, Cass! I came back last night. Louis saw smoke and we just headed in the right direction"

**She jumped up and kissed Louis' cheek **"Thank you"

**He blushed** "For what?"

"Looking after her, and bringing her back"

"Yeah, I never did thank you for that"** Ben helped me to my feet.**

"Don't worry about it"** Louis smiled.**

**Ben kissed the top of my head and whispered into my ear **"Love you"

**I swallowed hard. Every girl always dreamed of a boy who told her he loved her for absolutely no reason and I have one! **"Love you more" **I smiled.**

"Pfft"** Ben chuckled and I giggled** "So" **Ben said loudly **"What's the game plan?"

**I squeezed Tori tight and she kept her arms around me as she replied** "I dunno, what do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, Louis here, has asked if we can take his group in. There's not many so he's gonna lead us back to his camp and then we can all finally get home. Where all hell is sure to break loose..." **Ben trailed off.**

"Why?"** I let go of Tori.**

"We ... might have left, without telling anyone. So, we sorta ... kinda, disappeared" **Jimmy answered me.**

"Bet your Dad is just loving that"** I rolled my eyes.**

"Yeah ... I don't wanna think about it ..." **his eyebrows creased together before he looked at me and a smile appeared, kinda made my knees go weak **"So, anyways, how about we stay here for another hour or so, see how much Kristen can remember, then Louis, you take us to your camp, we'll round everything up and get everyone home. I'm sure you'll make a lovely surprise" **Ben wrapped an arm around my waist and I blushed.**

"There's bound to be someone disappointed to see me"

"Well, yeah, Eleanor, but nobody else" **he replied and the others chuckled.**

"Who?"** I looked up at him confused.**

"I'll explain later"

"No, now" **I narrowed my eyes and he looked to Cassidy.**

"How do you now remember?" **she asked.**

"I have amnesia"** I replied **"You going to tell me?"

**Cass didn't know what to say to the amnesia bit like most so just skipped over that for the time being **"She's this girl that has a crush on Ben, so she hates you and gets incredibly jealous"

**I laughed** "Can't have everyone like you. Can we go into a tent or something? I'm tired and just want to lay down for a while"

"Of course" **Ben replied to me.**

"We can go in mine and Cecilia's. It is the biggest after all" **Jimmy suggested and I nodded and smiled.**

**I snuggled up in Jimmy's bed and lay down as Tori and Cecilia lay on my either sides and Cass was sat cross legged with my head on her lap as she played with my hair. The boys just sat down at the side of us or at our feet.**

"Don't take this the wrong way, Kristen, but how are you so ..."

"Clean?" **I finished Cass' sentance.**

"Yeah" **she raised an eyebrow.**

"I have no idea" **I chuckled** "I used to be obsessed with my hair being clean back in high school"

"Why?" **Tori mumbled. I could tell she was falling asleep.**

"Don't know" **I replied **"I just guess I felt self consious if I thought it wasn't. The friends I used to have were pretty high maintenance"

"What about you, Cass?" **Louis asked **"Have good friends in high school?"

"Oh please, my best friend before the invasion was a right slut" **Cass raised an eyebrow.**

**That word ... I felt a hole being cut in my chest and stomach and burst into tears when I finally remembered why. I had to run out of the tent I was crying so much. I looked up and saw a way I could climb the tree, just to clear my head a little and relax. I lay across a thick branch and let all the tears stream down my cheeks leaving water patches on my shirt.**

**Ben's P.O.V**

**I felt so terrible. Everyone here didn't get why she cried but I did, it was all because of me, what I called her that day... How much I hurt her ... It kills me and I hate myself! Kristen always refused to speak of it, I didn't think it was because it scarred her that bad. I figured maybe she didn't want to remember the bad things ... I clutched onto my hair, I'd cut her so deep with no idea of it ... Part of her must loathe me.**

"What's that about? Should I go after her? Did I say something?" **Cassidy and Cecilia looked a bit taken-a-back.**

"No, it's my fault, I'll go"** I stood up and went outside.**

"Ben, what do you mean it's your fault?" **Cecilia leaned out to speak to me.**

"She remembered something, before we knew any of you. I should never have ..." **I stopped myself I was already so angry with myself as my hands trembled **"I'll explain later"

**She just nodded and I went to find Kristen. I could hear her sobbing, it was getting closer and closer before I saw her foot lightly swaying back and forth from a tree. I pulled myself up so I could sit on the branch next to her.**

"Kristen?"

**She refused to look at me** "I just need to be left alone for a little while, Ben, okay?"

**I swallowed hard and shook my head **"No, it's not okay. You've bottled all this up for so long, refusing to talk about it. I never realized how much it hurt you, how much I hurt you..."

**Kristen still didn't look at me as she stared down at the floor.**

"Say something, please"** I begged.**

"Are you always like that? I mean" **she forced herself to chuckle **"am I one of those girls that's such a sucker for a boy I keep going back, or stick by him after he's just so horrible to her?"

"No! I swear, that's only ever happened once! I didn't know what I was saying, I was just so jealous because-"

"Yeah cos you thought I cheated on you ... Nice"

**I bit my lip** "I'm so sorry, you know I love you"

**Kristen didn't even smile** "Right now, you're not sounding very good to me, to be honest Ben. I just ... Need some time alone" **she jumped down and walked out of sight.**

"You absolute Dick!"** I mumbled to myself.**

**Cassidy and Cobi came over about 2 minutes later.**

"Ben, you and Kristen argued or something?" **Cobi asked.**

"Yeah, guess you could say that..." **I jumped down myself and the rest of the guys had appeared.**

"Is it that thing you were on about a few months back? About how you weren't always perfect?" **Cecilia asked.**

**I just nodded.**

"You know we're here for you, mate" **Rhys put his hand on my shoulder **"Whatever happened, you can tell us"

**I nodded** "Okay, you won't like me as much after I explain though"

"Try us" **Logan smiled broadly.**

**I smiled lightly back and I explained everything to them. I started remembering the smaller details about that week...**

_(Flashback)_

"Well, no offense, Ben, but be honest here. Caleb is a sucker for a pretty face and do you know Kristen really well enough to guarantee she wouldn't cheat?" **Adam spoke to me.**

**I thought about what he was saying before I snapped myself out of it **"Yes, I do know her well enough. I appreciate you trying help, Ad', but don't go accusing my girlfriend of being a cheat"

**He held his hands up **"okay, okay. Just you'll be apologizing when you realize I'm right"

"Go away" **I said coldly and he turned back around in his seat.**

**After about ten minutes of solid working my brain just sort of stopped. All I could think about was images of Caleb and Kristen. The more I thought of it, the worst the images got. I pictured them in my head; First just laughing, then progressed to holding hands, and then he kissed her. My pencil snapped in my hand. I started breathing slowly, I was never one to get jealous but this ... No, she wouldn't do that to me, heck, Caleb wouldn't do that to me either. It's better to just forget Adam even put the idea in my head. Kristen wouldn't. Caleb wouldn't ... or would they? Caleb's a good looking guy, Kristen's a beautiful girl ... why wouldn't they? I mean, face it, me and her both know she could do better ... and like Adam said **_**'Caleb's a sucker for a pretty face'**_**. Those words echoed over and over in my head until the point where I had to ask to be excused. Of course she said yes, in all fairness me being the smart kid gave me a bit of an advantage over the teachers.**

**I ended up staying out of the class for a while and heard a very farmiliar giggle. It was Kristen linking arms with Caleb as he smiled at her. All I could think about were those images in my head...**

"Ben!"** Kristen smiled broadly and skipped over.**

**I stared at her for a few seconds forcing myself to snap out of it **"Sorry, Kris', in a world of my own"

**She giggled and hugged me, I was a little hesitant but again snapped myself out of it and hugged her back. I did my best not to glare at Caleb **"How are you guys out of class?"

"Message duty" **Caleb explained and I nodded.**

"You can let go you know"** I chuckled.**

"I know" **Kristen replied **"But I don't want to"

**I smiled broadly **"Good"

**I didn't even have to look to know that she was blushing. It cleared the thoughts in my head for a while.**

"Mason, Marshall, why aren't you in class? Oh, hello, Caleb" **The P.E teacher Mr. Jones walked down the corridor.**

"I've been given permission to be excused, sir" **I replied **"Caleb and Kristen have been asked to go on a message"

"Oh, well, that's alright then. I'm keeping a close eye on you two, so no funny business" **he walked off and I laughed when Kristen stuck her middle finger up at him whilst his back was turned.**

"He freaking loves you doesn't he?" **Kristen turned to Caleb.**

**He just shrugged **"I just love sport"

**Kristen turned back to me and pursed her lips as she groaned **"Guess I'd better go"

**I smiled lightly **"Okay, you'll see me later anyway"

**She nodded** "Yeah, I guess" **she looked pretty down.**

**I smiled and kissed her forehead **"just meet me outside later"

**Kristen chuckled** "Yeah, okay"

**We walked in opposite directions just as the bell rang for next lesson.**

**Days went past and I thought nothing of Kristen and Caleb before one night when I invited her over. All she did was text Caleb on her phone, kind of pissed me off... Jealousy boiled up inside of me until I was forced to distract her before I snapped at her and that was the last thing I wanted to do! I hated making Kristen feel bad or shouting at her. I snapped at her once before and just the reaction on her face crushed me...**

**I let her go on my x-box and she asked me to play with her hair which I was actually happy to oblige to. Her phone went off about three times and I picked it up eventually whilst still playing with her hair with the one hand. I already knew who it was. I decided to have a little nose at what they were texting about...**

_19:47Me: Pfft, don't lower yourself like thaa Caleb! You have everything, looks, liking sport, brains. So chill xxxxx_

_19:49Caleb'xo: haha, no. But thanks. Please don't freak out over this, I don't mean it like this but Ikno ur always honest so .. say Ben wasn't here or something, would you like me in that way? xxxxx_

**Kristen took a good few minutes to reply. That wasn't a good sign to me...**

_19:57Me: Umm, hard one to answer, I guess, maybe? well, actually yeah probably lmao but I can't even imagine a world without Ben right now so ... :L xxxxx_

_19:58Caleb'xo: Yeah good point:L I don't mean it like that but ur always honest so ... :) good place to start xxxxx_

_19:58Me: Just ask her out will you! xxxxx_

_19:58Caleb'xo: Hell no! Anyways change of subject:L I hate Mrs. Evans right now for all the homework -.- xxxxx_

_19:59Me: Yeah, me too, I'll mps ask Ben to help me anyway:P gotta love him see :') xxxxx_

_19:59Caleb'xo: In all honesty, I wouldn't know. Im straight:L xxxxx_

_20:00Me:Lmfao! xxxxx_

_20:02Caleb'xo: What are you doing anyway? xxxxx_

_20:15Caleb'xo: Hello? You're phone died or something? xxxxx_

_20:35Caleb'xo:You and Ben better not be up to anything ;) haha ah text me back when you see this or whatever:L xxxxx_

**I decided to text him back for her.**

_20:38Me:Hey, Caleb, it's Ben. She's a little busy right now. I'll tell her you did text._

_20:39Caleb'xo: Okay mate, sorry didn't know she was at yours. I would've shut up if I did:L_

_20:39Me: Nah mate, no worries, see you tomorrow._

_20:40Caleb'xo: Yeah sure :)_

**I was being extremely nosey now. I looked through a few others of her texts before I stopped myself.**

"Is it okay if I be nosey on your phone?" **I asked her.**

"Yeah sure"** her tounge was sticking out in concentration.**

**I continued with my nosing and noticed my name in her phone was **_**'my benny boy'xoxo' **_**and laughed **"Benny boy?"

**She laughed too **"Yeah, Ben seemed too boring"

"Kinda cute" **I smirked and she blushed yet again.**

"I blush too much"** she didn't sound impressed.**

"Just one of the things I love about you" **I leaned down and kissed her cheek and got her killed on the game** "Whoops"

"Damn" **she groaned and I chuckled.**

**Of course I loved her, but there was still that bit of doubt in my mind I just couldn't shake...**

_(Back to Reality)_


	33. Chapter 33 Tori

Chapter 33 - Tori

_This is like a full blown chapter dedication to 1001:D btw, this is still in Ben's P.O.V for the time being :) xo ps. been doing my GCSE's so this is why this has taken months to do! So sorry!xo_

"You seriously called her that?"** Cassidy looked pretty outraged. She had every right to be really.**

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay" **Tori slipped out of Bailey's hand and ran off into the distance.**

**I swallowed hard, I wasn't looking forward to Cass **"Yeah, trust me when I say I regretted it the second the words left my mouth ... I was just so annoyed-"

"That's no excuse Ben!" **Her nostils flared, arms crossed and she looked as if she wanted to kill me...**

"Cass, it's not his fault, people say things they don't really mean-" **Cecilia tried to calm her down but it didn't work.**

"No! That's still not a good enough excuse, I get pissed off, you don't see me calling the people I'm supposed to love sluts do you!"

**I didn't have an answer so she continued letting it all out.**

"Exactly, no, you don't! I have _never _seen Kristen like that, Ben. You did that. You. Next time you look at her, you just remember how much you've broke her heart and probably emotionally and mentally scarred her for the rest of her life" **Cassidy stormed off leaving me feeling even worse than before.**

"Please, no one scream at me like that, but ... what's the big deal? So you said something you didn't mean in a spur of the moment. You only called her a slut ... Although when you say it out loud ..." **Bailey looked at me after Cassidy was out of hearing distance.**

"Exactly, I guess, Kristen did love me before the invasion, so yeah, we did argue, no couple is ever perfect. But ... still ..." **I couldn't speak. Cass was right, there were no excuses** "I need to go see if she's okay"

**Everyone nodded and Cobi stood at my side **"I'd better come, just incase Cassidy snaps"

**I chuckled **"Yeah su-"

**Suddenly Kristen's shriek sent a shiver down my spine and I just froze. She screamed out a name **"TORI! NO! GIVE HER BACK!"

**I didn't think at all, I just ran. Kristen was there stuggling in Cassidy's arms, tears streaming down her face. She was crying so much it killed me to see her like that. I fell to my knees and embraced her tightly as I stroked her hair. Cassidy glared at me before a few tears appeared on her cheeks and she fell to her knees too.**

"What happened?"** I asked **"Where's Tori?"

"Two skitters and a mech, they had Kristen, Tori got to her and they took her instead. They had a kid with them, said if Kristen didn't give herself up, they'll take her, along with the rest of us"

"This isn't making any sense"** I mumbled.**

**Kristen stopped crying so badly and reduced it to sobbing **"W-What do y-you mean?"

"First they shot at you, Mech's don't do that, they stun you, and harness you. Now they want you to give yourself up?**" I stared deep into her eyes. Why can't she just remember...**

"You know something you shouldn't" **Jimmy explained to her.**

**I could see Kristen was in pain and it was giving her a headache** "I'm just so tired..."

"Go to sleep, everything will be fine, you'll remember and we'll get Tori back" **I whispered.**

"No"** Kristen protested **"I, need to get Tori back. This is, is all my ... f-f..."

**Kristen practically passed out in my arms.**

**Kristen's P.O.V**

**I woke up and my head was on Ben's lap. We'd moved camp. How long had I been out?**

"Hey, babe, you okay?" **Ben looked down at me stroking my hair.**

**I nodded sitting up **"I'm fine, have we moved camp?"

**Ben chuckled **"Yeah, you stayed asleep the entire time. Think you needed it"

**I smiled before realising and shooting up to my feet** "Oh my God, Tori!"

"Kristen" **Ben grabbed me before I could start running** "It's okay, they're not going to hurt her yet"

"I don't care, it's my fault she's gone. I did something, I need to fix it-!"

"KRISTEN!"** Cassidy snapped me out of it** "We need to get you back home first. Tell everyone you're back, bring back some memories and we can figure this out. Only you know where they are, we need your memory back before we can even think of going after, Tori. I love her too, really I do, but we'll be going no where looking for her right now. She's safe, everyone knows they treat the kids pretty okay in there"

**I nodded calming down **"Yeah, okay. So, what _is _the game plan?"

**Ben looked up at me **"We've split up. It's me, you, Cass, Logan, Cobi, Cecilia, Jimmy and Bailey still here. Louis has taken the rest to get his people"

"So, we're basically Tori's rescue team? Since we _are _the ones who are close to her most"

**Bailey nodded **"Exactly"

**I breathed deeply and nodded slowly **"Okay, so, when we heading home?"

"Tomorrow" **Jimmy replied to me and I nodded again and lay back down cuddling up to Ben. I was so tired and had to idea why.**

**I woke up the next morning to find myself cradled in Ben's arms. He let me down to my feet **"I didn't really want to wake you, that's just asking to be murdered"

**I laughed **"I've been asleep for like 18 hours now, that's not normal"

**Cassidy was quietly sleeping in Logan's arms too and Cecilia looked wide awake as her fingers were locked with Jimmy's. I wonder after all this is over, how many of us will actually last? I figured best not to think of it. Bailey looked a bit lost without Tori.. at least he had Cobi.**

"We're almost home, literally about an hour away"** Ben squeezed me tight as he hugged me from behind my waist.**

**I smiled but it soon faded** "Ben, I feel terrible. We're not even attempting to find Tori, I love her, I can't just leave her"

"I know, but we are trying. I don't want to pressure you babe, but we _need _you to remember. We have nothing to go on right now at all"

**I nodded, he was right. I gave him a peck on the lips and held his hand as he led me forward. I felt a little tingle in my head, like a short electric shock and my attention was suddenly turned to a few trees. I heard a twig snap and some form of growl.**

"Run"** I whispered.**

"What?"** Jimmy looked at me as Ben's face struck with worry.**

"RUN!"** I shouted and Logan woke Cassidy up and made her run before she could understand what we were running for.**

**The skitter was right behind us, tress flew past, all in a blur. I didn't want to go back, and I wasn't about to let them take another one of us either. I skidded in my tracks and spun around.**

"Kristen, don't!"** Ben stopped a second after me.**

**The skitter skidded to come centimetres away from my face. I growled at me, it looked ... intrigued.**

"What do you want from me?"** I whispered.**

_**You know too much**_**, there was a whisper in my head.**

"How are you in my head?"** my eyes widened and I backed up a step.**

_**I thought you knew...**_

"No, I don't"** I shook my head slowly.**

_**I'm so sorry, I have to, if I don't, I'll be punished.. **_**I felt the true sorrow this little girl felt. She was so young, it made tears appear in my eyes, her entire life taken away.**

"I understand"** I nodded **"just one thing, is there any sort of cure to reverse what's happened to you?"

_**Yes, I'm forbidden to mention it **_

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember"** I smiled and stroked her face. I know understood a lot more. Things were coming back. I gasped and backed up. I ... I was ...**

**(Flashback)**

**I screamed in utter agony. The injection was rushing through my veins, snapping my bones, crushing my organs. Changing them. I screamed again. The pain. I cried out for Ben, he was all I wanted, even if it was just a minute. Was I about to die? Was this some sort of torture? I looked at myself, I was turning back to how I was; human. The rough skin was decreasing, my shape started to become my own again. I moved my fingers, they were all tensed up. I started to be able to breathe so freely again and speak, actual words rather than just thoughts in my head.**

**(Back to Reality)**

**I felt my back, I didn't have any spikes.. no marks.. no scars.. no pain!**

**I heard a gunshot and turned to see Jimmy with his gun up.**

"NO!"** I screamed **"Jimmy! How could you? She was just a little girl!" **I fell to my kness crying **"She was just a little girl..."

_**yes this is short but I figured you guys shouldnt wait any longer! :) loves you! xo**_


	34. Chapter 34 Understanding

Chapter 34 - Understanding

**Jimmy didn't understand. Of course he didn't, he didn't see, hear, feel what I did. I felt my heart being crushed, in a way I couldn't quite understand I was connected to her. What if... what if somehow I was still that ... thing. Just in a different form, is that why I don't remember much? Am I even the same person? So many questions!**

"Ugh!" **I groaned as I fell to my knees. My head and heart throbbed to the point where I could hear it in my ears.**

"Kristen?"** Ben's voice was muffled, the sound of his voice made my heart quicken and it only hurt more, but in an entirely new way. I felt ... heartbroken.. why? We were still together so what do I have to be upset over? It would come back to me whatever it was. **"Kristen!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm fine"** I got to my feet again. These flashes were getting worse and a lot more frequent. About ten months out of school and I still know the big words! Wait, can I even spell frequent? F... R... E... Q... umm... ah, bugger it.**

"You don't seem fine" **Cobi looked at me worryingly.**

"It's just ... a ..." **I found out so hard to think **"Can't think of that word... episode?"

**Ben laughed** "We need to get you home"

**I nodded smiling and the others started walking** "You coming?"

"You go, we'll catch up" **Ben looked at them and then back at me.**

**Bailey and Cobi led Cecilia, Jimmy, Logan and Cassidy away from us and towards the base.**

"Why did you tell them to go on without us?"** I asked.**

"You need a little time to rest and get your head together"** he replied sitting on the floor.**

**I sat down opposite him **"I'm fine"

"Kristen"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little confused and therefore I'm giving myself a headache"** I chuckled **"But it's no biggy"

"Come here" **Ben patted the space besides him.**

**I shuffled myself over and layed back resting my head on Ben's arm and just stared at him basically. I had absolutely no idea what to say. I scratched the back of my head and Ben shifted his hand down the the back of my neck and leaned over me as he kissed me. My chest and ribs hurt, good hurt. Like an addictive hurt, a hurt you didn't want to end. I could feel me head start to remember something again..**

_**(Flashback)**_

"Trust me" **he smiled down at me. I loved this kid so much it was starting to get a bit overwhelming.**

**Quietly, I simply nodded and I felt so tense at first. I couldn't dance at all and I was about to make a complete idiot out of myself. Ben spun me around and smiled. I loved the song that played and just listened to it and let my natural instincts move my feet.**

_Maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me,_

_and after all, you're my wonderwall,_

_today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

"See, it's easy" **Ben smiled broadly.**

**I chuckled **"I suppose, you can be so sweet when you want to be"

"I blame you for that" **he smirked and turned the music down.**

"Everything's my fault these days"** I smirked back.**

**Ben kissed my forehead.**

**(Back to Reality)**

**That one little flashback brought back a couple of other memories and I had to laugh right in the middle of kissing Ben.**

"What's so funny?"** he looked self-conscious.**

"Just remembered a few things that are pretty ironic"

"Which are?"

"Well, remember when you made me dance in your room to Oasis?"** I slowly ran my fingers through his hair.**

"Yeah what about it?" **Ben brought his face so close to mine so our noses were touching.**

**I completely lost my train of thought **"Umm.. I.. uh... Can't really think when you're this close"

**Ben laughed so much** "Really?"

**I nodded my nails dragging down his shirt lightly.**

**He kissed me softly, then again and again, each time getting that bit more intense **"You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah, well, the lyrics go 'Maybe you're gonna be the one to save me' right?"

"Yeah?"

"Funny enough, you did" **I raised an eyebrow.**

"I love how you have the most random thoughts" **he shook his head and he picked me up to my feet **"Up for a race?"

"Hell yeah"** I smiled broadly and we got ready to run **"3...2...1...Go!"

**We both ran as fast as we could, I was just as fast as him this time, I didn't let that get to me. The trees were just a blur as we ran as fast as we were able to. I laughed so much as I was an inch ahead of Ben. We caught up to the others in no time and I stopped in my tracks when I noticed what must be the base. Home.**

**The building was big, red brick, kinda like a church in a way. It was one of those town centers like on animal crossing I used to play. A bunch of buildings surrounding a fountain in the middle. It looked amazing, I wouldn't mind living here at all.**

"You sure you're ready for this?" **Cecilia asked me.**

**I nodded** "Yeah, I think I'm okay"

**Ben took my hand and led me forward...**

_Short and sweet :D this is because I want to do the re-uniting and stuff in the next chapter :) Hope this was okay! xo_


	35. Chapter 35 Reunion

Chapter 35 - Reunion

**I was scared of people's reactions. Would they be glad I was home? Or would they question my loyalty? Maybe even Tom, Hal and Matt would question me. I started to tremble, and my eyes welled up, the thought of that really hurt.**

"What's the matter?"** Ben looked worryingly at me.**

"I just ... What if people like your dad and Matt and Hal question me? Like, if I'm still on the same side?" **I explained.**

"Trust me, they'll be so glad to see you again. I was!"** he knew how to make me blush and smile. The others had already gone inside to get certain people to come outside.**

"I guess..."

**Ben lifted up my face to kiss me** "I love you, more than anything, and so do they okay? So don't worry"

**I smiled** "You've had a haircut"

**He rolled his eyes** "Not exactly the answer I was looking for"

**I laughed** "I love you too, of course"

**He finally showed a broad smile and his sweetness made my stomach twist.**

"Okay, so, you got the plan?"

**I nodded.**

"Okay, go hide then and wait for the signal"

**I laughed and hid around the corner.**

**I recognised Matt's voice** "Ben, what's this about?"

"Just a little surprise" **I could hear that Ben was smiling.**

"C'mon, Ben, we're not in the mood for games"** Hal groaned.**

"I think you'll appreciate this one" **Ben said and I sneakily stepped around the corner.**

**Gasps filled my ears and I was pounced on by Matt **"KRISTEN!"

"Hey, little bro'"** I chuckled and knelt down to squeeze him tight.**

"I missed you"** Matt started to cry and so did I.**

"I missed you more"

"Come here, you!"** Hal exclaimed and I laughed and stood up and he squeezed me tighter than Matt **"I'm so glad your home Kris'"

"Glad to finally _be _home"** I smiled. I looked at Tom nervously, he hadn't really made any remark to me.**

"Well, what are you waiting for?" **Tom held his arms out.**

**I laughed so happily and hugged him tight, I never hugged Tom very often.**

**Weaver came out and looked confused **"What's all the ruckus?"

"Weaver!"** I jumped on him and for the first time in months I saw Weaver smile.**

"Kristen! You're ... You're back"

**I giggled **"Ya miss me?"

"Well ... ah, what the hell, of course I missed my best soldier"

**I smiled broadly** "Might have lost my touch now though"

"I highly doubt that"** Weaver smirked. I'd never seen him happy to be entirely honest.**

**It felt so amazing to be home and felt even better to know everyone felt the same. It was overwhelming to feel so much at once.**

**Word soon spread that I was back and Hal and Matt rarely left my side for the day. Ben showed me to his room and a lot of us stayed there for a while. I'd completely got sidetracked from Tori, until I realised she wasn't in the room. Then my emotions dropped again.**

"Ben, I don't remember anything. How am I supposed to help Tori?"

"Just give it time, babe. It'll come to you, I know it will" **Ben was probably the best at reassuring.**

"C'mon then guys, time to give Kristen some rest" **Hal stood up and led everyone out. No one wanted to leave, I didn't want them to myself but I was so tired.**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kristen" **Cass smiled and I nodded.**

"Actually, wait! Cass can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure"** She practically beamed.**

"I'll be back in a sec, just start getting ready for bed"** I kissed Ben on the cheek and almost skipped outside the room.**

"What's up?"

"What have I missed while I've been gone? People don't seem as... happy, as much as they used to be"** I explained.**

"Yeah, you going missing had a domino effect, Krist'" **Cassidy rubbed the back of her head. That sent an instant flashback of when Ben used to do that back in school.**

"How you mean?"** I was started to get worried.**

"Ben's ... not the person he used to be. He grew up ... a lot. He got depressed, to the point of you hardly saw him for the first month you were gone. He stayed here and took trips back to the school alone to see if you'd ever come back. Behind his dad's back of course, he wouldn't ever let him go alone. He was so ... isolated. It killed anyone to so much as be around him because all they wanted to do was make him feel better, but everyone knew that was impossible unless you were home. People started to get afraid about if you never came back, and what would eventually happen to him. He got so bad..."

**My eyes started to well up** "I didn't think it would effect him that much! I thought saving his dad... I was doing him a favour!"

"That's what Tom said to him, but Ben.. He thought you didn't love him, he thought you left him"

**My stomach twisted to the point of pain and my heart felt as if it had come to a stop. I swallowed hard to get rid of the growing lump in my throat** "Ah, right... well... umm..."

"Don't know what to say?" **Cassidy smirked.**

"Maybe"** I smirked right back.**

"Go in there and show him that you still bloody love him then!"** Cass pushed me back towards Ben's room. Kinda funny actually, before it was my room we slept in, now it was Ben's.**

**I stepped into the room. Ben looked upset until he saw me and then he smiled. Now I finally realised, that smile was fake. I walked over to him and did't speak to him as I sat on his lap and kissed him passionately.**

"I love you, okay? More than any frickin thing else in the world! I left to save you, I wouldn't have gone anywhere otherwise. So don't you _ever _think that I don't love you and that you've ever lost me"** I was as serious as ever.**

**Ben finally showed a real smile. Thank God! **"What did you talk to Cassidy about?" **he raised an eyebrow.**

"Eh, nothing much"** I shrugged and lay down then something hit me **"What am I supposed to wear to bed?"

"Umm.. well, you did like to wear one of my shirts and just your underwear but I totally understand if you-"

"Does it matter what shirt?" **I interupted.**

**He looked a little surprised to be honest **"No, not at all"

"Good"** I got up and picked up a random grey long shirt.**

"Are you sure? I mean..."** I had to hide the smirk on my face as Ben was silenced by me in my underwear. **

**I looked down to my stomach. It was a bit like an athlete's would be; toned. **"Do I look quite ... well, fit, to you?"

"Well... umm... Kristen, how much do you remember about us?"

"Not all that much, why?"

"So, you don't remember not long before you left?"

"Nope, not at all to be honest. I remember things from early on, but that's it"** I threw the shirt over my head **"Again, why?"

"No reason"** Hadn't seen him in three months, hardly remember him, yet I can tell when he's lying.**

"Don't lie to me, Ben" **I raised an eyebrow.**

"It's... difficult to explain"** he didn't even bother lying any further.**

"Then explain simply"

**He looked ... shy. Made me laugh.**

"Well ... umm ... I really don't know how to put it lightly!"

"Then don't!"

"We ... did ... it..."

**I burst into complete and utter laughter at his nervousness** "Really?"

**He rolled his eyes.**

"Wow, fair enough like"** I chuckled **"Can't say I didn't expect it from myself"

**Ben laughed** "We really need to get your memory back"

**I smiled and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in tight against him. It felt so good to have him hold me again.**

**I dreamt of the night Ben spoke about. The blood rushed to my cheeks as Ben gently kissed my neck, my feet fidgeted uneasily and impatiently. I didn't want to wait anymore...**

**I shot upright waking Ben up along with me. **

**I gasped with a ever-growing smile on my face **"O...kay then"

"Are you okay, babe?" **Still getting used to him calling me that..**

"Yeah, I'm fine" **I chuckled **"Weird dream"

**He looked a bit confused but I figured he thought best not to ask** "Umm, okay"

**I lay back down and Ben stared at me, leaning on his one hand** "What?"** I asked.**

**He shook his head **"Nothing"

**I figured best not to ask myself.**

**He simply kissed my cheek and whispered** "You're beautiful"** into my ear which made me giggle like a bloody three year old. I could kill him when he does that.**

"Get to sleep" **I mumbled back and he laughed.**

_(Dream)_

**I was there, just not in control. Like a schizophrenic. I fired three arrows at once, at three seperate targets. Each one hit the center spots in the head, heart and neck. I grabbed a knife from the table and threw it towards the centre target. It hit perfectly in the heart.**

**One of the leaders stepped up to me and lifted up my chin so I could look at him.**

"You will prove yourself quite useful, Kristen" **His voice echoed in my head.**

**I nodded, I knew what I was ordered to do.**

_(Reality)_

**I gasped when I woke up. Ben had gone. What had I been ordered to do? Maybe it was a good thing I lost my memory. Although, what if I was a danger to someone? To everyone! I started to panic... was I a threat? Was I really on the opposite side? I really need to stop asking to many questions..**

_I think this one was longer :P Review and hope it was okay! xo_


End file.
